Hogwarts Battle School
by Kwan Li
Summary: AU. Voldemort kills Dumbledore but is defeated by a child. In the aftermath, Snape becomes the Headmaster and radically changes Hogwarts. Harry Potter of House Slytherin begins his Third Year at Hogwarts Battle School and realizes that friend and foe are too similar for his liking. Competing with allies and enemies, Harry finds there is a cost to winning.
1. Tenth

"Do you know why most people fail the first time around? It's because they're weak…they're scared…they're unable to face the fact that there might be someone better than them. That's what you have to understand. That's what you need to know when you enter Hogwarts Battle School. Everyone here…Muggleborn, Half-Blood, Pureblood…can beat you. Once you accept failure, then you will realize what it takes to achieve perfection. Then you will realize that you might not win and that you will probably lose. Only then will you lose the fear of failure."

Headmaster Snape delivered the succinct speech, his scowl seemingly dropping lower and lower on his face as he spoke with a quiet ferocity that silenced every single student at Hogwarts Battle School. There were no special garnishing or instructions for the school year. Everyone already knew the rules.

Win at all costs.

Harry Potter eyed the Headmaster approvingly, replaying the words over and over in his head. True, it was overdramatic and heavy-handed, but Snape had a part to play and he played it to perfection. Every student feared him and every student felt inspired by his words. For Harry, it was the third time he had heard the Headmaster's beginning of the year speech. This one was by far the best.

"Heavy as it always is," said Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter's best friend.

"Well you know how the Hufflepuffs are. Scared shitless, the lot of them. It's a surprise they haven't all dropped out," Harry answered.

"They have to stay. Where else would they go?"

This was true. There was no school like Hogwarts Battle School.

According to some of the more tenured professors, Hogwarts was not always this way. Harry had researched it in various books in the library and found that the Hogwarts had been a mostly academic institution for the majority of its lifetime. Sure, there were little changes from Headmaster to Headmaster, but nothing as militaristic as this. But Harry knew _why_ Hogwarts had become the way it was.

The death of the great Albus Dumbledore at the hands of the self-stylized Lord Voldemort.

The night before Lord Voldemort, originally Tom Riddle, made his way to Godric's Hollow, he had killed what many thought was the only defense against the malevolent wizard. So when a green-eyed baby deflected the Killing Curse and vanquished the dark lord, there was obviously much hubbub about the little boy.

That little boy would grow up to become Harry Potter of House Slytherin.

"Where do you think you'll end up in the pre-year rankings?" asked Tracey Davis, a pretty yet combative Slytherin.

"Me? Top twenty to be honest. Of course, nowhere near Harry," Blaise smirked, his eyes sparkling against his dark complexion.

"What you think, Harry? Top spot this year?" Tracey asked with a wink.

"The Mudblood will probably take it." A voice suddenly cut in.

Draco Malfoy's rather obnoxious voice could be heard clear across the table and Harry was sure that the nearby Ravenclaws had heard the slur. Harry didn't blink as his eyes flicked towards the blond boy. He had that arrogant "I know something you don't know" smirk on his face that Harry so wanted to slap clean off.

"Ranking Granger ahead of yourself? Did someone take a pin to your inflated head?" Blaise asked rather cheekily. Unlike others, he wasn't afraid of the rich boy.

"Father was none too happy when Headmaster Snape visited some time ago. Reckon it must be the Mudblood that's why."

"I think Harry deserves it," Tracey said.

Draco looked at Harry with an arched eyebrow and an ever-growing grin on his face. "What do you think, Scarhead? Snape going to give you top spot?"

It was a trick question and Harry knew it. Claim that he should have the top spot and others would see him as arrogant and less likely to fight for him when the time came in classes. Answer that Hermione Granger, the talented Muggleborn from Gryffindor, would place above him and everyone would see that as a sign of weakness. But Harry had sparred with Malfoy before, with words and with spells.

"Snape will give who he wants top spot. Doesn't matter though. I'll have it at the end of the year."

Draco snorted, a smile on his face but a disappointed glimmer in his eyes. "We'll see about that."

Truth be told, Harry expected to be top five at the very least. Every year, before classes officially started, an enormous ranking would be posted. There was the Master List, a list that categorized every single student of Hogwarts, no matter the year. Most Fifth years and below didn't even bother looking at that list. None of them would crack the upper third.

Then there was the Years List. Each student in every year was ranked from one to forty. Headmaster Snape had standardized the acceptance letters so there were five boys and five girls accepted every year with no deviation. Spread throughout the four Houses of Hogwarts, each student would be ranked and the rank would change throughout the year depending on their performance in class and in solo and House duels.

Then there was the Houses list. Each House would compete against the others for points that were assigned by the teachers. At the end of the year, one House would win from each year. The winning House from each year would then compete in a seven-House free-for-all at the end of the year in an event called the House Match. After the House Match, the top twenty students in the school would compete for the Hogwarts Trophy. The battlegrounds and conditions changed from year-to-year, depending on how vicious the teachers wanted to be.

Harry concentrated his efforts on the House Match. There was almost zero chance he would compete for the Hogwarts Trophy. The top twenty students were almost always Seventh and Sixth years with the rare Fifth year thrown into the mix. But if he could lead the Slytherin House into the House Match, anything could happen.

At least, anything could be better than the disaster of his First Year.

"What do you think of the new Creatures teacher?" asked Theodore Nott, a taciturn but cunning boy.

Harry looked up to see the disheveled Creatures teacher. The Creatures teacher taught the students how to defend themselves against dangerous magical creatures and, in rare cases, have those creatures fight for them. This teacher, a Professor Lupin if Harry recalled, was looking at Snape with something akin to loathing. Then again, that wasn't new. Headmaster Snape hardly inspired love among his students or his teachers.

"Looks like a bum to be honest." Harry chewed on his food thoughtfully as he examined the worn clothes of Professor Lupin.

There were seven classes in rotation. The aforementioned Creatures class was unpopular amongst students, mostly because it didn't deal with direct conflict against other wizards. There was Potions, taught by a bumbling mass of flesh called Professor Slughorn. Then there was Charms, taught by previous Dueling Champion and dwarf, Professor Flitwick. Transfiguration by the stern and sometimes nasty Professor McGonagall. Dueling was taught by the aptly named Mad-Eye Moody. Strategy was taught by the alabaster Wendell Trow, a professor so pale that some people likened him to the now departed Professor Binns.

The last class was the class most people simultaneously anticipated and hated. Battle class was where all of the competitions that affected ranking, and the House list took place. True, one's performance in the rest of the classes dictated a small portion of your ranking within the school, but nothing like Battle class. In Battle class, you could rise high above your peers and even climb the ladder of the Master List. In Battle class, you were pitted against one another in various scenarios with different stipulations and restrictions. Battle class was taught by Headmaster Snape.

It was unusual for any Headmaster to teach a class, but Snape had made it his personal agenda to oversee this Battle class and have a direct eye on the progress of his students. It was well known that the top students were recruited heavily by not only the Ministry of Magic at home but other Ministries abroad that sought their talents. Well-trained and exceptionally good at dueling, graduates from the Hogwarts Battle School had no shortage of offers on their table, some not even associated with any form of dueling. Such was the prestige that Headmaster Snape had grown Hogwarts into.

Harry looked up and caught a mass of bushy hair, spotting the devastatingly clever Hermione Granger. Her claim to fame was that she was the first Muggleborn to ever hold the number one ranking in her year for nineteen weeks straight. So strong was her grip on that top ranking during Second Year that even Hufflepuffs had begun teasing her in the hallways to throw her off her game. She was undeterred and the presence of her fellow Gryffindors surrounding her made the whispers in the hallway of the "Muggleborn Champion" even more true.

Unless you were Draco Malfoy and some of his ilk. Then Granger was commonly known as the "Mudblood Champion" but Harry noticed that the suffix of Champion was still the smallest form of respect from Malfoy.

As it happened, Granger looked up to catch Harry's eye. They held each other's gaze, green versus brown, for just a few seconds. Granger broke it off first with a curt nod. Not knowing what else to do, Harry gave a small nod back. Though he had never spoken to Granger alone, he knew, and somewhat respected, her talents. Anyone that could hold the top ranking of her year for nineteen weeks straight was someone to pay attention to.

_Maybe one day, we'll meet each other in a duel_.

"Bets on the Master List?" Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin a year older than them, offered as he went down the table shaking a bowler hat.

Each year, everyone took bets on who would crack the top fifty of the Master List. Of course, lesser odds were given to older students and few people bet on them because the line was so flat, but around the Fifth and Fourth years, there was plenty of action. On the rare occasion that a Fifth Year cracked the top fifty in pre-year rankings, lots of money was to be made. Once, a Fourth Year had managed himself into the top fifty, but of course, no one bet on him.

"You, Potter? Bet on the Boy-Who-Lived?" Pucey smiled with his crooked teeth as he shook the bowler hat annoyingly in Harry's face.

Harry pushed away the hat distastefully. "No thanks, Pucey."

"I'll put one in," Blaise grinned and procured a pouch of Galleons. "Ten Galleons on Potter."

Harry rounded on his best friend with big eyes. "Blaise! What are you doing?" Harry hissed, "Don't light money on fire."

"Fire melts gold and then I'll still have gold anyways. What does it matter?"

"Fifty to one ain't bad odds, Zabini. But you're a stupid bitch," Pucey chuckled as he took the money and wrote down the bet.

"He is right, Blaise. You are stupid. Not even Harry will crack the top fifty as a _Third Year_." Tracey shook her head, the pretty dark ringlets swaying about her heart-shaped face.

"And if he does, I'm pocketing five hundred Galleons. I'll take my chances on the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry could only sigh, used to Blaise's gregariousness. He was rich, through his mother who always somehow married a rich bloke on the verge of death. To Blaise, money was an abstract, numbers he could throw around because he wanted to. But then again, much of Slytherin was like that, born to old, rich, Pureblood families that had, on average, more money in their vaults than the typical wizarding family. They were nothing like the Weasleys, a family so infamously poor that everyone knew of their reputation.

For a moment, Harry wondered what life would be like if Hogwarts was just another normal school. The previous Headmaster Dumbledore had named Snape the Headmaster in a will created no so long before his untimely death at the hands of Voldemort. Some say that it was the death of Albus Dumbledore, the man who gave Snape a second chance, that fueled by the scowling, hook-nosed man to reform Hogwarts into this battle school. The whispers in the hallways were that Snape feared the return of Voldemort and trained his students so if the Dark Lord, or any of his Death Eater minions returned, England would not be so caught out.

But the Dark Lord was dead and everyone knew that.

But if the Dark Lord was dead, why did Snape send Harry to his vile aunt and uncle? When Harry was picked up at the age of eleven to attend Hogwarts Battle School, Snape had honestly explained to him that he was sent to his only blood relatives because of the dangers of retribution from Death Eaters and to avoid anyone that sought to take advantage of his popularity when he was just a child.

He claimed no knowledge of the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys and Harry never asked him if he indeed knew. Instead, he just bore the scars on his back.

Dinner suddenly ended and Harry could have sworn that Snape's speech was not so long ago. Still, the food suddenly vanished and the students waited on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Everyone knew that once the opening feast ended, the lists would be unraveled in huge banners in the Great Hall. Harry spotted the green of the Slytherin banner and counted until he found the Third Years. While he didn't want to be too arrogant, he hoped that he was on the top of the list. After all, he was the one that finally wrestled first from Granger at the end of their Second Year by dueling two Ravenclaws at one time.

"Let the year begin."

The banners unraveled, rolling downwards in a carefully managed magic. Some of the students hopped on top of the benches to get a better look. Some stood even on the tables and whooped or hollered when they saw their name at the top of the list.

Harry only concentrated on Third Year Slytherins and smiled when he saw himself ranked as number one. Below him was Hermione Granger and he cast a quick look at bushy Gryffindor just in time to see her disappointed frown. Quickly, Harry scanned the list for some other names he could recognize. Draco Malfoy was third, something that would rankle the aristocratic boy. This pleased Harry. He spotted Blaise as eighteenth and though his best friend had predicted himself in the top twenty, Blaise's grumbling revealed his discontent with the ranking. Surprisingly, Tracey was ranked ninth and Harry congratulated the girl that was technically his closest girl friend.

"Thanks, Harry." Tracey blushed at Harry's compliment.

A quick scan of the list found nothing out of place from the rest of the Third Years and predictably, Neville Longbottom was last. The awkward, buck-toothed boy could always be counted on to bring up the rear. Harry sat down, fighting back a grin as he thought the year was starting off just right. He didn't notice the sudden hush as the Master List unfurled from the rafters. Harry never paid attention to the Master List.

Most of his friends weren't really looking too, except for the ones that had placed bets on older Slytherins. Harry turned to chatter excitedly to Blaise, trying to divulge some sort of tactics to keep himself on top and raise his best friend's ranking in turn. But Blaise's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the Master List. Harry shook him on the shoulder to get his attention but Blaise was just dead weight.

"Zabini. What are you gawking at?" Harry demanded.

Blaise turned to him with eyes as wide as saucers and it was only then that Harry realized others were looking at him the same way. He looked at all of them in confusion, wondering why he was receiving _those_ kinds of stares again. He remembered when he first entered Hogwarts and when the Hat sorted him into Slytherin. True, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and defeated Voldemort, but he thought they were all over that already. In Hogwarts Battle School, everyone started as an equal.

"Harry," Blaise croaked out as he pointed a shaky finger at the Master List.

Harry raised his eyes, the light glancing off his glasses as he looked at the black banner of the Master List. The names were tiny at a distance but magically enlarged as one's eyes roved over them. Harry started near the bottom of the two hundred and eighty students, expecting his name to at least be in the top one-fifty.

But it wasn't.

Harry kept scanning upwards, higher and higher on the black banner with the gold writing.

_125. Hermione Granger_

_100. Cho Chang_

_75. George Weasley_

_50. Penelope Clearwater_

_25. Cedric Diggory_

_10. Harry Potter_

"_TENTH?_" Harry managed to choke out.

The rest of Hogwarts was looking at him, the Boy-Who-Lived, with an amalgam of expressions. Most were in disbelief, some were in awe, and a select few were angry. Harry gulped and looked towards the Head Table to see the damning stare of Headmaster Snape. Harry swore that he could see a ghost of a smirk on Snape's face.

They would be coming for him. Not only the kids in his year but everyone else above him, taunting him and bringing him down in the hallways. All guns would be pointed to him, the first Third Year to ever crack the top ten of the Master List in pre-year rankings.

"Guess you won your five hundred Galleons, Blaise."

* * *

**A/N: This story was inspired by a huge host of other works. You'll recognize some of them within this very chapter (Let the year begin!) and as this story goes on, but it's an idea I've been playing around with for a while. Don't worry, I'm still hard at work on The Boy Who Died, but I was too inspired not to write this.**

**A little background…everything is almost the same from canon with the obvious exception that Voldemort killed Dumbledore before advancing on Harry. The Potters still died and everything else is relatively canon except for the fact that Snape is the Headmaster (and Harry is in Slytherin obviously) and that he's obviously transformed the school into something else entirely.**

**Thoughts? Questions? I really like what I've written so far with this story and I hope the rest of you feel the same.**


	2. Unpredictable

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Just Snape's little pet."

"He's nowhere near as good as me!"

"I wonder if he can fly?"

Harry could hear the whispers as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day and did his best to look unperturbed by the rumors, but the smallest part of him, the part he retreated to when no one was looking, was stung by the accusations. Sure, he didn't feel like he particularly _deserved_ tenth place on the Master List, but he was sure someone would give him a little credit.

Judging from the immediate response, everyone thought it was a hoax.

Plopping down next to Blaise, who was far too cheerful for his liking, and Tracey, Harry dug into his food with a practiced stillness, willing himself not to look up and make eye contact with yet another doubter. To his great surprise, his breakfast was already prepared for him, the eggs scrambled and the bacon extra crispy like he preferred.

"I got the elves to cook you something up in advance. I figured you would need it," Tracey explained.

"Thanks Trace." Harry sighed gratefully, pleased that he wouldn't have to worry about something else.

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked with inquiring eyes, her voice gentle.

"Of course he's okay!" Blaise exclaimed, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Tenth place! You hear that everyone? _TENTH!_"

Harry angrily shrugged Blaise's arm off his shoulder. "You're not helping," he grumbled.

"Blaise…" Tracey drew out the boy's name, a warning tone evident.

Blaise ignored her, pushing onwards because in Blaise's mind, the only person that existed was…Blaise.

"Why should Harry feel bad about it? Snape and the teachers obviously think he's better than almost all of the kids here. Do you not remember First Year?"

"_Everyone_ remembers First Year," Tracey said it such ferocity that even Blaise quelled and changed the topic.

"Well, I'm not ashamed and my five hundred Galleons aren't ashamed here. Come on, Tracey, stick up for your friend here."

"Tracey's doing just fine, it's you that needs to shut up," Harry said it lightly but Blaise knew he meant it.

Blaise just laughed, ignoring the caution and excitedly chatting to whoever would listen about the five hundred Galleons he won by placing his best on Harry.

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked again, leaning in so she could talk a little more privately with Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry brushed her off, missing the disappointed look on her cute, heart-shaped face.

Harry looked up at the Master List again to see if last night and the following morning was all some strange dream, but it wasn't. There his name was, emblazoned in gold against the black and seemingly sticking out against all of the other names.

_10. Harry Potter - Third Year_

He could feel someone's eyes on him and turned slowly to find Snape's inquisitive gaze. What was he wondering? Did he want to know how Harry felt? Did he want to know how people were treating him? So many questions ran through Harry's mind, but he ignored it in favor of his breakfast. _Let Snape have his little games for now_.

Taking the chance to assess the situation now that the clamor of his entrance had died down, Harry discretely looked around to the different House tables. To his immediate left were the Ravenclaws, a buffer to the other two Houses, which were naturally inclined to distrust Slytherins. Ravenclaws could see both sides of the matter though.

There were a few questioning eyes from the Ravenclaw table, but for the most part, they stuck to themselves and concentrated on breakfast and the upcoming classes. No doubt they had already logically reasoned that placing Harry in tenth place was some sort of test by the teachers and the Headmaster. Whoever had come up with that rather sound theory would have already spread it around to all of the other Ravenclaws, subsequently disregarding Harry as just another experiment. Knowledge, or perceived knowledge, spread like wildfire amongst the Ravenclaws and they clung hard onto that notion.

The Hufflepuffs were naturally more skeptical of Harry's placement on the Master List. Though only the more radical Hufflepuffs would ever believe that it was some sort of conspiracy hatched by Harry himself, there were more than a few of them that thought Harry had somehow cheated to get himself to the top of the list. Valuing hard work and honesty above all else, they had to decide whether Harry was worthy of tenth on the Master List or that he had somehow cheated to get to the top. Fortunately, Harry didn't consort much with Hufflepuffs to pick their brain on the matter.

Then there were the Gryffindors.

Somewhere along the line, it had been decided that Slytherins and Gryffindors just wouldn't get along. What surprised Harry was the vehemence that both Houses stuck to that long ingrained pattern. Indeed, judging by the vicious and accusatory looks some of the Gryffindors, most notably the Weasleys, were sending his way, they didn't believe Harry deserved tenth on the Master List at all. Or twentieth. Or fiftieth. Or any number of places that would satisfy them.

Yet there was one who was looking at him with some Ravenclaw curiosity. Their eyes met again for the second time in two day and this time, she was the one that held the gaze. Her head was cocked to the side and she was biting her lip like she was concentrating, trying to gauge him. Harry recognized that sort of expression in an instant.

_Studious. She's studying me_.

"Harry?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Tearing his gaze away from Hermione Granger's brown eyes, he turned to find Tracey's blue orbs. She matched his gaze and spotted the Gryffindor table though he doubted she saw who he was actually looking at.

"Don't mind them," she said with a frown on her pretty face, "They're just jealous that the highest person they have in Third Year is Granger. Look at the other Weasley, he looks like smoke is about to come out of his ears."

Ron Weasley _was_ quite red, his eyes carefully waging Harry as he stabbed his kidney pie repeatedly. Harry could only smile at the ridiculous reaction, even going so far as to give the Weasley a small wave. Obviously, he didn't wave back.

Tracey guffawed as Harry waved and they grinned at each other as Harry turned away from the Gryffindor table. He would have plenty of time to worry about them later. For now, he was content on receiving his class schedule for the semester.

His first rotation for the week was Strategy class with Professor Wendell Trow, the shockingly pale but effective teacher. Strategy was generally used for its namesake and Trow discussed strategies and also reviewed past duels. At each duel in Battle class, a converted set of Omnioculars recorded the duels and magically transported that information to a set of twenty matching Omnioculars that surrounded the walls of Strategy class. There, students could watch not only their own duels but others as well, replaying them from different angles and slowing them down to examine technique, strengths, and weaknesses.

Harry often visited Trow's class because any student could use the Stationary Omnioculars even if there was a class in session. In his free periods and after classes, Harry spent much time pouring over his own duels, trying to find ways to improve and critique himself as much as possible. For example, in his First Year, Harry found that he was too static in his duels, often moving only a few feet in a small box as he engaged another student. It was only after reviewing several duels that he realized what a disadvantage it was to stay so still. After all, it was much more difficult hitting a moving target than it was to hit something that only stayed in a certain area. There was also the added advantage of not expending energy on countless _Protego_ spells. If you could dodge a spell, not only did you force your opponent to use his own energy, but you could also conserve yours.

Of course, once others saw Harry starting to run around all over the place, they started copying his movements and mimicked his highly active approach. Thus, Harry had to come up with a different strategy, or more specifically, different spells that would counter such movement. Such was the life of Hogwarts Battle School, Harry realized early on. It was a constant game of adjustments and fine tuning as each student did as much as one could to outwit the other. There were some students that weren't nearly as studious as Harry or others and they tended to fall into the category of Neville Longbottom near the bottom of all the lists.

Harry didn't bother asking Tracey or Blaise for their schedules because everyone in his year had the same schedule. It was just a matter of which House you were paired up for that certain class. Snape believed that unity amongst each year would help them not only improve each other, but give them the added advantage of competing against other Houses for the House matches. Then again, there were people like Malfoy who sought only to take the top of the list and potentially take out anyone else above him. Seeing as how Harry and Granger were the only ones above him, Harry knew that Draco would probably try at least one underhanded tactic throughout the year.

_I have to keep an eye out_, he thought as he saw Draco laughing at something with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Scanning down his schedule, Harry saw that he had Potions, a free period, and then Battle class at the end of the day. A jolt of excitement ran through him at the prospect of having Battle class in the first day of school. The schedules changed every two weeks so that different Houses were always matched with different classes though it was mostly for the benefit of not being too comfortable facing a certain House all semester in Battle class.

Two loud beeps indicated that breakfast was over and classes were about to begin. Hogwarts never really had some sort of bell system, but Snape had insisted on it to keep a timely schedule. Rushing to gather his stuff, Harry migrated with the rest of his year to Strategy class. As it happened, the Gryffindors were moving against the crowd to some other class for that period and they had to walk right at each other.

There was nothing said, at first, but then someone stepped on Harry's foot, then a shove on his shoulder, then another person bumped into him, then Ron Weasley decided to abandon all pretense of subtlety and got a good push right into Harry's chest.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!"

"Apologies. I didn't realize I covered the entire hallway," Harry blandly replied.

"With an ego as big as that, you might as well have."

"I'm sorry, Weasley, I'm sure he couldn't see your ugly mug over that green-eyed monster jumping on your back," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Can't be jealous of a _cheater_," Ron hissed.

By this time, the Third Year Gryffindor and Slytherins had all stopped right outside of the Great Hall, facing each other in what would have been an amusing show of bravado had it been other Houses. Draco Malfoy leaned against a wall languidly with a practiced expression of ennui on his face.

"I'm with Weasley. I think Potter did cheat to get that high on the list."

Internally, Harry was impressed by how Draco could easily manipulate these kinds of situations. It was a two-pronged barbed, one accusing Harry of foul play for being that high on the Master List, and the other catching Weasley in a net because Malfoy had just agreed with him. In just two sentences, he had managed to insult Harry and Weasley at the same time while maintaining the dignity of his House.

"Battle class is at the end of the day…with us. We'll see who's cheating then." It was Hermione Granger, stepping up to Ron's side with a blank expression on her face. Her tone betrayed nothing, only stating the facts of the situation with ruthless objectivity. For a moment, Harry wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor with a statement like that.

"I hope I draw you, Potter," Ron smiled in what must have been a supposedly intimidating manner. Fortunately, Harry had seen Ron duel and thought very little of his skills.

"Funnily enough, I hope I draw you too."

* * *

With an about face, Harry swam through the rest of the crowd to find Professor Wendell Trow's classroom.

Trow, with his sickly pallor and fragile body, began the class with a cough. He had hawkish white hair and dull grey eyes, but Harry couldn't deny that he had a talent for strategy. What he also couldn't deny was the fact that Trow looked constantly on the verge of death for someone his age. Only his mid-thirties, Trow somehow pulled off that "I'm about to die but not just yet" look.

"Welcome Slytherins…Ravenclaws. I trust you all had a good summer? I know I got a little sun myself though I don't think you can see it that well…"

A small chuckle from the class brought a smile to Trow's pale face.

"Today, we will be focusing on large group movements. Though there are only ten of you in each House, you can easily extrapolate this situation. Generally, the side with numbers will always have the advantage, but if you are of equal numbers, what is the edge? Can anyone tell me?"

"Skill," said Tracey.

"Strategy, obviously," announced Terry Boot as if it were truly the most obvious thing in the world.

"Unpredictability," Harry answered.

Trow smiled at Harry's answer, coughing before asking, "Why do you say that, Mr. Potter? Those were all good answers of course, but your answer intrigues me."

"If there are two armies with equal strength, then there would be an appropriate average of talent between them. If one is more skilled than the other, then that is an ingrained edge that one army can't be overcome with equal numbers. But if both armies were equally talented and equally numbered, then the advantage belongs to the army that does the unexpected."

"And do you know which House often does the unexpected?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer Slytherin but shut it when he realized that wasn't the best answer. Slytherins weren't generally known for being unpredictable. In contrast, they were practiced, well rehearsed, and plotted everything to a point.

"Gryffindors," Harry then answered.

"Very good," Trow nodded, "The connotation of unexpected in battle is often associated with brave and sometimes fool-hardy. There aren't any Gryffindors here so I won't slander them for too long…hehe…but Mr. Potter does have a point. You have to keep your opponent off-guard, but you also have to keep yourself restrained. Be too unpredictable though, Mr. Potter, and you'll find yourself with unexpected consequences."

Harry felt that he had just been rebuked even though Trow was genial in his tone. Indeed, a few of the other Slytherins were looking at him strangely for having such a Gryffindor idea, but Harry had just said the first thing that came to his head. He resolved to be quieter for the rest of the class, taking in information instead of spouting things that would question his commitment to Slytherin, and ultimately, his Year's help during House matches.

"I will show you a House match from a previous year and you will tell me how Gryffindor errs."

Trow levitated a large screen to the front of the classroom and then started the reel that would play a House match between Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Though Trow he said he wasn't going to slander Gryffindor any longer, showing their defeat against Hufflepuff was just as bad. There were a few snickers among the class as they saw that Gryffindor would be defeated by Hufflepuff.

It wasn't as if there was no talent in Hufflepuff, it's just that they took in so many of the people that couldn't definitively fit in other Houses that they ended up with students that couldn't really think outside the box to Harry.

It was a House match between Fifth Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Harry took out his quill and a parchment to start jotting down notes, but he kept his eyes glued on the screen as the match unfolded. It was set in what looked to be a boggy marsh. Snape often changed the environments and situations during duels and House matches to keep students uneven and challenge them with different scenarios. The Gryffindors were sprinting through the marsh, divided into two teams as they fired spells at anything that moved.

"As you can see," Trow spoke over the muted sound of the match, "The Gryffindors have split up into two teams that are running a pincer movement along this river. What are they trying to do?"

"Catch the Hufflepuffs in a cross fire," Tracey immediately answered. Harry nudged her knee, winking at her to tell her that he was impressed with her quick answer.

"Correct, Ms. Davis. I will be showing this from the Gryffindor perspective so you have an idea of what they were trying to face. Now, the Gryffindors have encountered what looks to be a group of Hufflepuffs behind this series of fallen logs. What do you think they should do?" Trow paused the playback, looking at the class expectantly for answers.

"Logically, they should complete the pincer movement and converge on the Hufflepuffs from both sides….but the Hufflepuffs should recognize this movement and try to rebuff them. Then it becomes a matter of how well their defenses hold," Anthony Goldstein walked through the process, revealing his Ravenclaw nature as he broke down the movement step by step.

"Correct again, Mr. Goldstein. So instead of completing the pincer movement, the Gryffindor team on the left side of the bank aggressively pushes forward to try and flank the Hufflepuffs behind the log defense. This is the nature of Gryffindor unpredictability. Can someone from each House either critique that movement?"

"It is a movement with a high risk/reward ratio," Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw answered, "The Gryffindors on the left bank break the shape of their attack and try to pincer from a side they perceive as weak, but if the Hufflepuffs catch on, then they just have to go back-to-back to face the Gryffindors. It all depends on whether they can see the flanking maneuver."

"I think it's idiotic," Draco arrogantly replied, "Why would you risk throwing away the match with something so heedless? If it were me, I would have just stuck with the pincer movement and slowly closed them in. They are Hufflepuffs, after all, it's not like they're going to break their defense."

_These are your limitations, Draco. You can't see past the obvious. Trow is trying to teach us a lesson and you always think you have the answer already. _Harry kept that to himself though as he studied the situation and tried to read what Trow was trying to tell them. Unfortunately, Harry had to agree with Draco. The movement that had the highest chance of succeeding and lowest chance of failure would be to stay with the pincer movement and slowly whittle away the Hufflepuffs. But what was Trow trying to teach them?

"So how many would stay with the pincer movement?" Trow asked.

Roughly three-fourths of the class raised their hands, almost all of the Slytherins and a majority of the Ravenclaws. Unlike Tracey or Blaise, Harry didn't raise his hand. Tracey caught this and her hand wavered in uncertainty as it was raised, but she kept it up, not wanting to look foolish.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" she asked.

"There has to be a better way. _Unpredictability_. What would be unpredictable here?" Harry muttered to her.

The Gryffindors could come together in one formation and attack them straight? That would be idiotic. The Hufflepuffs have a defendable location. Break into three groups, keeping two groups as smaller pincers and having a smaller group try and flank? Yes, that could work. Perhaps that was the answer.

"Any other answers? Mr. Potter?" Trow questioned as Harry tentatively raised his hand.

"What about breaking into three groups? Two of them keep the pincer movement going while one or two Gryffindors try to flank and take the Hufflepuffs. The pincers would be weaker and unlikely to overwhelm the defending Hufflepuffs, but it would at least provide cover for the small group that's flanking."

Harry saw a few Ravenclaws nod at this assessment, agreeing with his logic. Some of the Slytherins, too, cocked their heads as they reexamined the screen, trying to visualize what Harry had said.

"That would be a good maneuver, but is not an _unpredictable_ maneuver. Of course, a flanking tactic would be first in Hufflepuff's priorities as they defended their location. There is a chance that maneuver would work but the Hufflepuffs would still be expecting it to some degree. Come on class, what is _unpredictable?_"

But there was nothing unpredictable Gryffindor could do except immediately charge towards the Hufflepuffs in a kamikaze attack. If they did that, however, they would easily get mowed down from Hufflepuff's defensive location. Since you couldn't Apparate within Hogwarts, there was no chance of flanking without being seen either.

"Anyone?"

A few of the Ravenclaws opened their mouths, but they were apparently coming to the same conclusion that Harry had reached. There was nothing truly unpredictable the Gryffindors could do at that point that could win the match for them. It would just be a test of skills as they tried to either outmaneuver or simply out duel the Hufflepuffs.

"A lesson to be learned for this class. Do not take anything at face value when facing your enemy. I said that Gryffindors were unpredictable and all of you took that notion and stuck with it during the analysis. Yet, Gryffindors are not the _only_ ones that can be unpredictable. You laughed in the beginning when you saw that the Gryffindors were defeated by the Hufflepuffs, but you have fallen into the same trap."

He hit play and the rest of the match continued. The Gryffindors on the left side of the marsh aggressively advanced to flank the Hufflepuffs that were in the defensive position. As they moved, however, the Gryffindors on the right side of the marsh were suddenly stunned and disarmed as a secondary force of Hufflepuffs took them by surprise from behind. The Gryffindors were so busy rushing the Hufflepuff target that they didn't notice there was a smaller number of Hufflepuffs defending than their whole group.

Once the smaller contingent of Hufflepuffs took out half of the Gryffindors, the rest of the Hufflepuffs in the defensive position easily matched the Gryffindor flanking maneuver and outnumbered, the Gryffindors easily lost.

"What is unpredictable is doing something that _everyone_ doesn't expect. You all expected the Gryffindors to have the rash movement when it was the Hufflepuffs who actually devised this trap." Trow's geniality suddenly dropped as he was more stern now, his grey eyes passing over the class. "Do not think that just because Hufflepuffs are known for being hard working and steadfast that they do not have an ounce of strategy in them too. One roll of analysis of a Hufflepuff House Match of your choosing from all of you due next week."

* * *

Potions was a simple walk-through and a redoing of a potion from the end of their last year. Harry did it in a breeze, ignoring the blubbering mass that was Slughorn. Harry didn't know why Snape kept Professor Horace Slughorn there except for his own amusement. The Potions professor was terrified of Snape and it showed in every step of the class as he tried to rush around and make sure everyone's potion was perfect.

Instead, Harry thought back to the House match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Something Trow had said caught his attention. _Don't take anything at face value_. Ironically enough, they were in Potions with the Hufflepuffs. He looked around and tried imagine Ernie MacMillan or Justin Flinch-Fletchly performing such a maneuver, but he just couldn't do it. How ingrained were his perceived notions of the Hufflepuffs when he couldn't even imagine them carrying out such a tactic if he hadn't ever really known them?

But he couldn't very well ask them right in Potions to gauge how they would approach such a situation. He knew their dueling capabilities well enough and he didn't doubt that he could probably beat both of them. Ernie had a bad habit of going on the defensive too much, allowing himself to be pushed into a corner. Justin simply didn't have good aim, going wildly off target if you put him under any pressure. But together? He didn't know.

They finished Potions and Harry lounged with Tracey and Blaise during their free period. Blaise was going on about buying so and so things with all of his Galleons and Tracey was admonishing him for being so reckless with his proposed spending. Yet, Harry still kept thinking about the match, replaying it in his head to see if he, too, would have fallen for the Hufflepuff trap. Scarily enough, Harry thought he would have.

"Harry, stop thinking about it," Tracey commanded. "I know you're just replaying that match over in your head. Can you just stop for a moment to talk to us?"

"Sorry." Harry sheepishly grinned at her, knowing it would quell her for the time being. "But think about it? Wouldn't we all have fallen for the trap?"

"Harry," Blaise complained, "You have to stop thinking about duels and matches for just two seconds. You're killing me here. Come on, come up with ideas of spending all these Galleons with me."

"What do you want, Blaise? A Firebolt?"

"A Firebolt would be nice." Blaise stared off into the distance with dramatic wistfulness. "Too bad they don't let us play Quidditch anymore."

"Come on." Harry tried to bring them on topic once more. "Wouldn't we all have fallen for it?"

"This is why you're first in our year and tenth overall. You're demented!" Blaise exclaimed.

Harry ignored Blaise's protests. He knew that if his friend would just apply himself more, he would be much higher than nineteenth on the Years list and potentially even higher on the Master List, but all Blaise ever cared about was having fun and buying as many things as he could. He turned to Tracey, who he knew he could trust to at least have some semblance of competitive conversation.

"Trace? What do you think?"

She sighed, unwillingly being dragged into talking about the match. "I would have fallen for it too."

"Doesn't that mean we should reassess our perceived notions of Hufflepuffs? What if we face them in a House match and underestimate them in the same way?"

"Harry, be serious." Blaise decided to join in on this point. "These are Hufflepuffs. _Hufflepuffs. _Can you imagine Ernie MacMillan, hideous zits and pimples and all, rushing into the marsh to set up early and then flank us?"

Truth be told, Harry could not.

"I don't know. I think there's something to be said for at least thinking about it though."

"What's wrong, Potter? Scared of a bunch of Hufflepuffs?" Draco suddenly cut in, flanked by his two brutes again.

"Malfoy, why are you here? It's a free period. There's a whole Common Room and there's also this novel idea of the rest of the castle," Blaise said.

"While I would love to listen to more of Potter's scared ramblings of Hufflepuffs, that's not why I'm here," Draco smiled in that cold manner he had perfected when he was probably five. "I was wondering if I could ask Tracey to help me with some Charms. I didn't exactly finish my summer work." Draco gave her a big smile, making sure to puff out his chest as he did.

There were warning signs here and Harry could see it. Deciding to intervene on her behalf, Harry said, "You mean the charm to unlock doors? I know you had trouble with it Draco, but it's called _Alohamora_. Do you want it in syllables? _A-lo-ha-mo-ra_. Kind of…kind of like it sounds!"

"Potter, keep the humor to Zabini. You're not as good at it as he is."

"I do believe that's a compliment." Blaise raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"Charms," Draco said firmly, the slightest bit of irritation now showing. "Can you help me with it, Tracey?"

"I doubt you need my help, Draco." Tracey looked at him suspiciously and Harry felt a small amount of pride at her cautious nature. She, too, knew how much of a snake Draco was even if he proposed something as innocent as help with homework.

"Well it would only make sense to get Charms homework from someone as charming as you," Draco smiled at her again.

_Oh. He's flirting with her_.

"Draco, get out of here. I'd rather not spend the rest of my free period with you," Harry said in a tired voice.

Draco smirked at him and for the second time in two days, Harry was met with that "I know something you don't know" face again. Harry hoped that he would somehow draw Draco in Battle class today.

"Well, I still need some help and Charms is on Wednesday. Hope to see you before then, Trace," Draco drawled as he left.

"_Trace_?!" Harry asked incredulously. "Since when does he call you Trace?"

"I don't know." Tracey fidgeted as she watched Draco disappear through the Common Room door. "He's acting weird."

"Weird or in love?" Blaise teased.

Tracey's face blanched at the prospect, her blue eyes bulging. "No thank you."

_Good_.

The rest of the free period was Malfoy-free thankfully and so the Third Year Slytherins joined as the two beeps signaling class was about to start rang through the halls. Battle class was always held in the unique Room of Requirements. The room would shape to fit the user's needs and Snape used it as an easy way to construct different scenarios. You could use it after classes for training purposes only, but it had to be monitored and approved by a teacher. There were rumors that Snape constantly kept a House-Elf inside to make sure no one used it for anything but practice and classes.

They entered the portrait, the excitement palatable in the air as their first Battle class of the year was about to begin. Inside the Room of Requirement, they were greeted with a large stone pit filled with jagged rocks. The Slytherins and Gryffindors that had just joined both exclaimed over the setting. Harry wondered if they were going straight into House matches or if Snape wanted to see solo duels first.

"Sit," came the melodic and practiced voice of Headmaster Snape.

Chairs immediately popped out of the air and the class hastened to seat, obeying the Headmaster's directions. He strode to the front of the group, his hands clasped behind his back and his robe billowing behind him. Snape looked down his hook nose and surveyed them with a look of only slight disdain. It was better than the look of disappointment that he usually had.

"This year will be your toughest year by far. You will learn spells that are not so easy as a swish and a flick. I will challenge you with scenarios that extend beyond just one-on-ones and pitting Houses against each other. You will have to think, you will have to act with speed and confidence, and you will have to have no fear. Is that understood?"

A chorus of yes-sir was the only answer they could give.

"Before we jump into the curriculum, I would like to take today to see if your skills have rusted over the summer. Names will be drawn randomly so that you have no preparation as to who you will fight. Stand!"

The chairs disappeared and the few that didn't stand quickly enough toppled over.

"Longbottom, please stand. It requires your feet in case you've forgotten," Snape drawled.

The Slytherins snickered at this and even Harry had to shake his head at the poor boy's failures. He was still having trouble standing up when Hermione Granger took him by his arm and heaved him up, hissing something at him as she did so.

"So glad you could join us, Longbottom." Snape's icy tone showed his displeasure at being delayed.

"I'm sorry, sir," Longbottom meekly muttered.

Snape barely suppressed an eye roll at this. "Name!" He snapped his fingers and a parchment appeared into his hand.

"Potter."

Harry walked towards the front of the class, right on the edge of the ledge that led towards the pit. He turned around to face his classmates, feeling the rush of wind that the natural valley of the cave produced. Locking eyes with Ron Weasley, Harry smiled at him. Weasley, for his part, didn't look nearly as confident now that Harry's name had been drawn.

"Name!"

Another parchment magically appeared in Snape's hand and from his angle behind the Headmaster, Harry could easily see the name.

"Granger."

A small hush fell over the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They had never actually faced each other out of pure luck during their first two years even though they had finished first and second in both years. To her credit, Granger didn't look intimidated or afraid by any margin as she approached the ledge. There was a strange stillness to her, a confidence that Harry couldn't quite place.

"The rest of the class, against the wall. Potter. Granger. Start on opposing ledges and begin on my mark."

The rest of the class backed up towards a wall that had a stone barrier coming about chest high. They could all line up and watch the duel from a relatively higher angle and had no fears about any stray spells. Snape's protection charms would block it from coming their way.

"I'll go to the other side," Harry offered some form of chivalry.

"If you want," Hermione shrugged, seemingly complacent with whatever side he chose.

Harry had chosen the other side for more than chivalrous reasons. There was a larger rock that jutted out at a height taller him that he could easily fall back to. Given the natural cover, Harry was already devising a plan that he could use against Granger. From what he had seen before, she didn't subscribe to his mobile approach so he could just use the natural cover to block her spells and take pot shots at her. Of course, there was more to it than that, but the environment suited him more than it suited her.

Standing on the ledge, Harry looked up to see Hermione on the other side, about fifty meters in total distance. To his right, up on the higher ledge, the rest of his classmates looked on while Snape stood at some distance away from them.

"Let's go, Harry!" Tracey suddenly shouted, inviting others to proclaim their encouragement.

"Get him, Hermione! Show that Slytherin punk!"

"You got this, Potter!"

"I've got all five hundred Galleons on you, Harry!"

Blaise's statement brought a couple chuckles and a grin to Harry's face. Hermione smiled, except it wasn't at Blaise's comment. It seemed directed towards Harry. He gave her a slight nod, an acknowledgement of their duel but she just kept on smiling. _What does she know?_

Harry had once read a Muggle study about how from an early age, girls were taught differently than boys. Teachers didn't even try and actively do this, but they adjusted for each sex. With girls, they constantly drilled them with being proper and giving them encouragements and praise. In contrast, boys were always being told to behave and that if they weren't good at something, it's because they didn't try hard enough. People seemed to think that from an early age, girls were generally smarter than boys.

Yet, the study proposed that if boys and girls were given a difficult problem, one higher than their grade level, girls would give up on it faster than boys even though they were smarter. Girls, believing their talent was innate, gave up when they realized they couldn't do it. Boys, taught that they could only improve by trying harder, kept tackling the complex problem. Harry had already seen this sort of behavior in students. Girls, when confronted with a spell they couldn't quite master, moved to another spell. Boys, on the other hand, kept smashing their head against a wall until they mastered a spell.

Harry didn't know why this thought was occurring in his head seconds before Snape would shoot the red sparks indicating they should begin, but he thought that his brain was subconsciously trying to tell him something. It was only later he would realize that his brain was trying to tell him that Hermione Granger learned differently from most girls.

"Begin." Snape ordered as he shot red sparks from his wand.

Harry jumped down from the ledge, his knees groaning as he struck solid rock. Neither of them had fired a spell as they situated and Harry took to the opportunity to look around him from the general safety of the jutting rock he had spotted earlier. All around him were rocks clumped up so he couldn't move freely. Jumping and sprinting and leaping across small chasms would have to be involved and again, Harry thought that would be to his advantage. He had no doubt that he was more athletic than Granger.

But the rocks weren't high enough to completely conceal him. At least, not all of them. This rock that jutted out could, but the other ones varied in shapes and sizes. Deciding it was time to confront Granger, Harry peeked out and spotted Granger kneeling and performing some sort of spell.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The shot skipped over her head as she simply ducked to avoid it, almost ignoring the spell altogether. She kept on enchanting some sort of spell on the ground and for a moment, Harry wondered if she was making a weapon. Whatever the spell was, he couldn't allow her to continue. Leaping onto a rock to gain some leverage, Harry cast another Disarming Charm.

This time, she moved, pausing her spell work to confront him.

"_Immobulus!"_ She cast, moving to her left and ducking behind another rock.

Harry jumped down, the blue spell whizzing over his head as he reset. Looking up, he saw that she was still crouched down, waving her wand over and over again. Annoyed, he shot another Disarming Charm at her, breaking her concentration and forcing her to produce a shield. They traded spellfire once more before Hermione ducked behind another rock.

_She's hiding. She doesn't want to confront me out in the open so she's trying to bait me closer to her_.

Harry knew he had the better aim and just needed to get good leverage to get a clean shot at her. Grabbing hold of a square stone, Harry heaved it towards her left, causing her to jump at the unexpected clash.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry used the Stunning spell for more authority and Hermione responded with another shield. Harry leapt diagonally, inching closer and closer to her.

"_Expelliarmus_." His aim was off this time and he knew she would strike back.

Yet, instead of a Stunner or even an _Expelliarmus_, Hermione fired an odd spell. A Jelly-Legs Jinx that he couldn't quite block. Her use of a First-Year spell annoyed him as he wobbled off the rock and cast a _Finite_ on his legs to make it stop. Above him, he could hear some of the Gryffindors laughing.

Harry looked up again, but couldn't find Granger. Deciding that he needed to disrupt her fully to stop her from whatever spell she kept trying to cast, Harry aimed at the rock face wall.

"_Bombarda!"_

The wall face exploded and he watched the rocks crumble downwards with grim satisfaction. She would have to come out of hiding now. Indeed, she sprinted out into the open and shot an unknown red spell that he had to dodge. By the time he took another shot at her, she was already kneeling behind yet another rock formation.

_This is frustrating. Keep your patience, Potter_.

He knew that she was just trying to goad him into coming closer and thought of a counter to that. Harry could try drawing her out, but she seemed content on letting him be the aggressor.

"_Bombarda!"_

It caused Hermione to run again, but like before, she cast a spell at him as she broke cover, distracting him just enough so she could escape to yet another hidden cover. It was than he realized that she was using _his_ strategy. He had hardly moved after the Jelly-Legs Jinx and instead it was she that was using cover to dodge while he wasted valuable magical energy casting powerful _Bombarda_ hexes. Resolving to limit the number of spells he cast, Harry started approaching her at an angle, leaping from cover to cover as he did so.

Predictably, she didn't come out for a little while but she got curious and peeked her head out and fired a spell as he jumped from one rock to another. He dodged it easily and rolled his body so that he was lying on his stomach behind another boulder. They had to only be about ten meters from each other and this was as close Harry was going to get. The duel had to be decided here.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!"_

She blocked the Disarming charm easily and then sprinted towards another granite block, but Harry could see that she had made her grave mistake. The way they were positioned allowed Harry a clear shot if she tried to sprint towards her left of right to another form of cover. The granite block she was hiding behind was isolated on both sides.

"_Expelliarmus! Bombarda!"_

He shot the two spells in succession, knowing he had her pinned. A crash of rocks fell from the rock face and he heard a high pitched yelp. Harry came out from behind his cover, his wand up and approaching slowly. She would have to come out and he already had the bead on her.

_If she casts a spell, produce a shield and hex her on the rebound. If she tries to run, take one good shot. If she tries to come out into the open and duel, overwhelm her_.

Harry broke down the several scenarios as he took one step after another, slowly closing in on the isolated boulder. Hermione could go nowhere this time and her only choice would be to face him head on and Harry was confident he had the advantage at that point. But then, she did something…._unexpected_.

She popped out, her arms exposed and didn't fire a spell. Granger simply revealed herself and then ducked behind the rock again. Harry shot a Disarming spell, missing as she retreated behind the rock again and then Harry ran at a circular angle, firing spell after spell as he closed on her quickly.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The last spell finally struck her as he saw it hit her cleanly and knock her further back behind the boulder and out of his sight. Still, he approached the boulder slowly, his wand extended in front of him as he slowly came around the boulder to find…

….nothing.

"Hello, Harry," a feminine voice whispered in his ear as he felt the point of her wand against his back.

"_STUPEFY!"_

* * *

**A/N: There was a bit of confusion over a poorly worded segment in the last chapter. To refreshen your memories, there are **_**three**_** lists. The overall Master List. The Years List that lists the rank of **_**everyone**_** in that year regardless of the house. And then the House list, which lists the House in rank according to each year. I had it worded poorly that there was only a Third-Year Slytherin list, when there is not. There is just the Years list instead that lists all of the Third Years.**

**Anyways, what'd you think of the chapter? Initial thoughts on the characters?**

**As always, reviews are welcome and thank you for your great reception to this story. I have high hopes for it.**

**Also, I'm going to start responding to reviews in a different way for two reasons mostly. A) Keep my inbox relatively clutter free. You can always PM me though if you want to know something. B) Answer guest/anonymous reviews, plus everyone can see my response this way so here we go...**

** mugglewizard Thank you and I wish I didn't abandon Headmaster Tom Riddle too, but there are some elements of that in this story so hopefully that's a little tidbit for you**

** the-pyjamas-terror Thanks for the catch. Refer to the first author's note above and I'm on my way to edit that**

** beege 1) Yes, it appeals to that side of her but there are other things she's not as big of a fan of. 2 + 3) There are answers to this in later chapters, but to sum it up - friends in high places. Also, there is a lot of Ender's influence but actually very few anime. That might just be a coincidence but I've never been the biggest anime fan**

** .lover This probably follow a more OBWL style of POV's. It'll switch up sometimes but mostly stay with Harry's. Nothing quite like the separated POV's of BWD.**

** ibskib Oops! Good catch. Thank you!**

** bomber255 Yes, there is a lot of Ender's influence on it**

** japanese-jew Thanks! And that's great you had a storyline like this too. Just had to write it.**

** lounger Thanks! I've never read Summoned but there are a lot of questions asked about the other students**

** sobizzle21 Both/maybe not both/maybe everything ;)**


	3. Forging Steel

"To be fair, it was very clever." Tracey sympathized.

That didn't stop Draco Malfoy from repeating the story endlessly to everyone he could talk to, even Hufflepuffs that didn't particularly want to listen to him laughed at it. Hermione Granger had not only succeeded in besting Harry in the duel, but she had also embarrassed him with the ease in which she stunned him.

Harry would fume and grumble if he wasn't so impressed by the intricate spell she had chosen to cause a reflection of herself. Tracey told him that when he thought she sprinted behind the boulder, that was actually the mirror image of her that she was creating the whole time. All she had to do was wait until he exposed himself fully and she just walked up behind him to stun him.

"We saw it coming and we wanted to yell out a warning at you, but by that time, Snape had cast a sound barrier that didn't let us say anything," Tracey explained. "That was so…so…"

"…cunning of her," Harry finished as they paced around the lake. Blaise was nearby, trying to harass people to take on another bet after he had lost fifty Galleons to Ron Weasley of all people when he had bet on Harry against Granger.

"I bet you've never held fifty Galleons in your life before, Weasley. Don't bust out of your pants when you touch it," Blaise had sharply commented as he threw him the pouch with the fifty Galleons after Battle class was over and everyone had dueled once.

Tracey had won against Dean Thomas, while Blaise had predictably lost against Draco. Still, the talk of the class was how Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Muggleborn, bested Harry Potter, now currently twentieth on the Master List. While he did have to deal with some of the snide comments on being beaten by Granger, not as many people were mad at him over this initial pre-year ranking of tenth. They all seemed to conclude that it was just an aberration by the staff and he would be out of the top fifty in no time.

"No one will take bets on you in a re-match," Blaise grumbled. "You were my winning horse and now you've gone and lost all of my action."

"What's horses got to do with it?" Harry asked.

"Racing horses? My Mum married a gambling Muggle once but then he died of some heart illness. I think that's is where I got this from. Anyways, you have to challenge her again."

"To what? A practice duel? What would that prove?"

"That you're _better_? Harry, we can't have you losing to Granger of all people. She's first now on the Years List!"

"Blaise, why don't you concentrate on your own ranking and less on mines? At this rate, you're going to be down near Longbottom."

Blaise wrinkled his nose in disgust, his dark complexion twisting in horror. "I would never let myself stoop so low."

"Keep on slacking and you will." Harry pointed out.

"I'm slacking?! You lost, Harry!"

"You lost too!"

"Boys," Tracey said tiredly. "Can we just agree that I'm better than both of you?"

Harry and Blaise stopped in mid-step, staring at her with wide eyes. She smiled at them innocently, batting her dark eyelashes, and said, "What?"

They leapt at her, tackling her to the ground, shrieking while they tickled her sides.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled between giggles, "I give!"

Out of breath, Harry leant a hand to help her up. "Watch yourself, Davis. Next thing you know, your head will be the size of Malfoy's."

"Speaking of which," she frowned, "He asked me again to help him with his Charms homework. What part of no does that boy not understand?"

"If his parents are anything like mines, they never said no," Blaise said."

Tracey nodded thoughtfully. "This is true. Same of mines."

Harry stayed quiet, continuing the walk around the lake during their free period. Of course, he had no input on what his parents would have said. Would they have told him no? He imagined they would, but then again, Uncle Dursley always said no. It was when Harry said no that he would start facing the consequences of the cupboard under the stair and the belt.

"Harry, are you even listening?" Blaise whined on.

"What is it this time?"

"I asked you what you thought about Daphne Greengrass. Trace doesn't like her that much but I reckon its because she's got a bigger set of knockers than her."

"Oh yes, that's the only reason why." Tracey rolled her eyes as she punched Blaise in the shoulder.

"Those things need to have their own pair of Omnioculars on them."

"Blaise, you fucking twat, stop that!" Tracey punched him again.

"Stationary ones too," Harry quipped.

"Harry!"

"Sorry, Trace," Harry said with an impish grin as they finished their lap around the lake.

"Perverts, the lot of you. Why is that I don't hang around Daphne and Millicent more?"

"Because Millicent probably wants a piece of your pie and you're jealous of Daphne's impressive set of…"

"Blaise. One more word. Please. Just say one more word," Tracey warned.

"One more word of what?" asked another girl as she fell in step with them.

Pansy Parkinson was a strange character, snobbish most of the times but capable of being friendly when put to the task. Though Harry often saw her hanging around, or more likely, hanging on Draco, she was Tracey's closest friend out of her dormitory.

"Blaise keeps going on about Daphne."

"Oh? That whore? Blaise, you could do better than that." Pansy snorted at Daphne's name.

"Is that an offer?" Blaise grinned.

"Option's always on the table."

"Pansy, if you wanted to do it on the table, you just have to ask."

"I would appreciate it if you two would just stop. There is too much innuendo flying around here and I'm a little tired of imagining Blaise in various states of undress." Tracey made a gagging motion.

"Does your imagination fulfill your desires? You know what they say, once you go black, you never…_OH NOOO…"_

Blaise keeled over, holding his groin as Tracey stepped back with a satisfied look on her face. Harry and Pansy shook their heads as they stopped in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds to watch Blaise writhe on the ground.

"Priceless…family…antiques…" Blaise managed to wheezed as he hunched over.

* * *

After an uneventful Charms class where they just did a quick overview of last year's spells, Harry departed for Trow's classroom so he could finally review the duel on the Stationary Omnioculars. Classes were already over and there were a few other kids in the room, most of them Fifth Years and above. A couple Gryffindors, one being the dreadlocked Lee Jordan, snickered as he walked by but he ignored it.

Taking a seat and pulling out a parchment and a quill, Harry pressed his face against the two eye sockets and watched from the very beginning. The advantage of Stationary Omnioculars wasn't only that he could replay the entire duel. The Stationary Omnioculars also had multiple vantage points so he could observe the duel from a variety of positions.

First, he focused on his side of the duel. He watched himself jump down from the ledge, maneuvering his way around the rocks as he traded a few early spells with Granger. He reached the point where Granger oddly fired the Jelly-Legs Jinx at him.

"Why would she do that?" Harry mumbled to himself as he wrote down, _Jelly-Legs?_

It was an obvious opportunity to hit him with a stronger spell since he was exposed on top of the rock, but she had passed it up to hit him with a First-Year spell. While he could have easily blocked a Stunner or an _Expelliarmus_, he didn't expect that. Perhaps that's why she chose that particular spell, but how could she have known that he wouldn't be able to block it?

_Telegraph spell?_ He jotted down next, trying to see if there was any way he tipped off his _Protego_. Yet, there was none that he could find. His arm was still down and he could just have easily jumped out of the way instead of raising a shield, so how did she know he wouldn't be able to block a Jelly-Legs?

Continuing, Harry scowled as he watched himself try to use _Bombarda_ to bring her out of hiding. In retrospect, it was a poor decision as it played right into her hands of dodging from cover to cover while he used valuable magical resources in simply trying to flush her out of hiding. At least he recognized it at the time, something he thought gave him a slight advantage over everyone except for Granger apparently.

_Don't over extend yourself_, he wrote.

It was a mistake driven by pride and ego as he wanted Granger to come out for an open duel instead of hiding and creeping along the rocks. Then again, Snape didn't care about the fairness in which someone duel.

_Win at all costs_, Harry scribbled.

But then he watched the last stanza of the duel as he crept around the boulder slowly. Zooming in and watching it in slow motion, he confirmed that he did indeed hit the mirror image of Granger. It was the illusion that she had fallen out of sight that did him in, though one could argue that he was doomed as he soon as he thought that it was actually Granger behind that boulder and not just an apparition of her.

He knew that his problem was being too aggressive, but he believed that being aggressive gave him a slight edge when it came to duels. Aggression would let you control the tempo and pace of the duel, but Granger must have expected it and lured him into a trap even after he had taken multiple precautions.

Sighing, he changed the camera view so that he could watch it from Granger's viewpoint this time.

She jumped down and immediately placed her back against the wall and started chanting under her breath and waving her wand at the ground. Granger did it continuously, ignoring Harry for all purposes and focusing on her spell. Harry reasoned that this must be the spell she used to create her doppelganger, but he couldn't make out the incantation. _Could I ask her?_ _Would she even tell me?_

He hit forward and noticed that she didn't seem to care what spell he cast. Every time he would try and hit her with a spell, she automatically knew whether to duck or whether to bring up a shield. And then, in that curious moment where she cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx, he could see that she was specifically aiming for his legs, not even thinking of casting a Stunner.

_Advanced knowledge of my spells?_

It was practically impossible to predict a spell ahead of time unless she was incredibly gifted in reading postures, but it was too hectic and Harry judged that he was moving too much for her to be able to do such a thing. He had heard of Aurors and Hit Wizards that knew the spell as soon as a wizard shifted his foot, but Hermione couldn't be that good already. She was just a Third Year.

_And you were just a Third Year and made top ten on the Master List_, the voice in his head countered. Still, the differences were incomparable.

Pressing forward, Harry watched as Granger finally completed a spell during the time frame where he was trying to get closer to her without casting any spells. What he thought was just a chance look was actually a predetermined shot as she raised her head and found him. Harry realized it was a distraction, a way to force him out of sight so she could send her doppelganger running behind the isolated boulder.

Harry chided himself for being so stupid for thinking that Granger would trap herself like that. There was nothing to really force her into that direction and he had fallen for such an easy ploy. True, it might have taken him a little while to figure out that there was a doppelganger, but foolishly rushing forward was a reckless thing to do…a Gryffindor thing to do.

_You can be both_. It was a different voice in his head, one that belonged to the Sorting Hat, but he forced it out, reminding himself that he was a Slytherin: cunning, ambitious, and clever. He would beat Granger the second time around. He kept watching until the end, unwittingly admiring not only her technique and approach but the way her bangs fell across her forehead as she rushed forward when she approached him with her wand and stunned him at point blank range.

He leaned back, rubbing his eyes tiredly as watching replays through the Stationary Omnioculars tended to wear on his eyes. There was a smidgen of dirt on his glasses so he rubbed it with his shirt. As he placed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose, he noticed he was the only left in Trow's classroom.

"How long was I here?" Harry asked himself.

"It's nearly supper time," Trow answered from behind Harry.

Twisting in his seat, Harry turned around to see the pale professor collecting various bits of parchment that were lying around the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized, "I'll be out of your way soon."

"Oh don't mind me, Harry. Feel free to continue studying. These days, I'm used to your presence here. You're one of the most studious students I have. Not _the_ most studious, but you're up there."

"And who's here more than I am?"

Professor Trow smiled, a faint red splotch on his pale cheeks, "Why its the person you're watching of course."

"I don't see her here right now."

"She probably doesn't have to watch a replay to know how she beat you." Trow smiled knowingly again.

Harry flushed on the inside, knowing that word must have gotten around the castle quickly if Trow already knew about his defeat. "Excuse me, Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, Harry."

"Is there any way for someone to know what you're going to cast in advance? I mean, am I tipping off my spells or anything?"

Trow squinted his eyes, drawing his white eyebrows together in a way that made them disappear on his forehead. "Some Aurors and Hit Wizards have an innate talent for reading their opponents, but if you're asking if you have some sort of tell that gives away what spell you're going to use, a majority of people don't. That's just an exaggeration that Aurors use to inflate their own prowess."

"So there's no way?"

"There is not a concrete way. Are you wondering how Ms. Granger knew what you were going to cast?"

"I…how did you know that?" Harry frowned in confusion. Did Trow have a way of knowing what they were watching?

"Word travels fast around the castle, Harry." Trow winked at him. "But if you're so curious as to how she did it, why don't you just ask the young woman herself?"

"I don't think I can do that."

"Come now, Harry. You must be brave enough to talk to a girl even if she bested you."

"It's not that," Harry replied quickly, "It's just that…"

"…the Houses," Trow sighed. "A great and terrible invention at the same time. I can not specifically tell you how she knew Harry, but my only advice would be to ask her. The worst she can say is no."

_The worst she could say is that I just wasn't good enough._

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Harry had a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of multiple Hermione Grangers dancing around him in that same pit of jagged rocks. She kept chanting something that he couldn't quite decipher and every time he would try and curse her, another version of her just popped out of nowhere.

Food always replenished his rather low sugar levels in the morning and he hoped it would break him out of his bad mood. As he approached the Slytherin table, he spotted Snape conversing quietly with Mad-Eye Moody, leaning in and discussing something in private. He quickly averted his eyes, however, knowing that it was just as likely that Moody's magical eye was watching him.

Harry sat down across from Blaise and Tracey in his usual spot. Looking up, he found that Tracey's hair was in little ringlets that framed her heart-shaped face.

"Nice hair, Trace," Harry complimented.

"Thanks." She beamed at him.

"And the make-up too? Who are you trying to impress?" Harry asked as he stuffed a waffle in his mouth.

"Draco, of course."

Harry choked on the waffles slightly, forcing down a gulp of orange juice to wash it out. Tracey was smiling deviously at him while Blaise gave a soft clap with his hands.

"Well played. I'm impressed," Blaise nodded at her.

Tracey shrugged. "I have my moments."

"Seriously though." Harry wiped the residue waffle from his mouth with a napkin. "Why the get up?"

Again, Tracey shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason." With that, Harry dismissed it as another girly frivolity.

"What's on the schedule for today?" Harry asked.

"Creatures with the new professor with the Puffs. Transfiguration with the Griffs. Then Dueling with the Claws. After that, free period," Blaise answered.

"I don't see why we have to bother with Creatures. Unless you're going into that field, what's the point? Snape's never thrown us anything like that at us so far," Tracey said.

"So far being the key word. You have to be prepared, Tracey. We're just Third Years. Who knows what Snape's going to put in the Room of Requirement as we go on," Harry reminded her.

Curling an already curled strand of hair around her finger, Tracey sighed as she acknowledged Harry's point. Harry was about to speak again when a loud guffaw shattered his thoughts. Draco was heaving a fit with some of the older Slytherins and Harry could hear a snippet of his conversation.

"…and then the Mudblood just walks up behind him and stuns him in the back! You should have seen the look on Potter's face!"

As if by chance, though Harry knew it wasn't by chance as Draco had purposely raised his voice so he could hear, the blond boy turned towards Harry with a practiced smile on his ever pristine face.

"Slipping down the list, Potter!" Draco pointed at the black banner with gold writing.

Indeed, the magically changing list had already dropped Harry another three spots to twenty-third. Scanning down, Harry spotted Hermione Granger at seventy-seventh. No one quite knew how the teachers calculated the rankings, but it had to be on some sort of numeric grading system that rewarded points based on very different measures including the difficulty of your opponent. Otherwise, everyone in his year would just pick on poor Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, Draco. Where are you on the list?" Blaise innocently asked.

That dropped the smile off Draco's face.

"Just got to knock him down a peg, Harry. There's nothing a Malfoy hates more than being shown that he's less than what he thinks he is. That and having more money than them," Blaise added as an afterthought.

Another round of raucous laughter diverted Harry's attention towards the Gryffindor table as Weasley and Seamus Finnegan reenacted Harry's defeat. He spotted Granger shaking her head at the affair, but the small smile that crept on her face betrayed her faux disapproval at the dramatic show.

"Ignore them, Harry," Tracey said firmly.

"I'm ignoring them." _Just like I'll remember each and every one of them_.

The migration out of breakfast this time was uneventful as the Gryffindors were headed in an opposite direction. Predictably, the Hufflepuffs let the Slytherin group past first into the Creatures classroom and Harry suppressed an eye roll at their politeness. Despite that, he reminded himself of Trow's lesson and his own subsequent defeat at the hands of Granger. It wasn't good to underestimate an opponent, no matter how easy the task may look. _Don't take anything at face value_, Trow's words ringed in Harry's ears.

"Take a seat, take a seat!" The drab professor waved them all in as they filed into two distinct groups, the Hufflepuffs on the right side of the classroom and the Slytherins on the left.

"Ouch, watch it, Trace!" Blaise complained as Tracey flopped into the seat next to Harry.

"I want the front seat," Tracey explained. "You're not going to be listening anyways."

"Didn't have to bowl me over for it," Blaise muttered as he sat behind them with Pansy.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "He really isn't anyways."

"He never does." Tracey rolled her eyes and Harry appreciated how starkly blue they were.

"Welcome everyone to Creatures. I'm Professor Lupin and hopefully I'll be here longer than your previous teacher." The Hufflepuffs chuckled at this while the Slytherins simply continued to listen.

"Well." Lupin coughed to clear his throat. "Let's not delay this with a review of last year. I'm sure you're all eager to move on. Can anyone tell me the characteristics of a werewolf?"

"They turn into werewolves under a full moon," Ernie MacMillan answered.

"Ingenious, MacMillan," Draco drawled from the back of the classroom, drawing a couple chuckles at the expense of the pimpled Hufflepuff.

"Ingenious and correct it is." Lupin smiled without skipping a beat. "Anything else?"

"They tend to favor raw meat. In general, they're loners because they don't want to be discovered by other people or else they live in a pack with other werewolves. They are also often ill around the time of the full moon. The only known potion to prevent them from losing all control is the Wolfsbane potion," Blaise listed off several facts, counting them with his fingers. Not well known for participating in class, Blaise shrugged as he spotted the curious glances his way.

"What? I thought my Mum's third husband was a werewolf. I figured I'd know the facts. As it turns out, he wasn't. Silver didn't kill him but some sort of lung failure did."

Professor Lupin chuckled, his worn clothes shifting around his body as he did. "But Mr. Zabini is indeed correct on all counts. Werewolves differ from regular wolves, of course, but it would be easy to tell the difference if you ever see one up close. I don't think you'll need a textbook for that. But is there anything else?"

"Well, werewolves are different from Animagus in that they can't help and transform, but the curse doesn't generally pass along with children. Not that I know a lot of werewolves that have children, mind you," Blaise continued to add.

"Anyone _besides_ Mr. Zabini?"

But no one had anything else to add as Lupin paced around the classroom with his hands behind his back. Harry idly wondered if all teachers practiced that particular walking style, covering the ground with long strides with their hands behind their backs. Creatures was already boring him, even if it was a slightly more intriguing topic like werewolves. _Wait until we get back to the worms_.

"No one? What if I told you there was a werewolf in this room?"

Harry's head immediately snapped up. _Now this is interesting_. He shifted his eyes around the classroom, briefly meeting Tracey, who could only give him an amused look.

"Not me, Trace." Harry grinned at her.

"I know that, you idiot." Still, Tracey nervously looked around the classroom, twirling her hair like she did whenever she was on edge.

But Harry already knew that it wasn't likely someone in the classroom. After three years, he would have figured to find any distinguishable werewolf patterns even if he didn't speak to Hufflepuffs on a regular basis. It certainly wasn't any of the Slytherins as they would be immediately figured out based on illness around the full moon. And none of the Hufflepuffs really fit the bill either.

_Don't take anything at face value_.

And then Harry grinned as he figured it out.

"Any guesses as to who it may be?" Lupin continued to innocently posture.

The rest of the students were also shifting uncomfortably in their seats as they tried not to accusingly look at each other. Everyone except for Draco, who had pushed his chair so far back to survey everyone that he couldn't even reach his desk with his arms outstretched.

"Mr. Potter? It seems you've figured it out." Lupin approached him.

"Well. I think it's you, sir," Harry replied.

Tracey gasped next to him and he felt a fit of annoyance at her. He didn't often get annoyed by her, but why should she have that sort of reaction? He was just a werewolf and obviously wasn't salivating at the mouth or attacking anyone in the moment. Still, she pressed herself away from Lupin and closer to Harry until he could smell the potions in her hair.

"No need to be alarmed, Ms. Davis. Obviously, there's no fur on my body right now." Professor Lupin smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm leaving," Draco stood up, hastily gathering his things.

"No you are not, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin dropped the smile and his tone turned cold and Harry swore he could detect the smallest growl in the back of his throat.

Draco paled at the command, his hands stopping in mid-air as he fought the urge to run. In part, Harry was amused by Draco's reaction. There was always a lot of talk with him, and that was what Draco was skilled at. In the face of a werewolf though, Draco seemed to shrink like so many of his classmates. He sat back down hesitantly, keeping both eyes plastered on the graying head of Professor Lupin.

"I've been told that many of you think this class is a joke, but I assure you that Headmaster Snape wouldn't include it if it wasn't. Now you know that your teacher is a werewolf. Creatures can be dangerous, but they can also be benign. It's in how you perceive them and react to them. Much like you have to judge your opponents, you also have to judge the level of danger from a creature. Do I look dangerous to you?" Lupin rhetorically asked, his voice louder and filled with a stronger tenor.

The class was silent except for the anxiety-ridden movements. Susan Bones' leg was bouncing up and down faster than a metronome while Theodore Nott kept cracking his knuckles over and over again. Tracey's hair was starting to lose its ringlets shape as she kept twisting it around her finger. Harry gently touched her elbow and she jumped.

"It's okay. He's not a werewolf right now."

Tracey nervously tittered. "Tell me that in a couple of weeks."

"Judging from your looks when I entered, none of you really thought much of me and my rather shabby clothes. I assure you that I'm perfectly nice and that I _don't_ bite most of the time. But this is a wake up call for all of you that thought you weren't going to take this class as seriously as the rest of your studies. Creatures are dangerous and you need to understand them."

Lupin walked to the front of the classroom and pointed his wand so that the white screen fell down and a projector magically whizzed its gears and displayed an image of a werewolf crouched over a bloody body.

"Welcome to Creatures."

* * *

Word had reached to the rest of the school that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and Harry was disgruntled at the mostly negative reactions they had. Professor Flitwick was half-goblin, but no one was ever afraid of him or thought he was going to steal their Galleons in the middle of the night. But he kept it to himself, knowing that it would be a long crusade and lots of head-bash-wall to explain to people why Lupin wasn't dangerous when he wasn't a werewolf. Besides, Headmaster Snape already knew and Snape was coldly calculating. He was letting Lupin teach Creatures for a reason.

Blaise, interestingly enough, was fascinated by Lupin's lycanthropy. "Do you think he eats all of his meat raw? Or does he like it cooked when he's a human? What about his clothes? Do you think that's why he has a bunch of shabby clothes? In case he turns to a wolf and he doesn't have his 'wolf clothes' on."

"I'm sure Lupin doesn't carry around _wolf clothes_," Harry answered.

"Harry," Blaise said in a skeptical tone, "Think if you were a wolf. Say you were turning into a wolf that night. Would you really want your best pair of trousers on? And you, Tracey. Would you really want your fanciest knickers on?"

"My knickers are none of your concern, Blaise."

"Point still stands." Blaise gestured as they turned the corner to reach the Dueling classroom.

Transfiguration was a boring affair as Professor McGonagall went out of her way to sap any horsing around. She was particularly mean to the Slytherins, except interestingly enough, to Harry. While she still wasn't nice to him by any stretch, her face softened and her verbal blows didn't land nearly as hard when she scolded him for a mistaken Transfiguration.

Harry had done his best to sit as far away from Granger as possible in that class and Tracey, thankfully, offered to be a buffer. Draco, apparently recovered from his run-in with Lupin, took the time for some choice comments, but for once, McGonagall's strictness was to Harry's benefit. Even Malfoy kept the snide to a minimum around her. Harry thought McGonagall was almost unhappy to be teaching at Hogwarts by the way she acted.

Mad-Eye Moody, as they called him from his rebellious Auror days, was sitting down with his staff perched on his side. He was looking at each student as they entered but his magical eye was skimming over a paper on his desk. Harry took a seat near the front, per usual, and this time, Blaise beat Tracey to the punch to sit beside him.

Harry didn't really mind who sat next to him, but for some reason, Tracey gave a disappointed glare at Blaise as she passed by.

"What?" Blaise scoffed. "I'm tired of sitting next to Pansy."

Instead, Tracey sat with Nott this period.

While Dueling wasn't as active as Battle class, Moody still had a more hands-on approach when it came to things. In this class, Harry usually learned spells instead of actually enacting them. Moody would usually have the perform spells on each other to see their effects and ensure that they could cast it. Sometimes, they would duel to show examples of how they could be used within a match.

"Alright, you ingrates. Let's start." Moody grumbled as he hoisted himself up with the magical staff that doubled as his wand.

"Snape wants me to teach you some more spells, but let's do something else today. I know you got your silly spells and incantations, but most wizards and witches don't even say nothing when they cast a spell. I'm sure most of you with wizard parents know that they don't run around saying _Expelliarmus _or _Evanesco_. In time, it will come natural to you, but I figured you better learn it now."

"Let's start with something simple." Moody pointed his wand at Harry and a sharp sting on his hand immediately followed.

"A Stinging Hex. Don't hurt that much, just feels like a bite. Now, DON'T say the hex out loud. Don't even think about it. Don't think about the word at all. Just concentrate on what it does and giving your friend a sharp poke. Everyone pair up!" Moody barked, stomping his staff on the ground.

Harry naturally paired with Blaise and they stood facing each other. Blaise grinned and said, "I'll go first."

Furrowing his dark eyebrows, Blaise scrunched his face and pointed his wand at Harry's hand, but unlike with Moody, he felt nothing.

"You look constipated."

"Shut up, let me try again." Blaise wiped his hands down on his robes like it would do anything. Sometimes, Harry marveled at how basic his friend was.

Nothing.

"Let me?" Harry raised his wand in a question.

"Go ahead," Blaise sighed in resignation.

Harry pointed his wand and concentrated on the feeling of the Stinging Hex against his skin. He knew it worked when Blaise suddenly jumped, dropping his wand and clutching his hand to his chest.

"Oh you…you…son of a…ow…"

"Good, Potter!" Moody barked as he limped around the classroom on his wooden leg. "Come on, Zabini. Let's see it."

Blaise huffed and picked up his wand off the ground to try again. Pointing his wand adopting a wider stance, Blaise even gave the wand a flick but again nothing happened. Yelping, Blaise dropped his wand again as Moody hit him with a wordless Stinging Hex this time.

"Let that be incentive to get it right," Moody growled. "Again!"

"Alright!" Blaise yelled back, knowing he could do that only with Moody. The grizzled ex-Auror wasn't one for standard convention when it came to being a professor.

Blaise didn't hesitate this time, slashing down with his wand and this time, Harry felt the sting of the hex even though it wasn't strong enough to force him to drop his wand like he did to Blaise.

"Better." Moody said in a one word congratulations. He limped around then and moved on to yell at some Ravenclaws that just couldn't get it right.

"Merlin, I hate him," Blaise grumbled as Moody faded away.

"I HEARD THAT, ZABINI."

* * *

Harry used the free period to once again head to Trow's classroom, weakly fending off Tracey's protestations that he should relax. He wouldn't relax until he found out how Granger knew what spells he was going to cast. If he had to review matches from his Second Year. He would do it. Granger must have found something that tipped her off.

Trow wasn't surprise when he entered the classroom and he gave the pale professor a slight nod before sitting down in front of the Stationary Omnioculars and flipping out the same parchment with hasty notes again. He watched three matches of his own but found nothing that could have informed Granger of what spell he was about to cast.

After a couple hours of frustration, Harry pulled back from the Stationary Omnioculars to find that the classroom was empty save for Professor Trow again. Trow was busy at his desk, presumably grading papers and such. Harry had half a mind to ask the professor again if there were any possible indicators, but the white-haired man had been adamant about the exaggeration of tells.

The door opened and inside stepped the girl in question, her backpack slung around her shoulder. She greeted Professor Trow and walked towards the rows of Stationary Omnioculars and spotted Harry sitting down at one. There was a falter in her walk as she apparently decided to use a different Omniocular. The only form of acknowledgement from her was another small nod of the head.

_I have to ask her. I have to know._

"Granger," Harry called out. "Can I ask you something?"

She dropped her bag in front of a station and looked at him expectantly. _Not the most courteous, this one._

"How'd you know?"

"That I was going to beat you?"

Her cockiness threw him off balance. "No," Harry drew out the word, "How'd you know what spells I was going to cast."

She shrugged, sitting down so he could only see the top of her head. "It's rather obvious, Potter."

"Obvious. How?" Once again, he was struck by how Ravenclaw she was. Did the House offer her two choices like it did to him?

"Just keep looking. It's right in front of your face," she answered, already burying her face into the eye sockets of the Omnioculars so all he could see was the bushy mass of hair surrounding it.

Two hours and a missed dinner later, Harry still did not see it.

* * *

"How is he progressing?"

"Reacted well to the placement on the Master List and his peers reacted accordingly."

"I noticed that he did not confront you about the placement. Does he just not want to know or does he believe he really is tenth?"

"It wouldn't surprise me either way. There is a bit of arrogance about it, but he's aware of it. The drawings for his first Battle class weren't random as I wanted to test him against a subject he hadn't dueled against."

"And he lost."

"An aberration. The Muggle-born used an advanced spell that's above their learning grade."

"Are you saying that he can't make adjustments to unknown spells? Perhaps we should scale back the level of difficulty for this."

"No. I'm saying that faced with the same duel again, he would win. He is already obsessing over how to beat the Muggle-born during their next duel."

"And do you intend to pit them against each other soon?"

"No. It's best to keep a confusing array at him so he learns to adjust on the fly. If we align him with expectations, the adjustments will be too easy."

"So what next?"

"Group movements and his ability to lead. I believe he has made great progress since the First Year."

"His First Year was a disaster."

"It wasn't a disaster. While there was some naiveté, he showed a lack of fear that was promising."

"I still think that you are pushing too much on him. What if he isn't ready?"

"These are my decisions to make. The progress must be accelerated."

"He shows great promise, but he is still raw. Still learning. You ask too much of him from the beginning by placing him so high on the Master List. Let him learn."

"He will learn faster this way. He will learn while fending off others. It is better this way than to walk him slowly. He is already fearless but it is unchecked, unbalanced. He needs to start thinking diagonally instead of laterally. If he is presented with tasks that seem impossible, he will rise faster than if he simply achieved medium-level goals."

"I hope you're right in that."

"I am right. You forge solid steel by dipping it into the fire, not by slowly bending it until its straight."

"And if the fire burns him?"

"Then we will just try again."

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses as to how Hermione knows? There were a few people wondering about Sirius and while he does make an appearance later in the story, his escape out of Azkaban isn't going to be a central storyline in this one. As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Reviewers:**

**To Lounger: Why Harry is in Slytherin will be discussed in later chapters**

**To .lover: Thanks! I wanted a bit of a different Hermione from this story as I tend to write her the same in all of my other ones. And Hermione's ranking is discussed in this chapter, but in case you didn't get it, it's calculated on a points basis. They don't just interchange. And we'll see if it's a Harmony story!**

**To Mugglewizard: Yes a little slack, but a eased off in other areas too**

**Thank you everyone!**


	4. The Fog of War

Two weeks passed without any significant events. Harry remained static on the Master List, an embarrassingly easy victory over Neville Longbottom not really having any impact on upward migration. From time to time, he would catch Hermione Granger looking over at him but he steadfastly avoided her gaze. Ever since her subtle hint of her ability to accurately predict his spells, he had avoided all eye contact with her.

The first thought that came into his mind was Legilimency.

It was almost preposterous to think that a simple Third Year would be capable of having such advanced skill at the rare art. Raging hormones not withstanding, it was difficult for adult wizards to master the art of Legilimency and subsequently Occlumency. To suppose that Hermione Granger could do it was near ridiculous, but Harry couldn't afford to ignore the impossible. After researching the spell in what he assumed was the secrecy of the library, he had avoided eye contact with her with devout stubbornness.

After a while, and extensive research, he concluded that there was about as much chance of Hermione Granger knowing Legilimency as there was his parents miraculously being alive after being killed by Lord Voldemort. While he didn't actively avoid her gaze anymore, he still made an attempt to avoid long eye contact with her. There was a small voice in his head that told him he was avoiding eye contact with her for other reasons, but that voice was usually driven by tumultuous hormones. He mistrusted it greatly.

While there was no evidence to suspect foul play, Harry was sure that Hermione had gained some sort of advantage prior to their battle. After reviewing several of her previous dueling sessions, he found her technique lacking and most importantly, recognized an inability to think on her feet. It was somewhere in Second Year when she started dominating the competition, moving with an assuredness that impressed him. Even more damning was the fact that she had that same recognition of spells some time during that Second Year run.

As he watched Hermione dispatch Ernie MacMillan with relative ease during a replay of her torrid streak during Second Year, he realized that she could accurately predict his spells too. MacMillan had a tendency to shoot high, which Harry contributed to jumpy nerves, and Hermione must have realized the same thing because she would just duck to avoid his spells instead of bringing up a Protego. Yet, when his aim was true, she always produced the right combination of either dodging or procuring a shield to minimize her magical energy sap.

In short, she was ruthlessly efficient.

But how did she do it? That was the five hundred Galleon question and Harry suspected that not even Blaise could answer it.

"Why am I so pale?" Blaise asked as he flopped down on the green couch that Harry was also sitting in.

"Blaise, honestly? All the girls are jealous over your skin. The rest of us look so blotchy and sickly. People are going to start thinking we're Hufflepuffs." Tracey complained, examining her own rather pale arms.

"You're too pretty to be a Hufflepuff," Harry commented off-handedly, scribbling down his notes of a Hufflepuff match from 1984 for Trow's class.

A flush crept over Tracey's porcelain neck, but Harry missed it, too focused on Trow's assignment to notice. Tomorrow would mark the first day that they would rotate to classes with another House and seeing as how it was Ravenclaws, it would make Battle class a little different.

Gryffindors had a tendency to find ways to win but that was through sheer persistence more than anything else. Stubborn to a fault, they tended to try and bash their opponents over the head with one spell over and over. While Harry perceived the tactic as hopelessly naïve, it did have the added side-effect of perfecting a particular spell. Since most of the Gryffindors stuck to the tried high and true calling of heedlessly rushing into battle, all that was usually required was a bite of guile and remaining calm during their sound of fury.

Unless it was Hermione Granger of course.

Again, Harry marveled at how Ravenclaw she was because that's how Ravenclaws fought. While Gryffindors patented the art of reckless abandonment, Ravenclaws were patient and thorough, preferring to whittle their opponents down with an array of spells they had probably meticulously researched. To counter-act that, Harry had to aggressively attack them and prevent them from creating too much momentum. He used their greatest strength as their greatest weakness. The more Harry threw at them, the more likely it was that they would buckle. While their great minds were usually a help to them when it came to methodical research, they were also prone to over-think in the heat of the battle. Thus, that momentary lapse in thought allowed the opening Harry would need to strike.

Then there were the Hufflepuffs, a House that Harry found intriguingly interesting. Predictably, their most prevalent trait during Battle class was their honesty and earnest. While he had seen other Houses in replays resort to under handed tactics (a Gryffindor, of all Houses, cleverly threw sand in her opponent's faces when the setting was right), Hufflepuffs rarely sunk to that level. Instead, it was their refusal to give up that was their calling card. True, most Hufflepuffs weren't as talented when it came to raw magic as the other Houses, but their never-say-die attitude often led to strange victories.

The Battle that Harry watched from 1984 was versus Slytherin. The two Fourth Year Houses took on one another in a forest setting that included a hedge maze and a cluster of trees on each side of the hedge. The result was a House match that was often decided on split second instincts. Naturally, the Slytherins were more adept at setting traps and ensnaring the Hufflepuffs through subterfuge, but the Hufflepuffs caught on after several of their House mates had fallen to the nefarious traps.

They dug in and it was the Slytherins who had to wander through the hedge and the forests to find Hufflepuffs. Eventually they grew tired and impatient and Harry could only reason that it was their self-belief that they were better than the Hufflepuffs that got the better of them. They grew arrogant and started wandering out unguarded, thinking they could defeat the Hufflepuffs in open battle and that exposing their selves and covering more ground was the best way to defeat them. Of course, they lost as the Hufflepuffs literally dug themselves into the ground, camouflaging their bodies in such a way that the Slytherins could barely identify where the spells were coming from. Yes, the Slytherins were more skilled but it was their arrogance that once again lost the battle.

_Do not underestimate Hufflepuff_.

Harry underlined the note and looked up to see his two friends arguing about something inane again.

"Blaise, what part of Daphne wants nothing to do with you do you not get? She said it herself in the dorm. She thinks you're a pompous asshole that's just two head sizes shorter than Draco!" Tracey argued.

"Let it be known that that's the only area I'm two sizes shorter than Draco." Blaise waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and Tracey's face blanched.

_Attack the Ravenclaw_. Harry scribbled, only mildly paying attention to his two friends.

_Trap the Gryffindor_. That covered all three Houses, but there was one more House that he would have to plan against.

"Harry. Earth to Harry? Helloooooo." Blaise snapped his fingers in Harry's face and Harry brushed them off with a laugh.

"What?"

"Have you been listening at all? Do you think I have a chance with Daphne?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Harry shrugged.

"It would hurt actually. She's a known kicker and puncher," Tracey warned. Pivoting to Harry, she asked, "What's got you so lost in the clouds again, anyways? Don't tell me it's this Hufflepuff match that you keep thinking about."

Harry decided to answer her question with one of his own. "What's your greatest weakness?"

Tracey flustered, as Harry could always tell. She would still stare straight forward and deliver a response as if she wasn't caught off-guard, but he could always tell by the way she played with the ends of her curly hair and the fact that she blinked so much that her eyes looked like they were fluttering.

"What...what do you mean?"

"It's a rather simple question, Tracey. You do know the definition of weakness don't you?" Blaise mocked.

"Yes," she snapped. Tracey hated it when others tried to make her look vapid. "In terms of what?"

Harry shrugged again, interested with her open response. "Anything. Go on."

"I don't know. I guess I can be a little...pushy?"

"And how do you think that translates into duels?"

"Harry." Tracey and Blaise both groaned his name, realizing the intent behind his interrogation.

"No! No! Listen to me and think it out. How does your perceived pushiness pour over to your dueling skills?"

Tracey bit her lip and continued to twirl that curly strand of hair as she looked off into the distance, her bright, blue eyes shifting around in her eye sockets. "I think that sometimes I try the same thing over and over again even when it's not working."

"Very good. I noticed the same thing."

"You did?" Tracey was clearly surprised.

"Yes, of course. Neither of you are ever prepared enough by the way."

"I'm sorry I don't devote all of my time to sticking my head into those Stationaries and watching match after match like some obsessed goblin. Really, Harry, you're already that high on the Master List. How about you give some of us a break?"

"How about you try harder, Blaise? You and I both know you could do better if you just put some effort into it."

"I get by on raw skill. Any more and I won't have time to practice my other arts."

"And what other arts are that?"

"This art." Blaise stood up and proceeded to stalk Daphne Greengrass as she left the Slytherin Common Room.

"I hope he gets kicked in the balls again," Tracey crassly said.

"If he applied half as much effort into reviewing his dueling technique, he would be higher up the list too."

"Not everyone's as obsessed about it as you are, Harry."

"I'm not obsessed!"

"All you do is watch match after match. Duel after duel. How about you give it a rest and take a walk with me?" Tracey asked, her blue eyes holding a hint of pleading.

Harry did already have the necessary scrolls to submit to Trow, more than needed actually. The rest of his schedule looked to be pretty empty so he rolled up the parchment and stood up with a definitive grin. Extending a hand out to Tracey, he smiled and said, "Let's take a walk then."

She happily took his hand, her hand lingering ever so slightly as he let go, but Harry didn't seem to notice. As they left through the secret passageway behind the wall, neither of them noticed the pale gray eyes following them out.

* * *

The class with Trow proved to be a lambasting of everyone who didn't take the assignment seriously. Truth be told, more than a few Slytherins had done the minimal amount of work necessary when it came to analyzing a Hufflepuff match and Harry didn't doubt that the same few thought the Hufflepuff study was beneath them. Trow didn't seem to think so as his pale, blotchy skin filled up with a red hue as he aggressively asked question after question to the same few students. Draco, surprisingly, was not among them. He had written a report that was about half of Harry's size, but still well above the minimum threshold. Unfortunately, Blaise had predictably slacked off on the work and found himself in the midst of a battle of witty repartee with Trow.

"Why do you think the Hufflepuffs succeeded, Zabini?"

"They bored the Ravenclaws to submission?"

Needless to say, Trow was none too pleased and assigned them even more homework, this time ordering them to watch a Ravenclaw match. Draco complained loudly but like usual, he was all bark and no bite. They had that class with the Gryffindors and Harry had to ignore some snickers and jibes from the likes of Ron Weasley and the rest of his entourage. Harry also avoided eye contact with Hermione Granger again though he distinctly felt a pair of eyes watching him from the other side of the classroom where the Gryffindors sat.

As class was dismissed, Harry lingered behind to talk with Trow about the Ravenclaw match they had just watched, and to his surprise, Tracey stayed behind too. Trow was explaining the advantages of splitting the larger group up when the herd of Gryffindors walked by, jostling Harry as they did.

"So they split into half? Or half of a half?" Tracey asked about the movement.

"In some circles, they call that a quarter," Hermione Granger piped up as she walked by.

The Gryffindors guffawed at this and Tracey burned in embarrassment, opening her mouth to retort but finding nothing to say in front of Trow. Harry turned around to tell Granger to shove off, but she was already gone, her body cradling a stack of books as Weasley and his compatriots continued to laugh at Granger's snideness.

_Not the nicest one, is she?_

Tracey had some more choice words to say about the Gryffindor, Muggleborn champion as they continued to their next class and Harry could only nod along with her as Blaise repeated the joke under his breath and laughed at the same time.

"It's not funny!" Tracey cried as they turned the corner and avoided some Ravenclaws that "bumped" into Harry again.

"You have to admit that it is. Even if Granger has a stick up her ass, she got you good there, Trace," Blaise said.

"She's got a stick up her ass because she's insufferable and has no friends. And I knew it was a quarter!"

"Do you know what half of a quarter is?" Blaise teased.

"An eighth..." Tracey responded hesitantly.

It was true though. Granger rarely socialized with her other Gryffindors in the Great Hall and she certainly didn't go out of her way to talk with them when they were in class. Of course, that could just be contributed to her famously studious nature, but the only person he had seen to spend consistent time with her was that bumbling oaf, Neville Longbottom. If Merlin had ever cursed someone with just enough magic not to be a Squib, it was Longbottom.

"Why do you think she doesn't have any friends?"

"Well, she's ugly. She's a know-it-all. She always thinks she's right. She constantly puts down other people. She spends all of her free time studying. I think she might also be a lesbian." Tracey counted off the list of reasons one finger at a time, easily ripping off the insults.

A choked cry could be heard from behind them and they watched the subject in question rush off the other way, her bushy hair trailing behind her as she did.

Tracey blanched, looking torn between not caring and feeling regretful. "Well, I didn't _really_ want her to hear all of that."

"At least you got her back pretty good." Blaise snickered as he continued to walk along.

Tracey shrugged, apparently over it and followed Blaise back to the Common Room for their free period. Harry paused in the hallway though, looking around the corner that Granger had ran around.

"Harry, come on!" Blaise called as he turned the corner, not waiting for them.

"I think I'm going to Trow's and watch some more matches," Harry said.

Tracey rolled her eyes at him and bid him good-bye as she caught up to Blaise. Waiting until they turned the corner and their footsteps were long gone, Harry followed Granger around the corner instead of making an about face for Trow's classroom. She wasn't in the immediate vicinity, but he kept walking until he heard a quiet whimpering. He was on the Third Floor and he immediately knew where she had gone for some reprieve. The girl's bathroom on this floor was often abandoned because it was the haunt of Moaning Myrtle and Granger must have concluded it was as good of place as any to have a good cry.

Harry paused but knocked on the door, wanting to make sure it was Granger and not some other simpering girl.

"I'm busy in here!" It was definitely Granger.

Not bothering to ask for permission, Harry pushed open the swinging door, coming face to face with the teary, red-faced Gryffindor girl. He didn't say anything for a moment, shoving his hands into his pockets as he fidgeted with the urge to avoid her gaze.

_She's not a Legilimens. Get over it!_

"What?" She sniffled. "Come to tell me what a know-it-all I am?"

Instead of answering with words, Harry summoned a tissue from the inside breast pocket of his robes. He levitated it over to her so she had no choice but to take it and while she didn't look too happy, she still wiped away her tears with it.

"I'm sorry about Tracey. She can be a bit blunt sometimes," Harry offered as means for an apology.

"What does it matter to you? I didn't hear you disagreeing."

And in truth, Tracey was right on a couple counts. Granger was a known know-it-all and even now, she was putting him down. If her time spent in Trow's classroom was any indicator, she was even more studious about matches than himself, but Tracey was wrong on one count. Granger was very pretty in her own way.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry about that. If you want an apology, you can ask her, but I doubt you'll get one."

Granger snorted, blowing her nose into the wet tissue. "Then what are you doing here? Come to see the full effects?"

"I -" Harry paused, not really knowing _why_ he had followed Granger. Part of it was because she had consumed his thoughts lately, but another part of it was to make sure that she was okay. After all, he knew what it felt like to be unfairly judged.

"Let's just say that I'm interested."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Interested in what?"

"What else?" He shrugged. "How you beat me. Obviously I can't ask you in front of everyone or else they're going to think I'm groveling for advice from you, but I have been thinking about it a lot."

She rolled her eyes again and Harry wondered if girls did that in the mirror to perfect the art of disapproval.

"You're not a...Legilimens, are you?" Harry hesitantly asked.

Granger snorted again. "Please, Potter. If I were, I'd be able to do more than beat you in a duel."

_Well, at least that's a confirmation. Or she could be lying to me. But if she were, she would be able to hear this...Granger, can you hear this? _And then he imagined Headmaster Snape naked.

When she didn't make any sort of visual recognition that she had read his thoughts, Harry was positive she wasn't a Legilimens. There was no way she couldn't react to the horrible image of a prancing, nude Snape.

"Potter, I'm not going to tell you. Now would you mind leaving me alone?" Granger turned away from him, apparently ending their already abrupt discussion.

Harry stuck his hands in his pocket, knowing his line of questioning was more to fill the gap than anything else. Still, he knew what it felt like to be ostracized and felt compelled to say, "They don't all hate you, you know. They're just jealous."

Hermione Granger turned around to address this accusation, but Harry was already long gone.

"Is he a Legilimens?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Headmaster Snape was waiting for them outside the Room of Requirement, his hands behind his back and his expression as placid as always. Class was with the Ravenclaws for two weeks and Harry knew that they were generally the biggest challenge. If Snape was standing outside the Room of Requirement, then it was generally known it was a House Match. The thought excited Harry as they had just gone through individual duels for their two weeks with Gryffindors.

"Quiet." It was just one word, but it was spoken with such clarity that the usual chatter died down in a heartbeat.

"Today will mark your first day of inter-House matches. You are outside of the room today so neither of you gain a competitive advantage. Nonetheless, due to the unique setting of this particular match, one House will enter first. That will be decided on a coin flip. I require a representative of each House." Snape said all of this in one rapid fire breath.

Anthony Goldstein stepped forward for the Ravenclaw House, but the Slytherins remained static. They hesitantly looked around at each other, but it was Harry that finally stepped forward, ignoring the indignant scoff of Draco.

"Galleon, Sickle, or Knut?" Snape asked, one hand behind his back this time.

"Sickle," answered Anthony.

"Knut," Harry replied.

"It is a Sickle." Interestingly enough, Snape never showed the silver coin. "Ravenclaws enter first."

There was a small whoop from the Ravenclaw crowd while the Slytherins groaned. Everyone knew that the advantage of knowing the playing field first was key to defeating the other House.

"Good job, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Furthermore, you will enter in groups. Boot, take four of your members. Goldstein, take the other four."

They split into two halves and Snape let them into the room. There was no telling what sort of scenario Snape had envisioned. During a memorable House match against the Gryffindors in there First Year, Snape had placed them all in a giant room with walls that slowly enclosed them. More than one student found themselves with an accident in their pants during that exercise.

"Malfoy, take Zabini, Davis, and Goyle. Nott, take the rest. Except for you, Potter. You're going in alone."

Harry fumed. _Of course I am_.

He didn't exactly know what Snape was playing at, but he didn't like it. Tracey gave him a sympathetic glance as she slowly trotted off to join Malfoy and Blaise, but the rest of the Slytherins were looking at him oddly. What did Snape want to do by isolating Harry? If Snape thought he was doing something clever, he gave no indication of it as he turned his back and allowed Nott's group to enter the Room first. Malfoy, Tracey, Blaise, and Goyle followed soon thereafter.

Then, he was alone in the hallway with Snape. The headmaster's back was still turned to him so Harry was content with glaring at said back, wanting to know why the headmaster seemed to have a vendetta against him. Why did Snape go out of his way to make things hard for him?

"Why am I going in alone, Professor?" Harry dared to ask.

"You're setting records in terms of your placement in the Master List at your age, Mr. Potter. You must be held to different standards," Snape drawled. "Now, in."

Harry obediently walked into the Room of Requirement, still angry over his isolation. When the door closed behind him, Harry realized that Snape had handicapped him far more than he thought possible.

* * *

The fog was thick, impenetrable, and surrounded him at every angle.

He literally couldn't see two feet in front of him nor could he see any of his fellow Slytherins or the opposing Ravenclaws. In short, Harry was blind to the world and no degree of corrective lenses could solve this situation. Right away, Harry knew it was a manufactured fog because his glasses weren't fogging up like it usually would. Instinctively, he crouched, trying to make himself a smaller target for stray spells.

In the distance, he could hear voices and shouts but at least they were together and able to defend each other. Alone, Harry could do nothing but hopelessly wander around. For a second, he didn't move as he tried to gain his bearings. Though he couldn't see, he could still hear and the soft putter-patter of feet told him that there were people close by. Unfortunately, Harry didn't know if it was Tracey and Blaise walking by or Anthony Goldstein and his merry band of Ravenclaws.

_Think! Snape wouldn't give us this challenge if there wasn't some catch. Fighting blind is hopeless._

So Harry started backing up, keeping his wand in front of him. He wanted to light a _Lumos_ to see if he could pierce the fog, but doing so would be akin to waving a sign that said, "I'm over here!"

Instead, he slowly walked backwards, his wand in front of him and his left hand behind him in case he ran into anything. The first order of business would be to find out if there was a wall he could put his back to. If there was a wall, he could eliminate one avenue of attack and focus his efforts on everything in front of him. Yet, he knew that Snape could have easily made this an endless open space of fog. Still, there had to be some sort of catch.

Keeping his ears tuned, Harry could hear nothing but shapeless sounds bouncing back and forth through the fog. The dense cloud prevented him from even seeing shapes and shadows and it had the added effect of claustrophobia. It enclosed him at every angle, but Harry kept his breath calm and deep. It would be no use to fall into a panic over a simple setting.

"Did you hear that?" A disembodied voice floated through the fog with near proximity. Harry immediately fell to the ground, his belly flat against the flat, marble floor. The male voice was nearby, but Harry couldn't distinguish one voice from the other. It could just as easily have been Nott or Crabbe.

The murmur of voices was still close and left with no other choice, Harry started crawling towards the source of the sound. If they were Ravenclaws, Harry had the jump on them and could at least take a few of them out for his fellow Slytherins. If they were Slytherins, at least Harry wouldn't be alone in this fog of war anymore.

He crawled on elbows and knees, trying to make as little sound as possible. To avoid clatter, Harry kept his wand in his mouth, biting down hard to make sure it didn't fall. Whoever they were weren't moving and Harry could only hope he was approaching them with their backs turned. If they happened to be Ravenclaws, he would be crawling to his doom.

The voices were louder now but still indistinguishable. Harry surmised that he couldn't have been more than ten feet from them, but still, the fog was so thick that he couldn't even make out body shapes. All he could hear were their voices. He unfolded into a crouch, balancing on the balls of his feet so that he could move quickly if they were indeed Ravenclaws. Just as he was about to move the next couple of feet and identify the group, an enormous gong almost shattered his eardrums.

_GONG!_

At once, the fog lifted and Harry stared into the face of Anthony Goldstein and four other Ravenclaws. In that split second, Harry noticed how big of a nose Anthony had and how his thick eyebrows jumped in surprise and how his eyes flicked upwards towards the scar on Harry's forehead. The small millisecond of paralysis disappointed and Harry did the first thing that came to mind.

Harry punched him square in that big nose of his.

Though physical violence was normally an ineffective tactic, the close range quarters provided Harry with the quickest way to disorient Anthony. The Ravenclaws seemed too stunned to do anything as Harry quickly sprinted away. After a few seconds, they regained their senses and fired spells at the retreating Slytherin, but Harry had escaped too quickly, a skill honed by years of bullying by his cousin, Dudley Dursley.

A simple _Protego_ would have blocked any of the spells had they been on target, but they were still in shock from Harry's aggressive move. Instinct had taken over Harry and while he certainly wasn't the biggest fellow, years of taking punches from Dudley and his friends had taught Harry some key weak spots that one should cover. The nose was definitely one of them and Anthony was lucky if his nose wasn't broken.

Just as quickly as it was lifted, the fog settled in again, obscuring any vision. Still, Harry's foray into the Ravenclaws had served its purpose as he could now identify them before than they could find him. They were moving in a group, a group that tended to make noise no matter how careful they were. Harry was by himself, a fact that seemed to help him more than he originally thought. The Goldstein group was quiet again, no doubt suspicious and aware of Harry's nearby location.

Having a minute to brainstorm, Harry realized that the fog would be lifted at the next gong. The Ravenclaws would reach this same conclusion just as quickly and would take preparations for any such attack. Thus, Harry couldn't risk an attack right away. At least, not an attack that would almost guarantee his knockout. A far better movement would be to pick them off one by one. The only problem was that there seemed to be no cover in sight. Even if Harry attempted to knock the Ravenclaws out one by one, they would clearly see him attacking them.

_Where is the rest of my House?_

The ruckus must have caused one of the three remaining groups to gravitate their way, so Harry pressed himself to the ground and listened again. Yet, the only thing he could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart. The Goldstein group wasn't making any more sound. If they had somehow gotten nearer, Harry would be plainly visible at the next gong when the fog lifted.

And sure enough, the gong came again.

_GONG!_

The spells came in a furious rush. With the fog lifted, Harry could see that the Ravenclaws _had_ found a form of shelter. It was a shell that had square holes cut out of it. It resembled a pyramid and Anthony had somehow managed to get him and the rest of the Ravenclaws inside in a short amount of time. Again, Harry responded instinctively and curled into a tight ball.

When Dudley and his friends finally caught him, Harry learned it was best to curl into a ball to become a smaller target and protect vital body parts. That was how he felt as he curled into a ball and let the his _Protego_ absorb as much of the spells as it could. Most of them sailed wide but his shield held as the fog retook the arena. Still, the Ravenclaws were smart and kept firing at where they thought Harry was. The murky air was alight with spells and Harry had to gingerly crawl along the ground to a safe area but not before a Cutting Curse nicked his temple.

A burst of pain followed by a dull trickle caused Harry to reach for his head, his hand slick with blood. He was no stranger to pain, a staple of these House matches, but something inside him ignited. Maybe it was being forced to curl into a ball, reminding him of all the times Dudley had kicked him in the ribs. Maybe it was his frustration with the fog. Maybe it was that damned Granger for beating him.

He stood up, his back ramrod straight and heard voices to his left.

"Malfoy, I think Harry is this way!"

"Hold _still_. Potter is going to get himself hit and then we'll take the Ravenclaws by surprise. They want to hit Potter so bad they'll never see us."

"But Malfoy, Harry needs our help."

"It's for the _House_. Don't forget that, Zabini."

_Malfoy always thinks he's right_. The plan formulated in his head, stark clear and half-mad. It was First Year all over again. But one thing kept hammering into his head and he couldn't get it out.

_Attack the Ravenclaw_.

"_BLAISE, COLUMN TO THE LEFT!"_

"ZABINI, IGNORE THAT COMMENT!"

"_TRACEY, NOTT. COLUMN TO THE RIGHT!"_

"_IGNORE THAT!"_

Harry took a running start, sure the Ravenclaws would be mightily confused with all of the yelling. He trusted Blaise and Tracey to take their positions and once he had done what needed to be done, they would easily be able to mop up the Ravenclaws. His feet padded against the flat, marble floor and the fog didn't even feel like a mist as it whipped against his face. He knew where the Ravenclaw shell was and he knew exactly how to disrupt them.

"_FOR SLYTHERIN!"_

His knees bent as he ran up the pyramid-like ramp. There was a hole at the very top and he already had a spell on his lips as he descended upon the middle of all the Ravenclaws.

_GONG!_

* * *

Harry didn't remember much of the moment. Raw instinct took over as he landed with a jolt amongst the Ravenclaws inside the quartered pyramid. Blaise though, saw the whole thing up close.

"We told Malfoy to fuck off and formed the columns like you said. We didn't really know what was happening but when the fog lifted, all we saw was you hurtling through the air! There was blood all over your glasses and you kind of looked like a maniac, but you landed on all the Ravenclaws and you took out three of them before they even had the sense of reason to try and get you. But they were so confused that they were hitting each other and it took a while until Padma Patil finally had the sense to take you out. By then, we had them all trapped and just shot at all of them. It was like shooting Flobberworms in a barrel."

Harry smiled when he heard the description, laying down in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. He might have been the only Slytherin stunned, but he took solace in the fact that they still won.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It was one of my favorite ones to write. There were a few rewrites of this, but I settled on this one. Apologies about the delay, I want to have a few chapters written before I publish one and work's been a little busier than I thought it'd be. Thanks again for all the great reviews and comments. Let me know how you feel about the match.**

**To sabashausurus: I think I answered your question in this chapter ;)  
**

**To lounger: Hagrid will be an unanswered question for a while but there is something to be said about Lupin  
**

**To Kagmi Kamiya: You're actually a little on track with something...  
**

**To Lady H.J. Potter-Revell: Yes, I've definitely read it  
**

**To exzachly3: That is a bit of a central question to this story. But their relationships have more than just a little meeting  
**

**To Hayden Elrics: Thankfully, it won't be too dark.  
**

**To Jarno: Yes, I agree in terms of keeping things canonical even though its AU. Still, there's a good reason for Hermione's superiority.  
**


	5. What is Necessary

Harry shivered in his sleep, tossing and turning as and endless plague of screams filled his dreams. They were high and shrill and sometimes words were intermixed but he could never distinguish one voice from another. In the end, a high laughter always preceded his awakening.

Cold sweat poured down his back as he wiped the damp perspiration off his forehead. Whipping off the blanket, Harry drew a robe around him and padded down to the Slytherin Common Room. It could never be conceived as warm or homely, but there was a certain drama to the room that Harry always found attractive. It was wide with dark, ebony furniture accented with green and gold trim. Everything in it was of the most elegant nature, from the plush rugs to the fine handle of the poker. Along the walls were deep, green banners with the Slytherin emblem and a snake intertwining the banners. The lighting was always dim, clustered around a few lamps that constantly gave the impression that everyone else was in the shadows.

Harry took a spot on one of the love seats by the fireside though there were no embers burning. A quick _Incendio_ did the trick and Harry watched the fires burn for a little while, trying to wash out the screams from his dreams. He had always them and while he suspected the true origin of his dreams, they never came into to detail. It was always vague, filled with a familiarity that was just out of recognition. The warm glow of the fire was starting to envelop him and the cold, chilling laughter was finally ebbing away.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Tracey plopped down next to him, a loose robe covering her shorts and a dark green tank top. She bent her legs so that she was in a little ball, her arms wrapped around her shins and her chin placed on top of her knees. She watched the fire for a minute or two with him, not caring that he didn't answer. What other possible answer could there be for sitting in the Common Room at 3 in the morning?

"What's your excuse?" Harry finally asked.

"Millicent tends to snore. I woke up to use the loo and all was lost from there."

Harry chuckled, lifting his eyeglasses to rub his tired eyes. He knew that Tracey wanted to ask why he was awake too, but he never told her. It was too embarassing to disclose to her that he woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares. He was thirteen for Merlin's sake.

"You come down here a lot don't you? I mean, in the middle of the night that is."

"I like the fire. It's cold in the dorm."

"Oh."

It was a disbelieving noise, one that Tracey made often when she didn't want to press a subject around him. Though she was one of his best friends, Harry rarely opened up to either her or Blaise. Blaise would try to turn it into a joke and deep inside, Harry admitted that Blaise could probably care less. He was a person of opportunity and ambition and while Harry knew that Blaise put up a good front, he also knew that his dark friend was decidedly cold-hearted. It only made sense that he was in Slytherin with the rest of the snakes.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"Not a scar on it...besides the other one I mean."

Tracey smiled, pulling back a curly strand of her black hair behind her ear. "Did you know that when my Mum heard you were in Slytherin, she wanted to propose an arranged marriage between us right away?"

The abject horror on Harry's face must have made Tracey laugh because she was suddenly giggling uncontrollably, pointing at his face as she buried her head.

"I mean, I didn't mean it like that!" Harry protested. "I would be flattered to but – I just – that's a little..."

"...ridiculous?" Tracey finished, her blue eyes twinkling. "I told her that myself, but she still brings it up when I go home for the summer. Especially since we've gotten closer."

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Harry genuinely said. "I can't believe that your family still believes in arranged marriages."

"You know how Purebloods are. Traditional to the core."

"And your Mum would make an exception for a Half-Blood like me?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived. I think that transcends any blood status."

"Hmph. Not really a woman who sticks to her principles?" Harry raised his eyebrows at her with a mocking smile.

"Watch what you about my mother, Potter." Tracey tried to say it in an intimidating voice, but she dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

"Do you honestly care about that? All that blood stuff, I mean." Harry didn't look at her as he asked, content with staring at the small blaze.

"It has its place."

Harry saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye, carefully watching her reaction. She grew quiet, not wanting to extend the conversation any longer. Harry knew that he couldn't just blatantly ask her if she disagreed, but the lack of boasting or any gregariousness on her part appeased him. At least she wasn't like Malfoy. Harry suspected that she might have had her own reservations about blood statuses, but it was hard to buck against the House as well as her family values.

"And if I was a Muggleborn? Would she still want to try and arrange you and I even if I _am_ the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Tracey drew her lips together, a slight tinge of annoyance that Harry recognized. She didn't answer for a moment, deep in thought. With an exasperated sigh, she disappointedly said, "No."

Harry nodded to himself, careful not to express any overt disagreement with her answer. Instead, he scooted over on the large love seat and patted the space next to him.

"The fire's warmer over here."

She didn't hesitate to get up, padding on the plush rug and curling up next to him so their arms were touching. Harry sat with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him while she resumed her position of sitting like a tiny cannonball.

"Do you care at all?" she wondered aloud.

In turn, Harry suspected that she knew he wasn't as deeply committed to blood statuses as the rest of the Slytherins. After all, he was raised by a Muggle family and didn't fit the traditional standards of a Pureblood Slytherin. Their constant proximity to each other also allowed her to see his frowns and looks of disdain when he overheard Malfoy or some of the older Slytherins.

"I'd be honored to be arranged to wed you." Harry deflected.

She punched him hard in the shoulder, the smile lighting up her heart-shaped face.

"Prat."

* * *

When Harry woke up in the morning, overcast skies started an already gloomy day. After a few more minutes, Tracey had fallen asleep in his lap and Harry had to gingerly wake her up and get her to bed. Only a few hours of slumber came to him before class started again and Harry took a little more time than usual facing the warm spray of the shower. Their first class that morning was Creatures with Gryffindor. It was the new House on rotation.

Professor Lupin was already waiting for them, still dressed in shabby robes. Usually, the class would file in with Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other, but Harry amusedly noted that there were certain people, like Malfoy and his goons, who sat in the back. It was no coincidence that a few other Gryffindors sat next to him, still in the back of the classroom and as far away from Professor Lupin as possible.

If Lupin noticed the odd arrangement, he said nothing, only flashing them a smile as he closed the door with his wand. It shut with a finality and Harry heard a small whimper behind him. He could only smile at their fearfulness, not detecting any sort of danger with Professor Lupin. After all, he was only a werewolf for a short time anyways. Where was the harm?

"Good morning, everyone. I'm pleased to have a special project for you today. Headmaster Snape often talks about being fearless and conquering your fears in battle. But how can you know what you fear unless you see it? There is more than one way to conquer your fears but the easiest way is to see a physical manifestation of your own fear. Who can tell me a creature that can do that?"

Ron Weasley raised his wand, an oddity if Harry had ever seen one. "It's a Boggart, sir."

"Correct, Mr. Weasley! And who can tell me a Boggart does?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up next and she patiently held it up even though it was clear that a lot of the Purebloods had heard of a Boggart. Lupin smiled at the bushy-haired teenager and tilted his head to allow an answer.

"A Boggart is a creature that manifests one's worst fear. It is often found hiding in dank, dark places where it can hide its true form until a person comes along. Its rare for someone ever to see a Boggart's true form."

"Correct again, Ms. Granger! Now with all of that information, can someone tell me what our special project will be today?"

Parvati Patil gulped and said, "A Boggart?"

Lupin smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Astute, Ms. Patil."

Pivoting on the spot, the Creatures Professor brought forth a stand-alone closet that was already rattling, wobbling between its two legs. The class gasped and the audible sounds of chairs screeching backwards shrieked in their ears.

"No need to be alarmed! The Boggart is trapped inside this closet until I open it, now I want everyone to form a single file line."

It was a slow going and many made an effort to stay in the back of the line as they filled out. Eventually, Harry was somewhere around the first third with Tracey in front of him and Blaise behind him. In front was Ron Weasley, visibly shaking in time with the shuddering closet. Lupin hushed them, clearing the room of its desks and chairs and walking towards the corner where he had an odd vinyl, record player.

"The key to defeating the Boggart is to _humor_. Imagine something amusing and turn that Boggart into something funny and it will lose its fearful form! The spell you cast is _Riddikulus_, but remember – humor is the key."

He placed the needle onto the record and the instrumental version of "Sing, Sing, Sing" started blasting over the magically amplified speaker.

"Come on!" Lupin encouraged. "Here we go!"

The closet burst open and a giant tarantula poured out, its eight legs flailing and smacking against the ground. There was a collective gasp as the class all took one step backwards and Ron Weasley suddenly lost all color in his skin.

"Weasley! _HUMOR!_"

His hand shook and the spell was barely above a whisper but Weasley managed to squeak it out.

"_Riddikulus..._"

The tarantula suddenly had on bowling shoes, slipping on the slick floor as it toppled over in a heap. Weasley gave a relieved sigh and there were a few chuckles at the sight of the giant spider on its back.

"Excellent! Next! Next!" Lupin waved Ron away to the back of the line as Seamus Finnigan stepped forward.

Finnigan's Boggart was a Banshee who lost her voice when Seamus cast the spell. The Banshee clutched its throat, trying to shriek but failing miserably. Eventually, the class chuckled in appreciation, fearing the Boggart less and less as each student went up and took their turn. With the exception of a few students who had to say the spell more than once to make it work, the class generally dealt with the Boggart. There were some interesting fears, especially Lavender Brown's doppelganger that fell from the sky and splattered on the ground. She had to chant the spell to herself before her body suddenly jumped in the air and started performing an awkward Russian dance. Even then, she wasn't particularly convinced.

All of a sudden, Tracey stepped up to the metaphorical plate, tying her curly, dark hair into a ponytail and rolling up her sleeves. She had a determined look on her face as the Boggart writhed around on the ground as a lion without any teeth. The Boggart whirled in the air as it did when it morphed into shape and eventually, Harry saw Tracey's greatest fear.

It was all fire, a heat so scalding that Harry could feel it even from a distance. He heard someone gasp behind him as the fire started taking shape, forming legs and then a torso and then arms and finally a head with horns. It turned around, snarling and growling with a haltering cadence. The flames licked the floor, but Tracey was unmoved. She raised her wand defiantly and yelled, "_RIDDIKULUS!"_

A great wave swelled and washed over the fiery demon, dousing it as it gave a shrill wail until all that was left were dying embers. No one laughed. No one chuckled. No one even so much as snorted. Was that supposed to be funny?

Lupin, apparently undeterred, shouted, "Next!"

Harry stepped forward, wondering what would appear from the Boggart. He had a few ideas, mainly centered around Dudley and his friends. He hoped that it wouldn't show up though because that would be a bit of an embarrassment to someone who was supposed to be the first Third Year to ever rank that high on the Master List. The Boggart started taking shape again and Harry widened his stance like he was about to duel. He was wrong about it being Dudley.

He was not wrong about it being a Dursley.

The Vernon Dursley in the room was just as fat as he was in real life, his belly spilling over his belt with pants that barely stayed affixed around his waist. His mustache was twitching and Harry spotted the nervous tick his right eye took when he was furious. In his right hand was a brown belt rolled around his hand several times. He uncoiled it so that instead of holding the buckle, he held the other end of the belt. Vernon raised it above his head and bellowed, "_BOY!"_

"_Riddikulus_," Harry said in a flat tone.

Vernon started to swell, his belly inflating even more as his feet slowly came off the ground. The buttons at the top of his shirt rocketed off in different directions as his feet slowly came off the ground. His face was purple and his eyes manic, but the class laughed as Vernon started drifting towards the ceiling like an obese balloon.

"Next," Lupin said softly, making eye contact with Harry and giving him a furious look. _What's he mad at me for? _Harry thought.

Walking towards the back of the line, Harry chanced a look over his shoulder to see a young boy shivering with tattered clothes. Blaise said the words and the boy was suddenly cartwheeling all over the room. As Harry reached the back of the line, Tracey immediately leaned towards him and whispered, "Who was that?"

"No one," Harry quickly answered, "Some Muggle that I got in trouble with once. Don't know why that was the one who showed up."

Tracey nodded, accepting the story at face value. Sometimes, he wished she was more perceptive about things, but then again, he was the one that purposefully didn't tell her about his uncle. But he was interested in her Boggart.

"And yours? That looked like some fire demon."

Tracey shrugged, brushing her robes down and rolling back her sleeves so they were straight down her thin arms. "I've always been afraid of it. I had nightmares about it when I was little and they never really went away. Luckily, fire has a very obvious answer to it."

"Wasn't very funny though."

"It was funny to me."

The class ended quickly afterwards and Lupin asked them to write one scroll of an analysis of the Boggart's behavior and how to quickly defeat it. It was a relatively easy assignment, but Lupin insisted on using the experiences in class and relating it to their scroll. He dismissed them early, citing their excellent performance with the Boggart.

"Harry. A word with you, please," Lupin called him back.

Telling Tracey and Blaise to go on, Harry lingered for a second as Lupin shuffled his papers. He took his time to examine the professor with the graying hair. His clothes were baggy and a couple years worn, but Harry cold see lithe strong arms and a strong back. From his readings, he knew that transformed werewolves inherited some of the physical strength and though he was shabbily dressed, Lupin must have been very able.

"May I ask who that was?"

Harry smoothly answered, giving Lupin the same lie he gave to Tracey. "It was some Muggle I got in trouble with when I was little. Apparently, it scared me enough."

Lupin paused, giving him a piercing look. But Harry kept his face blank and his eyebrows slightly raised as if he was surprised that he was being told to stay back just for this. After a moment, Lupin nodded, his lips pursed and his expression defeated.

"You know, Harry. I was in Hogwarts many years ago. You should look me up in the yearbook some time. You'll be pleased to know we share many things in common."

"Okay, sure. Is that all?"

Lupin dismissed with a slight nod of the head and Harry left the classroom, bewildered as to why Lupin would ask him to look him up in the yearbook but grateful that he didn't press about Vernon.

Night fell quickly after their classes and Harry was once again in Trow's classroom, pouring over footage of previous duels. Tonight, he was once again focusing on Hermione Granger and her apparently psychic ability to predict spells. She was supremely confident in her form, never looking surprised as spell after spell was shot at her. In turn, she only used spells when it was necessary, often allowing her adversaries to tire themselves out or over extend themselves in frustration. In short, Hermione Granger was ruthlessly efficient.

It was an admirable quality, to be sure, but Harry was confident that he could overwhelm her next time they dueled. Her characteristics were too Ravenclaw, too practiced, and too predictable. Most importantly, she rarely led the attacks, allowing others to be baited into attacking her and exposing their own inherent weaknesses. There was merit to that plan as she was a girl as well as a Muggleborn. It must have been all the more frustrating to others who perceived her the way Tracey did.

Backing away from the Stationary Omnioculars, Harry saw that the room was dark and even Granger had left already. Trow kept one light lit for him, but it was already past supper and approaching curfew. His notes were near illegible in the dark so instead of continuing on, Harry packed his belongings and started towards the kitchens for a late night snack. The House Elves there always amused him and they never failed to bring him the best of desserts.

The corridors were dark, save for the torches that lined the walls and the moon hanging overhead, and Harry's rhythmic footsteps immediately allowed his mind to wander and stray. _How can I get higher on the Master List?_ _It's not enough to just keep beating others and winning the inter-House competitions. I have to do something remarkable. Is that why Snape isolated me during the match versus the Ravenclaws? Did he want to see how I reacted?_

Harry hoped that he had acquitted himself quite well as no one else on Slytherin was even touched by a spell during that duel. In retrospect, there were other ways to solve the problem, but the suffocating blanket of the fog did its job. It disoriented him to the point where he couldn't think logically and rationally. Turning a corner to the kitchens, Harry was so lost in the clouds that he didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him.

The first thing he felt was the sharp snap of his neck as something smashed against the back of his head. His glasses tumbled off the bridge of his nose, clattering against the ground as it crunched under the sole of someone's shoe. Instinctively reaching for his wand, Harry found that he was unable to do so due to the other foot that had fallen on his hand. Crying out in pain, Harry tried to wrestle free, knowing all too well the inevitable next step.

They always kicked the stomach, knowing that was where vital organs lay so Harry brought his stomach taut as the toe of another foot smashed into it.

_There's four of them_, Harry thought through the pain.

Instead of allowing the foot to escape, Harry threw his body over it, rolling the ankle and hearing the satisfied yell of one of his attackers. He twisted as hard as he could, but his other hand was still stepped on and so all he could hope for was a severely twisted ankle.

"Get the fucker off me!" The voice yelled.

A few more kicks to the ribs did nothing, but the shoe that connected with his cheek dazed him enough to loosen his grip. From here, Harry knew there was nothing he could do without his wand so he curled into a ball, tucking his elbows to take the brunt of the damage for his ribs and hoping they would avoid his head.

Luckily, wizards weren't nearly as adept at physical violence as Muggles. Harry already knew that they must have been Purebloods because they didn't take advantage of damaging his legs and instead went for the more traditional body shots. They stopped after a moment, but Harry didn't release from his position. Often, Dudley would stop just so Harry would open up and his fat cousin would start the assault all over again. If nothing else, Harry was a quick learner when he applied himself.

They did stop, their heavy breathing filling the halls. One, Harry assumed it was their de facto leader, leaned down and whispered, "You're nothing special, Potter. Just a little twat that everyone doesn't see. Think of that next time you go to Battle class."

Their receding footsteps meant that they were apparently leaving and truth be told, it was not the worst jumping that Harry had ever received. Once, Harry stole Dudley's candy cane during Boxing Day and Dudley had proceeded to stuff his mouth with snow. It was only through a slight moment of ingenuity that Harry started swallowing the dirty snow to prevent himself from choking. _It's just water_, he had thought.

Hoping to Merlin that no one else was in the hallway, Harry dragged himself to the Slytherin Common Room. Slowly opening the secret passageway, Harry was relieved to find no one in the Common Room for once. It must have been even later than he thought. Making haste, Harry took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the painful agony in his ribs and his abdomen. Nott was finishing his nightly preparations, so Harry paused outside of the lavatory, dearly hoping that his fellow Slytherin would hurry up. Fortunately, Harry caught him at the tail end of brushing his teeth. Quickly divesting of his clouds, Harry jumped in the shower, bringing a hand mirror with him as he did.

The hot water stung his skin, but there were few cuts. Most of the damage would manifest itself into bruises that could easily be hidden behind clothing as his Uncle frequently reminded him when he was young. He was fortunate that they didn't break his wand but even Purebloods wouldn't go so far. They wanted to send him a message, not get themselves expelled. A broken wand would lead to the Headmaster and Snape would quickly find the culprits. No, they just wanted Harry to know they were there, lurking in the dark when he didn't expect it.

There wasn't a lot of damage to his faith, thankfully, and Harry had brought some special ointment that could easily cover and heal the damage. Though he wasn't an expert with Healing spells, he knew a few that could fix some issues with the slight bruising on the back of his head and a quick _Reparo_ fixed his glasses.

There was nothing he could do about the bruises on his ribs and his abdomen though. Those would have to stay and only time and the human body would heal it. Thankfully, they were easily hidden and Harry wouldn't have to explain them unless someone physically lifted his shirt and spotted the purple-yellow bruises. Those could be explained away as experiences from Battle class.

Yet, if they spotted the thin and criss-crossing scars on his back, that would have been much more difficult to explain. They would have started asking questions about why they were so faded and why they were so numerous. Those questions, Harry did not want to answer. He only wanted to be known by the one scar on his forehead, not the several on his back.

* * *

"Do you think this wise?"

"I think lots of thing wise. Conversely, I find lots of things to be madness. This is the second time you're questioning my judgment."

"Making him suffer for suffering's sake just doesn't seem to be the best course of action. Not to mention the effect on those boys. If they knew that they were subconsciously pushed to attack him..."

"I only enhanced what was already felt. The boy needs to know that enemies exist. Too long he has crushed all of his competition save for the insufferable Muggleborn."

"He _did_ perform admirably against the Ravenclaws. Few doubt his courage and bravery, traits that..."

"...Gryffindors would admire, no doubt. Too many times that side of him rears its ugly head. Still, I doubt few Gryffindors would appreciate the ingenuity and timing of that plan. He also holds the command of his fellow classmates. They disobeyed Malfoy and took their positions even when they couldn't see him."

"It is a testament to his ability to get people to trust him. There is an earnest honesty about him. Do you wish to stamp _all of it_ out?"

"I wish to stamp the trusting out. He must know that he can trust no one but himself. There is a difference in delegating others responsibilities and trusting them. Need I remind you of the last time the Potters put their trust in someone?"

"The Potters trusted a lot of people. Just because one of them failed doesn't mean that we should subject the boy to the radical opposite."

"How can you argue with the results? He is thriving."

"He is talented. There is a difference. There is no nuance. It is all sound of fury and we both know where the fury comes from."

"I stepped in whenever that blasted pig of an Uncle went too far. They won't remember, but I always prevented it from getting worse."

"But you still let it happen."

"It has hardened him. There is no question that his hardship is his motivation."

"I wish there were other ways to motivate him. He can only survive on anger and talent for so long. He needs to refine these talents, explore different ways to attack. It will be no use forcing him into these situations if he only reacts with barbs and talons."

"What do you propose?"

"The Muggleborn. Her way of doing things."

"_Her?_ I already have enough trouble with the wolf discovering things with the Boggart. I thought he would know something about harnessing the beast within, but I fear that he's quickly outgrowing his usefulness."

"He has his purpose. It would be too suspicious to release him now."

"Release him? Yes. Get him sacked? Not as difficult."

"There are more important things to worry about than the wolf. He needs the Muggleborn. He needs to start thinking differently."

"I fear you greatly overestimate her. She's nothing more than a product of luck and her classmates severe misconception that she's incapable. We already know her limits!"

"She has her limits but if she helps him untap his, what is the harm?"

"You know the harm."

"You said you would do everything possible to maximize his talent. This is the inevitable next step."

"Inevitable indeed. Fine. And you were sure that the boys can't be identified by him?"

"I'm positive. I just...this isn't right."

"A great man once told me that one must make a choice between what is right and what is easy. He forgot to mention that there is a third option...what is _necessary_."

* * *

**A/N: A couple of people have asked me what the long term plans for this story was. I already have plotted out beyond Third Year and I do have an ending in mind. That being said, this is subject to change since I obviously won't write something akin to a book devoted to each year. Fear not, the structure of Hogwarts Battle School will still remain. And yes, I have read the book that is the prime inspiration for this ;).**

**To madbrad: Yes, it does seem a bit contradictory in retrospect, but I'm glad you still like it!  
**

**To Swordsman of Shadow: I have a plot written out through Fourth Year but I'm still undecided as to where it'll go from there  
**

**To beege: As mind-boggling as it would be to have the EG verse in there, it is not. A lot of elements are simply underlined, bolded, and italicized in this story. Interesting theory on how Hermione does it but the two speakers do give a hint of how she does it here  
**

**To French Dark Lord: Yes, there are a lot of better ways to do it, but he's still learning. And Harry's a very fast learner  
**

**To sabashasaurus: She has an interesting way of defeating him and it's hinted a bit why in this chapter  
**

**To Kagami: You actually briefly touched on how she does it. I won't mention which point it was, but it's there somewhere ;)  
**

**Thanks again everyone for your reviews. Feel free to ask any questions!  
**


	6. Cryptography

The bruises made it hard to breath, but Harry thought he managed to avoid any cracked ribs. At worst, one of his ribs were bruised. While his sternum took quite a beating, his skin didn't turn yellow and purple like it did when Dudley would get in one of his moods. Purebloods weren't nearly as effective when it came to physical violence.

Nonetheless, the next morning was excruciatingly painful and Harry had to resolve being late to Transfiguration. McGonagall would be unhappy to say the least, but there would be too many questions if they saw him gingerly walking to the shower. Once he deemed the dormitory empty, Harry sat up, wincing from the ache in his core. Every step reverberated throughout his bruised body, but somehow, he made it to the shower and the hot air assuaged the pain for just a moment.

"_Enlargo_," Harry whispered at his shirt. Trying to squeeze his arms through the shirt would set his muscles on fire so he used an old trick to enlarge the shirt so it would just slide over him and then shrink it when it was on his body. Slipping into his pants took just as much effort and he had to settle with crudely tying his shoelaces with levitation. Anything to minimize physical movement.

It took twenty minutes, but he was finally dressed though he was profusely sweating. Casting a cleaning charm on himself, Harry finally made his way to Transfiguration, wincing all the while. He laid his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. Opening it, he disregarded McGonagall's imperious stare and walked towards an open chair with a normal gait. It was painful, but Harry stilled his face, only allowing his jaw to clench tightly.

"Mr. Potter." Her icy tone made no room for compromise.

"I apologize, Professor McGonagall," Harry quickly answered, "It won't happen again."

"Assuredly, it won't."

When McGonagall turned her back to write something on the board, Tracey, who was a row in front of him, threw a ball of paper at him. Opening it up, he found her neat scrawl.

_What happened?_

_Just woke up late._ Crumpling the paper, he deftly tossed it back at her so it softly touched her back and fell to the floor. She only took a minute to respond.

_Woke up late? You're never late!_

_There's a first time for everything_.

Harry threw it back at Tracey again, but the paper suddenly whirled in mid-air and fell a few feet short. Draco picked it up with a giddy expression and unwrapped the crumpled ball. Judging by the disappointed wrinkle of his nose, Harry concluded that the scheming blond was disappointed by the lack of juiciness in the notes. Draco threw the crumpled piece of paper back at Harry, but it suddenly vaporized in mid-air.

"Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter. Is there something you two wish to discuss in person with each other?" McGonagall asked with an impatient tone and an arched eyebrow.

"Draco keeps trying to talk to me, but I'm just trying to tell him not during your class," Harry innocently feigned.

"Mister Malfoy." She fixed him with one of her patented glares. "I assure you that you will have plenty of time to socialize with Mister Potter after class. If you want, I could give both of you even more time to bond in detention."

"That won't be necessary," Malfoy growled.

"Good." McGonagall haughtily sniffed as she resumed teaching.

Making sure she was turned around, Draco whipped around in his chair and petulantly glared at him. Harry just waggled his eyebrows back at him, enjoying the torment.

The rest of the class wasn't nearly as eventful as McGonagall taught them the rules of transfiguring wood. Once or twice, McGonagall called on him to answer and he had to physically prevent an agonized groan when he spoke. Each word reverberated through his bruised ribs and he could only hope that no one would notice his hand start shaking when he did answer.

Finally, Transfiguration came to an end and Harry went to careful lengths to wait until the majority of the students stood up to exit the classroom. Unfortunately, Tracey was carefully waiting for him, talking casually to Blaise. _Curse them. Why can't they be less thoughtful?_

Indeed, it would be difficult to hide his ginger movements for a whole walk to another classroom. He could pretend to ask McGonagall a question, but he knew that Tracey would probably wait for him anyways. Instead, he walked out of the classroom under his own power without a hitch. Once he was outside, he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes as a new wave of pain overtook him.

"Harry?! Are you okay?" Tracey leaned forward to place an arm on his shoulder, but Harry visibly flinched. A flash of hurt crossed her face, but Harry's eyes were closed so he didn't register it.

"Yeah. I think it must have been something I ate last night," he added weakly.

"You didn't come back until everyone was asleep. Did the elves get you? Those little devils are evil. None of them ever like me," Blaise bemoaned.

"I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose." House-Elves would never even dare risk an accidental food poisoning, but neither Tracey nor Blaise thought much of them, so they accepted this answer.

"Well, do you want us to help you to the next class? Your face is so pale..."

"No, no," Harry brushed them off. "I'll swing by Madame Pomfrey's to see if there's anything I can do, but I'll meet you in class after, okay?"

"Just don't give whatever you have to me," Blaise shrugged, pulling against the bag strap on his shoulder. "Come on Trace. I have to talk to you some more about Daphne."

Tracey rolled her eyes but didn't leave right away. She placed a cool hand against his flushed cheek. He did his best not to wince as she frowned. "Please go straight to Pomfrey. Are you sure you don't need help?"

This time, Harry waved them away with his hand. "Get out of here. I"ll see that monster herself. You know she'll never let you hang around anyways."

"Let Harry go, Trace. He's a big boy. Pomfrey isn't going to steal him away from you."

Tracey lingered for a moment, but she followed Blaise along, casting one lingering look behind her to make sure Harry didn't suddenly collapse. Harry waited until their footsteps were gone before collapsing, falling over on his hands and knees. Thankfully, he had gotten far enough away from McGonagall's classroom and crawled to the nearest door to hopefully hide himself.

He wasn't quick enough.

"Potter?"

Hermione Granger was standing about ten feet away from him, her hair nastily bushy and her book-laden arms crossed in front of her like it was a shield.

_Oh for Merlin's sake. Of all people to show up!_ Harry didn't say anything as he tried to bring himself to his feet, but every movement was like a spear being shoved into his rib cage. He couldn't even make it a few feet before staggering and leaning against the stone wall.

She started forward when he first lurched but caught herself, uncertain as to how to react. Her books were pressed even tighter against her chest, her knuckles visibly white. The conflict was obvious in her body language and Harry had to chuckle despite the pain it caused to his abdomen.

"I find nothing amusing about your predicament. You're hurt." Her famous lack of humor reared its ugly head.

"I'm fine," Harry grunted, finally pushing through a wave of pain to stand up straight with just one hand pressed against the wall. "Go on your way, Granger."

He held his breath since breathing was an exercise in agony. She took one step, her eyes never leaving his. It almost looked like she was satisfied with his health, but she took too long and he could only hold his breath for a limited amount of time.

"Oh fuck me."

He exhaled and felt a fire go through his passageway and erupt something within his abdomen. His legs squeezed together and fell from beneath him and only Granger's awkward lunge to keep him afloat prevented what would have been an unfortunate meeting between his skull and the floor.

"Potter! What is wrong with you?!" She gasped, her books scattered all over the floor as she awkwardly lowered him to the floor, careful not to go too fast despite his heavier weight.

"Into the classroom," Harry wheezed. She opened her mouth to reject that order, but closed it for some odd reason and assisted him into the empty room. Carefully propping him into a chair, Granger took a step back and placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed his pitiful state.

"What happened to you?" she demanded.

"Got into a fight with the Whomping Willow. It didn't end well."

"Potter," she gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't have time for your stupid games. I'm going to go get Madame Pomfrey or get you to her."

"No!" Harry placed his arms around his delicate ribs. "No Pomfrey. Just...just give me a second."

"I think you're going to need more than a second."

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to find a way out of this situation that didn't require explaining the source of his injuries. Granger was annoyingly stubborn and didn't seem to take no for an answer. Furthermore, her over enhanced concern for his health was putting a damper on his plan of staying low. _What to do? What to do?_

"Do you know any Healing spells?" he asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "A few. None that can help you."

"How do you know it won't help me?"

"I know broken ribs when I see them, Potter."

_Oh do you?_ "They're not broken," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not, but you didn't get that just falling down the stairs or anything stupid like that. Falls usually focus the injuries on the limbs and neck since that is what you usually use to prevent damage. In order to get sufficient damage to your rib cage, it needs to be exposed. Last time Potter or I'm leaving. _What...happened?_" She spit the last two words out.

When Harry didn't answer, mostly because he was banking on the second part of her supposition, Granger gave another tired sigh and shook her head, her bushy hair waving about.

"Fine." Granger suddenly pulled out her wand from her robes, pointing it at Harry with a determined expression.

"You don't want to do that, Granger," Harry warned, despite his injuries.

"Potter, I'm taking you to Pomfrey. You're a stubborn idiot and I know those injuries weren't from an accident."

Her diagnosis of his injuries surprised him. Though there was nothing obvious from his physical appearance, she was still able to analyze him on nothing more than a few hampered movements. It didn't exactly take Merlin to figure out what was wrong with him, but what surprised him more was her incessant willingness to get him to Pomfrey. What had he done to earn him such a persistent faux-healer?

"You know very well I'm capable of disarming you."

_And here comes the arrogance._

"Granger, I'm warning you."

"You can warn me all you want. Go ahead. I'll let you get your wand."

It was no use. Even if he was able to get his wand in time, his defensive spell or any sort of spell would wreak all sorts of havoc on his injured body. She had him pinned and there was nothing he could do to prevent her from disarming him. _Does my reputation really cost so much that I would fight to keep myself from Pomfrey?_

But then Harry thought of the four people who had taken turns kicking him while he was on the ground. To him, they were just nameless faces intent on sending a message. But to them, he was a symbol of his superiority over them. They didn't have to be in Granger's House to know that he had gone to the Hospital Wing. _Is it worth it?_

Apparently he had no choice.

That is until Tracey opened the door, her face contorted with alarm as she observed the awkward scene in front of her, Harry slumped in a chair with Granger pointing her wand at him. Blaise's head appeared above and behind Tracey's, just as perplexed. It took all of seven seconds for Tracey to get her wand out and even less time to start throwing accusations.

"Why you conniving, little Gryffindor witch," Tracey snarled at her.

"I want you to try, Davis. If you're as good as dueling as you are at math, this should be a treat." Hermione sneered back at her.

"Um, Harry?" Blaise questioned.

Harry's vision was swimming, the two girls in front of him coming in and out of view. His grip tightened against the side of the chair but it was no use.

"Oh fuck me," Harry said as he tumbled off the chair and fell into a merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

"...severe damage to his abdomen! You can't possibly expect me to..."

"...necessary for the program. He will recover..."

"...and what about next time, Severus? What about..."

"...I want no word of this to..."

"...and his friends? What do we..."

"...not to mention rampant instability and dangerous..."

"...I want no more arguments, he is to..."

Harry didn't remember exactly what the people were saying around him as he swam in and out of consciousness. All he could feel was the soothing and warm buzz around his ribs as the spell repaired them. Black dots precipitated his vision as he opened his eyes to the sound of silence. The bleak, white ceiling and curtains told him he was in the Hospital Wing despite all of his efforts to avoid it.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," the smooth, oily voice confronted him.

"Professor," Harry grunted, turning his head to see Headmaster Snape sitting in a chair next to his beside.

"How are you feeling?" Snape always asked that in such a way to indicate he didn't really care but a response was necessary nonetheless.

"Pleasant."

"I would hope as much. Madame Pomfrey has informed me of your injuries. Would you like to tell me how you got them?" Snape avoided his eyes as he asked this question.

"I fell down some stairs. They went left when I wanted to go right," Harry answered.

"These stairs must have been animated to deliver such hefty damage."

"I think they had it in for me. Maybe you should get that sort of thing checked out around here."

"And these stairs...did you know what floor they were on and why Hermione Granger was with Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini when they found you?"

"My memory seems to be a bit hazy. I'm sorry, Professor. I think I was on the fourth or fifth floor?" Harry postured some more, taking some amusement with Snape's not so subtle hints.

"Mr. Potter." Harry could almost hear a sigh in Snape's voice. "I understand your need for discretion. In such a highly competitive environment, any weakness can be perceived as exploitable, but the truth will not escape these curtains. Your injuries indicate a higher severity than a simple fall down the stairs. Rest assured, those responsible will be brought forward."

It would have been so easy to just tell the Headmaster what happened, but Harry felt something amiss. _Is this another test? Is he trying to see how I handle this situation as well?_ There were little upsides to telling Snape. He would be seen as a weak tattle-tale, incapable of defending himself and running to the nearest teacher for help. His fellow Slytherins wouldn't respect him for that.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what you're talking about."

There was only a slight pursing of Snape's lips that Harry couldn't quite discern. Was it annoyance? Disappointment? Either way, Snape didn't look very happy.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I assume that if any stars try to change directions again, you will come straight to Madame Pomfrey?" Snape asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll probably try and make sure I avoid that staircase from now on."

"See to it that you do." Snape abruptly stood up from the chair, pushing open the curtains with both hands and sweeping out dramatically. He did it all in one smooth movement and Harry had to wonder if he practiced such an exit.

The Headmaster left and Blaise and Tracey soon appeared, opening the drawn curtains to see him. Blaise whistled lowly as he saw all the potions and remedies Harry had to take, as well as the wrap tied securely around his mid-section.

"Damn, Harry."

Suddenly, a panic overtook Harry. _Did they see me with my shirt off? Do they know about the scars?_

Even if they didn't, surely the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey must have known. After all, someone had to take off his shirt in order to see the damage. If they did that, surely they would notice the multiple scars on his back. He kept his back firmly against the bed, unwilling to let them see _that_.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tracey asked.

"What's there to tell?" Harry shrugged and as he did, he was pleased to find that it didn't hurt. In fact, all of the small movements that had pained him so earlier didn't inflict nearly as much pain now.

"For starters, it looked like someone was taking a Beater bat to your stomach," Blaise answered.

There was no point in lying anymore. Harry told them the story of the previous night, omitting the more grizzly details. Still, Tracey's face paled considerably as she sat down where Snape previously resided. Even Blaise, known for being brutally remorseless, gulped uncomfortably as Harry described how they kicked him when he was down.

"Harry...that's awful," Tracey clasped her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes wide as saucers.

"Does anyone else know? About my visit here?"

"Granger. She left a little while ago, but left you this." Blaise procured a single parchment and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked down at the parchment with keen curiosity. His name was scrawled on the top as "Potter, H." but that was all that he could read. The rest of it was written in illegible shorthand and looked nothing like the English language. There were numbers strewn all over the parchment, but none of them repeated to show a pattern. It was a cipher, cryptic and mysterious. The torn edges on the side indicated that it was definitely part of a set.

"She said you would know what it was for..." Tracey spoke slowly, her face guarded but her tone telling it all.

_It's how she beat me_.

"I don't know what it is," Harry answered, neatly folding the paper and placing it on his bedside table.

"It took me a while to calm Tracey down enough not to hex Granger on the spot. At first she thought that the Griff did something to you," Blaise explained.

"She didn't. Just poor timing," Harry kept his answers succinct when it came to Granger. "No one can know about why I was here. Make up something and stick with the original story, I got food poisoning. If anyone finds out why I'm here, they're going to..."

Harry didn't have to answer as Blaise and Tracey could both figure out why. Still, Tracey shook her head, the little ringlets covering her face.

"What about the four guys that did this to you?" she asked.

"Leave them to me. I have an idea about who they are."

"Who are they? I'm not as good at dueling as you, but I know a few tricks and a few people," Blaise said.

"I can't say right now, I need some more time. Just make sure that you tell everyone that I got sick of the food. They might not believe me and it might not matter if my attackers were from other Houses."

"_If?_ You're not implying that someone from Slytherin attacked you, are you?" Tracey bewilderedly wondered.

"It's unlikely, but I'm not ruling out anything. Besides, we already know one Slytherin that doesn't like me."

"But even Malfoy wouldn't..." Tracey trailed off.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry arched his own eyebrow this time. "Can you two do this for me?"

Blaise nodded, more comfortable with the lie than Tracey. "I'll make a big show about you getting sick. Maybe it'll knock you down a few pegs on the Master List so people can start taking action on you again. Do you want me to spread anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment but found nothing for Blaise to dissemble. "No, leave it like that for now. I don't want to start creating a convoluted story. First, I find the people that did this and then we can work on a cover."

"We," Tracey corrected. "We will find out who did this to you."

"Of course, of course." Harry waved his hand dismissively.

Their meeting was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey, looking as terse as Harry had ever seen her. All of them had gone to the Hospital Wing at some point in time for some superficial injuries, but nothing that required an overnight stay or serious healing.

"I need to talk to Mr. Potter alone." When Pomfrey talk, everyone listened.

Blaise and Tracey nodded, the latter leaving slowly as she explained that she would take care of everything. After they were gone, Pomfrey silently tended to him, performing diagnostics with her spells as well as making him drink copious and disgusting potions. She had her lips held tightly together as if she wanted to say something but kept herself from doing so.

"I'm guessing you saw them." Harry saw no point in circling around the problem.

"I saw nothing, Potter. Just as I'm sure that no one did anything." Her voice was strict and harsh, her old face lined with disgust.

There was another momentary silence as Harry awkwardly stayed still while Pomfrey's wand was waved over him.

"It was a long time ago, you know."

She didn't answer until she was finally done with her medical tests.

"I'm a Healer, Potter. Wounds don't lie and neither do scars."

* * *

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night without much fanfare. Still, he waited for Blaise and Tracey to arrive so they could accompany him to the Slytherin Common Room. Tracey had her wand out the whole way and Harry could tell she was a bit on edge from every shadow and noise. Somehow, Harry knew that the bullies wouldn't attack all three of them. Their problem was with him, not Blaise and Tracey.

Despite the potential fallout from a known visit to the Hospital Wing, Harry felt much better about his body. Everything seemed to be healed and there were no broken bones as Granger thought. The folded parchment was tucked neatly into his pocket and after Pomfrey had left, he had taken some time to review it. From what he could tell, there was no obvious way to crack Granger's shorthand, but she wouldn't have given it to him if he wouldn't be able to crack it all. He would need a quill and some parchment to figure it out and even then, he wasn't confident. Analyzing dueling and battle abilities were one thing, deciphering a code was another.

He didn't mention the cryptic parchment Granger had given him to Blaise and Tracey. Blaise was curious about the note and its belongings, but Tracey was more concerned about the intentions behind it. Truth be told, Harry didn't know the intentions behind it either. Why would Granger give him the obvious path to her success? Tracey and Blaise would catch on eventually, but only Harry knew of their little conversations. Granger had delivered her key to victory against her opponent. _What are you up to Granger?_

Intending to find the answer to that question, Harry made a few low-key inquiries on Granger's usual whereabouts. Her location was rather obvious.

The library.

As he walked through the hallways, he made sure to note reactions from people in his year. People always glanced at him as he walked by, most eyes flicking towards the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. While Harry didn't think himself as paranoid, he couldn't help but think that the kids in his year were staring at him differently. Most people regarded him with a strange curiosity or obvious resentment if one was a Gryffindor.

Yet, there was something else in everyone's expression today.

They looked at him as if they were sizing him up, measuring his ability. A few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors even looked down at him, radiating with obvious confidence. If Harry had any questions on whether others knew about the true reason behind his visit to the Hospital Wing, a quick walk down the hallway answered that for him. His attackers were in at least two other Houses and while the Hufflepuffs didn't usually look upon him with disdain, he couldn't rule them out either. Then, there was the problem of Malfoy. He was one of the few people that refused to let Harry have an easy time. _Would Malfoy really go so far as to attack me with people from other Houses?_ That answer seemed to be no, but Harry wasn't sure anymore.

Blaise had done his best to loudly and obnoxiously make fun of Harry for getting sick over food and while there were a few amused chuckles from the rest of the Slytherins, the other Houses simply looked at him disbelievingly. They knew. And Harry knew they knew. It was just a matter of finding out who they were now.

Still, there were other things on Harry's agenda for the day.

Granger was tucked into the corner of the library, her desk preoccupied with dozens of books sprawled about. She was alone, of course, her nose almost touching the page of a book as she read and wrote at the same time. Harry leaned against a shelf, observing for a moment and not wanting to disrupt her infamous concentration.

"Figured it out yet, Potter?" she asked without looking up.

"You know I haven't. You mind giving me a hint?"

"No."

_Could she be any less blunt?_

Harry didn't come closer or pull out a chair to sit on. Still leaning against the shelf, he crossed his arms and asked, "Why'd you give it to me anyways? What's your game, Granger?"

She finally lifted her head from the book, her quill stopping mid-word. Her chocolate brown eyes regarded him coolly, but Harry could detect the smallest hint of...sympathy?

"I had no more use for those notes. I figured you'd need them."

"You took notes on me?"

"Don't be flattered," she scoffed, "I take notes on everyone."

"But that doesn't answer the question of why you would give it to me," Harry rebutted.

She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "You give me a challenge, Potter. It would be a waste if you didn't keep up."

Harry snorted. "Does the rest of your House know you're this arrogant?"

"I don't care what the rest of Gryffindor thinks of me." _A lie_, Harry thought.

"And what are they going to think if they find out that you're giving a Slytherin some help?"

Looking up from her book again, Hermione shook her head at him. "Not everyone in Gryffindor hates you, you know. They see you as their top competition and it doesn't help that your friends throw petty insults at them very time."

"Weasley starts it half the time."

"Ron exacerbates the situation, but I don't see you doing anything to quell it."

"He's fun to wind up."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and ignored him. It looked as if Granger wasn't about to give him a hint or clue on how to decipher her parchment anytime soon.

"Do _you_ hate me?"

Her quill stopped scribbling, but she didn't look up. "No, Potter. Not yet."

Harry smiled at that, laughing to himself. "What book are you reading anyways?"

"You wouldn't know it. It's a Muggle book."

"Try me."

"It's called _Ender's Game_."

"Never heard of it."

"I figured."

A movement out of the corner of his eyes caused Harry to turn around. Neville Longbottom, arms filled with books huffed and puffed as he carefully navigated the messy pile and found some room to set the stack of books down.

"Got all of them, Hermione. I couldn't find the ones about..."

Longbottom trailed off as Granger made a show of looking at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows at him as a form of hello.

"Oh," Longbottom's mouth formed a perfect O. "P-p-p-otter. What are you doing here?"

Harry had to bite back an amused chuckle and the glare from Granger told him that she would be none too pleased with him taking the mickey out of Longbottom.

"Just leaving," Harry answered. "Thanks again, Granger."

As he left, he could hear Longbottom's voice before he got out of earshot.

"What's he thanking _you_ for?!"

* * *

**A/N: Just posting the chapter. Will update this chapter with reviews answered later. Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Uncontrollable

The bruises healed quickly, eventually disappearing with the aid of Pomfrey's potions. Blaise kept his ears open for any word of subterfuge, but it appeared as if none of their fellow Slytherins harbored that much ill-will towards the Boy Who Lived. That being said, it was just as conceivable that they were aware of Blaise's soft investigation and kept their mouths shut. They were in Slytherin for a reason after all.

Yet, Blaise still came up with something.

"I paid off a couple First Years..." Blaise started.

"Paid off?" Tracey interrupted.

"Yes, paid off." Blaise waved her off impatiently. "How do you think I get people to talk? I got them to start talking and while they could have just been making it all up, they all report a lot of activity in the other House's dorm rooms the night they jumped you, Harry."

"All of the Houses?" Harry mused.

"Yes. All except for Slytherin. We're as close as we can to ruling out any Slytherins from this. I don't think even Malfoy would have the stomach."

"You're right. Physical violence isn't his style. At least, not when he's doing the kicking. Crabbe and Goyle maybe but none of them were that big. They were all of average height and, for the most part, I couldn't recognize their voices. Malfoy definitely wasn't the leader."

The blond boy in question was sitting on the other side of the Common Room, sprawled out on a plush, leather couch. Harry, Blaise, and Tracey were in the corner of the room. Harry was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on everyone while Tracey sat in a chair next to him and Blaise knelt on the floor beside a table. Presently, it was roughly a week after Harry's trip to Pomfrey and their classes had rotated from Ravenclaws to Hufflepuffs in Battle class.

Harry's efforts to crack the cypher on Granger's cryptic page were fruitless so far. There weren't any discernible patterns in her shorthand even after Harry had summoned the books necessary for research in that regard. Most of the theories were over his head. He was never the best at solving logic and riddles, traits that were probably needed for Ravenclaws. Unfortunately, he couldn't consult anyone on the topic lest he reveal Granger's secret. Part of him thought that Granger was probably just having a laugh at him and that the hieroglyphics meant nothing, but she didn't strike him as the type for practical jokes.

"But all of the other Houses?" Harry continued his line of questioning. "Even the Gryffindors?"

"Yes. Furthermore, Granger was out too that night."

"It wasn't Granger." Harry shook his head.

"How do you know that?" Tracey asked.

"It's not her style. She beats me in Battle class, not jumping me with three other people in a dark hallway."

"Say, what'd you ever do with that note she gave you? It didn't make any sense to me," Blaise wondered.

_What's the harm?_

He kept it in his back pocket at all times, fearful that anyone would discover it. It was a paranoid thought and, truth be told, others were just as unlikely to crack the code as he was. Still, it comforted him to keep it there and as he pulled it out, he missed the surprised looks on both of their faces.

"Here," Harry handed it to them. "Maybe you'll have better luck at it than me."

Tracey snatched it out of his hand quickly, scanning the page and bringing it so close to her face that the tip of her nose was touching the parchment. Her eyes squinted, the blue of her eyes just barely visible as she tried to make sense of the gibberish. She shook her head after a moment, handing it to Blaise.

"I don't understand why she gave it to you in the first place. What is it?"

"I don't really know. I think it might be a spell or something or maybe the spell she used to make a copy of herself. Either way, I haven't been able to crack it."

"There doesn't seem to be a pattern of any sort." Blaise ran his pointer finger across the words on the paper, his dark skin scrunched together in thought. "I don't see anything either, Harry."

Recovering the inscrutable parchment, Harry folded it neatly and stuck it in his back pocket with a sigh. "I don't want to have to talk to her, but this is frustrating to me. What is this thing?"

"I think she's just playing with your head. Trying to throw you off so she can cheat and beat you again," Tracey said.

"She didn't cheat," Harry said dismissively.

"Maybe not, but it wasn't fair."

Their discussion came to an abrupt end as a bell rang for them to return to class. They were heading to Moody's Dueling class, paired up with Ravenclaws for this particular lesson. The herd moved about, the senior students moving effortlessly around their smaller counterparts. Harry led the way, moving craftily through the crowd. The banners of lists hung above his head and Harry spotted himself on the Master List at 27th. Scanning the columns, Harry found the Third Years list and saw Slytherin was first for the time being with Gryffindor second, Hufflepuff third, and Ravenclaw last.

Preoccupied with the standings, Harry bumped into a solid mass, throwing both of them off balance. Whoever it was, a Hufflepuff by the look of his robes, mumbled an apology and kept on moving with his group. Curious, Harry chanced a look back to see who it was but his back was already to him. Still, he could identify him by the hair and watched as that boy tried to hide an obvious limp. It was almost too small to notice, but Harry could see it from his vantage point. That boy was definitely favoring his right foot, the same right foot that Harry had rolled over in a vain attempt to escape the bullies.

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_.

* * *

Harry was poor during Dueling class and Moody noticed it, barking and yelling at him frequently as they continued to try and master the art of nonverbal spells. While he accomplished the task of nonverbally casting a Stinging Hex easily, he had more difficulty trying cast multiple spells in a row. While Harry was convinced that he could have easily performed under normal circumstances, his mind was wandering to that awkward gait of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

He had to be one of the four.

It was by pure coincidence and accident that Harry had run into him, yet it revealed all he needed to know. Justin Finch-Fletchley, he of the supposedly genial Hufflepuff House, was one of his attackers. But it didn't make any sense to him. He tried to think of anything he could have personally done to the Hufflepuff but found nothing of note. At worst, he had defeated him during one of the Battle class, but he had been victorious over several people during Battle class and not all of them had taken to accosting him in the middle of the night.

It was almost inconceivable to him that Finch-Fletchley could be one of the bullies yet who else would have their ankle untreated for so long to still have a limp? It was near damning evidence in Harry's eyes and his blood boiled a bit as he thought about it, causing his Stinging Hex to have a little extra purchase on it.

"Ah, shit!" Tracey yelped, flailing her hand.

"Oh bollocks. I'm sorry, Trace," Harry apologized, lowering his wand and approaching her remorsefully.

"What's wrong with you today? You're all off."

He walked closer to her until he was standing side by side. Moody was yelling at Lisa Turpin about something or the other, so Harry figured he had some down time to chat. Pretending to show her the wand movement, Harry whispered, "I think I found one of them."

Tracey's blue eyes widened and she furtively looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Blaise was partnered up with Daphne, so he was beyond approach while everyone else seemed busy with their spells.

"Who?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," Harry muttered as low as he could, making a show of waving his wand.

"Finch-Fletchley," Tracey scoffed disbelievingly. "You can't possibly think that a Hufflepuff would..."

"Hufflepuffs aren't any different from other Houses. I'm sure they have a bad egg or two."

"But Finch-Fletchley." Tracey still couldn't quite believe it.

"I'm forming a plan to find out more, but be careful, alright? I don't want them coming after you."

"It's you they're after, Harry." She turned to him, dropping all pretense of faking a spell. "Don't walk alone at night and don't spend as much time in Trow's classroom. That's how they're going to catch you."

"I know, I know." Harry ran a hand through his hair, eager to get out of the classroom and investigate the matter.

"Love birds! Get back to work before I send both of ya to detention!" Moody hollered from the other side of the room, making Harry and Tracey burn red as their classmates laughed and teased them.

They had a free period next, so after informing Blaise of Harry's suspicions, they asked a few First Years again and found that the Hufflepuffs were just exiting from Transfigurations. It would be terribly conspicuous if all three of them were tailing the Hufflepuff group so Tracey volunteered to walk as if she were heading in the same direction. Harry and Blaise tailed behind her by quite some distance.

Their sleuthing proved unremarkable however. Justin did nothing more than hang out with his friends, Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones. After classes were over, they headed to the lake for a nice sit down on a breezy day. Winter had not yet befallen upon Hogwarts so there was some time still before the grounds were covered with tightly packed snow. Harry, Blaise, and Tracey sat off some distance, pretending to be engrossed in their conversation. Yet, after all that time, Justin didn't even glance their way.

"Are you sure it's Finch-Fletchley?" Blaise was the most skeptical of them. "I don't know if he has the balls to kick you."

"You saw his limp, didn't you?"

"It is there." Tracey pointed out.

"It could be from a number of things. Maybe he tripped over some stairs like you did, Harry." Blaise pointed out.

"No," Harry shook his head. "It's gotta be him."

_I need to have a lead somewhere_.

* * *

So unknown to either Blaise or Tracey, Harry did start forming a plan. Later that night, as they retired to their bedrooms, Harry laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing he could do but wait until the rhythmic sounds of breathing filled the room. He held his wand to his chest, his ankles crossed below him and his arms crossed in front of him. The soft sighs and movements of his sleeping dorm mates filled the void and it was around 11 when Harry decided to move.

Still fully dressed, Harry slipped his shoes on and walked towards the door. He paused in front of it, sparing a look at Malfoy's curtains. They were drawn together, like everyone else's, but Harry remained there for a minute, trying to gauge if the rich, blond Slytherin was behind it. There was no way to tell. For now, it seemed as if Malfoy was in the clear.

Exiting, Harry crept along the railing, confirming that no one was in the Common Room. It was late and the only people that were up were a few Seventh Years that didn't care if he left. Taking great care to stay quiet, Harry left the Common Room without looking back.

Even at night, the castle wasn't asleep. Soft murmurs of ghosts and piping were a constant hum in the background and there were still a few students and more than a fair share of teachers patrolling the hallways. Harry avoided them easily as their footsteps loudly preceded them. Still, he sought to be careful to avoid the teachers and patrols. Yet, he wanted to be found, not by the patrols, but by the bullies.

The timing of their attack wasn't a mistake. Obviously they knew of his schedule and habits, particularly his proclivity to be found in Trow's classroom on late nights. It stood to be reasoned that they would also know the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room judging by the interception of his route. While Malfoy might not have been actively involved in the beating, it was just as likely that he gave them information on the route Harry would take to return from Trow's classroom.

Loud footsteps clattered along the ground and Harry pressed himself into an alcove, waiting for the patrol to walk by. It was a Hufflepuff Prefect by the looks of it, but not Finch-Fletchley. No, the attackers would be quiet and try to sneak up on him if they were awake at this hour. Harry knew that it was unlikely they would be out at this random time of night. Most likely, they would try to attack him again when they knew he was anywhere else but the Slytherin Common Room. It would take too much time and resources to plant someone outside of the Common Room at all times. Still, Harry was searching.

Another patrol passed and Harry melted into the darkness once again, careful to take off his glasses so a random light wouldn't reflect off it and give away his position. The patrols were steady, a mix of Prefects and professors, but nothing Harry couldn't handle. Still awaiting some sort of stealthy movement, Harry was about to give up and retire to his room when he heard a humming.

It was a small girl, had to be a First or Second year since Harry didn't know her. She was clutching something to her chest, walking placidly and humming a tune to herself. It was quite odd, if Harry were to be truthful, but he avoided her nonetheless. To his great surprise, three bodies emerged from the bottom of a staircase, blocking this girl's way.

"Well, well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood." One of them said in an obviously mocking tone.

The small girl froze, clutching whatever it was even closer against her chest. The two others fanned out to either side, effectively trapping her. Harry knew the formation they were taking and reasoned that they didn't just want a night time chat with this girl.

"What's she got in her hands, Roger?" The older girl asked the speaker.

"It's another weird conglomeration, Marietta," said the other boy.

The one named Roger laughed as he took a step closer to the little girl. The little girl hummed to herself, the tune seemingly faster as she took a matching step back. Harry was unaware of how hard he was holding his wand.

"It's okay, Loony. I just want to see what you've got there," Roger cooed as Marietta snickered. Harry couldn't match the names to the faces as he hardly interacted with any of the older years.

Loony mumbled something and Roger knelt down with an innocent look on your face. "What was that, Loony?"

"You're going to take it again," she whispered.

"Now Loony." Roger tutted. "Be logical. If I wanted to take it, I would have just grabbed it out of your hand. We both know I'm stronger than you. Now be reasonable and let me see it. I just want to know what you made this time."

But Loony didn't move, her head tucked down as she kept humming that unrecognizable tune to herself. The sliver of light shining through one of the windows cast it directly on her, setting her in the spotlight as the three older students, Ravenclaws Harry assumed, surrounded her.

"Oh give it her, Lovegood," Marietta impatiently stepped forward, snatching the jingling object out of her hands.

It looked to be some sort of necklace made out of bottle caps. When Marietta realized this, she chuckled lowly, swinging it around her finger.

"Be careful with it, please," Loony pleaded in a soft voice.

"You're going to break the poor girl's heart, Marietta," the unidentified boy said.

"Oh shut up, Belby, I'm just having a little fun."

Marietta kept twirling it around her finger, the light of the moon occasionally flashing off one of the bottle caps. Hopefully, this was the extent of their teasing, intentionally malevolent but light hearted in objectivity. After all, there were ways to be attacked in the middle of the night.

"Can I have it back?" Loony asked.

"Well, I have it so its mine. Don't you know the rules of ownership, Loony?" Marietta mocked.

"But I _made_ it."

"Did you now? But I think you gave it to me, unless you're saying I'm stealing it from you. Am I stealing it from you, Loony?"

There was a quiet silence, the soft whirl of the necklace of bottle caps whirling around constituting as the background noise. In a soft whisper, a thing would have been unrecognizable with just another modicum of noise, Loony said, "Yes."

The necklace of bottle caps fell to the ground, a noise that, in the moment, seemed loud enough to wake the castle. Marietta was no longer smiling and Roger was shaking his head with a small grin on his face.

"You're calling me a thief? That's very disingenuous of you, Loony. I'm no thief and you have no grounds to call me that." Marietta produced her wand and Belby chuckled, stepping out of the way to avoid any collateral damage.

"You stole my necklace," Loony said in a wobbly voice.

"I did nothing of the sort. I have two witnesses here that say I didn't steal anything."

"She didn't."

"I didn't see a thing."

Roger and Belby chimed in at the same exact moment, watching the torment with a tired but amused grin. From the looks of it, this was not their first time exacting this sort of punishment on a girl who had done nothing more than walk back to her Common Room. Harry thought of Dudley and the games he would play when they were back at home. Every answer would always be negative and even when he kept his mouth shut, Dudley would find some way to say that he was insulting him. Marietta was no different.

Harry could easily just let this happen. The worst thing they could do was hit her with some spell, but Harry doubted it would be anything meaningful. They were just toying with her, enjoying their power over her, but they wouldn't do anything for lasting damage. After all, Loony needed to be around next time. He could have just let this moment pass and go on undetected in his mission to find another set of bullies.

But he wasn't going to find that other group tonight.

"Give it back to the girl."

Harry stepped out of the shadows, his robes draped around him as he stood with his back to the moonlight. The added effect obscured his face and his body, allowing him to hide the fact that he already had his wand out beneath the sleeve of his robes. He could see Marietta and Roger squinting at him as well as finally seeing Loony's face.

She was a blond girl with large eyes, eyes larger than anyone else's. Underneath her robes, her clothes were an assortment of colors and she was already wearing a strange necklace and some other assorted jewelry that other girls would never have worn. He could see why people picked on her.

"Potter?" Roger asked aloud. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you three the same, but I think we all know what you're doing. Give it back to the girl, Marietta." The warning sounded more threatening in his head. Aloud, it was just a squeaky voice.

"Potter, get out of here. This is inter-house business," Belby ordered.

"It seems you don't do a good job of taking care of your own house."

"You little shit. I always hated Slytherins." Marietta was totally ignoring Loony at this rate, an accomplishment so far.

"And I always hated ugly people. Guess we're both stuck there." Harry shrugged ineffectually.

From an early age, Harry realized that attacking a strength was a decent ploy. Marietta was pretty, to an objective and unseasoned eye, and any threat of that attractiveness was seen as an immediate affront. Roger, obviously older than the other two, must have realized what Harry was doing. Yet, he was a little too late.

"Marietta, don't!" He cried, but there was no stopping her.

"_Stupefy!"_

It was an obvious spell, so transparent that Harry had already begun planning his next series of spells before she even said it. Marietta, he could handle. Just from that brief moment of torture she had enacted on Loony, Harry knew she was impatient and uncontrolled. Though her mark was on target, Harry produced a weak shield and ducked to simply deflect it. He shot back with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, but that wasn't his true intention. In a successive motion, he swept his wand upwards, dousing her with a spray of water that provoked a shrill scream.

He didn't mean to stun her. He meant to embarrass her.

"Roger! Do something!" Marietta screamed.

But Roger balked, looking warily at Harry. Unlike Marietta, this one had a brain.

_So its true that Ravenclaws are at least somewhat intelligent_.

"Roger! Belby!" She stamped her foot, her hair stringy and ratty from the water.

Roger conferred with Belby, whispering behind a cupped hand while he kept his eyes on Harry. Harry relaxed his posture somewhat, his wand still at his side and the moon to his back, obscuring him slightly. After a moment, Roger broke the impromptu conference.

"Get out of here, Potter," he ordered.

"Don't tell him to get out of here, _punish him!_" She was apoplectic, sure to attract a Prefect or a professor.

"Shut up, Marietta!" Roger yelled back at her. "There's no point in continuing this and your stupid screams are going to wake every professor up and send them this way." Turning to Harry, he took a deep breath after he finished berating his fellow Ravenclaw. "Go, Potter. We'll leave Lovegood alone."

But Harry kept his ground, intent on sending a message. It wasn't enough that they would leave her alone this time. "Excuse me if I don't believe you."

"Potter..." Roger impatiently growled, "...this is none of your business."

"But it's our business now."

Tracey appeared from behind them, her wand drawn and unlike Harry, she had it pointed at the older Ravenclaws. Blaise and Pansy flanked her, their wands drawn but more apprehensive looks on their faces. Only Tracey seemed unfazed, but Harry knew the older Ravenclaws were more than capable of handling her. All together though, they stood a fighting chance.

"Oh you have to be shitting me. Roger! These are a bunch of Third Years! Let's take care of them," Marietta pointed her wand at Tracey.

It was Belby who intervened.

"Roger, let's go," he said quietly. "The situation isn't in our favor."

_So Ravenclaws are capable of thought._

And Harry knew that Belby wasn't talking tactically. It was three versus four, but Belby and Marietta were both Fourth Years and Harry knew that Roger Davies was definitely a Fifth Year or higher. Stronger and more experienced, they could give them a good fight even outnumbered. But Belby was talking about overall justification. Their original reasons for leaving the Common Room so late at night was kaput and since there was no point in tormenting Lovegood in front of others, it was a zero sum situation for them.

"Let's go, Marietta," Roger said with ice in his voice and a glare sent in Harry's direction.

Her mouth dropped, droplets of water falling from her drenched robes. "You can't be serious!"

"_Now_, Marietta," Roger ordered one more time, ascending the staircase without looking back. Belby was lone gone up the stairwell.

Four against one, Marietta wasn't so confident.

She sent a withering look at Lovegood, a promise that she would pay later for this intervention, but fellowed the older Ravenclaws until they were out of sight. Once she was finally gone, Harry relaxed the grip on his wand and sighed. Lovegood immediately rushed over to the puddle of water, picking up her necklace of bottle caps and holding it tightly against her chest. Tracey approached Harry, a none too happy look on her face.

"Fancy meeting you here," Harry chirped.

"I'll have time to yell at you later, you stupid ass. We need to get out of here before professor's arrive."

Harry nodded once, accepting that _his_ bullies weren't out tonight. Pansy and and Blaise were already walking forward as lookouts. Turning to Tracey, Harry asked, "How'd you find me anyways?"

Tracey huffed, "Pansy saw you leaving the Common Room as she was on her way back -"

"What was _she_ doing out?"

"Snogging someone."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?!" Tracey threw her hands in the air. "After wandering around for a while, we heard screaming and yelling and came your way."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but a floaty voice stopped him.

"Harry!"

It was Lovegood, chasing after them with something clutched in her hand. It wasn't the necklace of bottle caps, but a neatly folded parchment.

"You dropped this," she said breathlessly.

"Oh." Harry immediately snatched it from her hand. "Why...errr...thank you."

"And thanks," she mumbled quietly. "You didn't have to do that."

Tracey was tugging at his arm as Blaise ran his finger in a circle, the universal motion for, _get a move on!_ But Harry wanted to leave one morsel of advice for this girl.

"Don't show fear, Loony. Especially to Marietta."

Her lower lip trembled, obtusely wide eyes as large as saucers. "But I'm not as good as dueling as you."

"You don't have to be," Harry explained, "You'll probably lose, but they won't like it. They won't like it one bit if you're not scared."

He knew the lesson sounded paradoxical. Why tell her to be scared if he knew she would continued to be picked on. Yet, it was when Harry stood in the face of Dudley and it was when he didn't cry or show fear to Vernon that enraged them the most. They bullied him to feel powerful and nothing felt as powerless as ineffectiveness.

"You'll understand," Harry patted her on the head and turned away with Tracey's insistence.

"Harry! The parchment. I don't know what it means, but all the numbers add up to a 100," Luna quickly spit out, aware they had to move on.

"Oh Merlin," Tracey groaned, forcefully pulling Harry's arm at this point. "Who gives a bloody damn about Granger's secret parchment."

_I do_.

The four Slytherins darted back to their Common Room amidst approaching teachers and away from Luna Lovegood, standing in a puddle of water with a necklace of bottle caps clutched tightly to her chest.

* * *

"He showed action...and moral courage."

"Better yet, he knowingly faced adversaries stronger than he. I only wish the Davis girl wouldn't have interrupted. He underestimates his capabilities. Edgecombe and Belby would have been defeated and he would have given Davies a challenge."

"He's not ready for that just yet. Strongest in his Year? By far, but power grows with maturity. His body is still learning."

"I only wish that the Muggleborn girl weren't so involved. His obsession with her child's notes are cumbersome to his learning."

"But he's learning to think differently and once he cracks her simple code, perhaps he will be more perceptive to critical awareness instead of overpowering all of his opponents."

"Her notes have no application outside of this school. She is limited and I don't know why you insist with her."

"She is _different_. The boy has surrounded himself with people that say yes to his every whim. Even the Davis girl can't say no to him, but the Muggleborn girl...she's different."

"She's mundane, an act that will quickly be sussed out once everyone discovers her means of victory. It is not special, just a cheap trick that others are unaware of."

"I would hardly call it a trick."

"I don't care what to call it. Once he is done with this stupid exercise, I want no more of her influence."

"Come now, she is not dangerous to his learning."

"Yes, she is."

"...she won't hurt him."

"Then what is her purpose? What is the meaning beyond this? Her powers of intellect are unquestionable, but I can't give him her brain. There is so much to be done and yet you insist with the Muggleborn."

"She is _good for him_. She makes him question herself. An ounce of humility will go a long way to his progress in self-assessment."

"She will _destroy_ him. He will question himself until he's unable to perform in a duel. He will question himself so much that he will shred apart his strong base. Do you not see how the Davis girl looks at him?"

"And what are you so afraid in the Muggleborn that you aren't afraid of in Davis?"

"That is not what this is about."

"It _is _about this! He needs to build relatio-"

"_I DON'T WANT HIM TO BUILD RELATIONSHIPS! I WANT HIM TO SUCCEED!"_

"...I apologize. You are directing this."

"I am and you have grown too bold. There will come a time when the darkness will return and I have not rebuilt this school, changed the governing board, and reshaped students for years to come just to build some inane relationship. He is here for one purpose and for one purpose only."

"I understand..."

"But? I know you mean to interject something here."

"...I think you may find that it will be more difficult to control Harry Potter than you think."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Observations? After some research, I concluded Roger Davies to be at least two years older than Harry. They never quite specify, but he is the oldest Ravenclaw in that confrontation. The next chapter will deal with a discovery from Harry, a battle between Houses, and a revelation.**


	8. Bleeding Hearts

Despite Lovegood's clue, Harry was no closer to cracking the cipher on Hermione's paper. The stipulation that all the numbers added up to 100 was correct. Granger would list several numbers in a row, all adding up to a 100, and repeat this process in several other parts of the neatly divided paper. Still, there was nothing Harry could make of it. At first, he thought it might have been the instructions for a potion she created to copy herself, but it didn't make any sense. Ingredients weren't added to a concrete number.

It had to be a calculation of some sort, but what exactly was she trying to calculate and how was it supposed to lead to his defeat? In this front, Harry had no clue what to do. Maths had never been his strongest suit during his education with the Dursleys and now years removed from it, he had no idea on what the numbers could mean. Furthermore, there was no one he could ask in the Slytherin House since most of them were decidedly Pureblood and left maths and Arithmancy to other schools. It certainly wasn't studied at Hogwarts.

Harry decided to outsource his solution.

He had very few options. Most of the other students in his year hated him. There were a myriad of reasons, but Harry concluded that most of the tied in with the fact that he had bested most of them during duels and Battle class. Furthermore, his placement atop the Master List did him no favors. The Hufflepuffs would be hesitant to help him while the Gryffindors would have rather consorted with a centaur than he. Surely, word would have reached around the Ravenclaw tower of his over exaggerated confrontation with Marietta, Belby, and Roger Davies.

Yet, there was one Ravenclaw that was decidedly indebted to him.

As he set out to find her, he was struck by how much time he spent tracking down people who had answers to his questions. First, he had asked Trow if he knew of a way that Granger predicted his spells. Then he went straight to Granger and met a brick wall of nothing. Now, he was cruising through the corridors of Hogwarts to find an oddball Ravenclaw on a half-baked theory.

Such was the price of winning.

He found her in the Trophy Room, an array of paper strewn around her. She was in the center like the eye of a hurricane, her eyes closed and her hands folded neatly in her lap across her crossed legs. While Harry thought nothing wrong of it, he knew how easily odd behavior could be seen as a target. There was an aura about her that suggests she didn't care about the likes of Marietta, but Harry suspected that she, like him, felt every barb of their words.

"Luna?" he asked, not wanting to interrupt...whatever she was doing.

She opened only her left eye, smiling a bit as she saw spotted him.

"Harry. It's pleasant to see you again."

"Errr..." Harry gingerly navigated the maze of jumbled paper as he inched closer to her. "I was wondering if I could pick your brain for a moment."

"We Ravenclaws are known for having brains, aren't we? Why is it then that some feel the need to torment others?"

"Ravenclaws have their bad eggs just like all the other Houses."

"Even Slytherin?" Luna asked with an expectant eye.

"A few, here or there." _Malfoy_.

"Let's hope that those people will find some enlightenment and focus their tasks on finding the missing Hob Goblins of New York," Luna said, her manner of speaking indicating that she was dead serious.

"Sure." Harry shrugged, not knowing how else to respond. Hoping to switch the topic, he asked, "Do you remember that paper you picked up that night?"

"How could I forget? It was a marvelous piece of cryptography." Luna thankfully had both of her eyes open now.

"Well, the thing is, I haven't really gotten any headway on solving it. I was wondering if you could give it another look and if you could keep all of this...well..."

"Is it privacy you seek?" She asked without pretense.

"Yes."

Luna nodded to herself, smoothing over the necklace of bottle caps that joined the other assorted necklaces. "For you, Harry, I can do that."

A wave of gratitude fell over him. It would do no good if it was known that he was asking a Second Year Ravenclaw for help on how to defeat Granger. Not only would he lose the respect of the Slytherin House, he would also be seen as groveling for tips. Perceived weakness, no matter how silly it may seem, was a danger.

The neatly folded parchment was starting to wear and tear, so Harry had made a copy with a spell. The original was left in his trunk in the dormitory and he had brought a copy that Luna could hopefully scribble notes on. She took the paper gracefully, her slim hand holding it delicately as if it were some sort of ancient artifact.

"Again, I must stress the ingenuity of this cipher," Luna dreamily mumbled as she cocked her head to an almost ninety degree angle as she looked at the paper.

"Why is it so genius? Is it some sort of new language?" Harry wondered.

"Not at all," Luna explained. "The genius of it is that it is Muggle."

"It's a Muggle code?"

"Yes. And that's why no one _here_ would ever solve it. It's only because I study the excessive use of gamma rays and its usefulness regarding American secrecy that I would ever know. You see, this is known as Data Encryption Standard."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No. That's the beauty of it. No one here would ever know what it means, but anyone that works with technology in the Muggle world would know that its used by all sorts of things. Do you know what an ATM is?"

"Of course. My Uncle would use it sometimes to get a few quid out."

"This note, whatever it is, uses the same idea. While I'm sure it's not a bit by bit encryption, the same logic is applied. In order to decipher this, Harry, you'll need an electronic device."

"But I thought electronic devices don't work in Hogwarts?"

"They generally don't, but I'm sure you've seen a camera work in here before. The same logic is applied. Whoever wrote this code wrote it in plain English, ran it through this encryption machine and this is what is produced. This person must have magicked it in such a way to hide whatever it is...except for these numbers to the side of course." She pointed to the column of numbers.

"Most of them always add up to a 100," Luna finished.

"So I'd have to physically get my hands on this particular device in order to crack the code?"

"Either that or ask whoever gave it to you." Luna handed him back the paper, apparently finished with her analysis. "Seeing as you were obviously confused as to how to solve it, the person that gave it to you must surely want you to come back and speak to them again. How else could you solve it?"

As the pieces clicked into place, Harry smiled to himself.

"How else indeed?"

* * *

But he wasn't able to find Granger for the rest of the day. He checked her usual haunt in the library but it was curiously empty, an oddity for her. After attending another Creatures class where Professor Lupin terrorized almost everyone with a stunningly realistic diagram of a Basilisk, Harry had a free period and decided to attend Battle class. Anyone could attend Battle class during free periods though few attended regularly. There was enough on their plate without adding another House's battles, but Harry preferred some objective observation. It was easier to break down battles when he wasn't participating.

Coincidentally, this Battle class was between third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Where are you going?" Tracey stopped in the middle of the hallway when Harry turned right instead of the left it took to get to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Battle class. I want to take some notes."

Tracey frowned, but pulled her bag tight over her shoulder and started walking towards him. "I'm coming with you."

Blaise threw his hands in the air in frustration. "_Both_ of you want to spend our free period back in Battle class? Haven't you had enough?"

"You're free to go back, Blaise," Harry said with an amused grin.

Blaise rolled his eyes, simulating disgust. Yet, he also started walking with them as well. To be honest, Harry found it surprising that Tracey wanted to accompany him in the first place. While she was obviously making a concentrated effort to improve this year, attending Battle class when it wasn't your own wasn't something he thought she would do. Blaise was probably tagging along from sheer boredom or, at least, the appearance of sheer boredom.

The class was already in session, Professor Snape standing on a hovering platform that overlooked this particular scenario. It was a jungle, not unlike the Hufflepuff match they watched earlier in Trow's class. Strangely enough, the instructor in question of that class was also in attendance. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin settled upon the chalice of his cupped hands. The hawkish white hair came to a widow's peak above a brow that was furrowed in concentration. The close attention was disrupted by a hacking cough that suddenly overtook him and as he produced a handkerchief to cover his mouth, Harry could spot a pink mist on the white cloth before Trow stuffed it back into his robes.

"Hello professor," Harry greeted as he sat down next to him, Tracey and Blaise following suit.

"Why hello, Harry. While I'm not surprised to see you here, I can say that it is a pleasure to see Mr. Zabini and Ms. Davis here as well," Trow said with a congenial smile.

"How could I avoid another Hufflepuff match?" Blaise asked with a dark, arched eyebrow.

"As dutifully blasé as always, Blaise." The smile took the sting out of Trow's words.

"A family motto."

Harry turned towards the match at hand as the Gryffindors advanced in a predictable arrowhead formation. They were in a solid grouping, marching through the jungle towards the perceived Hufflepuff location. Gryffindor were nothing but predictable and they played their hand obviously here. The plan with the arrowhead formation was to charge the Hufflepuffs head on. The prediction would be that Hufflepuff would split to try to surround the singular body and then the Gryffindors would respond by swarming each half.

_Divide and conquer. The Gryffindor way_.

The tactic assumed that each individual Gryffindor was superior to each individual Hufflepuff. Since the match started with even numbers, it was simply a brutal assault that required little finesse. It was straightforward and simple and not something Granger would have devised. He spotted her small frame tucked in the middle, marching dutifully, yet visibly annoyed.

"Are you just here observing the match, professor?" Tracey politely questioned.

"Why yes, Ms. Davis. I do take an interest in how well my classes do and it never hurts to observe a battle to see how they are employing my teachings. While we're here, why don't we do some improvisational instruction?"

"This is supposed to be a free period," Blaise grumbled.

"And yet, there is something to be learned! Tell me, what do the Gryffindors hope to accomplish?"

Harry repeated his previous thoughts on the arrowhead formation aloud, highlighting the assumptions behind Gryffindor's motivations as well as the strengths and weaknesses of their movement.

"And what do you think of their rate of success?"

Harry shrugged. "It just depends how it breaks when they meet Hufflepuff. If the Hufflepuffs break like they should, they probably have a good chance of overwhelming them."

"For theoretical sake, let's assume that the Hufflepuffs don't break. What do you think would happen, Ms. Davis?"

Tracey clearly thought that it was a conversation that was going to be between Harry and Trow so she stuttered for a moment as she tried to collect a response.

"Well – um – I think the Gryffindors would lose, wouldn't they? If the Hufflepuffs hold, it will be like water coming up against a rock."

_Close Tracey. That's not what Trow was asking_.

"Almost, Ms. Davis! They would _always_ break. Unless the Hufflepuffs were convinced they were the better duelists, splitting apart would be the natural course of action. While I don't make any assumptions of the strengths of each individual Hufflepuff, no doubt the Gryffindors have some talented duelists. To not break would be a directive to duel them face to face and that's not a situation you want. The Hufflepuffs should take advantage of their terrain and Gryffindor's aggressiveness. How would they do that?"

Tracey looked helplessly at Harry but he just gave her an encouraging nod, hoping that she wouldn't balk away from an answer. Her dedication this year was transparent and Harry hoped it wasn't just limited to in-class answers. Trow was testing her ability to analyze a battle and Harry kept his mouth shut, wanting her to sink or swim on her own merit.

She looked at the jungle with her blue eyes, squinting and staring like it was going to give her an answer. Though she didn't know it, she was staring at the obvious response. The Gryffindors were marching parallel to a river, going north along the jungle. If the Hufflepuffs were smart, they would have relocated to the other side of the river and then sent an sacrifice to lure the Gryffindors to the banks.

"The river, right?" Tracey asked with more than a bit of question in her voice. "The Hufflepuffs should use the river?"

"How?" Trow pressed.

Blaise threw his hands in the air, breaking his silence. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! The Puffs should use the river as a blockade and invite the Griffs in there. The Griffs would be too tempted not to follow along."

Tracey flushed as Blaise spoke the obvious answer and even Trow had to smile at the dark boy's outburst. Harry chuckled himself as he directed his eyes towards the match, watching Granger in the middle of the Gryffindor pack.

"That's assuming Gryffindor would make the cardinal mistake of crossing the river. Now, assume that Gryffindor realizes that the river is a trap. How should they respond?"

At first, Harry thought that they couldn't respond and it was an obvious stalemate as they took pot shots at each other from across the river. Scanning the field, Harry could see that there was a shallow brook down river where it was noticeably easier to cross. The Hufflepuffs _should_ have left a detachment there to protect their flank, but in their haste to cross the river, they didn't realize the back door. Would Gryffindor?

"Engage the Hufflepuffs directly. Try to contain their horizontal movement while they detach a small force to cross the shallow end over there." Harry pointed down the river to make sure everyone could see.

Blaise frowned at Harry's offer. "How could you even see that?"

Harry shrugged again, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You have to always try and flank. It's just a matter of time before either of the Houses see it."

As predicted, the Hufflepuffs sent Zacharias Smith to lure the Gryffindors from the jungle. He crossed the river with some effort, his pants becoming soaked as he did so. Most Houses wore a standard of a gray pants and a gray shirt with the House emblem stitched along the breast. Robes were usually discarded as too heavy and cumbersome. The way the scenario was oriented, the Hufflepuffs were on the short side of the field. While they had the defense of the river, their jungle was considerably smaller than the main area.

From their vantage point above the match, the four of them watched as Zach found the Gryffindors and sent a stray spell their way. Once he caught their attention, he made a mad dash for the river, dodging spells left and right. The flash of lights tore off limbs and leaves as the Gryffindors gave chase.

"They're like dogs. Tap them and they'll follow," Blaise scoffed.

"Warning, Mr. Zabini. I am still a teacher," Trow quickly replied.

"Apologies." Blaise had a way of apologizing without sounding a bit sorry.

Yet, there was a kernel of truth in Blaise's statement. The Gryffindors predictably chased after him, their formation staying tight but definitely heading towards the river. Zach had a good jump on them and was already on the other bank of the river by the time the Gryffindors reached the end of the tree line. Zach turned and fired a few more spells at them before disappearing into the smaller jungle.

The Gryffindors suddenly balked at the edge of the stream, an argument blooming at the tree line. At the heart of it was Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, gesticulating across the river while Granger and another Gryffindor he didn't know was pointing somewhere else. Caught in their argument, neither of them noticed the barrage of spells emerging from the smaller jungle.

Two or three Gryffindors were struck down before they had a chance to take cover as the Hufflepuffs caught them in the midst of their argument and relentlessly pounded them with spells. The majority of the Gryffindors fell back towards the tree line, haphazardly trying to deflect the spells as they retreated. It was chaotic and unorganized and Harry was a bit disappointed that they had fallen so easily for the ruse.

Regrouped with a semblance of cover at the tree line, the heated discussion continued as the Gryffindors debated on their next course of action. The rest of the Gryffindors were forming a defensive line along the edge of the jungle while the "brain trust" of the Gryffindors discussed their options. Ironically, Weasley was among them as well as Granger and Finnigan.

"Oh Merlin, look at Longbottom." Blaise snickered as he pointed out the hapless boy.

The poor boy in question was huddling behind a tree, peeking out every so often but not firing a spell at all. He was about as useful as a Flobberworm and the Gryffindors chances were slowly dwindling. With two of their classmates already down, Gryffindor only had eight students left while the Hufflepuffs held strong.

"What do you think they should do, Harry?" Trow asked as he coughed into his handkerchief again.

"They have to realize that they need to find a way to cross the river. It might be a little too late though."

The Gryffindors were still battling their options as Granger grew more heated with Weasley. While he didn't know what they were saying, Harry was hoping that Granger would win out and realize their strategical faux pas. His eyes wandered and found Snape, stock still with his arms folded and his eyes keen on the Gryffindors.

"Professor Trow, can I ask you something about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Certainly."

"How exactly did Snape become headmaster?"

Trow raised a white eyebrow. "You do not know? Have you never read Hogwarts: A History?"

"I've skimmed it. It's a bit of a thick book."

"Do you know anything about the processes involved in the selection of a new headmaster?"

"Don't the Board of Governors pick one?" Blaise interjected, possessing a passing knowledge since of his mother's husband was in the Ministry.

"Just about. In the case of Dumbledore's death, he left a will specifically outlying his wish for Professor Snape, a Potions master at the time, to become headmaster. While it is extremely uncommon for the current headmaster to specify the next headmaster for various reasons, Dumbledore held a strong clout even after his death. What made matters more complex for the Board of Governors was that the contents of the will were publicly known. How were they supposed to elect someone else?"

"And this is all in Hogwarts: A History?"

"Most of it, but the Board could have still charted their own course if it wasn't for you, Harry."

"Me?" Harry shook his head as Blaise snickered annoyingly. Another Gryffindor had fallen while they spoke.

"The death of Dumbledore and the subsequent fall of Voldemort were too close not to be seen as a sign. Teachers were threatening to leave Hogwarts if the Board didn't listen to Dumbledore's last wishes."

Another coughing fit overtook Trow as the Gryffindors came upon a decision. The small huddle of Granger, Weasley, and Finnigan finally broke.

"Why do you say the _fall_ of Voldemort?"

Tucking the handkerchief into his robes again, Trow dismissed it with a paltry wave. "It's just a phrase, Harry."

Harry was about to follow up when a fire suddenly broke out over the Hufflepuff canopy. Blaise whistled low and Tracey gasped as Granger directed an engulfing flame towards the jungle. Surprisingly, Trow laughed and clapped his hands at the show.

"It seems Ms. Granger is using her cleverness again."

_But not clever enough_.

It was a good idea and Harry was unsurprised to see Trow complimenting it, but he had already thought of it long ago when he first saw it was a jungle. The problem with fire was that two could easily play that game and soon enough, a conflagration over took the Gryffindor side as well. Unable to turn deeper into the jungle, Gryffindor rushed out to meet Hufflepuff at the edge of the river.

"Finally," Blaise commented, "Something interesting."

Between the two burning jungles, the two Houses faced off, firing shots from across the river with only a few boulders to use as cover. Harry kept his eyes on Granger, watching as she determinedly ran out to join the fray. She leaned on her feet as she ran in a zig zag pattern to avoid some of the curses. Still relying on her surroundings, she summoned a wall of water from the river and sent it crashing down on the Hufflepuffs, disorienting and scattering them. Then, she inexplicably abated her assault as she leaped to the defense of Longbottom.

_Let him go, Granger. He's a liability._

Pivoting to face the Hufflepuffs, Granger had to stop again as Longbottom came under attack. Weasley and Finnigan were running along the blanks, pebbles and water splashing around their ankles as they traded fire with the Hufflepuffs. An opening emerged for Granger as some of the Hufflepuffs turned their back to her to engage Weasley and Finnigan. Yet, she didn't attack as she flung her arm out to cast another shield charm around Longbottom.

"What is she doing?" Harry whispered mostly to himself.

"Who? Granger?" Tracey evenly asked.

Weasley was suddenly fallen and without a partner, Finnigan was quickly closed down as well. The rest of the Gryffindors had fallen at some point so it was Granger and Longbottom against five Hufflepuffs, including Finch-Fletchley. She was a magnificent whirl of magic, spinning and turning as she deftly avoided curses after curses, cycling and redirecting spells back towards the Hufflepuffs. But she couldn't attack, holding herself back to make sure Longbottom stayed in the fray.

"She's spending too much time defending Longbottom." Even Tracey could identify the problem.

And it was Finch-Fletchley who spotted her weakness, increasing his attacks on Longbottom until Granger slipped and let one of her shields fall. Harry shook his head as Snape finished the match, Longbottom not surviving another few seconds without his guardian angel.

Professor Trow sighed as he stood up and indicated a good-bye with a soft nod of his head. "It seeems some students still have things to learn."

Harry nodded in agreement.

_So that's Granger's weakness. A bleeding heart._

* * *

It was a moonless night at Hogwarts, a singular light filling Professor Trow's classroom.

A lone figure was hunched over a Stationary Omniocular. Her hand furiously scribbled over a codified parchment, a frown set upon her face. Harry watched for a moment as Granger diligently wrote down whatever notes she took, engrossed in the replay of her match.

"Why did you decide on an arrowhead formation?" Harry suddenly interrupted.

Granger jolted back, almost falling out of her chair as she looked at the Boy-Who-Lived, leaning against the wall with his hands tucked in his pockets. He was looking at her evenly, the face of an honest question.

"I didn't choose it." That was her short answer as she buried her head back into the station, her bushy hair settling around it.

"What did you want to do then?"

"I wanted to choke the life out of Ron, curse Seamus, and then send 3 people along the river to the other jungle while the main force pushed the Hufflepuffs back. If you would excuse me, Potter, I don't have time for your stupid games. I have a match to review."

Irritated was an understatement.

"Even that wouldn't have worked. You should have matched the Hufflepuffs and fought for control of the smaller jungle. That's what Snape was trying to do. Manage the field, Granger."

"And you always know everything, don't you, Potter?" Granger didn't even look up as she spoke to him.

Harry had to laugh at her arrogance. He always heard that she was a know-it-all, but it wasn't as evident as it was now. She wasn't perfect, by any means, but he was far more impressed with her talent than anyone else in their year.

"I have something for you, Granger."

That got her attention.

She lifted her head and scrutinized him up and down. Reaching into his back pocket, Harry pulled out the coded parchment and handed it to her with a smile on his face.

"I can't crack it because you're using a Muggle device to code it. The only way to crack it would be to come back to you."

Only the smallest raise of her eyebrows indicated any sort of surprise. Her silence was an answer enough as she took the parchment back, trying not to betray any feelings.

"So here we are, Granger. You thought I wouldn't be able to figure it out that it was undecipherable yet here I am."

Instead of continuing down that line of conversation, she pivoted and asked, "Why were you watching us?"

There was no point in lying. "I wanted to see how you would perform in a House match."

A heavy silence filled the air as he let Granger retake control of the conversation. It didn't take a Granger-like genius to figure out that she was a bit of a control freak.

"And?" She finally asked.

"There are some things you could improve on."

Thought it was dark in Trow's classroom, she still burned bright, clearly uneasy about being criticized. Yet, the way she bit her lip to hold back a remark convinced Harry that she knew that he was right. There was a glaring weakness in her, not including Longbottom, in her large scale tactics.

"I offer you this, Granger. Break that code and tell me how you beat me and I'll help you with your House matches."

Of course, suspicion was her first emotion, but he finally had her head out of the Stationary Omniocular. But she must have been smart enough to know her own weaknesses, however hard it was to admit.

"What makes you think I have some sort of secret on how I beat you?"

"Why did you give me something you knew would have to lead back to you?" Harry challenged her.

A dark shadow passed over her face, her brown eyes tinting over ever so slightly. The slight change was almost imperceptible in the darkness of Trow's classroom, but Harry saw it. As quickly as it came, it evaporated into thin air and her deep, brown eyes were normal again.

"No one can know. I don't want anyone to know we're exchanging information. If they do..."

"You don't need to tell me, Granger."

Another pause filled their awkward conversation as Granger mulled over the agreement. It was a quiet treaty, designed to improve their weaknesses. Neither of them could deny the potential advantage that could be drawn from each other, yet should anyone discover their pact...

"Agreed."

She stuck out her hand, strangely professional and humorously straightforward. It only took a second until Harry clasped hands with her. It was there, in the black of Trow's classroom, that they started a relationship that would be a harbinger of uninterrupted darkness. Yet neither of them knew that.

"And don't call me Granger." She sniffed.

"Fine," Harry shrugged. "I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Hermione Granger, the Mudblood Champion."

At this, Harry had to crack a smile at her sauciness.

_This girl might have something after all._

* * *

**A/N: Another update should be incoming within the end of the week. Also, the next couple of chapters should be longer than this (by just another couple thousand words). Thoughts on the chapter? Reactions to their agreement? There were quite a few hints dropped in this chapter. Enjoy!**


	9. The Cave

"Hello, Susan."

She froze, her arms curled around her books as the light glanced off her red hair. It was night again, where Harry preferred doing much of his investigative work. He learned long ago the inherent fear of darkness people had. The cupboard would get so dark in the middle of the night that he wouldn't be able to see his hand if he held it right against the tip of his nose.

"Harry." It was more of a question than a statement and judging by the way she kept rolling back to the balls of her feet, she was more than a little bit apprehensive without the rest of her Hufflepuffs.

"How are your classes going?" he opened.

"Good. 137th on the Master List. Nowhere near as high as you, but I'm improving."

It was as if she wanted to prove herself to him and make sure he knew that she was competent. Strangely enough, Harry took it as a compliment. She respected him enough to know that he was better than her but also wanted him to know that she didn't take herself lightly as well. Blaise was right, she was the correct target. According to him, she was the daughter of Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. According to younger Hufflepuffs, she was stringent and obsessed with the rules, carefully avoiding any wrong doing.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Here? In the middle of the night by myself in a dark hallway? Are you sure you want to talk?"

Harry frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've heard the rumors, Harry. How you intimidate people in the middle of the night and scare them off. I'm not going to let you do that to me." She was trying to hold a serious facade but the quiver of her bottom lip gave it away.

_Finch-Fletchley. He's trying to make me the bully in the night_.

"I don't know what you've heard Susan, but I don't do any of that. Let me guess though, it was Justin who told you that."

She hesitated, as people often do when confronted with something unexpected. It was a confirmation for Harry that Justin was going far beyond just trying to intimidate him in the middle of the night. Justin, and whoever he was working with, was trying to incur a deep sentiment against him while trying to simultaneously cow him into submission.

Dudley would have been quite disappointed at the effort.

"How'd you know that?" Susan whispered.

"Justin's not as discrete as he thinks he is. Just do me a favor and keep your ears open for him, Susan. You don't have to report to me or anything, but just make sure you know what he's saying and ask yourself if you think I'm really capable of that."

She blinked in confusion. "But I don't even know you. And why would Justin want to do that? He's once of the nicest people I know."

"I'm not asking you to make judgements, Susan. Just listen."

Harry stepped away from the light and allowed himself to melt into the darkness, casting an obscure haziness around him. He hoped that there was enough mystery left in his message so that it would rightly disorient Susan. While he didn't expect her to completely betray her fellow Hufflepuffs, a seed of doubt could go a long way into making inroads to get to Finch-Fletchley.

"Harry," she called out, unable to see him anymore due to his spell. "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because I think you're a good person, Susan. I think you know when something isn't right."

* * *

Slipping past the barrels to access the Slytherin Common Room, Harry internally grimaced when he spotted Tracey waiting by the fire, her legs crossed and her hanging foot bouncing impatiently. She tucked her curly hair behind an ear, blue eyes filled with worry and a tinge of annoyance. Harry was just considering placing a Muffling Charm on his feet to bypass her, but her head snapped around as the stone entrance closed shut.

"Out again?" She asked, a barely repressed tremor in her tenor.

"Tracey, there were things that needed to be done." If he didn't draw a line soon, she would continue pestering him.

"Like what? Looking for _them_ again?"

"No, I was looking for someone else this time."

_Be patient with her. She's your friend. You have to be patient with her_. But damn, it was hard.

She licked her lips, debating something internally. "And did you find what you were looking for?"

Trying to delay the inevitable confrontation, Harry attempted to shoulder past her, but she stuck out a hand and grabbed his shoulder. It wasn't rough but firm, an obvious tell that she wanted to speak to him.

"Did you find it?" she repeated.

"What does it matter, Trace?" Harry sighed, willing himself not to be frustrated with her.

"It matters to me, Harry. You can't just...go sneaking out like this! Not alone! Let me...let me help you."

Harry arched an eyebrow, acutely aware of her hand still on his shoulder. He didn't move, not out of discomfort, but looked away from her nonetheless. _Is she asking what I think she's asking?_

"Tracey..."

"I didn't like what they did to you, Harry," Tracey interrupted him. "I know you may think I'm not up to it or whatever you want, but I'm in Slytherin too. If you think that I didn't realize what they were trying to do you, then you think far more lowly of me than I assume."

"I would never think that lowly of you, Trace."

Her earnest but vengeful tone surprised him. Singularly focused on finding the others associated with Finch-Fletchley, he hadn't given thought to how Tracey felt about the attack. Protective? Yes. Vengeful? That wasn't something he was used to seeing out of her.

"Then let me help you," she said with a steel in her voice.

_Can I trust her?_

He preferred to do things alone, there was a lot less complexity and it freed him from having to relay any decisions. Furthermore, any moral and school bound obligations were his to face alone. Including Tracey would incur a myriad of logistics headaches that would most likely hinder or delay his progress. On the other hand, an extra pair of eyes and ears and a different, very female, perspective could be helpful. She was also more liked, at least in general terms, than he. If Harry Potter was asking questions, others would grow suspicious, thinking that he was trying to find leaks in their ability. If Tracey was asking questions, there might be the same cloud of suspicion, but it would be considerably less.

_If I can't trust her, who can I trust?_

"I talked to Susan Bones. Blaise identified her as someone who is a bit of a straight arrow. I think if I plant a seed of doubt within her, she'll come to me if she thinks there's more to Justin than meets the eye. I doubt that there would be more than one Hufflepuff in on it, so I'm trying to investigate the other Houses."

It came out in a rush, the words quickly spoken in a hushed tone, but he felt relieved when he finally exhaled. Internally, it was as if a dam had let loose, a flood of gratefulness directed towards the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl in front of him. She pulled him closer to a corner of the Common Room, slightly further away from prying ears and eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be a few of them from Hufflepuff?"

Harry shook his head, unable to pin down the feeling. "It just doesn't feel like it. I know it sounds dumb, but why would a bunch of Hufflepuffs gang together to beat me up? Does that sound like Hufflepuffs to you?"

Tracey frowned in confusion. "It doesn't. Not at all."

"Justin's one of them, but it has to be from other Houses...including ours."

Her eyes fluttered around but she couldn't spot any mops of blond hair in the room. "Surely, you can't be serious?"

"This is what you wanted to know, Trace. We can't rule out anything."

She nodded, still unsure at accusing her own house, but Harry wasn't so naïve. There were others, besides the adjoining Houses, that would look to knock him down the rankings and belittle him until he lost confidence. Little did they know about his childhood experiences.

"I can talk to some people. There are a few girls that are rather chatty if you get them in the right mood."

"Good. More information is what we need right now. We'll worry about the other bridge when we get there."

"What other bridge?"

"Don't be so naïve, Trace. I'm not just going to let them get away with it."

* * *

After a brutal Transfigurations class that involved more than one intensive questioning by McGonagall, Harry excused himself to allegedly watch more duels in Trow's classroom. Neither Blaise nor Tracey took any suspicion with his late night studying, but Harry did note that Tracey kept an eye on him all the way to the exit of the Common Room. Curious, he doubled back on his trail and waited in an alcove to see if she followed him, but there was nothing except for the sound of air whistling through the castle.

Convinced he was alone, Harry made his way to the rendezvous point. It was a spot adjacent to the kitchens that was rarely frequented by patrols and professors. He and Granger had agreed upon the location through a series of clandestine communiques. Despite his insistence on meeting in a more secrete place, she insisted on this room. He could already see that it would be difficult working with her.

By this time, he had become an expert at avoiding patrols and professors. There were always multiple alcoves and classrooms he could duck into and he routinely placed Cushioning and Balancing charms on his shoes. Sometimes, he wistfully wished for one of those Invisibility Cloaks but that was for naught. He arrived at their predetermined meet up point and was unsurprised to find Granger waiting there already.

"Let's go," she said, bypassing pleasantries and walking back towards the direction he came.

Harry followed without a word, content with tracking her bushy mane of hair as they crept along the hallways of Hogwarts. Once or twice, she signaled for a stop to let one of the Prefect patrols pass them, but she always moved forward, never wavering. The temperature changed as they descended to the lower hallways and for a moment, Harry wondered if she was leading him back to the Slytherin Common Room. They were certainly within the general vicinity.

Yet, she turned down a different hallway that he was accustomed to, leading him to an area that he didn't frequently explore. The air was colder, a certain damp quality that made him wonder how Granger found this area in the first place. It was only when she pushed against a wall that he realized this was no ordinary hiding spot.

The wall caved easily, but the magic was the way the bricks folded within themselves, much like Diagon Alley's entrance. She beckoned him inside with a wave of her hand and pressed her palm against the wall again. Harry watched as it closed itself up until all that was left was the dim light of Granger's wand.

"Come on and watch your step."

That she led with astonishing precision was unsurprising to Harry. Clearly, this was her private domain and while he was buzzing with questions on the identity and means she has discovered it with, he was content with following her down the dimly illuminated path. Once again, the air was a predictor of their environment as the temperature suddenly leveled off while the humidity rose. Judging by their elevation, they were clearly underground Hogwarts at this point.

Resisting the temptation to ask her a mountain of questions, Harry kept his mouth shut and observed his surroundings. The walls were undeveloped by precise, clearly a work of magic. He doubted that Granger had the means of creating the tunnel herself. That would require precise, and more importantly, risky tactics. The tightly packed mud didn't look freshly made either, judging by the vines and overgrowth that crept through the dirt.

This tunnel had been here for a long time.

The soft putter-patter of their footsteps echoed louder until the tunnel finally opened up to a beautiful sight. The ceiling stretched higher and as Harry looked up, he gasped. The ceiling was translucent, reminding him of the one time the Dursleys brought him to an aquarium. Above him, fishes and seaweed floated about and once or twice, he thought he spotted the Giant Squid lurking in the distance. It was astonishing and brilliant. The actual cave was expansive, nearly the size of the Great Hall and at the very end, a pool of clear, blue water reflected against the dark ceiling.

"_Lumosonta!"_

Granger said the words and torches came to life, bathing the cave in a bright, yellow light that allowed some brightness into the cave. Harry whistled lowly and started clapping, beyond impressed with the setting.

"How'd you find this place?" Harry asked in genuine awe.

"Dumb luck mostly. It was during Second Year when I was having some trouble and...here I was..." Granger said with her back turned as she pulled something out of her bag.

"You can't tell me it was simple as that. This place has to be as old as -"

"-the Founders most likely. And as I said, it was dumb luck. I was having some trouble navigating some things and here I am."

Harry sensed there was more to story than simple discovery, but he let it slide for now. She had already shown him this wonderful place, there was no point in pushing the issue just yet. Mentally, he filed that question away for a more amenable time.

"Before we get started, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone of this place. This is...my place, Potter -"

"Harry."

"-Harry. I'll blow the whistle on this whole thing if you tell _anyone_ of this place."

He readily stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "I will never tell anyone of this, Hermione."

She hook his hand hesitantly and he could feel the waves of distrust emanating from her, but she had already taken a giant step by leading him to this cave. There was progress to be made and Harry was excited that he was present for it.

"Okay then." She exhaled loudly as settled into one of two seats and a table that was in the cave. There was no other furniture barring that. "While I appreciate your word, you still need to sign this."

He should have been surprised that she had a contract drawn up, but he wasn't. It totally fit in her with mental psyche and astonishingly meticulous preparation. Snorting, he picked up the quill she had laid beside the parchment.

"Can I get a copy of this?" he asked.

"No."

"And I assume its magically binded?"

"Yes."

He signed it anyways, not bothering to read the fine print. If she had gone through the lengths to secure his confidence, then she wouldn't have put some sort of loophole in there that rendered him her slave or something ridiculous. At least, he hoped so.

"You know that I have a lot more to lose from this relationship than you," Harry coolly said.

"I know. I just like to keep everything in order just in case."

"You really think that I'd let lose your secret? For what gain?"

"I don't know, Potter," she snapped. "I'm just trying to make sure I have everything in line."

Her strange behavior puzzled him. Defensive, he expected, but this magically binding contract was almost paranoid. Distrust, he also expected, but what did he have to gain by revealing this location, no matter how magical it seemed. Again, silence was the better option here so he signed the contract with tight lips, practicing an inordinate amount of self-control not to mouth off to her.

A slight glow overtook the parchment, but she quickly pocketed it and in one smooth motion, brought forth a tome with jagged pieces of paper sticking out of it. It was a brown, unmarked journal and Granger held it with a palpable amount of trepidation. She was gripping it two-handed, seemingly unwilling to let it go. Harry waited, not wanting to spook her, sensing he was close to the answer he had craved for so long.

_How'd you do it, Granger?_

"This is it," she said.

"Your translator?" he wondered aloud, expounding on Lovegood's idea.

"No, you don't get to see that." The wry smile on her face beckoned a smug omnipotence in that regard. "But you do get to see the results."

Excitement thrummed along his fingertips as he itched to reach towards the journal. There was the solution to his problem, the answer to his quagmire. How had she defeated him so soundly, predicting every move while deflecting all of his? If it was some advanced magic he did not yet know, he wanted to learn it. If it was a simple spell that he overlooked, he wanted to rectify the error. Instead, Granger opened up the book to something different entirely.

Numbers.

"What's this?" He frowned in confusion as he flipped the journal his way so he could read it more clearly.

The condescension could barely be held from her voice. "It's how I beat you."

But there wasn't anything there! There were no spells of ancient descent nor an indication that she had found some sort of charm or hex that could predict his own movements. His own theories that ranged from outside help to Sneakoscopes to plain time travel seemed to be just as unfounded.

There were just numbers upon numbers.

But as he looked closer, finally noticing that the heading contained his own name, he found something just as intriguing. He didn't quite understand all of her short hand and other unfamiliar terms. Scrawled among the page was _Linear Regression_ and _Inverse Correlation_ and _Confidence Interval_. He knew none of what that meant, but he had taken enough Maths to understand the simple concept of percentages.

_Harry J. Potter Attacks:_

_Expelliarmus – 42%_

_Stupefy – 37%_

_Bombarda – 11%_

_Misc. - 10%_

Listed below that were a series of terms, some of which he understood implicitly and others that required explanation.

_Defense:_

_Range Factor – 10_

_Protego Usage (Engaged) – 37%_

_Protego Usage (Predictive) – 55%_

_Protego Usage (Pre-Emptive) – 8%_

_Power Levels:_

_Attack – 8_

_Defense – 5_

_Movement – 10_

_Complexity – 6_

_Aggression Expectancy:_

_Movement Attack – 44%_

_Movement Defense – 32%_

_Stationary Attack – 15%_

_Stationary Defense – 9%_

"Stats..." Harry said the single word breathlessly and disbelievingly. While he wasn't confident of what all the numbers meant, the overall implication was evident. Hermione Granger didn't use a secret spell or some unknown magic to beat him. She had used simple arithmetic to define him.

"Not what you expected?" It would've been gloating if it wasn't so true.

"But this is so...simple...so..."

"Muggle?" Hermione offered, raising a thick eyebrow.

Harry was still pouring over the numbers, trying desperately to find some other answer, but the numbers were static and evident. It was only after a beat of silence that he asked the important question.

"How'd you get these numbers? What are the different Protego Usages? These Power Levels too. What does it mean? I still don't understand how you beat me. How can you predict the spells? Aren't these just estimates?"

She cocked her head as he fired off rapid questions, over burgeoning curiosity taking hold of him. He held the journal even tighter, demanding an answer to such a simple question. _This can't be it. This can't possibly be it._

"So...you believe me? You think this is how you did it?"

"How did you get to it, Hermione?!" Harry was bewildered that she was so calm.

"I think a better question is _why_ I got to it, Harry."

"I don't follow."

Hermione sat up and Harry could recognize the lecturing tone as the one she took whenever she had the correct answer in class – which meant all the time.

"Don't you ever wonder why wizards never ask _why_ things happen? Why do spells work the way they do? Why do they teach us certain spells? Does saying a spell make it so or is there something innate about how he perform a spell? Is it the incantation? The wand movement? Why are some of our spells stronger than others? And no one ever asks why! It's always _how, what, how, what, how, what_!"

"What does this have to do with the numbers?"

She leaned back in her chair, a flicker of shadow sliding over face. At once, Harry was reminded that they were sitting underneath the Great Lake in some sort of secret cavern discussing the process in which she defeated him. The whole situation would be absurd if it weren't for the fact that Harry was holding a journal of numbers that was the apparent source of his defeat.

"No one ever asks _why_ around here. Why are you better than everyone at dueling? Are you more talented? Are you more powerful? Or do you simply do something different? I couldn't believe that you were so much more powerful at a younger age than all of us. I simply _couldn't_ believe it, so I found an answer in the one thing I could understand and rationalize. Numbers. Numbers can't lie, Harry."

Hermione was so emphatic in her belief that her eyes had grown wide and her chest heaved as she spoke. Part of Harry reveled in her explanation but the other part of him, the competitive side, still couldn't believe that a bunch of statistics had led to his downfall.

"And?"

"There _was_ a reason. And it was all right there in the numbers. Flip to page 167 and you'll see my graph comparison on your aggression tendencies."

He flipped to the correlating page and indeed saw a graph marked with different colored lines.

"The blue line is you. Do you see how often you move in comparison to everyone else? You're _constantly_ moving, whether it be attacking or defending. 44% of your attacks come on the move and you use movement to avoid spells nearly 32% of the time. Everyone can see that you move, but they don't realize _how often_ you do it. If they knew that you moved so much, they wouldn't try to hit you. How many times did I try to hit you when we dueled?"

_The Jelly-Legs. A simple jinx that I didn't understand_.

"Not that many."

"You're aggressive, almost to the point of being over-aggressive but people are so scared of you that they don't like confronting you. But I saw exactly what you were doing. You moved faster than everyone else, kept them on their toes by constantly attacking and barraging them with spells. But you have two faults."

"_Two?!"_

"Yes, Harry, two! One, you don't mix up your spells. You use your bread and butter of _Expelliarmus _and _Stupefy_, but if people realized that you use them almost two-thirds of the time, they wouldn't be so fearful. People have this horrifying idea that you cast all these spells as you move around them, but in reality, you're only ever casting two or three spells. It's just that you cast them so quickly that people create this illusion of you in their heads. All they have to do is block and stay calm, but they can't."

"But you could...because you knew..."

"Not just because I knew. I knew _exactly_ what you would do and how you would do it. It's the _why_, Harry. Everyone asks _how_ you beat them or _what_ spell they use, but they don't ever ask _why_ you perform the way you do. They just think that if they perform the spell better or they catch you off-guard, you can defeat them. You did the same thing, adapting to out pace everyone else, only you didn't need the numbers."

And just like that, Granger shattered any expectations that Harry had of one-on-one duels. It was as simple as diagnosing the exact number of times he used a spell and how he used them. It was the systematic deconstruction of his dueling style that caused him to lose, a turn so simple that it was pure lunacy that no one had ever tried it before. But Harry knew why wizards didn't ask. It was below them.

But it wasn't below Granger.

"You said I did two things wrong. What's the second one?"

"It's the same reason no one's been able to figure me out. You didn't ask _why_."

"When didn't I ask?"

"When I was performing my Duplication Spell. I watched you on the tape. You kept wondering what I was doing, but it didn't really matter. I could have been performing any other number of spells that you couldn't know, besides a Duplication Spell. If you had taken a second to ask _why_ I was avoiding you, you could have easily avoided my trap. But you were too proud, Harry. Too confident in being a wizard. Too..."

"...convinced that my magic would overpower you."

It wasn't a revelation. Something so simple as a statistical breakdown couldn't be some ground-breaking revelation. In reality, it was the simplicity that was the key. Wizards were so keen and proud of their own magical powers that they would never think something as lowly as number crunching could defeat them. Yet, here was Granger.

"So that's all?" Harry was still astonished. "You just have pages of everyone? How could you have enough time to do that?"

"Neville helps me," Hermione answered. "He's been instrumental in collecting the data. I just wish he would execute better." Hermione grumbled the last part.

"If you could tell him to stop being afraid of his own shadow, he might be able to think for longer than two seconds."

"Don't make fun of Neville," Hermione warned.

Harry held his hands up in mock defeat. "Apologies."

Harry flipped through the page as Hermione explained the tedious statistical progress of classifying everyone's spells and coming up with the Power Levels. They were on a scale from 1-10 and it helped when Hermione was trying to determine the tactic she should use against them. For example, Padma Patil rarely moved but had a strong complexity of spells. To rebut this, Hermione barraged her with a variety of simple executables that prevented her from being able to attack. Forced to move, Padma was reluctant to reveal her arsenal of potent spells.

It was common sense brutally broken down to irrefutable numbers.

"Where's your page?"

"I don't have my own. It would be biased. Only Neville has it," Hermione explained. "And no, you can't have it."

"You never make it easy, Hermione," Harry murmured with a smile. "Can I borrow the Hufflepuff ones?"

"Go ahead, you can test it yourself tomorrow when you have Battle class."

He thumbed through the pages,making copies of the Hufflepuffs. Finding Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry licked his thumb and folded the corner of his page, taking special care to mark Justin's scouting report. A grim smile overtook his face, one Hermione mistook as being pleased to have the numbers on hand.

As he looked at Justin's specifics, he said something that Granger wrongly interpreted.

"We just might be onto something, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione ran over a few more explanations, but they were well into the night at that point and protracting their stay would raise flags from their dorm mates. Resolving a time to meet next week, Harry bid Hermione good-bye as he took the relatively short walk to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room lay. He offered to escort Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower, but she haughtily explained that she had traveled that road several times without his help.

Neither Tracey nor Blaise was awake by the time he returned, something Harry was thankful for despite having an elaborate lie prepared. Retiring for the night, he dreamed of numbers and Granger repeatedly crunching a Muggle calculator. When he awoke, he felt a renewed sense of purpose as he waited all day to return to Battle class. Discretely reviewing all of the Hufflepuffs' scouting reports, Harry entered Battle class with an extra spring in his step.

After watching a few lopsided duels, Harry was disappointed to hear himself matched up with Zacharias Smith. The sadistic part of him so desperately wanted Justin Finch-Fletchley, but the Hufflepuff boy would have to wait until another time. The arena this time was a relatively ho-hum setting of a plain field. It was nothing like the jagged, rock arena that was the setting of his duel with Granger.

Bowing slightly, Harry reviewed Smith's specifics.

_Smith Attacks:_

_Stupefy – 35%_

_Petrificus Totalus – 29%_

_Appendo – 24%_

_Flipendo – 12%_

_Range Factor – 6_

_Power Levels:_

_Attack – 5_

_Defense – 7_

_Movement – 4_

_Complexity – 3_

_Aggression Expectancy:_

_Stationary Attack – 43%_

_Stationary Defense – 30%_

_Movement Defense – 15%_

_Movement Attack – 12%_

He left out Protego usages as he found them unhelpful when trying to determine the best course of action against Zach. Without these notes, he would have never known that Smith preferred using spells that restricted or tried to impact movement. Both _Appendo _and _Flipendo_ were under the same classification of spells used to disrupt one's movement and judging by Smith's over reliance on Stationary Attacks and Defenses, he wanted to have a strong core that relied on pinning a player down. It was a wrestler's tactic.

Solution: Move ably, dodging his slow-moving spells. Circle Smith and avoid using strong spells as he usually had an apt defense for it. Within close proximity, unleash a strong string of spells to overwhelm him at close range.

It felt so simple, so easy. Did Granger feel the same way? Did she revel in the knowledge that she was leading him into a trap that was childishly easy to predict? Is this how she rocketed to the top of their class?

"Begin!" Snape started.

And Harry sprinted, half-dodging and half-observing.

"_Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"_

The two spells sprang out of his mouth, one quickly after another as Harry rolled along the grass to avoid them. As he coiled his legs to spring out and quickly evade a follow up of _Appendo_ and another _Stupefy_, a maddening grin split Harry's face. He could feel the solid and damp dirt beneath his feet and the wind whistling through his air as he pressed his body to the ground again to avoid the duo of spells. The next few steps were so clear and so evident and Harry could already imagine himself disarming Zacharias up close. The excitement and adrenaline of knowledge poured through him as he zig-zagged closer and closer to the Hufflepuff, but there was only one thought going through his mind.

_Granger was right_.

* * *

"Remarkable, don't you think?"

"Not the exact word I would use, but the ease of which Potter dispatched Smith was compelling. Perhaps you aren't so wrong about the Muggleborn."

"The tactical improvements alone would be a boon. He feels at ease with her ideas. Have you given any though of perhaps implementing her as his new Number Two?"

"Don't be so preposterous. That role is already filled. We need someone to obey his every order, not someone who will question him at every turn."

"Perhaps a bit of objectivity would be good for him. It wouldn't serve him well to surround him with yes-men at every turn."

"He is his own objective paragon. You may be correct that this relationship will allow him access to new ideas, but he needs orders obeyed in the battlefield, not a second-guessing of himself."

"No. And that answer is final."

"As you say..."

"Is there any progress on finding the Fourth?"

"The Marauder proves difficult to find. I have my sources in place, but ever since he disappeared from the Weasleys, it has been quite the journey to find him. I'm afraid that he is slipping further and further out of our grasp."

"We should have known sooner. How many filthy rats could there possibly be in one household?"

"It was a simple thing to overlook...for both of us."

"The time table has been altered. His return might be sooner than we planned.

"Will Harry be ready before then?"

"He must. If not, this was all for naught."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised a quicker update, but I compromised and gave you a longer update instead. Thoughts on Hermione's revelation? Are you surprised by her simplicity? I gave a few hints on some future plot lines, but they're there to see for yourself. I hope to update within this week again but its a battle of balancing chapter lengths with plot ideas. Hope to hear from you via review. Thanks again**


	10. Making A Point

Harry eagerly awaited their next session in the cave, but took great care to avoid lengthy contact with Hermione in public. They neither looked at each other nor addressed each other as they passed one another in the hallways. In the rare moments they crossed paths alone, only a curt head nod was given, wary of anyone potential Houses watching.

Harry had dispatched Zacharias from Hufflepuff in less than a minute and honestly, it probably should have been quicker. So elated he was with this seemingly omniscient knowledge of Smith's behavior, he was off-target with his close quarters spell, recovering ever so slightly as Smith tried to use a _Flipendo_ in vain.

Meanwhile, Tracey had talked to a few people from other Houses. Harry had no doubt of her ability to procure information. Trained by years of socialites in the Pureblood build, Tracey could pluck every morsel of information while smiling and laughing in their face. It was a strangely unique talent that gave her the illusion of being congenial while she secretly learned everything she could from a person. She didn't let him down in this regard.

"There were seven students from the other Houses that weren't in their dormitories that night. Padma Patil was complaining about Transfiguration with Mandy and they both crossed paths with Anthony Goldstein, who was leaving the Common Room. Apparently, Goldstein was looking for Michael Corner, who was also out that night," Tracey explained, seated next to the Great Lake.

For a moment, Harry didn't answer as he stared down at the murky water. Somewhere below the depths of the lake was the cave and its translucent ceiling. Harry resolved to ask Hermione how to access the cave by himself, curious as to how the view was in the middle of the day with the sun streaming through the water. Just as magnificent as it was as night he hoped.

"What about other years? Were there anyone from other years out at that time?" Harry asked.

"It's a lot harder to talk to the older kids. They'd think it was weird if I started poking around," Tracey cautioned.

"It's also rather unlikely for someone in another year to do that to me. They don't know me well enough. It felt very...personal. Blaise, did you find out anything?"

"Looks like my money is drying up on the First Years. They're demanding a few more Sickles, the little assholes. I'll try to tap on a few more people, but I think we run the risk of raising a flag if we keep on hammering away at sources." Blaise ran a hand along his shaved head, his dark eyes looking at the Hogwarts castle wistfully.

Blaise hated the lake.

"You're right. Ease off for now. We have plenty of time to find them."

"How about you, Harry?" Tracey asked, turning to him with her curious blue eyes. "You get anything from Bones?"

Harry shook his head, his hair falling onto his glasses. "I haven't heard anything from Susan. I'm also pretty convinced that I can ask Lovegood sometimes. She still owes me for that Davies debacle."

"Now all we need is someone from Gryffindor," Tracey mused, "Do you know any potentials from that stupid House?"

_Granger_.

"No," Harry answered.

"They're significantly harder to pay off," Blaise complained, unused to not getting his way. "It's going to take a lot of work to get someone to talk from Gryffindor."

"It can be done," Harry said quietly.

"Maybe, but I did hear something from Lavender. That chatty bimbo can never keep her mouth shut." Leaning forward, Tracey eagerly spoke the next few sentences, "Apparently, Weasley and Seamus were out that night. The catch is that they weren't the _only_ ones out from Gryffindor tower that night. Granger and Longbottom of all people were too!"

_Neville helps_.

Harry couldn't say anything, ruminating over Hermione's words. To what extent did Longbottom help her? Were the two's disappearance that night in any way related? He dismissed the idea that Longbottom was one of his attackers. The boy was too feeble to do such a thing. Weasley and Finnigan, on the other hand, were as capable as Finch-Fletchley. Still, there was an odd ring to that combination of names. Did they all really hate him so much?

"Longbottom? No way," Blaise scoffed at the mere idea.

"Stranger things have happened." Tracey pointed out.

"I wouldn't count on something that strange. Let's rule Longbottom out of that. Granger too."

"Why Granger?" Tracey frowned.

"Granger has no need to beat him up, the Mudblood already got him good the first time." Blaise guffawed.

"More or less," Harry said in a clipped tone. "That leaves all these other people..."

Summoning a parchment, Harry placed it against his raised thigh and scribbled the names down on it.

_Justin Finch-Fletchley (confirmed)_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Michael Corner_

_Ron Weasley_

_Seamus Finnigan_

"From Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly.

Tracey shifted uncomfortably next to him, smoothing out her skirt as she parsed a glance around her, mindful of any wandering ears. They were more or less isolated, no one within immediate earshot of their spot by the lake.

"I didn't hear anyone leave the dormitory," Blaise answered.

"Doesn't rule out anything though."

Frustrated, Harry crumpled the paper and threw it in the lake, watching it dissolve in the water. They were getting nowhere, compiling list of names that had no reasonable process of elimination. Each suspect was as susceptible as the last and there was very little they could glean from simply asking around. They needed something more direct.

"We have to spook Finch-Fletchley. Make him meet up with his pals," Harry mused.

"But how do we do that?" Tracey sat up.

"Give him something to think about..."

* * *

Harry beat Hermione to the cave this time, waiting impatiently for her outside the entrance. Succesfully evading detection from the Slytherin Common Room, Harry remained in the shadows until Granger approached the wall cautiously. He lightly tapped against the wall, using a signal they had agreed upon earlier. Granger stopped, looking for him and nodded at Harry when he emerged from the shadows.

"Come on. I don't want to stay out too late tonight," she said.

_Is she ever not about business?_ Harry smiled to himself as he trailed behind her into the secret entrance to the cave. Tonight, it was his turn to teach her what he knew about large movement strategies, but he had something different in mind than her rather straightforward statistical approach.

They reached the atrium in time and Harry paused to marvel at the sight again. The aquatic life above him was more active tonight, the Giant Squid more prominent in the background as well as a few Mermen and Mermaids curiously looking at them through the glass.

"The glass must be magically protected, the Mermaids look at him but don't bother trying to break it. It's not like I give them an excuse to do anything anyways," Hermione explained, reading his thoughts.

"It's just amazing."

Hermione looked up, crossing her arms and smiling idly at the sight. "I guess it is. I've been here so many times that I forget to appreciate the view sometimes."

Smiling cheekily at her, he replied, "And what a view it is? Let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay." Hermione dropped her bag on the lone table in the giant room and rolled up her sleeves.

"Alright. Give me your wand."

Hermione blinked in confusion, her face impassively guarded. "Excuse me?"

"Your wand, give it to me."

It was always a hostility to ask a wizard for their wand, especially when said wizard was about to engage in some sort of dueling. Hermione was no different, despite her Muggle upbringing, and she gave her wand to Harry begrudgingly, eying his own suspiciously. Harry plucked the wand out of her hand, placing it on the table and instructed her to move away.

"What is this, Harry?" she asked suspiciously.

"Tonight's lesson: Adaptation. _Stupefy!"_

Luckily, Hermione's natural instincts kicked in at his poorly aimed spell and she rolled to avoid the spell beam. Coming to her feet, she was furious and Harry held back a laugh at her expression. He didn't know the full quote about a woman scorned, but he was sure it would be apt at this moment.

"Harry, what are you -"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

It was a useless spell in reality as she had no wand to be disarmed from, but it could still throw her back with a concussive force. She must have been more prepared this time, a veteran of several duels as she dodged again.

"42% right?" Harry preemptively asked, cutting off her tirade.

"What?"

"My _Expelliarmus _is used 42% of the time according to you."

"Yes! 42% _Expelliarmus_, 37% _Stupefy_, 11% _Bombarda_. You don't think I know that? I've studied the scouting report more times than you could forget." She reeled the numbers off the top of her head expertly, managing to throw in a good dose of incredulity in her statements.

"So smart, aren't you? It's your preparedness that gives you the advantage. _Vinka!_"

She naturally dived, obviously unsure of the nature of the spell. _Vinka_ was a low level spell originating in Bulgaria. It wasn't regularly taught in the Hogwarts curriculum, but it was mostly harmless. It was a triggered tripping spell, affecting a small area that was cast upon.

But Hermione didn't know this.

She cast her gaze bewilderedly around, trying to determine the effects of the spell, but she was obviously unnerved. It was just one spell, but Harry's theory seemed sound. Hermione, with her steadfastly ruthless preparation, had a gap that correlated directly with her inability to control a situation. Confronted with something she didn't know, she would struggle, much like the unpredictable nature of House matches.

"What was that spe -"

"_Larocia!"_

_Larocia_ was a low level spell taught in American schools. Harry had to look it up the previous night and found exactly what he was looking for. _Larocia_ was a large magical net, the magical tangle visible to the normal eye. It was easily dispelled, different from normal Binding curse in that it was a Charm instead of a Transfiguration.

But Hermione didn't know this.

She hesitated, trying to identify the spell and managed to avoid the brunt of it, but the magical net coiled around her ankle, tripping her slightly and bringing her closer to the _Vinka_ area trigger. She knelt down, trying to peel off the magical net with her hand but yelped as the magic stung her. It could only be dispelled with a wand.

"Harry, this is _unfair!_ Give me my wand so I can fight you!"

"_Stupefy!"_

Again, she dodged this one easily, even hampered with the magical net around her ankle. She was obviously comfortable adjusting to spells she knew, but had moments of hesitation when confronted with unknown curses. Yet, that would be true of almost anyone. A true test would be something that required a little more critical thought. He summoned her wand and tracked her eyes as she unconsciously leaned forward, eager to retrieve it. Instead of tossing it to her, however, he threw it not five feet from him on the ground. She discontentedly shifted on the balls of her feet, acutely aware of how close it was to him.

He remained silent, waiting for her to make the first move and she followed the plan. Stumbling forward, Hermione made a direct line for her wand.

"_Venka!"_ He cast the spell close to her wand as a precaution then turned to her. "_Poradio!_

She was unable to avoid this spell, a French disorientation charm that made her sway on her feet. Harry allowed her a moment of reprieve, not really interested in besting her in a duel where she had no wand. Instead, he was looking for something else, a moment of ingenuity.

"_Finite! Stupefy!"_ Simultaneously releasing her from the disorientation charm and shooting the stunner at her, Harry watched as she nimbly dodged the spell confidently, not three feet from her wand. Unfortunately for her, the _Venka_ spell activated as she tripped, falling flat on her face. Her arm reached, but then Harry summoned her wand again and threw it in a different direction, a couple more feet further away.

"Stop playing games, Potter!"

"Isn't this all just a game?" he taunted.

She scrambled towards her wand again and Harry was disappointed she didn't take the action he wanted her to take. Instead, she zigged and zagged, completely ignoring the magical net on her ankle as she desperately fought to get her wand. Harry sighed in frustration as he casted a few more trapping spells, watching as she stumbled trying to reach her wand. Summoning her wand again, he threw it somewhere else.

"Come on, Granger!"

She huffed and glared, determined to reach her wand and bypassed another opportunity as she tried to time the _Venka_ curse again. It was unfair what he was he doing, but that wasn't the point of this exercise. By the time she would reach her wand, she would be exhausted anyway. It baffled him that someone so obviously genius couldn't see the alternate means of victory, but that was her problem. She struggled to think outside the box because she was so dominant within the box.

After the sixth or seventh time he summoned her wand away, she threw her hands in frustration and stopped chasing her tail.

"What's the point of this, Potter?! I get it, you can beat me when I don't have my wand. Bravo!"

"Did you ever consider attacking me?"

"I am attacking you!"

Harry sighed as he flicked her wand away again, Granger scurrying after it like a fingerless rodent. Her resilience surprised him; he was sure she would give up after the first few times, but she seemed to think there was some game in retrieving her wand as she started timing her steps and taking fake jab steps to see if he would summon it away.

Of course, that wasn't the point of the exercise.

She finally stopped, panting from overexertion as she bent over and put her hands on her knees, her bushy hair hanging below her in a tangled mess.

"I've had enough."

"Finally," Harry muttered. "Did you ever think of _physically_ attacking me?"

She shook her head. "Why would I do that? Was the whole point of this to increase my hand to hand combat skills? I already know who's going to be the winner of that battle."

"No, the whole point of this was for you to assess _all_ of your options. You were so obsessed about getting your wand and trying to beat me that you didn't see the obvious solution. Not only that, but you clam up against spells you don't know."

"Everyone would _clam up _against spells they don't know!" She air quoted the words with more than a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hermione, you need to see everything. You need to think outside the box. You need to lose that singular focus to have things go your way. Things aren't always going to go the way you neatly plan them in your head. Do you understand that?"

She huffed, clearly not used to being told that she was wrong or that she didn't do something right. But she didn't rebut his claim and Harry knew that she was aware of this problem of planned perfection. In large House matches, things were out of your control. Your fellow mates were likely to ignore you or perform their own way. Even in the best of circumstances, with everyone listening to you, there was still the added uncertainty of not only the environment but the larger scale movements of the other House.

Hermione's problem was that when things didn't go exactly as she planned it, she struggled to create an immediate back-up. It wasn't so much having a Plan B, but more of an ever changing Plan, ready to adjust and compensate at any time.

"How do you do it then?" she asked.

"Assume you know nothing."

Again, Hermione wrinkled her nose, unused to being told to forget her vast expanse of knowledge. But that was the key to confronting unknown situations. Assume nothing and adjust accordingly. Once a certain bias was put into place, there were only so many permutations of victory that could be envisioned.

"Is there anything else for tonight?" she asked haughtily.

"No." Harry levitated her wand back to her. "I think that was enough embarrassment for one night."

She grasped the piece of wood gratefully, returning to the lone table in the cave and plopping down in the chair unceremoniously. Calmly placing the wand on the table, she procured a notebook from her bag and proceeded to write in it. Harry snorted as he pulled up the chair opposite from her, looking up through the glass ceiling to watch the murky depths above.

The scratching of quill against parchment, combined with the sway of the seaweed, lulled Harry into a contemplative state as he continued to arch his neck upwards. There was much to be learned from Granger, that much was for certain. Her studious nature bordered on obsessive and she was his equal when it came to reviewing previous duels and battles. Her intellect was superior to his, of that he didn't doubt, but there was a certain lack of creativity to her skill set. She saw things in cold, hard data and facts and sometimes missed the forest from the trees.

"Tell me something about yourself, Harry," she said, interrupting his musings.

"What do you mean?"

She spared a glance between her writings and said, "You're an interesting character, don't you know? I've read all these things in books about your life and hear all these things about Harry, the dangerous Slytherin, but...you're rather...straightforward."

"You don't strike me as the type to believe all of these second-hand sources."

"Why do you think I'm trying to get the word from the Hippogriff's mouth?"

Harry laughed at the turn of phrase. "You already know about me, as I'm sure the history books have told. What about you? I know nothing about you."

"What's there to know?" She shrugged.

Harry leaned forward and placed his chin on the cupping of his hands. "Let's see if I can get this right. Judging by the amount of studying you do, your parents placed a high priority on education. Seeing as how you use a rigorous and scientific study method, your parents were probably educators, maybe even professors? You're distrustful, as no one can ever really say you have a sunny demeanor, but you're also keenly aware of independent data and facts. That's why you're not so hostile to me. You've seen that I'm not the big bad Slytherin that everyone in Gryffindor makes me out to be. Still, you were probably picked on as a child. That's why you're so distrustful of everyone in general, even of people in Gryffindor. You wear your intelligence as a shield, trying to place yourself above the fray by accumulating as much knowledge as possible. You're awkward around other girls, evidenced by the fact that you never seem to be around the Brown or Patil girl. You probably don't have sisters since you're not seeking out female friends and you don't strike me as the kind of person that takes on friends easily, so only child? How close am I?"

He didn't know how she would take the breakdown of her behavior. Would she be offended? Outraged? Instead, she smiled, the left side of her lips inching higher in a condescending smirk.

"My parents are dentists."

"Dentists?" Harry asked incredulously. "Bollocks that. I've always wondered how people decide to go into dentistry."

She closed her book carefully, marking the page by folding down a corner as she laid her quill on top of it. Folding her hands over the whole set, she returned fire.

"Your reluctance to divulge anything about yourself tells me that you're also don't trust people easily. You dodge it easily, and lying comes natural to you. Why should I be surprised? You're a Slytherin after all. But there's a reason you learned to lie so well. Perhaps you didn't tell your guardians everything? Perhaps you didn't tell your Muggle schoolmates everything either? You felt early on that you didn't belong and that's why you've learned to lie so well. You do it to assimilate as you think you stand out, not least of all because of the scar on your forehead. It became even more pronounced when you came here and despite the bevy of Slytherins that follow you in battle, you regularly confide in only two: Zabini and Davis. Above all else, you want to be treated equally but at the same time, you want to be recognized. That's why you work so hard with these duels and battles. You don't know want to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived as you think thats undeserved. You want to be the Boy-Who-Won."

"Impressive, to say the least."

"You're not the only one who people watches, Potter."

"And how long have you been watching me?"

She stood up and placed her belongings back in her bag, a clear signal that their conversation was finished. Yet, Harry caught a hint of a smile on her face as she said, "For a while."

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley said good-bye to Susan as he left the library, knackered from another night of Transfiguration studies. He swore that McGonagll did it just to spite them, regularly slamming them with homework just as another round of House matches were coming up. Hufflepuff comfortably 2nd behind Slytherin of all Houses with Gryffindor in 3rd and Ravenclaw trailing the rest. It would be another grueling week and he hoped that they wouldn't draw Slytherin.

He walked quickly, eager to return to his dormitory and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The nights were getting colder as they descended into the winter months and Justin had to pull his robe around him tighter as his pace quickened. A shrill wind blew through the cavernous hallways, whistling along his ears.

Justin froze as he heard a noise, a scuffle of feet. His hand gripping his wand tightly, Justin twirled around and shielded his eyes from the bright light in his face.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Finch-Fletchley," said the raspy voice.

"Professor Lupin!" Justin exclaimed breathlessly. "I thought you were..."

"...not myself, obviously," Lupin replied dryly, "It's almost curfew, Justin. Get to your Common Room."

Justin looked at the shabbily dressed professor and nodded, lowering his wand and tucking it into his robes again. The fear of a different type of confrontation ebbed away as he resumed the last leg of his journey back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Their Common Room was in a little nook near the kitchens, leading to a circular basement that housed the residents of Helga Hufflepuff's House. The subterranean level made it closer to the Slytherin Common Room compared to other Houses, a fact Justin readily used to his advantage.

Unfortunately, the Slytherins knew this too.

The ropes converged around his ankles and he toppled quickly. Reflexively pulling out his wand, Justin yelped as his wand was deftly disarmed. He heaved his chest, prepared to scream but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Another spell hit him from the dark as his arms snapped against his body.

_Petrificus Totalus_, he thought. There he was, silenced and frozen without his wand and it only took a few more moments until they blindfolded him, removing him of every sense but his hearing. There were no words, just a levitation spell and a shuffle of feet as they moved him. His bowels were actively moving and Justin feared that the retaliation would be brutal. It had to be, it just had to be...

He felt his back touch something smooth but he couldn't tell what it was, the blindfold still incapacitating him. Experimentally, he tried to wriggle his arms, but they were still frozen against his body. Listening closely, he could hear the distant shuffling of feet and the footsteps eventually faded away in the background. What was he doing? Was he working alone?

Suddenly, Justin regretted the mess he had suddenly inherited.

The wait was indomitably aggravating as he steeled himself for the punishment they would dole out, but nothing came. There was only the whistling silence of the wind and the murmurs from the edge of the castle. If he could speak, only a whimper would escape. His breathing became labored, deep gasps that he hoped would make _him_ sympathetic. Merlin only knew what he would do.

But nothing came.

And so Justin waited for hours on end, unable to sleep as he awaited the inevitable retaliation. Yet, it was the painful silence and the prolonged fear of the unknown that made his stomach turn over and over. After quite some time, it was obvious they had left him alone. The only question was – where was he?

* * *

Susan awoke early as usual, characteristically ten minutes ahead of her dorm mates. She liked beating the morning rush for breakfast and this morning was no different. Quickly showering and fixing her auburn hair, Susan made her way out of the Hufflepuff Basement and marched up the stairs to the Great Hall, only to find a cluster of students blocking her way.

"What's going on?" Susan asked Padma Patil.

Padma, rarely rendered speechless, stuttered, "Uh...look..."

She pointed a manicured finger towards the Hufflepuff table and Susan covered her mouth in shock and surprise. There, on the table, was Justin Finch-Fletchley. His face was painted with little lines and squiggles and food was gathered around him like some sort of sacrificial offering. Judging by his immobility, Justin was unable to move from the table. Just then, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws entered from the other end of the Great Hall and spotted the strange predicament.

At first, it was just a spare chuckle but the laughter grew at the sight of the strange table set. Soon, even some of the Hufflepuffs that were slowly gathering laughed at Justin. It was only after Professor Lupin arrived and removed the spells that Justin hopped up, sprinting out of the Great Hall with reckless abandon.

As he passed her, Susan noted that his expression was more terrified than embarrassed and that his eyes were wide and wild. He brushed past her, stumbling as he did and turned the corner only to fall flat on his arse. The Slytherin contingent had arrived and Justin had accidentally ran into Harry Potter.

Potter pulled back at the sight of the figurines drawn on Justin's face and queried, "What happened to you?"

Justin's face paled even more as Malfoy and some other Slytherins roared in vacuous laughter. Justin gulped, not saying a word as he kept his eyes on Potter. He was seemingly frozen, unable to move under the gaze of the Boy-Who-Lived. It was only after Zach gave him a nudge did the boy finally move.

"Nice face, Finch-Fletchley!" Malfoy yelled after him as Justin stumbled to the Hufflepuff Basement.

Susan looked up to find Potter staring at her with just the barest hint of amusement. Her heart raced, a strange nervousness suddenly filling her pipes. There was something about the glint in his eyes and the tiny smirk on the edge of his lips.

"Guess you have to be careful these days, right Bones?" Harry rhetorically asked.

_Careful indeed_.

She about faced, turning towards the Hufflepuff table and unable to shake the sheer terror from Justin's face.

* * *

**A/N: Estimate update time: 9 days**

**There are a few key points hinted at in this chapter that are relatively low-key. Points to the person who can spot the foreshadowing. There are some obvious influences to this chapter from other stories. Points again to the other works referenced in this chapter. Again, thank you all for the continued support and I appreciate all your kind words as well as your criticism and reviews.**


	11. The Fall

"Who's up next?"

Blaise slid into the seat next to Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived retrieved his timetable. The never-ending rotations continued and Harry spared a glance at the Lists. For the Third Years, Slytherin was currently first due to their victory against Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff was second due to their victory against Gryffindor. Since Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw by a larger margin, numerically and strategically, they were placed ahead.

Unfortunately, the blockbuster start with the Master List had faded somewhat as Harry continued to slip. He was in 28th place now, which was still far ahead of the rest of his classmates, but definitely not 10th. His showing against Zach from Hufflepuff didn't do him any favors even though he had dispatched him in record time. There would be time again for individual duels, but Harry switched his focus to the next House match.

"Take a look at that." Blaise grinned conspiratorially as he pointed at the timetable. "Looks like Hufflepuff is up next."

Harry glanced towards the black and yellow table to find their current target. Justin Finch-Fletchley was sandwiched between Zach and Ernie MacMillan. His head was down, held low to his food and he was seated so his back was to the Slytherin table. That was no coincidence. Harry also surmised the fact that Susan Bones sitting so far away from Justin was also no coincidence.

"Do we have an eye on the Hufflepuff room?" Harry wanted to know.

"I have a group of First Years around the clock, two Galleons for two hours each. There's an alcove next to the barrels that keep them hidden and an eye on the room. So far nothing, but I think it's only a matter of time before the wanker goes and finds his masters," Blaise answered.

"Where do you get all this money?"

"My Mum has a habit of...getting value from her marriages."

"Value indeed," Harry murmured as he watched Justin eat. He meant to unnerve the blond boy with the Great Hall stunt and if his expression in the immediate aftermath was any indication, their ruse was largely successful. All that was left was for Justin to lead them back to the rest of the bullies.

"The First Years – you've instructed them to just watch, right? It won't do us any good for them to be found."

"I picked the tiniest and most cowardly finds I could find. Peter and Thomas if you want to know their names." Blaise jutted his chin towards the other end of the table to a pair of mousy boys who were currently teasing one of the First Year girls.

"No, that's fine. Just make sure they don't get caught."

Blaise suddenly nudged Harry's side not so discretely. "Incoming."

Incoming indeed. Draco Malfoy was making his way towards them, a purposeful stride full of self importance. The blond wonder had quieted down somewhat after the rest of Slytherin disobeyed his orders during their House match against Ravenclaw, but he was far too full of himself to keep away for too long.

"Hello, Tracey," Draco flashed a cool smile at her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone."

Harry fully expected her to brush him off, but to his surprise, she smiled and said, "Sure."

_What's this all about?_

Harry tried to give her a questioning glance, but she barely spared him a look. Instead, she stood up and followed Draco out of the Great Hall without so much as a good-bye to them. Harry followed them carefully, watching as they appeared to chat animatedly.

"What's she on about?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Suppose we'll take a look?" Blaise offered, but Harry was already half-way out of his seat, following the pair as they exited the Great Hall.

"Guess we will," Blaise muttered.

Harry followed the path he saw them take, turning left out of the Great Hall into an adjacent corridor. He paused as he heard voices, signaling for Blaise to do the same as they crept closer without risking detection. Harry heard that melodic laugh of Tracey's and wondered what in the world Malfoy could possibly say that would elicit such a response.

"...I know what you mean. My parents are on me about it all the time," she said.

"I don't think having rich parents are the only thing we have in common." The smugness in Draco's voice was almost too much for Harry to bear. "Why do you hang out with those losers anyways? Potter's a Half-Blood and Zabini's Mum has gotten around more than Wenchy Wilda."

"Well, he _is_ the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry and Blaise turned to each other with inquisitive expressions. This just didn't sound like Tracey at all. Why would she say such things?

Draco characteristically snorted at the description. "My father doesn't think so highly of him, but I suppose it is important to Slytherin. I'm more interested in us though."

"Us?" She teased coquettishly.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me. It'll be a precursor to visiting the Manor over break."

"I've heard grand things about the Manor. A very large estate."

"My Mum has wanted to see a visit for quite some time. What do you say, Trace?"

Harry could see Tracey hemming and hawing and he hoped she would end the charade and tell him no. Instead, she smiled and answered, "I'll have to think about it but it does sound very tempting."

There was some more flirting and back and forth repartee, but Harry slumped back against the wall, annoyed and tense. Blaise looked more surprised than anything else, yet continued listening to the conversation, ever the gossiper. Harry didn't want to hear anymore.

"Come on," Harry tugged Blaise's arm. "Let's go prepare for Hufflepuff."

"But..." Blaise gestured towards the conversing couple.

"Now, Blaise," Harry glowered.

* * *

Harry avoided sitting next to Blaise or Tracey during the next period of Magical Creatures. Instead, he sat in the front besides a beleaguered Padma Patil. She looked at him as if he had grown a tail when he plopped down next to her, but one stricken look shut her up. He could feel Tracey's eyes on him but his annoyance with her stayed with him throughout the period. Concentrating on Professor Lupin's lesson on dragons, Harry hastily gathered his things at the end of the period and scurried away to Strategy class, this time sitting next to Granger.

She looked slightly alarmed as he sat down with her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, already attracting curious looks from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Sitting. Isn't it obvious?"

"What are you doing?" Weasley echoed, reinforcing the dimness of Gryffindor. He stood next to him, towering above him with his prepubescent growth spurt.

By now, even the Slytherins were eying him curiously, wondering why he was seated next to Granger. Longbottom bundled in and stopped on the spot, looking back and forth between he and Granger.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but Harry didn't know if it was directed to himself or the fellow Gryffindor.

_Merlin, are they all so dense?_

"Last I checked, Mr. Potter has a right to sit where he chooses."

It was Professor Trow, coming to complete the circle of befuddled Gryffindors standing around Harry and Hermione. He looked at Weasley and Longbottom, not quite glaring but sternly in such a manner that would have made the crabby McGonagall proud.

Weasley and Longbottom took their time picking their seats, Weasley glaring at Harry and Longbottom sending furtive glances towards Granger. Luckily, Granger seemed to have taken it in stride, ignoring everyone around them as she brought forth her usual writing materials. Harry chanced a look at Blaise and one dark, arched eyebrow was all he needed to relay. Tracey was plaintively looking at her desk.

Oddly, Harry felt a strange sense of satisfaction from that.

"Shall we begin?" Trow opened with a question but it was a formality.

"At some point in time, you will find yourself at a disadvantage. Maybe you lost a couple members earlier in a match. Maybe you were purposefully set up to lose. Either way, despair will run high when you are outnumbered. To counter-act this, you must calm yourselves and look at the big picture, so to speak. You will not suddenly wipe out your numerous enemies. _None_ of you are that strong. Instead, you must stay on the course and gain ground meter by meter."

The projection screen at the front of the classroom rolled down again as Trow stepped behind the projector. He inserted a roll and clicked the side of the contraption, playing it for the class.

"This is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin five years ago. The Slytherins lost an early number in the match and are whittled down to a force of four versus nine. As you can see, this setting is particularly difficult. They are on a jagged mountain edge where elevation is a key problem. Does anyone want to posit as to how Slytherin should proceed?"

Granger's hand immediately shot up, her face determined as she stared at the projection on the screen.

"Ms. Granger?"

Clearing her throat, she said, "They should consolidate their forces and take the high ground, forcing the Gryffindors to attack them from a weaker position."

"That would be the correct assumption. Gryffindor also knows this and will attempt to cut them off as so." Trow swished his wand and the replay resumed, showing the Gryffindors taking a protective position against a pathway that led to higher ground.

"Anyone?" Trow walked around calmly, his wand lightly bouncing in his hand.

"Patience." Tracey spoke up, glancing down at Harry momentarily before she continued. "The Slytherins need to be patient and lure the Gryffindors down the mountain towards them. The Gryffindors will be weary of leaving the high ground, but that's the only way the Slytherins can win if the Gryffindors blocked it off."

Without really thinking, Harry responded immediately, "I think they should concentrate the rest of their group and try to punch a hole to the top. Once there, they can double back and defend from their superior position. No point in...hiding."

Trow stood at the front of the class and opened his arms. "What do you think class? Who agrees with Ms. Davis? Who thinks Mr. Potter is right?"

The Gryffindors shifted uncomfortably, seeing as how their house wasn't represented in the answer. Fortunately, one of them remembered they were known as the house of bravery.

"I think Tracey's right," Granger said.

This time, Harry couldn't repress the eye roll as the girl next to him spoke up. Must everything always be about being right with her? Internally, a slight tinge of annoyance twanged within his chest. Was he wrong? The Gryffindors, following Granger's lead, unanimously raised their hands in favor of Tracey's plan.

"And for Mr. Potter's?" Trow asked.

A hesitant raising of hands – Daphne, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott – was all the support Harry received. Blaise had raised his hand for Tracey as had Malfoy. The latter infuriated Harry even more so, bringing him to a palpable simmer. Granger turned to look at him, only raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"The majority of the class would be correct. It would be much more advantageous if the Slytherins allowed the Gryffindors to follow them down the cliff side," Trow answered diplomatically.

"That's rather cowardly of them," Harry petulantly replied.

There was a sharp, feminine intake of breath from behind him. Yet, Harry didn't turn, only staring placidly at a bemused Trow.

"It is not cowardice to retreat in the face of insurmountable odds, Mr. Potter. Sometimes the best move is to tactically fall back in order to play off the arrogance of the enemy."

"Well, I think that's suspending self-belief. They could take them on."

"Perhaps...but relying on the power superiority of ones self is no way to devise a battle plan, Mr. Potter. This group of Slytherins _may_ be stronger, but there is no quantifiable way to measure that. That possible superior talent might also be negated by the elevation disadvantage. It is far more potent to conduct a battle plan based on tactics and strategy than the foolhardy belief of ones invincibility."

It wasn't patronizing or lecturing or demeaning, but Trow definitely reeled off the explanation in such a manner that shut Harry up. For once, Harry wasn't leaning forward at the edge of his seat. Instead, he slumped backwards, crossing his arms as he stared at the projection defiantly. Continuing, Trow swished his wand and watched Slytherin do exactly what Harry said.

The group of four crept up the smaller pathway to higher ground, stealthily moving from boulder to boulder to avoid detection for as long as possible. The Gryffindors had split up into a group of 4 and a group of 5 to guard the two pathways upwards. The Slytherins sprung at once, trying to blast their way upwards to regain the advantage and for a moment, it looked to have worked. But the Gryffindors quickly regained their composure and beat them down until there was only one Slytherin left.

"As you can see, it was foolish of the Slytherins to try and engage them from a lesser position. The lesson to learn here is that it is _okay_ to retreat. Sometimes, subterfuge is the better option."

Trow ended his lesson and didn't say anything else, but Harry couldn't help but feel that the old man's eyes were lingering on him as he left the classroom.

* * *

Harry beat a straight line towards the Room of Requirement, hoping to head off any of the other Slytherins making their way there. He was steaming from that lesson and needed a moment to cool off before entering Battle class. This was especially true given their next opponent. He was looking forward to challenging Hufflepuff. A fast clatter of footsteps indicated he wasn't alone, however. Harry didn't turn, keeping up his brisk pace as he veered around the corridor with his bag strapped tightly to his side.

"Harry, wait!"

_Retreat! Retreat!_

"Harry, _stop!_"

A breathless Tracey Davis finally caught up with the enigmatic Boy-Who-Lived. She huffed as she slowed down, finally in step with him though he still kept the same pace.

"I need to talk to you," she said between heavy breathes.

"Well, come on, hurry."

"Slow down, dammit!"

She forcefully tugged on his arm, bringing them to a stand still in the middle of the corridor between classes. A few older Ravenclaws dawdled by, staring at them curiously but one annoyed glance from Harry sent them on their way. There were still a few perks from being the boy who defeated a Dark Lord, age be damned.

"Tracey, what is it? We have Battle class next." Harry shrugged off her arm, acutely uncomfortable with the physical contact. Normally, he wouldn't have minded from her, but this was a extenuating circumstance.

"It's about this morning." She glared at him incredulously. "I need to talk to you about Malfoy."

Harry pursed his limps impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for her to continue. Tracey stuck her tongue along her cheek, still miffed that he was in such a hurry.

"I talked to him this morning to try and get a better feel." Harry cringed at the choice of words. "I wanted to see if he knew anything about the attacks on you. I didn't get a straight answer, but I think I can pry something out of him if I continue pretending that I'm interested."

"Pretending?"

"Yeah. I figured that was the best way to get some information out of him."

"Is that so?"

Harry felt..._relieved_? He didn't know if that was the exact feeling after hearing the words of out Tracey's mouth but it was something akin to that. The realization that Tracey was playing Malfoy definitely inspired a better feeling than the current brew that was residing in his chest.

"That's good," Harry murmured. Still, he started walking, albeit at a much slower pace. "If we can get Malfoy to start yapping away then we can rule out Slytherin even faster."

"Exactly!"

Tracey fleshed out the details of their conversation, but Harry tuned her out, already having listened to it. He considered telling her about their eavesdropping but thought better of it. Reminding himself to tell Blaise the same, Harry was in much better spirits as he arrived at the door of the Room of Requirement. Spotting Finch-Fletchley, Harry nodded at Blaise as he saw the dark-skinned boy arrive.

Blaise subtly nodded back, already privy to their arranged agreement should one of them encounter Justin alone. The Hufflepuff looked none at ease as he stood, clustered within his own House. It took a moment before the Headmaster arrived, clipping along with his usual languid walk. Staring down at them from his nose, the professor walked three times across the door of the Room.

"The Hufflepuffs will enter first. Given the construct, the Slytherins will enter next but will be on the opposite side. I will be watching."

The instructions were simple and straight forward as always. The Headmaster was not a person of frills and frivolities. Hufflepuff did indeed enter first, but Harry made sure to catch Justin's eye as the boy entered.

_I'm coming for you_, Harry thought, hoping Justin could hear.

The Slytherins were next, entering the Room in single file. Harry was last and as the door closed behind him, he marveled at what Snape's mind had created.

* * *

The buildings stretched into the sky, tan and dilapidated but still standing. It was an entire city, filled with tight alleys and garbage that filled Harry's nostrils with an odor akin to a Dungbomb. The sun overhead cast a harsh, trapping heat that was only made worse by the swirling wind. It was the wind that irritated him the most, full of sand and suffocation that forced him to squint.

"Well, bloody hell..." Malfoy uttered.

For once, Harry agreed with him.

If Snape stated that Hufflepuff started opposite to them, then that would mean they would be directly forward through the buildings. Yet, Harry doubted the Hufflepuffs would take a straight line. Judging by what he knew of the House, they would most likely move in one, large group, trying to stay together for solidarity's sake.

"On me!" Harry yelled as he rushed towards the buildings, not wanting to stand out in the open desert.

Harry had hoped to enter one of the buildings but found no doors on them. Looking around, he quickly surmised that _none_ of the buildings had doors. Snape meant for them to find this battle outside in the crowded alleys, an environmental trap.

"Buildings are closed off," Blaise had to raise his voice over the din of the wind. "These alleys aren't going to be helpful, Harry."

"I don't think there's a way of telling how far they are, Potter." Pansy leaned across a corner, weary of the distance between themselves and the Hufflepuffs. "Or how big this scenario is."

Buildings prevented any further sight line and all that surrounded them was an endless, monotonous desert. The fight would be had within, the only question was where. Harry didn't like that one bit. It was one thing to fight without knowing where the enemy was, but fighting blind in tight corners and alleys would quickly deteriorate into a massive free for all. He didn't quite judge the discipline of his House just yet. The Slytherins were supposed to be better at subterfuge, but so far, Harry lead them in a more conventional manner. There had to be something else.

Harry coughed, trying to breath as little of the biting wind as he could. Tucking into an alcove, Harry motioned for them to gather around. Even Malfoy, ever the power-obsessed runt, looked uncomfortable at the prospect of facing the Hufflepuffs in such close quarters. Everyone knew he, of all people, didn't like getting his hands dirty.

_Quickly. Quickly now._

"Blaise, Tracey, go a block down and keep an eye out. I'll signal you when we need to regroup. Everyone else..."

Harry trailed off as he looked upwards. It was their only shot of gaining an upper hand.

"Someone conjure a rope," Harry ordered.

Daphne managed to transfigure one out of a clay pot that was jammed against a wall. Taking aim, Harry pinned it to the top of one of the buildings. Giving it a testing tug, Harry was assured of its viability.

"What's that for, Potter?" Malfoy asked, pushing his quickly disheveled blond hair out of his eyes.

"One second." Harry made sure to fasten his gray robes around him, not wanting any stray pieces to get caught on any potential debris above.

"Split into two groups and run parallel to each other. That way, you can flank them when you find them. Malfoy, head one group. Nott and Pansy, follow Blaise and Tracey."

"Now, wait just one second Potter..." Pansy placed her hands on her hips.

"No time," Harry quickly cut her off. "Travel parallel going Northeast. They won't take a steady course and that's my best bet. When you see the green sparks, that's where they are. Prepare for a lot of spells coming at you and _keep your heads with it_." Harry had to emphasize the last part, not wanting them to fall into a panic in such sequestered corridors.

"But what are you going to do?" Nott wondered.

"Get you some eyes from above."

Harry reeled in Tracey and Blaise and repeated the instructions. They had the same questions as how he would locate the Hufflepuffs ahead of them. Not wanting to waste any time, Harry relayed a few more directions as he walked over to the rope that was still attached to the top of the tallest building in their sight.

"Just follow the green sparks. That's where they'll be," Harry said one last time.

"But Harry, what are you doing?" Tracey bewilderedly asked.

"Go!" Harry yelled as the roar of the wind grew louder.

"_Ascencio!"_

The rope quickly retracted, jolting Harry off his feet and for a second, he almost lost his grip. Fortunately, he held tight as the wind whistled through his ears, his stomach wobbly from the sudden ascent. It was supposed to a house cleaning spell but Harry reverse engineered it to slingshot him towards the roof. He tucked his head in, feeling his glasses slip from the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, there was a moment of zero gravity as Harry hung suspended once the rope disappeared. Swinging himself forward from the momentum, Harry collapsed on the roof awkwardly, his knees bashing against the rough concrete. Wincing slightly, Harry looked over the edge at the small dots below. He couldn't see their facial expressions but judging from their lack of movement, they were more than a little surprised.

_Go!_

Harry mentally yelled at them and waived his arm in a wheel, telling them to move forward. Someone must have finally snapped out of it as they split into the two groups he ordered and started their trek northeast. Harry watched them for a moment before standing up, wrapping his combat robes tightly around him.

The wind was even louder and faster at this altitude and Harry had to keep a hand over his mouth to breathe correctly. His heart raced, seeing the outlay before him. The city extended for a couple miles before abruptly ending into another oblivious desert. It was roughly a square that extended nearly 15 to 20 blocks. A large distance and even though the setting was a bit different, Harry knew what it was supposed to be.

A maze.

Walking forward, Harry peered over the edge, trying to judge the distance to the next building. It was a clearing of less than ten feet and the elevation was to his advantage. The most difficult part would be aiming the Cushioning Charm in mid-air so he didn't break his legs from the jump. Hopefully, each building would bring him closer to the Hufflepuffs and keep him ahead of the Slytherins so he could warn them in time.

Taking a few steps back, Harry pulled his robes tightly around him again. Breathing deeply, Harry tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. It was a dangerous prospect and Harry didn't know what would happen if he didn't make the jump. Would he die? Would he suffer any damage? How far was Snape willing to let this go? Judging from previous simulations, Harry knew there would be a certain amount of pain to it. He doubted he would actually die, but it would definitely be gratuitously painful. Could he do it?

_Oh sod it all._

Harry broke into a run, hoping he timed the steps right and launched himself into the air, his legs still kicking as he gave an almighty yell. Pointing his wand at the building below, Harry only had a split second to yell, "_Arresto Momentum!"_

_It worked!_

His feet landed softly on the building, sparing him of a painful jarring of his legs. Harry laughed, the shot of adrenaline getting the best of him as he temporarily forgot the biting air and the looming battle ahead. For a moment, he was just a boy leaping across chasms. His smile faded as he collected himself, the sobering reminder that Hufflepuff was marching along without the Slytherins knowing yet.

Continuing the process, Harry leaped from building to building, making sure to check all the corners for any movement. He was halfway across the improvised city when he spotted them. It was a long column of dull, gray robes pockmarked with yellow badges. He was right. The Hufflepuffs moved as one, snaking along the alleys in one monolithic group. The last time he spotted the Slytherins, they were due east at about 4 blocks.

Pointing his wand in the air, Harry shot green sparks in the air. After a moment's pause, Harry spotted four Slytherins slinking around a corner, heading towards the Hufflepuffs. The plan was working. Harry then lay flat on the roof, watching the Hufflepuff group slowly make its way South. He started counting them, trying to see if he could find a way to ensure all of their locations.

_Seven, Eight, Nine..._

_There is no ten._

Harry rolled as the spell splashed against the ground near him. In one smooth and practiced motion, he came to his feet with his wand drawn in the ready position and found himself face to face with Justin Finch-Fletchley. He tried to recall Granger's notes about him, but he was filled with anger and sharply attuned vengeance. The suddenly spastic winds didn't help his concentration either.

"_Bombarda! Flangella!"_

They were spells meant to harm, Harry knew, as he dodged them nimbly. Justin was on the same rooftop and had the momentary advantage, but Harry knew he was the better duel. The shouts below alerted a greater duel, but Harry quickly zeroed in on the target before him. They traded spells again, a sparring blow that was deflected by quickly summoned shields and feints. Unusually, Justin had a plan that forced Harry to keep on his toes. Justin was occupying the middle of the roof while keeping Harry on the outside. Thus, Harry was constantly forced to check his heels as to not topple over the edge to a potentially deadly fall.

Frustrated, Harry tried to press him backwards but Justin fought with some renewed courage, holding his ground at Harry's brute force attack. Parrying, Justin sent Harry reeling backwards with a series of spells that were definitely _not_ in Granger's notebook. Pushed back against the edge, Harry made the only logical move. Sprinting towards the edge, Harry hurtled over the chasm, leaping towards the adjacent building. By now, timing the Cushioning Charm was routine and Harry landed gracefully again. He about faced, prepared to snipe Justin as he peeked over the edge to see Harry's demise.

Instead, he was greeted with another body hurtling through the air.

Harry tried to hit Justin in mid-air but missed, mostly from surprise. Unfortunately, Justin didn't know the trick of the Cushioning Charm. He was too close to the edge and lost his balance, flinging his wand away from him as he toppled over the edge.

_He must have watched me and didn't know about the Cushioning Charm from a distance_.

Yet, Harry could still see Justin's fingers grasping the edge. Walking towards the edge of the roof, Harry found that the battle was ironically going on before them. Slytherin seemed to be on the winning edge judging from the number of green badges to yellow badges, but it was hard to tell from the high distance.

_I should let him fall_.

It wouldn't kill him, the fall. At worst, he would suffer some serious breaks but it was only about twenty feet. Surely, Snape wouldn't let a fatality befall upon his precious program. Still, Harry felt utterly compelled to let Justin fall. After all, would the Hufflepuff do the same?

_Let him fall! Let him fall!_

The voice inside his head urged him to do so, seeking revenge for the attack upon him weeks earlier. Years and years from trying to placate Dudley taught him that he would just take advantage of him again. Harry shook his head, looking down at Justin.

"Potter!" he yelled, his knuckles growing red from exertion.

Harry looked down at him, caught in an internal struggle as he lowered his wand, spotting Justin's far off. There was a bubbling in his chest, an anticipation that screamed for inaction. A sweeping sensation blinded him momentarily as he envisioned Justin letting go and falling into the crowd below.

"Bloody hell..." Harry muttered as he fell to one knee.

"POTTER!"

He could still let him go. He could still let him fall. But could he? Was he _that_ person? He could be. It would be so easy to be...

"Bloody, bloody, Merlin, dammit," Harry cursed profusely as he fell into a complete crouch.

"_POTTER!_"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, Justin. I should let you fall," Harry grumbled as he extended his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a lull in the fighting as they ground forces all looked up. Even those caught in mid-duel were staring up at the pair in confusion. Harry wondered if they realized the stupidity of pausing their fight just to witness the spectacle, but Justin's next movement shocked him.

"We see you, Potter," Justin whispered, a manic smile splitting his face.

Then, he let go.

Harry lunged forward, almost falling himself in an attempt to grab Justin's hand, but it was too late. In retrospect, Harry realized that same Cushioning Charm could have been used to arrest Justin's fall but he was still too deep in shock to act so quickly.

_Why would he...why would he do that?_

Justin collapsed with a sickening thud, surely breaking at least one bone on the way down. All the fighting had stopped as the remaining duelists looked up at him and even at this distance, Harry could see the prevalent expression on their faces.

Horror.

* * *

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"We need to move."

"I know, I just want to see the view."

"Quickly, My Lord. Muggles are coming."

"Always with the filthy Muggles. I've only returned to this body, Peter. Might I have a moment?"

"Y-y-y-yes...of course..."

"Don't be afraid, Peter. I'm not what I once was. Punishing would be useless, an avarice of narcissism. There are far more efficient ways to compel you."

"Why...of course, My Lord. Whatever you command."

"Don't grovel. This time will be different. I have seen the error of my ways."

"Then we should continue on, My Lord. Much work is to be done still."

"Of course. Lead the way, Peter."

* * *

**A/N: Well that timeline wasn't met at all. Still, it kept me on track until the break derailed it so I'll continue. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I have a bunch of treats in store for you guys for the holidays. Thank you again for all the great reviews and I hope to keep closer to my time line this time.**

**Estimated update time: 11 days**


	12. My Hands Are Clean

"We have a problem, Harry."

Blaise was dragging something behind him and Harry sat up when he saw Peter's bloody face. He was just a First Year, a runt of a kid with dirty blond hair and the sallow face of an Englishman, but you couldn't tell behind the black eyes and the blisters breaking out along his feeble jawline.

"Tell him, Peter," Blaise prodded.

Wiping some blood trickling from the corner of his lips, Peter said, "It was those ugly Hufflepuffs, the one called Ernie. They found me watching the barrels and snuck up on me. Told me that it was for Justin."

Harry ground his teeth, trying to maintain a stoic appearance as all eyes turned towards him. Even some of the older Slytherins, the Fourth and Fifth years, were casting some inquiring glances towards their corner of the cool Common Room.

"How many were there?" Harry urgently asked.

"Three. Ernie, Zach Smith, and some girl I didn't recognize. Would've kept me longer if Blaise didn't show up."

"I was coming to get him and found the three of them using Pete as target practice. I fired off some loud spells to scare them away," Blaise explained.

"It still bloody hurt, don't it?" Peter winced as he touched a particularly bulbous spot. "Can I go to the Hospital Wing now?"

"Yeah. Get some of your friends to go with you and stay in a group with your wands out," Harry ordered. "Don't dilly dally around."

Peter trudged back to his First Year friends, his head bowed down in shame as his friends consoled him. A pang of guilt ran through Harry as he watched the tiny boy who was just a little taller than his waist line. He didn't want to drag them into it but there was no other way of watching Hufflepuff. Apparently, the house of loyalty and kindness did not take so kindly to the perceived attempt to throw Justin off the roof.

Harry watched the replay through the Stationary Omnioculars, convinced he could show everyone otherwise, but the results were inconclusive at best. The angles didn't show how Harry reached his hand out to help him and instead, it looked just as if Harry didn't offer to help Justin get up from the roof. Anger flared through him mixed with a strong strain of injustice.

_Isn't it about winning? Why am I supposed to help him onto the roof?_

But Harry knew why Hufflepuff was reacting the way they were. They perceived him as heartless and

cold, willingly injuring Justin for the sake of victory. Never mind that there was no point to helping Justin up and never mind that he hadn't wanted Justin to fall anyways. Yet, appearances were sometimes more important than intent and without anyone to speak to within Hufflepuff, there was no way he could relay his story. Susan Bones briefly popped up into his mind but that was just one person and she had no leadership role in the house. Besides, Harry had no idea what she thought of him now.

"Got to say, Potter, you've gotten us into a mess this time." Draco looked over at the First Years leaving the Common Room as he approached.

"Now isn't the time, Draco."

"Draco's right." Now, it was Pansy that walked over, a rare spark of concern etched onto her face. If the Hufflepuffs were attacking them in hallways, what would they do next?

"We have to hit them back," Nott answered for him.

"No," Harry blurted it out before he could stop himself, but he already knew that he shouldn't have voiced his concerns aloud. Draco was smiling something devious, a malicious sparkle in his eyes while Nott crossed his arms in anger. The rest of the Slytherins had gathered round in this somehow impromptu meeting.

"What I mean is that we shouldn't act too rashly. They're expecting us to hit them back and will probably travel in such a way to protect each other," Harry explained.

This eased Nott and a very aggressive Millicent Bulstrode a little bit, but they wanted – no, _expected_ – more from him and for the first time, Harry felt that sense of..._leadership_. In Battle class, he always assumed it as the point man for their ideas but this wasn't Battle class. The halls of Hogwarts weren't generated by Snape's mind and there was no end game.

But what was he truly supposed to do?

They had to retaliate. Inaction was out of the question. But how should they strike? And when? And where? There was no why because that wasn't a question, but the others were no less daunting. Yet, Harry stood, slightly raised because he was at the mouth of the fireplace, standing upon a bed of raised rocks. Towards the back, Marcus Flint, an older Slytherin, watched with mild interest as the Third Year Slytherins gathered round.

"So what is it, Potter?" Nott eagerly asked, blood in the water.

It was a simple yet complex question. Harry first tried to think of what he would do if it was a Battle class, but it simply wouldn't work. Battle class meant putting people down for the count and there was no way of doing that in school. Simply put, there was no end game. Instead, he needed to do something that would force Hufflepuff to stop attacking them. There was also the question of whether or not this attack on Peter was a one time deal. Would they strike again or was it just retribution for Justin?

"I say we find the first Hufflepuff and mash him into a wall," Millicent growled.

"Really? How would you go about that?" Blaise nonchalantly replied.

"Make them pay," Goyle dumbly answered.

_Sometimes, I hate this House_, Harry thought. Harry knew Malfoy was keenly staring at him, waiting for his next move or statement to usurp or mock him in front of their peers.

Inaction was out of the question.

"We'll hit them back. I didn't push Justin off that building but if they want a fight, then they've got one," Harry said in a grim voice.

The rest of the Slytherins nodded in ascent and murmured among themselves, a soft gentle wave of approval.

"So how do we do this?" Pansy asked, visibly uncomfortable.

_Well, I haven't thought that far yet._

* * *

Harry received Hermione's coded message and paid attention to the seemingly indistinct hieroglyphics at the bottom. The rest of the message was unnecessary filler, a diversion if anyone ever picked the letter up from their agreed hiding place but the bottom was always a numeric cypher that highlighted what time she wanted to meet. Harry would indicate a meeting by buttoning the top button of his shirt when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast and Hermione would respond in kind later.

Harry was relieved when he saw that she still wanted to meet with him.

Inevitability, the question of whether or not he pushed Justin off the cliff would arise and judging from the chilly response of the rest of the Third Years, many did not believe him. Predictably, the yellow swarm of Hufflepuff appeared ready to duel on the spot and only the rather curious table of Ravenclaw between them held the pair of Houses back. Harry was surprised to find that Ravenclaw, usually ruthless and void of discernible compassion, also gave him a less than polite stare. Even they were phased by Harry's seemingly heartless action.

Of course, the Gryffindors had a look of simultaneous disgust and glee. Disgust with Harry's perceived ruthlessness and glee with Slytherin's further polarization. Seeking out one Gryffindor in particular, Harry found that Granger had her head buried in her leather bound notebook, scribbling away while the rest of them attended to their breakfast. He would have to wait for her reaction.

A monotonous Transfiguration and Magical Creatures class followed and despite Lupin's rather compelling study of Giants, Harry found himself underneath the dungeons of Hogwarts in a cool cave with a glass ceiling. There was a certain unease as he thought about their upcoming meeting and it was compounded by his fellow House mates who were hounding him on their response to Hufflepuff. They wanted blood. They wanted action, yet Harry felt himself pause, unable to react just yet. His own reticence didn't come from lack of self-belief but rather the question: _Should we strike back?_

It upset Harry that he didn't immediately know the answer.

Everything was always so clear cut in class. There were the Slytherins and then there was whatever the House they were matched up against. The goal was to defeat them, no questions asked. It should have been just as easy now – Slytherins vs. Hufflepuffs – but it wasn't that simple. He couldn't just stun Ernie MacMillan and call it a day. Furthermore, he had absolutely no idea how to end it without devolving into a full blown fight in front of the teachers. How would they react? How would Snape react? The answer that instinctively came to Harry's mind troubled him.

Snape would probably do nothing.

Is this what the headmaster wanted? Did he want the Houses pit against each other? The rules of fighting between classes had always been lax and several students had taken to one on one duels but they were always older and it never spilled through other Years. Yes, the Hufflepuffs struck first by dealing a blow to a First Year, but they had to do so knowing that Slytherin would strike back. It was just the measure of response that was the question.

A shadow in the dark moved and Harry stood up from his position leaning against the wall as he spotted the unruly hair of Hermione Granger. She moved with practiced patience, melding seamlessly into the dark undercurrents of the school. A bag was slung over her shoulder per usual and she made no effort to address the underlying concerns for this meeting. Tapping the wall in a synchronous pattern, Hermione entered the cave without a word uttered to Harry.

Following her through the slightly damp underground tunnel, Harry emerged in the cavern once again and followed Hermione to the table as she dumped her bag onto the surface and took a seat. Following suit, Harry found himself uncomfortably seated across from her, his teeth grinding against each other whilst his heart started to beat erratically. He was nervous but he couldn't understand why.

"So...I thought I'd get this out of the way. I don't think you did it." She crossed her arms and Harry was struck by the sudden thought that she was probably quite a handful to her parents when she wanted something.

"That's a quick call," he responded.

"I watched the tape over once I heard about it. The angles aren't...correct...but you would have to put some effort into making him fall. Maybe you cast a spell. Maybe you didn't. But I don't think you would do that."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I've watched you for a long time. We've talked and interacted face to face down here. You're ruthless, sometimes lacking compassion, but never cruel, despite what the rest of my House mates think. You want to win but you don't want to punish."

"So you'd rather believe Justin threw himself off a roof than me pushing him to win?" Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Hufflepuffs are always underestimated by the rest of us. I've watched enough of their previous Battle classes to know that they're not below setting other people up. They're loyal and _dedicated_."

"You forgot honest," Harry pointed out.

"But honest to who? To each other? Yes. To others? No, the Hufflepuffs value inclusion more than any of the other Houses, so yes, I do believe Justin is capable of that."

She was fascinating, her utter disregard for House stereotypes and dismissing the thoughts of her fellow House mates. Harry wondered how far that objectivity would go, but he wasn't that surprised. Her dispassionate view of their battles and accumulation of statistics upon statistics was perfectly in line with her character. Yet, Harry detected a questioning undercurrent to her statements. Then again, what could he do about it? She trusted him enough to meet for another session in the cave despite knowing that he _might_ have thrown Justin off the roof.

That was trust.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Harry changed the topic, satisfied with her explanation.

"Well, I've been having a hard time accumulating data lately. My workload has increased – as have yours undoubtedly – and I've been looking for new things to try. I doubt anyone will figure out our system soon, but I'd still like to improve on some other things."

She was all business, procuring a notebook and a quill from her bag as she also retrieved her leather bound journal of cryptic notes. Trying to read it upside down, Harry could see she had jotted a few things down in English.

"The first thing I want to do is find a different method of contact. This whole buttoning shirt thing is a bit daft. I'm working on some things but do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"It'd help if we had some sort of walkie or something like that. You know, like Muggles have."

"Unfortunately, something in the air here doesn't allow that, but I agree in concept. Something small and hand held that each of us have that could be used to contact each other. I doubt we'll be able to do something as useful as talk to each other but something similar. I think I know a spell, but I'll have to research it."

"You want me to help with that?"

"Frankly, no. Communication doesn't seem to be your strong suit."

_Was that an insult?_

"Next, I thought we'd each offer one idea to learn during winter break. Something we can concentrate on ourselves without having to go through some rigorous dueling. I have on in mind, but I'll let you go first."

"Considering I didn't even know the agenda, why don't you go first while I come up with something?"

"Fine." She shrugged ineffectually as she re-opened her leather journal this time. "I've been thinking of learning Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" Harry scoffed. "That's nowhere near the curriculum. That's not even next year's curriculum and I know because I looked. What do we need to know Occlumency for?"

"I thought you'd say that, but I've read a couple different studies highlighting the importance of Occlumency in its residual effects in duels. Patience and clearheadedness are among two of the most valuable lessons learned, but Occlumency is useful in its own right. It gives your mind a structure and lets you block out any potentially skilled Legilimens."

"And how many Legilimens do you know?"

Hermione hesitated and doesn't meet his eye. "A few."

"Hermione, I don't mean to call it useless but I think its a bit ridiculous to say Occlumency is useful for Battle class."

She pursed her lips as he pushed her to annoyance. "Well that's what I want to learn. This is a one and one, _Potter_. We're not going to agree on everything and this is what I want to learn."

Harry rolled his eyes, impatience getting the best of him. In truth, he already knew what he wanted to learn, but he preferred that Hermione go first.

"Your turn," she ordered.

"I want to make a new spell."

At this statement, she chuckled, her bushy locks springing around her head.

"And you thought I was ridiculous."

* * *

They didn't achieve much else beside squabbling about the Occlumency lesson plan that Hermione drew upand discussing the spell Harry was thinking of. It was one of their more uneventful meetings, but it left Harry feeling optimistic. At least there was someone outside of Slytherin that could remain objective about the Justin situation and the prospect of creating a new spell had him buzzing. It almost made him forget about the aforementioned Hufflepuffs.

Almost.

As he rounded the corner in the dungeons that led to the Slytherin Common Room, he found himself facing the backs of that very House. He could tell they were Third Years even with their backs turned and he hadn't been careful enough with his approach, his head in the clouds with the thoughts of this new spell. As a result, Hannah Abbot turned around and yelped at the sight of him.

"It's Potter!" Hannah said in a loud hush.

In unison, the Hufflepuffs turned around, some with wands in hand. What they were doing there, Harry didn't know, but he was outnumbered by a margin he didn't like. His hands were at his sides instead of on his wand and he remained stock still, trying to keep his breathing steady. Someone from the back of the group pushed their way forward and Harry wasn't surprised to see Ernie MacMillan, the big-headed tosser.

Hermione was somewhere behind him and he hoped that she would get away before getting caught up in any of this ruckus. The worst thing that could happen now was her discovery from a bunch of Hufflepuffs. They were there for him. They wanted retribution for their fallen comrade. Hermione had nothing to do with it.

"Excuse me, I'm this way," Harry pointed behind them.

"Cut the shit, Potter. You know why we're here." Ernie's bluntness surprised him. He was used to Malfoy's taunting gags or Nott's brutish malice, but the Hufflepuffs were on a mission. Maybe Trow and Hermione were right. Maybe everyone did underestimate them.

"You messed with one of us, Potter. Now you get to fight all of us," Ernie growled.

"I'm not fighting you," Harry calmly replied.

The response was unexpected, silencing the ever reddening Ernie for a moment. Clearly, they came here for a duel and didn't expect Harry to repel them. Harry, though, counted on this factor. True, he might last a few seconds against 9 Hufflepuffs, but even he couldn't fight them all at once. There were too many angles to cover, too many spells to defend against. Yet, they weren't Slytherins. At least, he hoped they didn't have the sadism of some Slytherins.

Attacking a snooping First Year? They could do that. Attacking a combative Slytherin? Definitely. Attacking a defenseless one? Harry was gambling that they couldn't. He knew the look on Dudley's face when he used to gang up on him with his friends. There was glee, there was triumph, there was a rush of adrenaline.

In short, they enjoyed it. Harry couldn't see all of the Hufflepuffs enjoying it. Maybe some – maybe Ernie – but not all of them.

"Yes you will!" Ernie commanded, certainly at a loss for words.

"No I won't. I'm sorry about Justin."

"Bollocks that!" Hannah yelled, tears springing from her eyes. "You pushed him off the building. You could have _killed_ him!"

"I didn't push him off," Harry insisted and he raised his hands, showing his defenselessness. "I don't know what you want me to say and I know what you want to do to me, but I didn't push him off and I'm not going to fight you back."

Then, Harry saw Zach and Susan trade looks. Megan Jones and Owen gulped, looking nervously at Ernie and even Hannah's hand wavered, her wand still pointed at him. Ernie's face took on a purplish glare, frustration boiling over at this point. Harry had done the damage, effectively putting doubt in their minds. They would have relished punishing him if he had fought back, the ravenous mob mentality taking over at that point. There was no end game where Harry escaped untouched, but if he could lessen the damage, maybe he wouldn't have to pay so much attention to them in the coming weeks.

Plus, whoever struck first had a higher probability of being one of the bullies that kicked him earlier in the year. It would be in that unknown person's best interest to keep him as the antagonist. He could take the pain. He had taken it before and absorbing it from unwilling participants would be easy.

"Potter doesn't have to apologize to the likes of you!"

The voice rang out the dungeons with clarity and in the sudden change of atmosphere, Harry doubted that anyone could hear him groan. It was Malfoy, resplendent with stupidity and leading the charge with the rest of the Third Year Slytherins at his back. They were garbed in pajamas, unlike the Hufflepuffs and it looked a bit ridiculous, but they were there.

_The one time Malfoy decides to stand up for Slytherin and he's gone and lit the fuse. _

"I should have known that the rest of you were in on it. All of you _snakes_!" Ernie hissed the last part as they turned around to face them.

It would have been a comical sight, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins facing off, one group in their pajamas whilst the other were decked out in full robes. Meanwhile, Harry was on the other side, staring contemplatively at the backs of the Hufflepuffs. It didn't take him long to figure out this was the moment to strike.

Unfortunately, he hesitated and in that moment, a spell popped off. There was no way of telling of who fired first. Blaise and Tracey insisted that someone in Hufflepuff shot a Stunning spell to begin the barrage, but from Harry's vantage point, there was no way of telling.

But once the spells started, Harry was in his element.

Using the trapping net spells he had used on Hermione, he effectively cut the Hufflepuffs off from any retreat. They had truly forgotten about him as they engaged the rest of the Slytherins so it was easy picking for Harry. They fell one by one, struck in their flank as they made the costly error of turning their backs to him. Perhaps his little speech had gotten to them and in a red haze, they forgot about their true target and focused on the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry didn't know whether to thank or shake the blond to death for igniting the conflict, but there was time for that later. So caught up in dealing blow after blow, Harry almost missed Megan Jones at his periphery. Harry was in the middle of a slightly more complicated levitation spell when he saw the flash out of the corner of his eye.

It would have hit him if it were not for the shield that had suddenly sprung around him. Megan looked just as surprised as he was by the sudden and miraculous interference and Harry struck her with an _Expelliarmus_ in her momentary relapse. Harry looked around and spotted a shadow slinking back into the darkness.

_Hermione._

She stuck around and Harry made another mental not to ask her why. Whirling on the spot, there was only one Hufflepuff left standing and Malfoy was advancing on her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. When Harry spotted the red mane though, he leaped forward to stop him.

"No!" Harry yelled, calmly stepping forward.

Malfoy stopped, clearly in the throws of fueled adrenaline and eyed him suspiciously. "Leave this to me, Potter. I knew I'd have to save your sorry arse eventually."

"No," Harry said more calmly. "We don't stun her. Someone's gotta take them back to their Common Room."

"Who cares?" Nott asked. "Let them stay in the middle of the hallway."

A few snickers accompanied his intentions, but Tracey and Blaise were already walking up to stand by his side. Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyle as his little minions, but the triumvirate of the two flanking Harry held much more respect in the Slytherin's eyes. Emboldened by their accompaniment, Harry announced, "Susan carries them back."

Susan still had her wand out and a cutting curse must have nicked her robes at one point because they were torn down her left side. She stared at him, her thin lips set in a pursed line. She was frozen on the spot, still weary of Malfoy's presence and Nott's leering.

"I need to wake someone else up. I can't levitate them all myself."

"This is a trap," grunted Millicent.

"It's not a trap," Tracey snapped back. "Wake up Jones. She'll levitate them back with you," she ordered.

Harry looked at her appraisingly, surprised with her assertiveness. Susan nodded in consent as she woke Megan Jones and wordlessly communicated to the strewn and stunned bodies lying around them. Megan nodded, shaken up by the out of class duel and cast a fearful glance at Harry. The bodies were levitated as Susan and Megan led them back towards the Hufflepuff Common Room but not without some taunts and jeers from Malfoy and his gang.

The situation did not develop how Harry would have liked. If Malfoy hadn't shown up, it could have been defused in what was probably the most peaceful way. Ernie might have hit him with a spell or two, but Harry didn't think he was that malicious. He couldn't duel someone that publicly acknowledged that they wouldn't fight back. True, Slytherin may have won the battle, but Hufflepuff would remember this night.

Still, Harry couldn't dress Malfoy down in front of the rest of his House mates. To them, they just scored a big blow against the same Hufflepuffs that had injured one of their very own First Years. Harry understood their need to protect each other. Not even the snakes of Slytherin were immune to the familial bonds of being sorted into the same House.

"That'll teach those knuckle draggers," Malfoy loudly boasted, puffing his chest out like a peacock.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Blaise interjected first.

"We should get back. The teachers will have heard that."

So they rushed back to the Common Room, a stampede of Third Years that were still giddy from their victory. Harry cast a cursory glance backwards to see if Hermione was still lurking in the shadows, but Harry couldn't find any dark discrepancies. She must have left, but Harry had to wonder just exactly how much of that she saw.

In the Common Room, Nott whooped in the air and pumped his fist while Malfoy crossed his arms with the smuggest of expressions on his angular face. For once, he was the hero and the leader of the band. Harry snorted in disgust at the thought of Malfoy's short sightedness. He reckoned that the blond had no idea what he had just done.

"Harry," Tracey tugged on his arm to pull him away from the little celebration.

Harry followed her into their secluded corner of the Common Room again, Blaise on their heels. Tracey made sure that the rest of them were out of earshot before she spoke again.

"It was Susan. She came down late and found me in the Library to tell me that the Hufflepuffs were planning on finding you and..." she trailed off, her hands shaking.

Blaise put an arm around her to calm her down as she continued speaking, a mixture of distraught and anger reflected in her shaky timber.

"They said they knew you would be out late, but didn't know where you were. I tried to find you, but you weren't in the Strategy room like you said you were. Trow said you had left hours ago!"

"I was meeting with Snape," Harry lied. "He wanted to see me about the Justin thing."

"Someone must have overheard that," Blaise reasoned. "That's how they knew you'd be out late."

Tracey continued, "After I couldn't find you, I came back here to tell Blaise. Malfoy came up to me though and heard and that's when we rounded up everyone else. We had just gotten out of the Common Room when we heard your voice. Merlin, Harry, they were going to jump you!"

"I was okay," Harry truthfully said this time. "I had them under control."

"Not even you can take 9 on 1, Harry," Blaise said.

_I didn't need to take them on_, Harry wanted to say, but he was tired and it was too much to explain in the moment. "Thanks for trying to find me though," Harry begrudgingly said.

"I can't believe them. I didn't think they were capable of that," Tracey still had her wand out and gripped it ever so tightly.

"You guys had the jump on them. It was easy pickings after that." Harry sighed, knowing how close he was to defusing the situation.

"We'll see about that," said Blaise. Harry met his eyes and knew that Blaise was more perceptive than the rest of the bunch. He was a long term planner and could see the effects of defeating Hufflepuff that night. Ever the cool customer, Blaise shrugged it off though.

"I'm knackered. You certainly keep it interesting, Harry." Blaise bid good-bye, passing through the smaller throng of Third Years at the bottom of the stairs.

At some point, one of the older students yelled at them to shut up and so the rest of their House mates retired. Malfoy lingered for a moment and almost made a motion to approach Harry and Tracey, but he stopped, a cloudy look on his face. He walked up the stairs eventually, but there was something about the way he looked at them that unnerved Harry and Malfoy did not usually unnerve him. Annoy? Yes, but there was something different in his expression.

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked after they were long gone and the fires were starting to burn out.

"It didn't look like it, but I had it under control."

"Those bastards," Tracey whispered as she looked up at him with her blue eyes. "If they would have hurt you, Harry..."

"I've faced worse." Harry shrugged it off, the night's fatigue starting to settle on him.

She looked at him curiously and just as he was about to bid her a good night, she said, "Do you want to come home with me for break?"

She burned red, but it was Harry who was more embarrassed. He knew the Davis family were from a rich, Pureblood lineage. They must have had a mansion like the Malfoys. If only they could see 4 Privet Drive.

"I don't know if I could..." Harry awkwardly fiddled with his feet.

"Blaise has come over before. Even Malfoy's met my parents. It's just one break, Harry. I know you've stayed here the past two years anyways."

"Well...I guess?" _What am I supposed to say?_

Apparently that was enough for Tracey. She didn't jump and leap into his arms or break out in a wide grin, but she nodded thoughtfully, almost as if it was to herself. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to ask him something else and he knew the question was coming: _Where do you go all these nights?_ Instead, she said something that caught him off-guard.

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome?"

* * *

"This hasn't progressed as I thought it would..."

"Really? If that isn't quite the understatement. I warned you what would happen if you started planting ideas into these young students."

"You had no way of knowing that Finch-Fletchley would react the way he did. I didn't think he would go to those lengths..."

"The boy threw himself off a building! You have to pull him back, get that thought out of his mind."

"I can't just pull thoughts out. It's not that simple, even for a skilled Legilimens such as myself. Even so, this might provide us with another opportunity."

"What? Are you going to provoke the other three as well?"

"No. I'll leave them alone. I don't want something like that occurring again. It was hard enough limiting the angles of the Battle class tapes. Yet, I think this is where we might find some renewed passion. The boy's decision making wasn't optimal tonight but a prolonged conflict with the Hufflepuffs will force him to make tougher decisions."

"...it would provide us with an assessment of how he handles open ended situations. I was actually quite pleased with his approach before Malfoy intervened."

"I was not. He underestimates himself. It would have been a good test for his maximum power outputs to face off against the other nine Hufflepuffs."

"Even so, it requires critical and lateral thinking to do what he did. The girl is rubbing off on him."

"Too much. She has become closed off as of late. I can't easily sift through that brain of hers like before."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"_Yes_ and don't fool yourself otherwise. She's studying Occlumency, I know it."

"She is very bright. I think you continue to underestimate her. Do you think she knows that you're performing Legillemency passively?"

"There's no way of knowing now. She won't master it anyways. I need the boy to sharpen that edge. He was too weak tonight, to unwilling to carry that decisive blow. He could have by striking the Bones girl down, but he didn't. We have to try again. Force him into a binary situation."

"I think that it might be an improvement if..."

"It is _not_. Remember why we are doing this."

"To sharpen him into a deadly point."

"Yes. Who do you think has dulled that point? Against the Ravenclaws when dealing with the Lovegood girl, he balked. Against the Hufflepuffs, he balked again. He needs to deal the decisive blow."

"He will learn. This is already far ahead of our time table."

"He may be ahead, but that should also mean that he has acknowledged the advantages of decisiveness. And I fear something worse."

"What is that?"

"I fear that the girl will teach him Occlumency as well."

"I thought we determined he didn't have a knack for it."

"He doesn't. Far too tempermental among...other problems...but what if he did?"

"It is not the worst thing in the world to let him have his own mind."

"Perhaps. But he isn't ready for that just yet. I need something to throw off the girl."

"Surely, you can't mean..."

"No, don't be so obtuse. I wouldn't kill her. That would bring up too many questions. There are other things I can do though. Accidents may happen."

"Sev-"

"Don't worry. Your hands will be clean."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for your kind words and reviews. I appreciate them a lot and always look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**Estimated update time: 8 days  
**


	13. Winter Is Coming

The frigid snap of a whirling snowstorm pounced on them as they finished their semester exams. It was a breeze for Harry because the first semester exams were all theoretical. There weren't even any exams for Battle or Strategy class. Indeed, by the time he looped his last word on his Transfigurations essay, he was already to study some of the Occlumency notes Hermione had procured for him. When he originally asked why he couldn't just use books from the library, she succinctly replied, "My notes are better."

Even Malfoy would have raised an eyebrow at her arrogance.

As Harry packed his bags, Blaise walked over with a scrunched nose as he surveyed the clothes on Harry's bed. Blaise had a habit of picking through his things without asking, so Harry let him be for just a few moments but sensed that Blaise wanted to say something.

"What is it?" Harry finally asked.

"You do know you're going to the Davis family for the hols. At the very least, you'll have one proper dinner at night and a few excursions during the afternoon if they're particularly uppity. My Mum doesn't usually care what we do, but that's probably on the account of so many holiday without one of her husbands."

"So what's it to you?"

"Have you seen your robes? Your clothes? You might be the Boy-Who-Lived but its offensive at the very least to show up wearing a shirt to dinner. Not to mention those ugly trainers." Blaise sniffed at nothing, wrinkling his nose to show his displeasure.

"These trainers have won me more battles and duels than you ever will."

"Bravo," Blaise replied dully. "I know you're not hurting for any Galleons. The Potter family is rich and they must have left you something."

"It's not like I exactly have time to swing by Diagon Alley isn't it? Tracey says we're going straight to their house – well, _mansion_ – after the train."

"Take some of my stuff. It'll be a little longer on you but nothing that a few mending spells can't fix."

"Blaise, I can't -"

"Don't be so dense, Harry. You have to make a good impression on her parents." Blaise winked.

"It's not like that," Harry sighed tiredly. "You've went over to her place too for break."

"But she doesn't talk about me all the time," Blaise pointed out.

"I'm her friend."

"_Sure_."

Sometimes, Harry really hated Blaise's cockiness. Sucking it up, Harry procured some of Blaise's more elegant clothing – _no, you can't take that – _and mended it to shape his body – _we want it to fit you, not strangle you - _ and finally took two pairs of nice leather shoes that were just his size. It wasn't a complete wardrobe change, but Harry had to admit that he at least looked like a proper Slytherin instead of an obvious Muggleborn.

"You think you'd grow a little by now. What do those Muggles feed you when you go home for the summer?" Blaise wondered as he picked a loose thread.

_Scraps at the end of Dudley's plate._

Armed with a few new clothes and the rest of his belongings, Harry closed his luggage and placed a Lightweight Charm on it for easier general use. Tracey was supposed to meet them at the bottom of the stairs as the herd of students left for the break. Generally, there were a few that stayed, but for once, Harry was glad that he had somewhere to go. Blaise and Tracey went home for the past two breaks and that left him with nothing but his studies and endless trips to Trow's classroom to use the Stationary Omnioculars. Not that he didn't enjoy reviewing, but there was a certain hollowness once the staff decorated the Christmas tree.

Not that Snape ever joined the festivities though. The headmaster could be seen hawkishly staring at the rest of the staff while conversing with either Moody or Trow. Harry usually gave the headmaster a wide berth during that time and minded his own business. He hoped that Blaise wasn't too right about the Davis family though. He didn't want to embarrass her.

Tracey smiled at him as he reached the bottom step and he tried hard to smile back but Blaise had set him on edge. He hadn't given much thought to the Davis family, but it occurred to him that the only family he knew were the Dursleys. While he hoped the Davis family was nothing like those repugnant pigs, he had little contact outside of his own experience. Tracey must have noticed his clamminess because she asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm just cold."

Again, she fixed him with that same look that said, "I don't quite believe you." It was getting harder and harder to fool her, but she didn't press. Tracey wasn't assertive or bossy like Pansy or even Hermione, but she had her own way of discovering things. It was usually guilt through attrition.

The herd to leave the school thickened at the school's atrium and as soon as the doors were opened, Harry could feel the chill blast of the winter air. It seemed there were more people going home than usual but that wasn't a big surprise. The semester had been tough on all of them and a week or two without the sight of Snape stalking you during Battle class or Moody and Trow going over lesson plans repeatedly would be a welcome sight to all.

On the platform, Harry's wandering eyes took him across the platform to the group of Gryffindors. The snow was swirling around them, the gusts of wind making it appear sandy in consistency. Even through the haze, he spotted the diminutive brunette talking to Longbottom with her head leaned towards him. Blaise babbled something to Pansy about his Mum's new husband, but Harry tuned him out as he thought of the progress he made with Granger.

She was different. That was the easiest way for him to describe her. The way she thought wasn't like most other people in his House or even in the school. Differing perspectives had done much to improve his skills not only at single dueling but also during House matches as well.

She looked up as if called upon by an inaudible voice and they met eyes. So far, their public interactions were moot and uneventful, so nonexistent that calling it clandestine wouldn't be an appropriate term. Still, he had yet to thank her for deflecting the spell during their scuffle with the Hufflepuffs.

He inclined his head ever so slightly, a movement that was barely noticeable were it not for the determined way he stared at her. Even with Longbottom close by, Granger purposefully looked back at him and dipped her chin into her chest in response.

"What are you looking at?" Tracey suddenly asked, blue eyes peering sideways at him since they were roughly the same height.

"The snow," Harry quietly said.

As he looked up and away from his actual object of observation, Tracey looked at him with pondering eyes.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful save for a few menacing glares from Hufflepuffs passing by. They were still smarting over their proverbial slaughtering in the dungeons and Harry almost suspected some form of retaliation. As such, he instructed the rest of his House mates to group themselves into compartments and to be prepared for such an altercation.

Luckily, it was a drama free affair and they were at King's Cross in what seemed like little time even though a few hours had passed. Since this was foreign territory to Harry, he followed Tracey off the train as she searched for her parents. Blaise said his good-byes as he spotted his curvaceous mother with some poor sapling on her arm. Pansy split off as Harry spotted her equally pug nosed parents standing haughtily with what looked to be fur robes.

That left him alone with Tracey and even though it was still snowing and the wind chilled him through his jacket, Harry felt his palms clam up and his heart start to race. How could it be that he was so patient and calm in Battle class yet the mere thought of meeting Tracey's parents sent him into a nervous flutter? That was a question Harry couldn't ponder for long as Tracey gave a confirmatory squeal as she spotted a middle-aged couple.

"Mum! Dad!" Tracey excitedly rushed towards said couple and barreled into her mother first.

Veronica Davis was a thin, almost reedy, woman with a tuft of black, curly hair. Whereas Tracey's face was full and cheeky, Mrs. Davis had a gaunt and narrowness to her. Even her fingers were spindly though they were covered by leather gloves. Her eyes were a majestic blue though and it was clear as day that Tracey received her eyes from her mother.

Ian Davis was tall as thickly built. An imposing sight for Harry, the closely cropped beard and accompanying mustache seemed out of place for what was supposed to be a Pureblood family. Maybe it was his picture of the Lucius Malfoy, majestically groomed to the point of incredulity, that threw Harry off a step. Either way, Ian Davis reminded Harry of a bear and this particular bear had sought and found new prey.

"Mr. Potter." His voice was neither booming nor timid but an assured placidness that reminded Harry of a less slimy Snape. He strode forward and as was custom, nearly crushed Harry's hand in a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Harry courteously responded.

"Mum. Dad. This is Harry," Tracey introduced him.

"Hello, Harry." Mrs. Davis smiled at him and moved her hand forward in a more gentle handshake than her husband. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Who hasn't?" Mr. Davis followed up. "Come on now. Glibby said dinner would be ready as soon as we get back and I'm a bit famished. This all your luggage then?"

"Yes, sir." Harry moved to take the bags and place them in a trolley but Mr. Davis waved him off.

"Nonsense. That's what we have the Ministry for."

Levitating them, Mr. Davis turned a corner that Harry wasn't accustomed to on the platform and saw a man outfitted in standard Ministry-blue robes. He rushed forward to pick up the luggage and placed it in the trunk of a sleek looking car.

"The car's magic. Our house isn't too far away from here," Tracey explained.

Truth be told, Harry was more comfortable riding around in a car than whatever contraption he envisioned in his head. Ever since the wildly dangerous Knight Bus, Harry was more than a bit suspicious of magical vehicles. Luckily, it was a rather smooth ride once they got in and it seemed as if the Muggles didn't even notice the car squeezing into impossible places.

They were all seated in the back, a space that was much larger than it appeared. It was almost a limo, the cushions stretching out without any seat belts or standard seating procedure. Harry chose a spot next to Tracey, partially from coincidence but also to use her as a buffer from her parents. While he wasn't gregarious, the suddenly imposing presence of the Davis family weighed heavily on his vocal chords.

The gray dullness of the clouds helped blur the London skyline as the magical car navigated impossible alleys and shot through narrow passageways until they emerged on a less developed road. Dirt kicked up around them as they passed a few manors that were aged well, but it wasn't until they flew through a large, metal gate that Harry finally saw the worth of the Davis family.

Coming from Number Four Privet Drive, Harry wasn't used to the isolated mansions of the upper echelon of society but judging by Tracey's distinct lack of caring via an animated discussion with her mother, this sort of palace was the norm for her. It wasn't built like a castle like other manors that dotted the countryside. Instead, it was mostly flat but impossibly large in width. Windows and windows of multi-faced sections of the house glittered in the sunlight and even the door, usually ornate and wooden for this kind of mansion, was clear and visible. Harry bent his head to see the other sides of the house but it seemed circular in nature instead of the square and rectangular hexes that houses were usually built upon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry knew that Ian Davis was watching him carefully and Harry tried his best not to look shocked at the sheer size of the mansion? Manor? Whatever it was. An untimely bump on the road gave Harry an excuse to stop examining the house and turn his attention back towards the family. The Ministry driver came to a stop and Veronica Davis nimbly stepped out with the help of the Ministry driver. Mr. Davis insisted on Harry exiting first and so Harry ambled out of the car to take in the splendid manor in its entirety.

"Come on, let's get inside," said a shivering Tracey.

Harry opted to keep his mouth shut again, postponing his questions about the estate to a later time, preferably out of earshot from her parents. Just then, a tiny creature appeared next to him. It was a wrinkled and mangled thing, barely coming up to his knee, but Harry knew what it was from the stories that Tracey and Blaise told. It was a House-Elf and it was a miserable looking thing.

"May I take your bags?" The House-Elf spoke in what seemed to be an unusually gravelly voice.

"Go on, Glibby. Make yourself useful," Mrs. Davis said flippantly.

The House-Elf bowed lowly, placed his hand on the carriage of luggage and disappeared with a snap of his fingers, taking the bags with him. It was an extraordinary feat of magic but, again, no one seemed to notice but Harry. _There's a new normal that I should really adjust to_, he thought.

If Harry thought there was going to be a slight reprieve of awe, it wasn't when he entered through the glass doors of the Davis estate. A large expanse was deemed the foyer though Harry was sure Number Four would have fit within the entire hall. Rooms opened to the left and right of it but instead of a circular staircase that led upwards – for that was what Harry pictured in his mind when he entered – there was instead a staircase that went _down_.

"Come on," Tracey tugged him along by the sleeve of his jacket. "Let me show you your room."

As Harry followed Tracey, Mrs. Davis called after them. "Don't forget supper is soon! I'll send Glibby for you."

"Yes, Mum!"

As they descended into the house, Harry discovered that instead of it being several stories high, the Davis estate expanded downwards instead. Low lights from ornate lamps and candles basked over the hallway and Tracey took him down to the third level after explaining to him the four levels of the Davis estate.

"The family line is actually from my Dad. My Mum's maiden name was Prewett before she married Dad -"

"Wait, Prewett? Aren't the Weasleys from the Prewett line?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, but my Mum and Weasley are second cousins. Everyone's somewhat related, but I'd be horrified if I was anywhere that closely related to Ron bloody Weasley," she shivered to emphasize her point. "Think of that barmy ginger hair."

"But anyways, the estate was built sometime after the Muggle World War Two by Granddad. They were tired of the bombs falling on them and after a stray Muggle bomb crumpled half of the old estate, they built a new one that went into the ground instead of up. We have to magic the windows, but I like it better. Makes it feel more homey."

"I'd shudder to think what other houses are like if _this_ is homey."

Tracey stopped and smiled sadly at him. "We'll have to visit Blaise's soon. His mother has no sense of propriety. _Then_ you'll see what I mean by homey."

Harry nodded idly as he passed by room after room, some of them converted studies whilst others were simply guest rooms. Tracey explained that they often had visitors and it would be inappropriate if there weren't enough rooms to accommodate them. While Harry didn't see the need of twenty-three guest bedrooms, who was he to argue? He was a guest of this house after all and he knew better than to question the seemingly embarassing amount of riches from this reportedly modest lineage. He was afraid to even imagine what the Malfoy estate resembled.

"And this is yours!" She stopped at the end of the hall and stepped aside to let him in his room.

Much like the manor, his room was circular as well, giving him a slight vertigo feeling as he looked around. The bed was to his right and Harry's eyes widened at the king size bed. After all those years under the cupboard, the king bed was a monstrosity. Delicately designed furniture framed the bed whilst a large dresser and other furniture that didn't have an immediate purpose to Harry littered the room. It was all over a deep, plush carpet that immediately comforted Harry's feet even through his shoes.

Unsurprisingly, his luggage was already there and Harry suspected the House-Elf could do more than just transport his luggage with a snap of his fingers. In short, it was amazing and far bigger and better than any room Harry had ever stayed in barring his dormitory at Hogwarts.

"If you need anything, just call for Glibby. He'll show up right away and if he doesn't, he'll usually try to kill himself," Tracey explained.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. He just does." Tracey shrugged ineffectually. "'I'm upstairs right above you, but all you have to do is tap this bar to reach me."

She walked over to a series of bars attached to the wall running parallel to each other. In all, there were seven bars that jutted out about one foot from the wall. Selecting the second one to the right, she tapped it once and Harry heard a distinct chime overhead.

"Its much quicker than sending a Patronus or trying to shout down the stairs, so don't hesitate to call me. I would have just stayed down here across from you but my Mum said it would be _inappropriate_."

"Well, I wouldn't do anything like that," Harry scoffed.

Tracey smiled pithily again and cocked her head. "Of course you wouldn't."

After making sure his things were settled, Tracey took him on a tour of the house, showing him the nooks and crannies and regaling him with stories of her childhood. It occurred to Harry that it must have been lonely sometimes to live in such a cavernous house by herself. Regardless, she showed a lot of passion and excitement when talking about the various rooms and the houses and forts she had built. Harry was even beginning to enjoy himself and forget about the vastness of the Davis estate when Glibby popped up behind them again.

"Master Tracey and Master Potter, supper will be ready soon. Your mother has said to prepare yourself, Master Tracey," Glibby said in that unnaturally deep voice again.

"Oh okay. I'm going to go get ready. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded absentmindedly, suddenly grateful for Blaise's last minute advice.

* * *

As it turned out, clothing was the last thing he would have to worry about during supper.

Dressed as well as he could in Blaise's dress robes and shoes, Harry entered the dining room well before Tracey, just in time for a face to face session with Mr. Davis. The older man was sitting comfortably at the head chair, sipping on an amber liquid that was probably filled with spirits. Though the furniture was not nearly as extravagant as a royal court, Mr. Davis' posture was one of a king. Unsure as to where to sit, Harry stood by the doorway for a moment, wondering whether or not the family sat together at the large, rectangular dining table or whether they sat apart.

"Come, Harry. Take a seat." Mr. Davis gestured towards his left and Harry implicitly knew he was placing him on his weaker side since he was right handed. It would have been a slight if Harry took it seriously, but it was probably just a ploy for someone of his stature.

According to Tracey. Mr. Davis worked in the Ministry as part of the Wizengamot. Though they were unelected officials, they still wielded considerable power and most of the Wizengamot were dotted with Purebloods whose seats had passed down the line. Even though Mr. Davis didn't fit the usual image of an aristocratic Pureblood, Harry stood on guard. He knew enough of Slytherins than to blithely wander into the den without the proper amount of skepticism.

"Veronica and Tracey will probably take their time aspiring to be the next Majestic Maggie," Mr. Davis commented on the popular magical musician.

"They are both beautiful enough for the role."

Arching an eyebrow, Mr. Davis looked at him coolly and Harry knew he had already made a misstep in attempting to compliment them. "Quite right."

Hoping to change the subject quickly, Harry commented, "Your house is grand. It's quite a spectacle if you don't mind me saying."

Mr. Davis laughed deeply. "Don't let Lucius hear that. That man has his head so far up his ass that a compliment to a house such as mines would be taken as an affront."

Harry decided that whatever happened, Mr. Davis did have his grudging respect in that regard.

"But that is kind of you to say. Tracey says you were raised by Muggles."

The slight disdain in his tone as he mentioned the blasphemous last word did not go by unnoticed. Then again, Harry didn't think much of his Muggle relatives either.

"Yes. As you can imagine, it was nothing like this."

"Yes, I can quite _imagine_. It is remarkable that someone in such circumstances could grow up to be such a component student in Hogwarts if what Tracey tells me is accurate."

The mocking yet pitying nature of his classification of Muggles was yet another sign that Mr. Davis, despite his reservations against the elder Malfoy, was no doubt a Pureblood first and a insurgent second, if at all. Still, Harry nodded his head and changed tact again, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with their solitary talk.

"Tracey does very well in classes, especially this semester. Higher on the Master List than some of the Fourth and even Fifth years."

"But none quite so high as you. Tenth, wasn't it to start the semester? That's quite a way to start out the year. Of course, they didn't have anything like that in my day, but I dare say the changes have been for the best..."

Harry wanted to ask him about Hogwarts in his day, but recognized the lecturing tone. Smartly, he shut his mouth for once and let Mr. Davis speak instead.

"Snape's done a good job, I've heard. I don't doubt Tracey can do better but its heartening to know that someone with such great...promise...is at her side. She says you were friends from the first day, were you not?"

"Roughly," Harry responded, allowing himself a smile.

"That's good. Surrounding ones self with high value always has its merits, does it not?"

Harry didn't particularly disagree but the way he phrased the statement made Harry uncomfortable, as if he were an asset to Tracey's worth. Still, he nodded, not wanting to antagonize the bear any further. Praying to whatever Merlin there was, Harry was relieved when Mrs. Davis stepped into the dining room, steeped in a simple black dress that nonetheless bore the look of richness.

"I hope he's not boring you too much, Harry. Ian does tend to go on about the Ministry." The smile took the bite out of the barb, but there was still a tightness to her grin that was not entirely genuine.

"You think of going into politics after school, Harry? Or maybe join the Aurors with that immense talent of yours?" Mr. Davis quickly interjected.

"I – I don't know, really. I haven't given it much thought."

Mr. Davis clicked his tongue and shook his head. "With your talent, you should be thinking ahead, Harry. It would be a shame if it went to waste."

_A shame for who?_

His nerves were starting to fray and Harry tightened his hand underneath the table as he gave another conciliatory expression. It was a marvel what Mr. Davis could do without so much as uttering a threatening word. Harry was beginning to realize that perhaps lineage wasn't the only thing that made for a good politician. The ability to slice into his self-esteem with just a few well placed questions was no doubt forged by years of arguing with similar avatars.

Fortunately, Tracey entered, dressed in a summery grown that was in contrast to the wintry weather. It was blue, bringing out the azure in her eyes and Harry knew enough manners to stand as she entered the room. Mrs. Davis did the same but Mr. Davis stayed in his seat, sipping on that amber drink.

"Sorry I'm late," Tracey apologized demurely as she took a seat next to Harry instead of next to her mother. Knowing what he know knew about Mr. Davis, Harry suspected she was using him as a buffer just as much as she didn't want to sit next to her parents.

"Glibby, we're ready," Mrs. Davis called out.

Dinner was a quiet affair, filled with stories exchanged between the families. Harry stayed quiet for the most part, enjoying the elegant beef stew followed by some appetizer that Harry didn't recognize at all. Goat cheese, Tracey would later inform him, was the main ingredient and Harry did his best to eat as much as he could despite the off-putting taste.

"...so Parkinson comes striding into the hall, demanding that we pay for his House-Elves as recompense and Bones, bless her liberal soul, tells him to bake his own pies!" Mr. Davis regaled them a tale of a House-Elf gone awry.

Settling down from his chuckle, Mr. Davis focused his attention on Harry and he again had the distinct feeling of being sized up for butchery.

"Harry says he doesn't quite know what he wants to do after Hogwarts. Looks like you're just two peas in a pod, Trace."

"I'm only thirteen, Dad," Tracey grumbled. "I don't know what I want to wear tomorrow. How am I going to know what I'm going to do in four years?"

"Four years isn't a long time. You're very clever, Tracey. Certainly talked me into buying a few things I wouldn't have. I think the Wizengamot would make a good place for you."

The shakiness of her fork said otherwise and while Harry wanted to leap to her defense, there was nothing he could really say to quell Mr. Davis' domineering request. He was certainly the alpha male of the house and Mrs. Davis didn't lift a finger to stop his inane stories about the Ministry.

"Yes, all of your stories are absolutely captivating. Why wouldn't I want to join?" Tracey looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye and they shared a slight smile that they disguised with a bite into their venison.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of a lady. This is dinner, love," Mrs. Davis reminded her daughter.

"Bollocks sarcasm," Mr. Davis intoned as he downed another tumbler. "You need some of that to go up against some of those half-wits in the Ministry. Did you know I was one of the ones who voted yes on the Hogwarts bill? A bunch of other cowards thought it would turn Hogwarts into something like Durmstrang but we don't have idiots like they have. We have Snape and some of the finest students in the land. Tell me, Tracey, what place are you on the Master List?"

Tracey mumbled something indistinguishable and though Harry knew she wasn't as studious as he, it was still a matter of pride to know your rank.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"121st."

"I suppose I would have been higher but good show deary," Mr. Davis mused thoughtfully. "Though if you were a bit more like our Harry here, you'd definitely be higher. It's no excuse, Tracey. Harry was raised by _Muggles_ of all people and is still doing well."

"Yes," Tracey said quietly, "Harry is _very_ good."

One ounce of guilt and two measures of embarrassment were the ingredients for this concoction of dinner so far. Harry didn't know whether it was the drinks or just his overbearing personality, but Mr. Davis seemed hell bent on embarassing his daughter.

"Tracey's also very good. Just the other rotation, she fought well against Hufflepuff," Harry said.

"Hufflepuff! Anyone could fight well against those. Makes me want to re-do school all over again," Mr. Davis gave a loud guffaw and this time, even Mrs. Davis shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You're going to the Wizengamot, young lady. Even if you don't place that well, we've set up a good track for you."

"What if I don't _want_ to go to the Wizengamot?" Tracey finally shot back, her voice shaky.

Harry was caught right in the crossfire, cross between looking at Tracey's anguish and pained face and Mr. Davis' calm and foreboding one. They contrasted each other well yet were strangely similar. Tracey had her father's cheeky face and his fine nose but they differed in their minutiae. An eye shape difference here or a jaw line there.

"What else do you think you're going to do after Hogwarts? Surely, not the Aurors. I doubt you have the stomach for that sort of thing."

A Hippogriff could have ravaged the rest of the house and even that wouldn't have moved them from their seats. Harry sensed this was a confrontation long brewing but found his mouth glued shut. It wasn't often that he lacked a retort or an interjection simply based on principle, but there was nothing to be said here. Harry recognized when it wasn't his fight.

"I want to travel. I want to see the world. I want to see other cultures," Tracey responded shakily, all wit and logic seemingly deserting her. "I don't want to join the stupid Wizengamot and all your stuffy friends."

"Tracey Viola Davis!" Mrs. Davis admonished her, the knife in her hand clattering against the plate. "Your manners! This is dinner!"

Mrs. Davis was leaning forward, her hands gripping the table tightly as her blue eyes danced wildly from Mr. Davis to Tracey. Her mind wanted to stand up to admonish her daughter but her body was willing itself to stay seated, manners and properness above all. Mr. Davis had yet to move from his casually relaxed position but his jaw was clenched in a manner that bristled his beard while his eyes regarded his daughter coolly.

"You're young, Tracey. You'll look back and laugh at this, but don't think you're going to _travel the world_ on my money."

"I'm not joining the Wizengamot, father."

"You will do as you're told." The icy reply was spoken at a normal decibel but somehow, that made it all the worst. Harry was rooted to his chair, stuck like Mrs. Davis, his tongue frozen to the roof of his mouth.

"You're spoiled and ungrateful for the life we've brought you. What if you were a Muggleborn, Tracey? What if you weren't as fortunate? And here I present you this opportunity to make immediate connections with the Wizengamot and the Ministry and you want to do something so silly as _travel the world?_ I was part of what is making Hogwarts the best school in the world and these recent changes have only further progressed the program. You _will_ go into the Ministry and you _will_ carry this family name with dignity and honour."

"Or else what?" She spit back acidly.

Mr. Davis rose from his chair and Harry did so in return, afraid as to what would happen. He was massive as he drew himself up to full height, a huge barrel chest and and a mane around his neck that seemed to stand on end.

"I have spent too much time and too much money sending you to this school to have you turn into some traveling trollop." Mr. Davis spoke the words so finely, a verbal sword cutting through Tracey's protestations.

"I'm not some bloody _investment_ that you get a return on in four years! You're awful and you do an awful job and..."

"_TRACEY DAVIS. THIS IS DINNER!"_

Mrs. Davis finally snapped but managed to stay seated. Her hand was gripping a fork so hard that her knuckles had turned pasty and the manic look in her eyes was incongruent with her proclamation that it was dinner. Tracey took one look at her mother, astonishment written across her face, before fleeing the room.

The shattered pieces of the argument were worn on Mrs. Davis' face as Tracey fled. Mr. Davis was still standing, his hand calmly resting on the rim of his tumbler, the sour smelling amber wafting from his mouth. Harry realized he was standing as well and deemed that sitting to finish dinner would have been an awkward affair given the current outburst.

"If I may be excused..." Harry somehow remembered his manners.

No answer came from Mr. Davis except for a cold glare from his fiery eyes. Mrs. Davis somehow managed the wherewithal to excuse him from the table and dressed in the best robes and shoes Blaise could offer him, Harry walked as quickly as he could in pursuit of Tracey.

* * *

She was in her room, silhouetted by the magic moon outside of her makeshift window. Though it was underground, each window was charmed with a view from the outside that could be changed by the witch or wizard. Tracey was sitting on the windowsill, looking at the magicked moon with her legs tucked up underneath her and her chin resting on her knees. The shadow cast from her body stretched all the way to the door and she didn't even bother to look up as Harry knocked on her door.

"You don't have to knock," she sniffled.

"Manners."

A half-sob, half-chuckle came from her and Harry was pleased to at least bring a little laughter out of her. He approached her carefully like she was a wounded animal and stood on the other side of the windowsill, looking at the contemplative moon.

"I used to think he was just joking when he said I would join the Ministry, but without any other sons to carry on the name, if I don't go on before I have a child then..."

"...he'd lose the seat."

Tracey didn't answer affirmative, already knowing that Harry put the puzzle together. Wiping a tear from her eye, Trace laid her cheek on her knees to look sideways at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said through a couple hiccups.

"It's okay. I've seen worse."

"You have, haven't you? Here I am complaining about my father having connections to the Ministry and then you have those Muggles..."

"It's not being a Muggle that makes them bed," Harry responded quietly. "But you have your own problems as well. It's all relative."

Silence fell over them in a hush as neither of them spoke, content to wallow in their respective miseries. The moon even cast a light in the room and Harry silently took a seat on the windowsill, leaning back against the frame as he kept his focus on the sky and not on Tracey's smeared face.

"I must look pathetic to you."

"On the contrary, you look positively delightful. If Blaise were here, he might even go as far as saying you look acceptable."

"If Blaise were here, he and father would be talking endlessly about the Wizengamot and investments in troll muck and whatever stupid shite they talk about. I love Blaise, but sometimes..."

"He gets a little involved when money comes around," Harry finished.

A new set of tears rolled down her face and Harry was unable to do anything but watch. Comfort had never been one of his strong suits and while he wanted to reach out to...do anything really...he couldn't bring himself to reconcile her. It was an emotional stunt, he knew, but what was he supposed to do? So he did the only thing that came to mind.

"When I was little, my cousin Dudley would always pick on me when his parents weren't around. It got so bad one day that he wolloped me over the head and gave me a bruise. When I told my Aunt, she gave me a pack of ice and told me that I shouldn't have gotten in his way."

Tracey's jaw dropped. "That's awful!"

"The awful part was that afterwards, Dudley hit me in the same spot again. When I told him I would tell Aunt Petunia, he said to do it. I did and she came up with some excuse for Dudley again."

"If you're trying to get me to feel sorry for you to distract me, it's working."

Harry chuckled as he looked out at the magicked beyond. "No, that's not what I'm trying to do. All I'm saying is I know when parents are sometimes blinded by their view of their children. I don't know your father very well, but I think he does care about you – just – in his own way."

Tracey snorted but didn't respond. She contemplated his words for several minutes, twirling away at her hair as they sat quietly on the windowsill together. Harry wondered why neither Mrs. Davis nor Mr. Davis interrupted them or even sent Glibby to inquire what was happening, but they must have at least respected Tracey's wishes to be left alone. There would be hell to pay later and Harry resolved to stand besides Tracey as best he could when it happened.

"Thank you, Harry," she finally said.

She reached out to poke his foot with hers and smiled at him. It was that sad smile, full of complacency and acceptance tinged with irreversible sadness and failed expectations.

"I'm glad you're here."

Harry shrugged as he leaned his head against the somehow cool window. "I have your back, Trace."

* * *

The rest of the break, Tracey studiously avoided her parents, bringing Harry along with her whenever she could. There seemed to be some sort of implicit agreement with her mother where they would have dinner seperately. It also helped that Mr. Davis was frequently at the Ministry during this time despite the holidays. Eventually, they fell into a routine where Harry would tap the bar to Tracey's room to see if she was awake. If she was, Harry would come to the second floor and join her on the windowsill as they watched the magically changing landscape.

They talked for hours on end, about nothing and everything, learning about Tracey's childhood and as much of Harry's childhood without revealing certain _inconsistencies_. Harry was a good liar and while Tracey could usually spot his discomfort, it was easy for Harry to convince her that Dudley was just a bully and his relatives just enabled him. It was far easier to digest than the truth.

Eventually, the holiday break was over and Harry had to suffer through a terribly awkward good-bye as Ian Davis shook his head with steely determination while Tracey avoided even speaking with her father. Mrs. Davis wished him a kind semester while imploring that he should return and Harry stuttered out an acceptable response, replaying that loud argument over dinner in his head as a cautionary tale.

Tracey declined from mentioning her hopes and dreams after Hogwarts. Harry knew she was never truly invested in Battle School studies, but not to the extent that she wished nothing to do with the usual Ministry job that would accompany graduation. But it wasn't for Harry to judge what she wanted to do with her life. He wanted her to be happy, whatever the case may be.

Joining the rest of the Hogwarts returning students, Harry and Tracey found Blaise and their friend regaled them of stories about a hilarious dinner where his mother's new husband found himself with a rather strange case of warts on his arse. It might have had something to do with the potion Blaise spread on the toilet seat, but who was he to say?

As they returned to Hogwarts, Harry found a certain ball of discontent as he failed to spot Granger on the platform and again in the train. She wasn't in the Great Hall for the return ceremony nor was she there for breakfast on the first day of classes. He didn't want to panic, but it was a symbiotic relationship. How was he supposed to learn a new spell and Occlumency without her astute researching skills?

When she neither appeared in classes nor at dinner, Harry knew there was something amiss with the empty seat in the Gryffindor table. But who could he ask? All of Gryffindor hated him and Granger made few friends outside of the House. He did, however, know the one person she confided in regularly besides himself.

Tracking down Longbottom was an easy task as he regularly traveled by himself. The fat, little boy looked even more glum than usual as Harry intercepted him on his way to Charms.

"Longbottom, I need to speak with you."

There was fear in his eyes as he shied away from the infamous Slytherin and Neville gulped as he realized that he was alone in the hallway with the one and only Harry Potter.

_I hope he doesn't squeal like a pig._

"I don't want anything from you," Harry even showed his wand with a palm upturned, the universal sign for non-aggression. "I just want to know where Granger is."

Neville's eyes narrowed, his wits coming back to him as he stood a little straighter and puffed out his chest a little more.

"What do you want with her?"

"For an assignment for Snape," Harry smoothly lied.

"What assignment?"

"Well that's between me and her, innit?"

Neville shook his head as he looked Harry up and down. "If you have an assignment from Snape, then you would know where she is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The Gryffindor boy looked at him incredulously, almost offended. He didn't respond as he started walking away, not caring that he was alone in the hallway with Potter. Harry rushed after him and even though he was at least a stone lighter, he pulled him back by his arm.

"Longbottom!"

"Let go of me, Potter!" Neville squeaked. "You should _know_."

"Know what?" Harry threw his arms up, wondering if all Gryffindors were this maddening.

"You really don't know."

Neville squinted at him like he was testing the truthfulness of Harry's existence. Harry kept his lips shut, tired of pounding the stupid boy with question after question, only to be met with constant rebuffs. _If only I had some Veritaserum_, Harry thought. Neville opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, like a gaping fish. Exercising extreme patience, Harry patiently waited, a portrait of annoyance with his arms crossed and his foot tapping incessantly against the cobble floor.

The Gryffindor finally spoke, his words hushed and his face pained.

"She's not here because her parents _died_."

* * *

**A/N: So I missed my estimate by a long shot. I almost had it out by the time I estimated earlier, but work fell on me and I vacationed for the holidays so here I am. I loved writing this chapter and getting away from Hogwarts for a bit. Things will start to accelerate from here on out and I hope all of you enjoy (or not enjoy depending upon what happens) the upcoming chapters. I appreciate all of your reviews again and hope I can finish Part 1 of this story in a few months. Leave your thoughts!**

**Estimated update time: 14 days**


	14. Orphans

She returned the next week.

At first, Harry thought she was never returning. Longbottom's despondent state after extensive interrogation revealed that her parents had been in a car accident after Christmas day and died. A car failure or ice apparently were the potential causes as there were no other drivers on the road when they careened into a tree. Neville only learned the news from one of the Gryffindor Prefects who had been told that the status of Granger's return was uncertain.

Yet, she showed up within a week, calmly resolute as she walked into breakfast. Harry felt a heavy weight off his shoulders, relieved that she should return but not knowing why. There were a myriad of reasons, but Harry suspected it had to do with her loss. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents but to have them taken away when you already knew them seemed like a damnation that not even Salazar Slytherin would wish upon his enemies.

Tracey had noticed his despondent nature and chalked it up to the return of the term, but Harry had carefully disguised it afterwards. Word of the reason for Granger's late arrival spread like wildfire throughout the schools and Harry had to bear the brunt of some guffaws and laughs from Malfoy, gritting his teeth while he silently cast a Boiling Hex on the imbecile's legs.

Still, Harry came to breakfast with his shirt buttoned all the way to the top and his tie tightened to a slightly uncomfortable tension around his neck. Granger glanced up at him and noted his tie but made no indication that she was still meeting with him. Knowing that he would only find out later if she responded to his request, Harry made no other action to flag Granger down.

Regardless, an uncertain bubble burned in his stomach throughout the day as he coasted through Creatures and Potions. Whispers of the fate of Granger's parents reached his ears and he gritted his teeth as they grew more and more ridiculous. He almost snapped at Hannah Abbot in Potions when she relayed that Granger's parents had died at their Muggle dentistry but Tracey laid a calming hand upon his arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Tracey looked up at him with a frown.

"You think they'd have a bit more respect," Harry grumbled.

"And what makes you so interested in Granger's parents?"

Tracey's mouth snapped shut as soon as she asked the question, but Harry let it slide without comment. There was a certain amount of shame in using his parents as disguise for his true sympathy for Granger, but at the risk of Tracey discovering his relationship with the Gryffindor girl, Harry bore the brunt of that shame for the moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

And she left him alone after that, mindful of his own orphanage.

* * *

To his surprise, Granger showed up at her usual spot under the stairs leading towards the dungeons. Harry felt a flutter of nervousness but quelled it, urging himself to act normal. It wasn't easy, given their precarious arrangement as well as the recent development concerning her parents, but Harry managed a curt nod as he found her. He _almost_ asked how her holidays were as a form of reflex but caught himself just in time.

Instead, he said, "Ready?"

She didn't answer for a moment and Harry noticed the hesitation, but she finally said, "Yes."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and led the way, knowing the discrete path they took from numerous travels before. Avoiding the patrols of teachers and Prefects, Harry found himself in front of the wall that lead to the magical cave underneath the Great Lake.

The dark muddiness of the tunnel was suffocating and every step was filled with a tension that made Harry bounce on Granger's heels. Normally, he was patient with her progress and cadence, but he was bursting with inappropriate questions. It was a _feeling_ that he couldn't quite pin down, an anxious wonderment of her state of mind. But he couldn't ask her, he didn't even _want_ to ask her, but he _should_ ask her.

"Don't, Harry," she said as if she was reading his mind. Not for the first time, Harry wondered if Granger already knew the finer points of Legilimency.

"I've gotten it from everyone else. Pity. Empathy. Even inappropriate things from some of your friends -"

"They're not my friends," Harry quickly interrupted.

"Regardless, I've been on the receiving end of every single sort of emotion. I've dealt with cops, social workers, extended family, Snape, the Prefects, my own House, other Houses. Honestly, I'm just bloody tired of it. I came back because I wanted to learn because learning and education are the only things I understand right now, so I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me _how I'm doing_ or _are you okay? _I'm obviously not okay and I feel like shit, so can we get to work?"

It was said so precisely and with such disheartening precision that made Harry pause several steps behind her, remaining in the opening of the atrium that led towards the solitary table in the cavern. Nearby, the pool of water splashed against the stone but it might as well have been the roar of a tsunami.

Not only that, but she had cursed twice.

"Okay." It wasn't often Harry was at a loss for words, but that seemed to be a phenomenon that happened frequently as of late.

"Good," she said, but the heavy way her bag slammed against the table indicated that this session would be anything but normal.

Bu at first, everything seemed normal. Hermione procured her two journals and ran down their set of immediate goals. Relative competence at Occlumency and perhaps Legilimency, if time permitted, and investigation into the feasibility of creating a spell. True to form, Hermione ran down the pros and cons as well as the estimated time frame of completion for both tasks. Obviously, there were more variables included within creating a spell, but Hermione was confident they would be able to achieve relative competence in Occlumency within just a couple of weeks. Therefore, they set out to begin with that branch of magic first.

"Okay. Most of the books I've read indicated that to achieve a good mental block requires clearing one's mind. There are various ways to do this and, honestly, it reminds me a bit of Muggle yoga and meditation and I suspect some Buddhists monks are actually wizards in disguise. Nonetheless, the spell to attack is _Legilimens_."

Hermione rattled it off from her special set of notes, slicing down several summaries of Occlumency until it suited her purpose. They were sitting across from each other and Hermione laid down her journal next to a few references she had borrowed from the library. Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time.

There wasn't something as simple as profound sadness or even tears. Instead, Harry found a strange emptiness mixed with a dormant hint of determination. Perhaps the learning of new branches of magic and spells did indeed distract her from the horrifying memory of her deceased parents. If it helped her recover, then Harry would play along.

"So should I go first or you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Chances are that neither of us will be particularly good at it. I'll go first since I've been practicing the spell. Just remember to clear your mind. Would you like a minute?"

"Sure."

Harry closed his eyes – _according to this book, decreasing visual stimuli improves your chances_ – and took a deep breath, mimicking some of the strange folks that he would see when avoiding Dudley and his gang at the park. They would sit cross legged with their fingers curled into some sort of circle, humming to themselves. A flicker of a smile crossed Harry's lips as he thought of those strange people.

"Take this seriously, Harry," Granger admonished.

"Got it."

He settled deeper and deeper into himself, trying desperately to clear his mind. Yet, there was always a thought that would run astray. Thoughts of the next Battle class. Thoughts of the spell he wanted to create. Thoughts of Tracey and her father shouting at the dinner table. Thoughts of Hermione sitting in her room and crying to herself after learning her parents died. Try as might, his mind wasn't fully cleared.

"_Legilimens._"

It was hard to describe the sensation the spell gave. To Harry, it felt as if something were being pressed against his head, a incisive object of sorts. Even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him, he could feel the magic pressing against his skull, slowly pushing into his brain. Perhaps it was Granger's inexperience with the spell that gave this strange feeling. Later, against far superior Occlumens, Harry would realize that his theory was right. Other wizards sliced through with the efficiency of a veteran swordsman.

Then came the images.

Hermione found them instantly, the calm reverie he tried to create shattering like a windowpane crushed by a Quaffle, the ornate pieces scrambled to the wind. Instead of falling to the ground, Hermione caught each piece, a refraction of his own life.

The first image was a flash of his first meeting with Tracey and Blaise. It played like a video in one of Trow's Strategy classes, but calling it a video would have understated the feeling that accompanied the memory. He could tell that Granger knew his emotions as Tracey extended her hand in friendship as they boarded the canoes that would take them to Hogwarts. He could see the impish smile on Blaise's face as he was introduced to the Boy-Who-Lived.

The second image was of the House Match during their First Year. Harry led his over matched First Year Slytherins in a kamikaze attack against some Fifth Year Gryffindors, nearly taking them all out but losing every member of his within the first five minutes. Harry himself had taken down two Gryffindors four years his superior with stunning ferocity. The image replayed as Hermione sifted through it easily.

The third and last image was of the Davis Mansion as the Ministry car pulled up on the driveway. Tracey stepped out and a rush of emotions swept across Harry's mind as it pulled them into that dark dining room. It was blurred around the edges as if they were viewing it through a viscous liquid and Tracey was standing up, the beginnings of a loud argument...

_No._

Harry pushed her out for a moment, feeling that incisive weapon retreating within his own skull. To her credit, Granger didn't back down and renewed her efforts, forging her way into his mind again.

It was a house crammed between two other houses, a pristine lawn bordering a perfectly swept drive way with a car that was polished every weekend. The brown color gave the house an earthy complexion but as the door swept aside, it was clear that the house was anything but homely. Garish and simplistic at the same time, the house was perfectly kept. The image swept over a cupboard under the stairs and Granger felt a pang of panic and horror at the same time. Quickly, it traveled upstairs and Harry, unbeknown to either of them, started hyperventilating, knowing this memory.

_No_. This time, he was unable to push her out of his head as Granger continued forward.

Like a Muggle movie, a large man emerged out of frame to open the last door on the left. Inside, the room was sparsely lit and filled with minimal furniture. A little boy with jet black hair and hand-me-down spectacles looked up, his green eyes drowning with shame. The large man took one step inside the room and gently closed the door behind him...

_**NO!**_

The spell was snapped, both of them reeling. Harry pushed so far back that he toppled over his chair while Granger pushed against the table with both hands, breathing heavily as she lowered her head. They avoided eye contact as the memories washed away like a receding tide until it settled into the depths of his memory bank.

"I suppose there was some success there," Hermione finally muttered after they both caught their breathes.

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, Harry nodded his head, hoping she wouldn't bring up the last memory. Granger stared at him and he knew that she didn't forget what she saw. He could only hope that she wouldn't bring it up. But she avoided any mention of it, only bringing her seat towards the table again and laying her wand flat on the surface.

"Let's test my progress, shall we?"

Eager to avoid any mention of his own memories, Harry agreed, trying to ignore the sweat rolling down his back and the shakiness of his hands. Picking up the wand, Harry gave Granger the same minute to compose herself. While her eyes were closed, Harry examined the bags underneath them and the blotchiness of her skin. Fatigue and lack of sleep were visible on her face and he could only imagine the horrors that lay underneath. A relapse of the freshly dug memories surged into his brain and only through practicing that momentary calm did he push it down.

"_Legilimens._"

This time, Harry felt himself holding the proverbial mental knife. Replacing his own vision were memories and picture of Granger's own. He was in a vast cloud of nothingness with flashes and pictures on either side of him. Reaching out to grab one, he was regaled with a memory of what had to be Mr. Granger feeding Hermione ice cream. Her hair was a bushy mess even when she was a toddler, yet the profoundly innocent way she reached up for the cone was endearing.

The image suddenly dissipated, yanked away from underneath him like a rug under his feet. He was back in that same, murky nothingness but there were less pictures and images this time, some of them far into the distance.

Yanking another memory, Harry was treated with the episode in which Tracey insulted Hermione several times after their exchange in Strategy class. Feeling the shame and utter shock welling up within the emotion, Harry felt a great deal of sympathy towards Hermione and a larger feeling of hate towards Tracey. It was as if their emotions were overlapping and Harry could literally _feel_ Hermione's anger.

But again, that memory vanished faster than the last one and Harry landed in the gray, cloudy nothingness again with even more memories fading into the background. Only a select few were at the forefront and more were disappearing by the second.

_She's good at it. She can clear her mind faster than I can. When she went through my memories, it was a knife going through hot butter, but she's kicking me out of her memories one by one._

Deciding to test the limits of the spell, Harry surged forward to grab several memories at once, testing Hermione's boundaries.

The memories came too quickly and Harry wasn't a skilled enough Legilimens to cipher through them with any efficiency. He could see House matches and duels, class lessons, a certain sense of pride as she witnessed Harry attempt to talk the Hufflepuffs down from attacking him en masse. There was fire and smoke and a jungle with a river running through it. Finally, there was snow falling all over the ground, blanketing it in a thick, white sheet. There was a car and...

Nothing.

Like a camera being turned off, Harry saw nothing but white now. There was no gray, no cloudiness. It was perfect nothingness. He was surrounded by an endless road that led to nowhere, the white background extending to an infinity he couldn't reach.

She had cleared her mind.

"I give up," Harry said as he pulled back the spell and felt himself withdraw from her mind. There was a certain discomfort in doing so, like pulling the knife from the wound.

Hermione was pale as sheet, perspiration dripping from her nose and dampening her hair, but still she nodded, a look of grim satisfaction on her visage. It didn't surprise Harry that she was a superior Occlumens. No one could doubt the mastery of her brain, even in protecting itself from outside intrusion. Still, it was a long way to go from competence. After all, they were Third Years casting their first _Legilimens_ spell. But it was a feat worth mentioning.

"Good job," Harry offered.

"Thanks," she demurely answered, as if disappointed that it were so easy. "We'll have to try again once we've improved our ability to attack. You also have a lot of work to do. You didn't do nearly as well as I did."

"Quite obviously. But how'd you do it? I can't just clear my mind like you did."

"Do you want compartmentalizing is?"

"Roughly. Splitting your mind into different parts?"

"That's kind of the idea. I don't think we can ever really clear our minds, but in _The Fifth Art of Occlumency_, I read there were several ways to push our memories or even hide them so the attacker can't find it. That's what I did," Hermione explained.

"Clever."

Hermione shook her head. "Luck. I would have been found out against an experienced Legilimens. We still have a long way to go."

"It's okay to pat yourself in the back every once and a while, Granger. Merlin knows everyone else does it."

"What's the point if you're not perfect at it? Or at least, nearly perfect."

"Hogwarts wasn't built in a day, Hermione," Harry said as he stood up to stretch his back, his body strangely exhausted from the mental exercises.

As he stood up, Hermione quietly said, "Harry. What was that last memory of yours? Was that where you lived?"

Harry froze in mid-stretch, his arms dangling above him awkwardly. As he loosened his body, he did his best to masquerade the sudden panic rising within him. _How much did she see? Did she see only what I saw or did she dig deeper? Did she see Vernon?_ The questions hammered at him despite his placid attitude.

"You said not to worry how you were feeling when walked in here. Might I make the same request?"

He caught her in a bind and she knew it. Curiosity still danced in her eyes, but it was a sad, slow dance, not a merry jig or a light foxtrot. She nodded, looking almost frail with her paleness and tired eyes. Despite her success in repelling his mental attacks, the defense obviously took a lot out of her. Little did he know how curiosity was like a rampant disease for her, burning through every synapse of her brain until she discovered the truth.

"You don't have to answer, but I assume that's where you live. I can tell by the way all of the houses are built in the same manner. There was a woman and a man and a fat child – Dudley, I think you've called him before – and a lawn that looks like it's been mowed every third day."

"Every other day," Harry corrected.

"How proper of them."

He was still standing, almost towering over her as she sat patiently in her chair, staring up at him with unabashed curiosity. Now aware of the feeling that a rudimentary Legilimens could accomplish, he knew that she wasn't reading his mind, but it still made him uncomfortable. She had come close, far too close to memories that were buried underneath layer after layer of mental protection.

She avoided it. "Well, onto your spell."

Breathing a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by her, Harry retrieved his own journal and flipped open to the first page, the only page he had written on.

"This is what I was thinking..."

* * *

So they continued with their lessons over the next two weeks. Resolving to accomplish at least the Occlumency part, Hermione pushed for sessions every other day instead of sporadically during the week. This caused a little discomfort on Harry's part as he had to wait longer and longer as Blaise and Tracey grew more suspicious of his late night absences. Once or twice, they caught him sneaking out late at night and he explained that he was simply keeping a look out for any Hufflepuffs. He even had to miss a session when Tracey insisted on accompanying him as they kept an eye for Justin Finch-Fletchley or any of his kin.

There was no progress made on identifying the three other bullies. Harry had kept Justin's cryptic message to himself, assuming the _we_ he referred to before he threw himself off the building was just he and the other bullies. With little communication outside of sparing glances from the Hufflepuffs, Harry was back to square one on identifying their mysterious identities. Luckily, he had the grueling Occlumency lessons to occupy his time.

From the onset, Granger was much more skilled at the task than he was. It only took about four or five sessions before she mastered the art of clearing her mind to such a degree that when Harry performed the _Legilimens_ spell, he could see nothing but blankness as he entered her mind. Furthermore, as they grew more refined with their use of the attacking spell, Granger matched his knowledge by squirreling away her memories so that he couldn't find them even when he based stronger and stronger attacks on her.

Harry, on the other hand, was having a miserable time at it. Despite Granger's suggestions and advice, he had progressed to being able to hold her off for a moment before she savagely tore through his mind, exploring pieces of his past and present almost at will. Yet, Harry took a grim satisfaction in closing off the Dursley part of his head. Anytime Granger would try and explore Privet Drive, Harry could kick her out of his head. He couldn't hide the memory, but the force with which he responded to her potential intrusion was enough to snap the spell altogether. Unfortunately, his defense undoubtedly led to the unintended consequence of Granger repeatedly questioning him about his home life.

At first, he deflected the questions genuinely and expertly as he usually did, but she was relentless. _How come they never stopped Dudley? Why won't you show me any memories of your Uncle? What are those feelings that I get when I start the memory?_

It came to a boil one session as he snapped the spell but only after a relentless and almost brutal attack by her that left him shaking and sweating.

"Stop it!" he yelled, the cavernous room only enhancing his shout. "Give me a bloody break here."

"Why can't you bring that defense to your other memories? You have to be able to clear your head, Harry. What's the point in defending only one area? Whoever tries to use it against you will know that you keep it close to your chest."

"Last time I checked, Occlumency wasn't part of the curriculum. I even asked a few of the older students and there's not a _single class_ that studies Occlumency!"

She rolled her eyes, brushing aside his concerns with a simple movement. "Nevertheless, we should be good at it. If no one studies, what happens when someone first uses it?"

"You don't need to lecture me about that," Harry snapped, frustrated with her attempts. "I'm not as good at this as you Granger."

She heaved a huge sigh, flipping through endless notes on her journal as she looked for a solution to improve his aptitude. Using that small reprieve, Harry bit out of a chocolate bear he took from dinner to replenish his thoughts. Granger would want to go again when he was ready, but each time she attacked, he was less and less likely to clear his mind.

"Maybe...if we talked about those memories and why you can defend them, you can prorate it to the rest of your mind," she offered.

"There is no reason. I just hate them so much that it manifests itself in my mind."

"Okay." Hermione pursed her lips like she would do when she was in deep thought. "Let's try something else then. All of these books focus on clearing your mind and clearing your mind. It seems sound and it works for me, but wizards aren't exactly known for their innovation. If it's not broken, why fix it? That seems to be their mentality. You're obviously not going to be able to clear your mind anytime soon, so let's try something else. You can snap the spell entirely. Even I can't do it. The best I can do is hide my memories so deep that you can't find them, yet you can break the spell by force. Why don't you try constructing a defense instead of trying to clear your mind?'

"How do I go about doing that?" Harry asked.

"Just take that_ feeling_ you have when I get to memories about your house. There's something within you that creates these defenses that force me out. If you can extrapolate that to the rest of your mind, it won't be as subtle as regular Occlumency, but it'll prevent people from reading your mind," Hermione explained, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

"Okay," Harry said slowly, trying to think through the process. He imagined a wall of defenses constructed around his memories, repelling Granger's attacks repeatedly. It wasn't all that different from his carefully constructed barrier around memories of the Dursleys.

"Do it."

That familiar incisive feeling returned. It was subtler as Granger perfected the spell, barely alerting him at times. Prepared with a different tactic, Harry brought up his defenses instead of trying to maintain a clear mind. Already, Granger was having difficult accessing his memories, swishing about here and there as she frantically tried to latch onto one. But Harry was having more success this time, alternating between constructing mental walls and lashing out at her offensively. The latter tactic proved useful as he could feel her presence repel every time he pushed at her.

It was a tango, Granger poking and prodding to see what she could find. This was by far the most success Harry had against her to date. Her mental knife swung around, trying to cut away a piece to examine, but he was a step ahead of her this time, raising proverbial walls and counter-attacking with blistering results. Still, she was skilled in this art and increased her attentions for the first time.

It felt like a thousand pinpricks right against his brain as she assaulted him with full force, bombarding and tearing away at his defenses until she hurried onto driveway of Number Four Privet Drive yet again. The door slammed open as a heavy sat man stomped up the staircase. There was no one else home and she was seconds away from opening the last bedroom on the left when Harry managed to regain his wits.

_**NO!**_

He threw her out with such force that suddenly he was in her head. Unprepared, Granger scrambled to dash out her memories, but it was too late and Harry flung himself at a memory of a burning car. Instantly, he was transported onto a snowy roadside, a car smashed against a tree, the hulking metal bent around it like an accordion. Flashing lights swirled in the air as the three cop cars and an ambulance blocked the roadway from anyone else. Inside one of the cars was a little girl, barely over thirteen, with bushy hair, staring horrified at the scene before her.

Then suddenly, he was in the cave yet again, gasping for breath as a deep headache settled right between his eyebrows. Somehow, he was standing and he was so weak that his knees were shaking. Granger was worse off, on the ground in a tight ball.

"Hermione!" Harry choked out, racing around the table to her.

Reaching out to touch her, Harry recoiled as she visibly flinched, suddenly uncurling like a caterpillar and staring up at him with wild eyes.

"Where am I?" she bewilderedly asked.

"We're in the cave, Hermione. You're here with me." Harry assured her.

A brief relapse of the snow buried against the tree popped into his mind and it must have had some residual effect on her. She snapped up, creating space between herself and Harry. Running a hand over her face, she swayed as she tried to regain her orientation. Harry took a half step and reached an arm out to help stabilize her, but she stepped back, enlarging the spacing between them.

"Don't," she quietly said. "Just don't."

At once, Harry realized his mistake: making her relive her worst memory. He opened his mouth to apologize, but a different voice flared his anger. _Why should I apologize? She's been badgering me about Vernon all this time. _He tried to quell it but only managed to freeze up on the spot, looking at her with a mixture of pity and anger.

"You shouldn't have done that."

It was probably the worst thing she could have said.

"_Me?_ You're the one trying to get through that door all the time! Some things are meant to be private, Granger."

"Then why did you pick that one!" She was yelling now, the echoes bouncing around the cavern. "You could have picked any other memory, but you picked that one. Are you glad you know?"

"Stop being such a hypocrite. You're the one that wanted to see what was on the other side of that door! You're the one poking into my mind! I haven't even so much as gotten a sniff of what's going on inside there while you keep going at it over and over. Don't...don't project onto me!" Harry worked himself into a furor, pointing and gesticulating as his temper got the better of him.

"_Project?!_" Granger really did have a great offended expression. "My parents just died! I know you don't know how that feels since you've never had any but it hurts. _It still hurts_. You...you just won't talk about it! You think I don't know what your uncle did? You think I don't know what that looks like? I'm not an idiot, Harry! I was trying to help _you_. I was trying to let _you_ come out and talk about it. What was the point of making me relive my parent's death?! _WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT, HARRY?_"

Her shrill voice ended with a finality that wasn't reciprocated by the bouncing echoes that surrounded Harry. He was shocked, unable to move as he processed her words, insults and all. He should have been offended by her slight about lacking parents, but she was right. They were taken from him when he was barely old enough to process memories. Judging by the way she sifted through his own, he could barely remember what they looked like. She, on the other hand, had just been home with them. Just celebrated Christmas with them. What was the point? But he knew why he did it. It might not have been the best way to go about it, but he, more than anyone, knew the dangers of repressed emotions.

So slowly, he loosened his tie and took it off, then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Granger asked in alarm.

He didn't answer her, continuing to unbutton his shirt until it was fully free, revealing his pale and reedy body underneath.

"Harry, stop it!" Granger ordered.

Ignoring her, Harry turned around, holding the shirt within his grasp but lowering it so his back was exposed, and heard her gasp. No doubt she could see the several scarred lines running across his back. No doubt she could see the wisps of faded red marks across the back of his shoulders. No doubt she could see the criss-crossing paths of the scars, tracing a map. No doubt she could see the ones that were more faded than others, a time line of his punishments.

Making a turn so he could face her again, Harry slowly pulled his shirt back up, taking a perverse pleasure in noticing the grim expression on her face and the way she held her hand to her mouth. Once he was fully clothed again, Harry gathered his belongings as Granger stood frozen against the wall, her hand still against her mouth.

"I'm not the only one that needs to talk about it, Granger."

* * *

Occlumency was harder than it seemed. Each session left him exhausted and felt worse than any duel or House match. Harry expected that his mind would be tired, but it also took a toll on his body. Every night, he dragged himself back to the Slytherin Common Room. Perhaps, on this night, the combination of several Occlumency sessions coupled with his emotion-draining fight with Granger left him a bit lackadaisical in his return approach.

Perhaps it was why he missed the blue eyes staring at him as he emerged from the wall.

Harry had his head down, his feet dragging as he tried to bring himself back to the Common Room. His hands were shaky, but he didn't know whether it was from the Occlumency or his revelation to Granger. It was the first time he had ever let anyone see those scars. It was part revenge and part catharsis. Part uplifting and part damnation. Their relationship was forever changed, but he left to her to decide which direction it would go. Frankly, he was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to decide.

Perhaps, lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that another person followed him through the Common Room entrance.

And as he slumped into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes, perhaps he ignored that slight twinge in his chest that broke and allowed a tear to roll down his cheek as he fell asleep.

* * *

"This is...unexpected."

"Did you think you could drive her away? Did you think she would give up?"

"Perhaps I underestimated her."

"Maybe my words still hold some council then? Are you surprised she picked it up this quickly?"

"Surprised is the wrong word. I always expected it, but I didn't think that her parents dying would..."

"...be a catalyst? Not all plans bend exactly to your wishes. No, not even ones as unnecessary as killing her parents."

"It might have been rash."

"Humble too? My Merlin, should I retrieve the werewolf to let him see this show?"

"Don't jest. Her grasp on Occlumency is tenuous but she will recognize any intrusion into her mind now. The boy isn't quite as handy, though that doesn't surprise me."

"How could he be with what we've put him through?"

"Still, despite the problems that it may incur by withholding our access to his mind, it will undoubtedly help against his fight with the Dark Lord. I had hoped to introduce him to Occlumency by his Fifth Year, but it seems the Muggleborn has proved to be far more useful than I thought. Don't mistake this as a summons for her though, she still possesses other dangers to him."

"Emotional attachment? It's not something that is _always_ dangerous. We could use it to our advantage. Place her in a situation that would awaken a deeper understanding of magic from him."

"Use her as bait? And I thought I was sinister."

"It's not bait. It's a controlled situation. It might be time to utilize the four yet again."

"Agreed, though I don't think I will be using Legilimency this time. The Hufflepuff boy has devolved into something unmanageable at this point. Other methods must be utilized."

"There is one other troubling matter as well."

"You've noticed it too? For once, I don't think we can do anything about it. He would have realized the difference of his upbringing sooner or later. There are methods of keeping him from shutting down entirely, but I fear he may cross the threshold."

"He is stronger than you think, despite what we've put him through. Wasn't the reason we did it? To harden his shell so that he could numb any other distress?"

"There are limits. I know them best of all. A perfectly brewed potion must neither be overheated nor should it be cooled to an extent where it becomes useless. It should be simmering, waiting to be applied at the right moment."

"Is it time then?"

"Not yet. He has one more lesson to learn. Only then will we pit everyone against him."

* * *

**A/N: Early update time as I've found myself with a couple days free. Harry's Third Year should only last around 8 or 9 more chapters give or take and then I'll decide if I want to continue the story. That doesn't mean I'll end the story after that, but I will just take that time to reevaluate and see if I want to keep writing at that pace. Once again, I enjoy all of your reviews and hope to hear more from you. Special shout outs to French Dark Lord, forbiddenharmony7, tenchifew, Kingswriter, beege, badkidoh, DarkShura, MistGun, DarthMars, smithback, and anyone else I might have missed for being faithful reviewers. Shout to Lawyer Joe for his concise critque as well.  
**

**Estimated Update Time: 14 days**


	15. Messy Triangles

The sessions stopped for a while.

Granger made no signal to contact him and Harry didn't bother trying to catch her attention. He was still smarting from their explosive outburst and the last thing he wanted to do was sequester himself into the cave with her. That wasn't to say he stopped his Occlumency training though. Coming up with creative defenses, Harry thought of traps and feints to bait the attacker within his mind. It wasn't subtle and anyone with a shred of talent in Legilimency would know that their presence was detected, but it would serve its purpose: protecting his mind.

Of course, Granger was right though. Duels became easier. Once, during one of their meetings, Granger determined that her statistical model was inefficient. It would have been easier if there was a constant stat collector or even a spell that kept track of such things, but she knew it would be improbable to place a spell on every student, even within their own year. Perhaps that was why she was so obsessed with Occlumency. Either way, the 52% of the time that Terry Boot used _Stupefy_ was irrelevant at that point. Moody's class had progressed well enough that even the simplest of students could cast a few non-verbal spells to catch their opponent off guard.

For Harry, it was something else though. Everyone seemed to move slower. Either that or he just moved faster. From the very first moment his opponent would adopt his dueling stance, it was as if Harry could read his first five spells off the bat. Sometimes, he would toy with them, see how long it would take to beat them without using a significant spell. It didn't matter who it was. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin couldn't beat him. Winning streaks were nothing new, but even Harry and Granger lost once in a while. It was unprecedented if it weren't for the fact that he never faced Granger.

The early part of the semester focused on individual duels before the latter part of the semester shifted gears towards House matches again. The professors liked to model the semester this way so that the House Match between the years fell right after classes, followed by the Hogwarts Trophy. Harry still had an outside chance of participating for the Hogwarts Trophy as his recent string of wins propelled him to 18th.

It wasn't until a day in early February that the legend really took off.

It was Battle class with the Ravenclaws, the rotation sticking them with Slytherins for the time being. No love was lost between them, but their first month back from school had been exhausting. It seemed as if every teacher had thrown theory out the window and began their practical work with such fever that it was even stressing Harry. It only made it all the worse that Snape refused to let up.

The headmaster turned around the corner of the hallway, billowing robes and all, as the rest of the class waited in front of the Room of Requirement. Wordlessly, as he often did, he paced across the wall three times until a door appeared. Without issuing any commands, the class followed him inside, prepared for whatever monstrosity his mind created this time.

Only, it was just a classroom. There was a giant circular staging area and the seats were on a raised dais, but it was still a classroom with benches and tables nonetheless. Judging by the relatively small size, it was meant to be another dueling session. Harry took a seat with the rest of the Slytherins, between the usually animated Blaise and the unusually quiet Tracey.

She had been rather taciturn for the last couple of weeks. Whereas she usually engaged Harry in lengthy conversations about nothing and everything at all, Harry suspected that she was _avoiding_ him. At first, he let her go, not knowing whatever womanly convention was taking hold of her, but after a while it was annoying him. Secretly, he knew he missed her usual cheerful presence or her blasé attitude to counter-act Blaise's outrageousness, but at the moment, he was annoyed with her avoidance.

"Quiet," Snape said it in a normal voice, but it hushed the class like a blanket tossed on a fire.

"Potter." He didn't so much as look in Harry's direction as he ordered him front of center and Harry sighed a bit petulantly. He didn't have the numbers to back it up, but it seemed as if Snape was calling on him frequently these days.

"Goldstein."

Goldstein was a fastidious dueler, simplicity and execution being his favored means. He was an oddity among Ravenclaws in that he didn't go out of his way to prove that he was smarter than you. Instead, he relied on the simplicity of his movements and his astute accuracy instead. Harry knew that he could simply overpower him but a little caution never hurt.

"Brocklehurst."

Harry just barely caught himself, his passive Occlumency taking over as he willed his face to strident impassivity. Never had Snape pitched two students against one so far. It didn't take long to realize that it was a test for him. Perhaps his recent undefeated streak had piqued Snape's curiosity. Either way, it was not something Harry was entirely prepared for.

Snape stepped onto the raised dais and carelessly waved his wand into the air causing a blue dome to appear around them. It was the protective shield and didn't allow any outside help.

"The duel ends when either Mr. Potter is defeated or both Mr. Goldstein and Ms. Brocklehurst are defeated. Standard rules apply." His tone was almost bored, but Harry knew better. There was an arrogance about it, a disbelief that Harry could possibly win against two.

Anthony and Mandy were huddled together, discussing something behind cupped palms as they waited for Snape to signal the beginning of this duel. Harry looked up and saw Blaise give a worried thumb up while Tracey sat back, looking at him curiously. It was another oddity as Tracey was usually a poor actor and always showed traces of uncertainty when Harry was dueling.

_Wonder what's gotten into her head?_

"Begin." Snape's voice was soft, but it might as well have been a firecracker to Harry.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Anthony and Mandy opted with a rather un-Ravenclaw show of brute force as they sprung at him with squarely offensive spells. His first plan to eliminate one of them still stood, but it was secondary to surviving this initial onslaught. Harry caught both of their spells with a rather wide _Protego_ shield and then pivoted his attacks to Anthony, supplying him with a wordless Jelly-Legs that caught him off-guard while setting area trigger traps in front of Mandy, who was foolishly running towards him.

Since it took Anthony a second to figure out which spell Harry had used (and Ravenclaws almost always suspected it was a higher level curse instead of something as silly as a Jelly-Legs), it gave Harry ample time to focus on eliminating Mandy, the superior duelist. Unfortunately for him, she was as nimble as she was petite, dodging his spells delicately while countering with a sharp and arcing Whiplash Jinx that would have caused considerable damage to his skin had he not banished it with a Whiplash Jinx of his own. It was one of the few spells that canceled each other out, but it required precision timing on his part.

At once, that strange feeling of time being slowed down overtook him again. Mandy was twisting in the air, her momentum pulling her towards his right in a strange mid-air turn. He remembered Blaise once telling him that she was in ballet while she attended Muggle Primary and all the things he wished he could do with her flexibility. Anthony was slowly casting a _Finite_ on himself, his face clearly vexed by the simplicity of Harry's jinx.

It would have been difficult to hit Mandy. Harry always had that problem facing her. If anyone doubted her ballet background, they could see it in her feet as she avoided curse after curse, nimbly dodging left and right. Of course, all Harry would do was keep pestering until she was caught off-balance or tried a meek counter attack, but it was more difficult when it was two on one. Knowing that, Harry resolved to take out Anthony first and then deal with the dancing girl later.

Little did he know, they anticipated just that.

He should have noticed that Mandy was moving around him in a methodical clockwise circle while Anthony stayed put. He should have noticed that they were placing him in the middle, forcing him to fight on two opposite fronts. He _did_ notice it right as Mandy got to right about the five o'clock mark on the invisible clock on the floor.

By now, he had to resort into turning into a tornado of magic. Constantly turning between them, the blue dome exploded in a shower of lights as Anthony and Mandy responded with devastating efficiency, alternating spells to throw Harry off track, hitting him at the same time so he had to respond to both. But it was clear for everyone to see that Harry wasn't backing down. In fact, it was almost the opposite.

Harry attributed his resilience to Occlumency training. It looked simple if you were an outsider staring at he and Granger's sessions. Two people sitting across each other with only a wand trained and one spell shouldn't have exerted so much effort. Yet, later on, Harry would learn that training the mind in such a way increased magical capacity and stamina as well. After all, it was often that mind that would shut down first. That was why normal Muggle soldiers always went through so much rigorous training. Their mind would shut down in combat and their instincts from training would kick in.

It was the opposite for Harry.

The longer they dueled, the more Harry would notice their little signs of weakness. Mandy would be sluggish in her steps, bringing up a shield every now and then to let her catch her breath. Anthony would lose concentration, shooting his spell upwards as his arm grew tired, his magical reserves exhausted. Harry would have defeated them in just another minute, taking advantage of an opening from one of them as he continued to parry and counter to delay time, but Snape had other plans.

"Boot. Get in there."

Terry was so enraptured in the engrossing duel that he didn't hear the headmaster's orders the first time. It wasn't until Padma Patil nudged him in the arm that he turned to look at Professor Snape. Snape inclined his head passively, his coal eyes glittering as he repeated the order.

"Boot, join the duel. Join your House."

By now, even Tracey sat up as Terry sprung up from his seat, making his way off the dais to step into the blue bubble of the dueling arena. Malfoy looked positively giddy, anticipating Harry's defeat and his ensuing fall from grace in not only the Master List but the loss of his winning streak as well. Blaise was grumbling, trying desperately to raise the odds in Harry's favor, but no one was taking anymore bets. Harry couldn't possibly win three on one with a fresh opponent.

Then again, a baby couldn't possibly defeat the Dark Lord.

* * *

"You're a right show off you know that? Everyone except Malfoy was wanking over you by the time you were done," Blaise complained as they walked through the dirty, melting snow to Hogsmeade during the weekend.

Harry couldn't help but grin at that, satisfaction creeping into his bones as he pushed a stray snow rock away. Blaise was at his right and Tracey was on his left as they took the winding pathway towards the little village at the base of Hogwarts. Snape permitted them a few visits every semester and after an intense round of classes, not to mention the chaotic Battle class which saw Harry defeat three Ravenclaws, they needed a break.

"The _great_ Harry Potter defeating three Ravenclaws at once! I didn't know whether the whole House was offended or awed by what they saw. They're a ruthless bunch, Harry. Next thing you know, we're going to have to be watching out for them too," Blaise continued.

Harry shrugged. "Let them. If they couldn't beat me three on one, why should they be mad at me? I thought they were supposed to be logical."

"They're still proud. Anyone would have felt embarrassed for not being able to beat you. Multiply that by a whole house and now all the Ravenclaws hate you as well," Tracey added.

"Oh come off it! I did what anyone would have done."

"Think you did a little more than that, mate," Blaise said. "Will you tell me how you _really_ did it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, wiping a few snow flakes from his beanie. "For the last time, it was an _accident_. I wasn't even aiming for Terry! I missed Anthony and the spell hit him from the ricochet."

"Still, people say that you were so infuriated that Snape would dare send a third person that you smite him on the spot like Merlin himself." Blaise mimicked thunder coming down from the sky and obliterating an invisible target on his palm.

Harry chuckled at Blaise's gesticulation, feeling strangely good about the gossip. _Good_, he thought. _I'm tired of people thinking I don't deserve my ranking anyways._

"Besides, I think you're still having a laugh. It was an _accident_, he says! _I didn't mean to do it!_ Bollocks that, Harry."

_Believe whatever you want to believe, Blaise_.

"You still haven't given a reasonable explanation on how you beat Mandy and Anthony though. Don't tell me that was an accident too?" Tracey asked.

Explaining that was a bit more difficult.

The surprise of Terry entering the stage had not only caught Harry off-guard but Mandy and Anthony as well. Recovering quicker, Harry attempted to stun Anthony but the Ravenclaw responded well. Inspired by a sudden idea, Harry wordlessly cast _Legilimens_ on Anthony. To anyone else, it would have looked like Anthony had a brief lost of concentration, but Harry had covertly plucked a memory of his crush on Mandy. Unable to react, Anthony was easily stunned and after that, it was just a matter of whittling down Mandy.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't quite reveal that he knew Legilimency to that degree. He was confident that others wouldn't be able to spot it on the Stationary Omnioculars. Perhaps the only person that might detect the spell would be Snape, but Harry wasn't worried in that regard. A smidgen of guilt crept into him as he thought about his lie, but considering what it would protect, there was a safe risk involved.

"Just caught them off guard," Harry lied.

"Right." Tracey's eyes narrowed imperceptibly but it passed quickly like a snowflake in the wind.

"Well whatever you did has gotten everyone buzzed up," Blaise said.

Buzzed might not have been the correct word. Every Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gave him a wide berth, ranging their expressions from terrified to contemptuous. It was a matter of pride to the Ravenclaws. That one person had beat not two but three of their students ruffled their feathers. Never mind that it wasn't even Harry's fault that the numbers had been so lopsided. In their minds, Harry had not only insulted their intelligence by his handy victory, but had also shown off to impress Snape. If there was one thing they couldn't stand, it was the matter of their administrator's and educator's opinions.

It was evident in their traversal to Hogsmeade that Harry was quickly becoming a hallowed figure. In some ways, he was emerging from under the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived and becoming a different myth in his own right. Harry did little to give off the impression that he noticed but it was hard not to. Every Hufflepuff that was old enough to understand or even young enough to notice practically snarled and snap as he walked by. Every Ravenclaw looked upon him coolly, trying desperately to maintain their aura of intellectual importance.

It was a relief then, when he spotted Luna Lovegood playing idly in the snow.

Harry paused as he looked at the pale Ravenclaw and motioned for Blaise and Tracey to go ahead. "I'll meet you in Three Broomsticks in a minute," Harry said.

Both of them looked from Harry to Luna with bewildered gazes and Tracey scrunched up her pretty face as her blue eyes shifted back and forth but they eventually let it go, telling him that they would wait near the back of the inn.

Harry approached Luna, noting the sideways glances the rest of the students were giving him. His boots crunched in the snow, fresh footprints left in his path as the wet fringes of his jeans touched his ankles. Luna was crouched in the two feet deep snow, building what looked to be a miniature version of Hogwarts with a combination of hand sculpting and wand waving.

"Hello Luna." He announced his presence.

"Harry," she smiled brightly at him, her large eyes obscured by strangely large sunglasses and a knitted beanie that had pigtails running from either side. "You've been busy lately."

"That's one way to say it."

"It seems you've been playing games with some of the other kids in my House." Luna focused on the miniature Hogwarts snow castle, perfect the bridge. "I'd bet a Crumple-Horned Snorcack that they're none too happy with you."

"I don't think it's particularly my fault they're unhappy with me."

"Is it the Leather-Winged Catfish's fault when they decide to mate with the Winlky Pixie, killing the male in the process? I think not, but I don't think the fault ever lies where it should."

Tightening his lips in response to her purposefully obtuse question, Harry motioned towards the castle. "You built the secret passageways too?"

She stopped all of a sudden, looking up at him with a blankness instead of her usual dreamy stare. "And what do _you_ know about secret passageways?"

Harry was caught aback for a moment but he recovered without even showing true surprise on his face. The Occlumency was helping him mask his reactions. "If there are, I haven't found any."

Luna gave a long, hard look and then the coldness evaporated, her face quickly reforming into the cheerful otherworldliness. "I suppose that rumor is false."

"Which rumor?"

"There's plenty where you're concerned, but I think most of it is rubbish. Some people say you can read minds but of course you can't. Only the Jelly Brainfish can read minds."

Harry barely suppressed his smile, masking it with a cough from the bitter cold. "That's an interesting one."

"There's others, but when I tell them what I thinking, they're not as nice about it." Her voice dropped a whisper as she concentrated on a particular window that looked to be Ravenclaw's tower.

"They're not still giving you a hard time, are they?" Harry thought about that particular night with Roger Davies, Marietta, and Belby. Even now, anger spun across his skin as he thought of their torment.

"Oh no, Roger has been particularly genial towards me. Not Marietta though. I strongly suspect that the Winklefoster has gotten to her."

Harry didn't even bother asking what a Winklefoster was. "Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Don't be too glad, Harry. There's rumors but there's also rumblings about you."

"Rumblings?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." She nodded her head up and down, the snowflakes coming off her well-knit beanie as she sculpted the door to the Entrance Hell. "I daresay you've made less friends than I have since this beginning of this year."

It was part self deprecation and part pity, but it was all truthful. As Harry looked up, he saw even more Ravenclaws giving him dirty looks, especially the few that were in Luna's year.

"They don't like me very much," Luna said softly.

"Forget about them," Harry responded.

Luna was quiet for a moment, the soft murmur of steps across cobblestone and the hard crunching of the snow in the distance seeming louder and louder as that stretch of silence dragged on. Harry was still ankle deep in snow, pondering Luna's rather cryptic words. Then again, the girl was always cryptic, even when dealing with cryptology. In a voice above a whisper, Luna declared, "All done."

And it truly was a job well done on her part. The snow model was about four by six meters. Luna had painfully crafted every single window as well as the particular towers and peaks. It was meticulously detailed and though Harry didn't have a clue of how Luna performed in Battle class, it was obvious she had talent.

"Watcha doing Loony?! Making another stupid castle? Want me to knock this one down too?"

The voice came from behind Harry and therefore, the boy probably didn't recognize who Harry was with his back turned. Harry took a moment to situate himself in the snow, finally turning to see a pudgy faced boy with a Ravenclaw pin on his jacket. That smile he had reminded Harry of Dudley's oafish grin right before he set about terrorizing the neighborhood.

That smile vanished when he looked up to see Harry Potter, wand in hand.

The fat boy didn't even speak. Only a whimper came out as he stopped in his tracks, his bulbous hands reaching for his wand subconsciously. Harry exhaled a long breath, the fog shooting out of his mouth with dramatic effect. Harry mustered the iciest look he could manage and very subtly cast _Legilimens_ under his breath.

Instantly, Harry grasped into a memory of the fat Ravenclaw falling on his rather well endowed arse and suffering the embarassing laughter of his peers. Pushing it to the forefront of his mind, Harry focused on that memory before letting go, relishing the scared and sickly expression on the boy's face.

"You should probably go," Harry said in monotone voice.

The boy scrambled back to his friends, casting a few furtive glances over his shoulder until they were out of sight. Harry turned back to Luna who had the same calm pensiveness about her. When she lowered her unnecessarily large sunglasses, Harry looked into her eyes and saw..._fear_?

"You should be more careful, Harry. The mind reading is just a rumor for now."

* * *

It was in between classes, a hallway crowded of Houses and Years of different sorts.

Harry felt someone bump into him and he soldiered on, but he felt the cool imprint of something settling into his palm. Knowing it would be suspicious to stop and check it on the spot, Harry waited until the hallway cleared and opened his palm to find a inconspicuous silver coin. It would have looked like a Sickle but the weight and shape were wrong. The raised engraving wasn't raised on this coin and though it also had some sort of symbol on it, it wasn't an official Ministry Sickle.

The silver coin suddenly warmed in his palm and his eyes widened as he saw words scratch themselves into the outer rim.

_Cave. 9._

Pocketing the silver coin into his pocket, Harry smiled as he walked into Creature class. Today, the lesson was centered around Unicorns.

* * *

"What's the spell?"

"It's a Protean Charm," Granger answered as they walked through the dark tunnel to the cave. "It works by linking objects together. Once charmed, anything I inscribe in mines will show up to yours. It goes without being said that you should at least tell me if it happens to be misplaced."

"Of course," Harry responded.

Granger said nothing of their previous meeting, her mien all business as usual. Harry even thought that they would jump straight into Occlumency training again or work on developing his spell but when Hermione pulled out her journal and placed her wand down, he suspected that she would want something worse. She would want to talk.

"We need to talk about this. I understand if you don't, but I don't particularly want to go through the awkward tap dance of avoiding the subject."

There was no nuance with her, just a strange, cold bluntness that would have been off putting had it not felt so relieving.

"Am I correct in assuming those are from your Uncle?" She began.

"Yes," he responded, his hands suddenly shaky.

She nodded, mostly to herself, as her eyes took on that glazed expression she usually had when she was processing things quickly in her mind. The corner of her mouth quirked into something that looked to be a grimace, but she just stopped and opened her journal, opening it to a page that said: _Spell Design_.

"That's it?" Harry asked, mildly surprised.

He could tell that she wanted roll her eyes, but perhaps she suppressed it for his sake. "It answers a lot of the questions I have."

Then pivoting without so much as a glance upwards, she started relaying him the information she found in her sparse notes.

Predictably, there weren't too many books on creating spells. More books than the few she parsed from the library about Occlumency, but still not enough to have a definitive method to simply create one. Most of them were academic studies and research, postulating different theories in the creation of spells. All in all, Granger found two common strands. Creating a spell was _very difficult _and that the strength of the spell was bounded to the magical potency of the spell caster.

The first theory wasn't so much stated as it was exemplified through the meticulous notes taken by academia. Nearly all of them approached the study with the wish to create a spell of their own and only three of them had succeeded. Granger initially wanted to focus on the three that succeeded, but took some time to read the failed notes to avoid pitfalls in their attempt to create a spell. A good number of them had failed simply because they didn't have the power or understanding to create that first spell.

Though it wasn't very scientific, there were several hypothesis that concluded that a spell created was so difficult because the innate understanding of the spell was unknown. You could see a _Stupefy_ or a _Wingardium Leviosa_ in action and believe it, but it wasn't the words that made it so nor was it the wand movement. It was a combination of these intricate patterns coupled by the fact that you could see it happen. That was why teachers frequently demonstrated the spell first.

At least, that's what Granger surmised.

"And you read all of this?" Harry skeptically asked he thumbed through the notes of _Constant Levitation: An Attempt to Defy Gravity_.

"Most of it. I had to skim through the boring parts," Granger said as she licked her thumb to wet the corner of a parchment.

"Which parts were those?" Harry dryly asked.

Granger answered honestly, "The research methods and data collection. I just assumed that these studies were peer reviewed instead of reading through it. It would be a pain otherwise."

None of that made a lick of sense to Harry.

"So you have to understand the spell. I definitely understand what I want to do," Harry explained.

"It's not just that." Once again, Harry had the impression that Granger was being patient for his sake. "You have to _truly_ and _innately_ understand the spell. So much so that you don't have to think about it. So much so that it has to be known within you. It's like...how do you this quill will come down?"

She tossed it in the air and it unceremoniously clattered against the table.

"Gravity."

"And how do you know it stays up?" This time, Granger threw the quill in the air and cast a Levitation Charmon it.

"You're using a Levitation Charm."

"Yes, but you _know_ these things. You don't struggle to understand them, it's just something common to you. It's like...what's anger?"

"When you feel...angry?" Harry shrugged, not understanding the question.

To his surprise, Granger excitedly pointed at him. "Exactly! You know what it is, but the only way you can explain it is that you _know_ what anger is. Either that or you just use different words to describe it, but it's still the same thing. I think that's what creating a spell is. You have to truly understand it, know it, believe it. It's not just believing or thinking it will happen, it's a certain kind of knowing that taps straight into your magical core."

"So I have to know it?" Harry drew the words out slowly, trying to think over what she said.

"It sounds simple, but that's what made it so difficult for all these researches. They tried to tie to things they knew or derive it from other spells or a bunch of other things, but I think the key to it is – and this is moderately backed up by the three researches that accomplished creating a new spell – to really _know_ it." She excitedly flipped pages of her notes until she found the line she was looking for.

"In the end, it wasn't etymology or wand movements or a certain word. It was this deep, burning desire to have the dishes cleaned. James Morrimont," she quoted.

"He created the spell?" Harry laughed.

"Yes! But I think he misuses the word _desire_. Everyone one of those who studied spell creation desired to make a spell, but I think Morrimont truly understood it."

"What if it's more difficult than washing the dishes?" Harry asked.

"That's the key, isn't it? You have to be strong too and for what you're asking..."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her on the difficulty of the spell.

"I suppose we should start sooner rather than later then?"

* * *

They studied more theory until a little after midnight. Granger had some interesting ideas involving branching ideas and bringing them together to create the spell. At the very end, they even attempted to find a phrase or wording that would assist them in casting the spell. It revealed very little actual progress, but there was some promising groundwork laid. Granger concluded that they could at least attempt a smaller scale version of the spell Harry wanted to create and though she had her doubts in the beginning, it would at least make a decent academic study that she could submit should she want to go into research.

Thankfully, she avoided any mention of his scars or any matter of the sort. Once or twice, Harry thought he caught her staring at him when he wasn't looking or when he was concentrating on copying down a certain passage of notes. Harry chalked it up to mild curiosity and even a morbid fascination. If it weren't for the underlying reason behind his scars, they would have looked impressive in their own grotesque fashion.

Retiring for the night, Granger reminded him not to lose his silver coin with the attached Protean Charm and she would contact him for their next meeting so he didn't have to button his shirt to the top every time he wanted to. Teaching him the spell to contact her in return, they parted ways as they exited the Cave.

Returning to the Slytherin Common Room, Harry felt fresher than after their Occlumency lessons. He even had a thought to sneak into Trow's classroom to review some dueling tape for the week ahead, but thought better of it. Climbing through the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl sitting on one of the plush, leather couches.

"Harry."

Her voice carried though it was barely louder than the crackle of the fire. Harry turned abruptly, finding the source of the voice and sighed in relief when he saw Tracey.

"Scared me there," he said as he approached her. "Why are you awake so late?"

She looked down, wringing her wrists through her over sized sweater. She was dressed in flannel pants and a large, green Slytherin sweater and looked every bit the innocent girl she sometimes portrayed. Looking up at him, Tracey had an expression on her face that was a mix of apprehension and reluctance. Yet, it also contained a bit of anger and something else that Harry couldn't quite recognize.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Trow's classroom," Harry easily lied, going with the easiest answer.

Tracey nodded, her curly mop of black hair bobbing up and down as she cast her head downwards again. She mumbled something underneath her breath that Harry didn't catch.

"What was that?" he asked.

Tracey sat up, drawing a shaky breath as she met his eyes.

"I said that I know you weren't there."

The hammering in his heart started and he had the sudden urge to perform the _Legilimens_ spell on her to cut through all of the red tape. His mouth was suddenly dry and he licked his lips, his calm visage all of a sudden faltering.

"I was there, just studying my duel against the Ravenclaws."

"You weren't there." If possible, her voice grew smaller. "I know because I followed you tonight. I know because you were disappearing at suspicious times in the night and Blaise dismissed it as you being you. I know because I followed you the last time too."

The air seemed to exit his lungs, clawing its way out as his eyes grew blurry for a second. His brain hadn't even comprehended her words yet and his mouth hung open as he scrambled to draw up a lie. She looked up at him and Harry was surprised to find the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing in that room with Granger?"

* * *

**A/N: Glad to beat my estimate again. Hopefully I can keep up this pace as I'm very excited for the chapters ahead. Thank you all for the kind reviews and the encouragement to keep writing. I hope to really go through with this story and write all the parts to it. Leave a question or a review and thank you.**

**Estimated update time: 19 days**


	16. Harry In The Middle

The night was filled with little silences, pockets of nothingness where sound bounced off seemingly invisible barriers. In the highest tower, the Ravenclaws plotted. Behind a painting, the Gryffindors lay content. In a basement, the Hufflepuffs seethed. In an ignoble tower, a former Death Eater spun the wheels of the machine. In the dungeons, two Slytherins were caught in a web.

"Tracey, I'm not _doing_ anything," Harry protested weekly.

_Should I tell her? I have to tell her. I can't lie to her_. Harry was paralyzed with indecision, unable to process his thoughts the way Granger could. He wasn't prepared for this confrontation. He wasn't prepared to explain to Tracey why he had been disappearing every night. Instead, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Later on, when he was older and far wiser, he would learn not to do such things with women.

"Why were you following me?"

Tracey rose up, her blue eyes propelling herself forward. So aggressive was her stance that Harry unconsciously shrunk back a step, immediately regretting his decision to question her.

"You were disappearing in the middle of the night," she hissed, "You wouldn't come back for hours at a time. No one knew where you were and I checked Trow's classroom a couple times and he said that you hadn't been there the _whole night_! I'm not an idiot, Harry. I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. I thought maybe it was...something with Snape...or something secret you didn't want me to know. But I _had_ to know. I didn't want to follow you, but you left me no choice!"

Harry clenched his jaw, torn with the realization that she was correct but also trying to find justice in his own actions. "Tracey, I have a good reason for this."

"Then what is it, Harry?!" Tracey's voice rose so it became a shrill high pitched note in an otherwise empty room.

His hand darted out to grab her own. So unexpected was the sudden movement that Tracey flinched in response, but Harry was left with no choice. Placing a finger to his lips, Harry mimed a quiet motion as he perked his ears to listen for any potential eavesdroppers. After a tense minute, Harry relaxed his grip, assessing the grim and astonished expression on Tracey's face.

"It's complicated. I'd appreciate it if you were a bit more discrete about this."

"It depends on what it is," she stubbornly replied.

_I have to tell her_. She was one of his first friends. She was a steady supporter of his even when others didn't believe him. She never flinched at his side and never disobeyed his orders in Battle class. Tracey was loyal, but not even she could accept the depths of this potential treachery. It wasn't just that it was a Gryffindor. This was Granger, a girl that Tracey had already slighted and exchanged a few words with. Not telling her would be akin to placing his deal with Granger over their friendship.

Sighing, Harry led her to the corner of the room and wished he had some sort of spell to muffle the air around him. Reminding himself to take a look in the library for such a thing, Harry spoke lowly, leaning in very closely as he was still wary of any stray ears.

"There's this -"

Harry tried to speak but something caught in his throat. He tried again, but it was if his vocal chords wouldn't touch each other and nothing came out but a blank emptiness.

"What?" Tracey leaned forward with the hushed question.

"We're studying in this -"

The words, the words were like sand funneled down his throat, drowning him and preventing any sort of communication. He must've been quite a sight, mouth gaping like a Squib as he tried to explain the cave to Tracey and why they were meeting in there. It was only after a few gasps of air that he remembered the blasted contract Granger made him sign when he was first introduced to the cave.

"Are you having a laugh at me?" Tracey's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, reaching his hands out to take one of hers in both of his. "I'm trying to explain it, but I think...I think Granger did something."

Tracey's automatic defensiveness kicked in as her blue eyes grew icy and her hand squeezed his. "What did that little bint do?"

"It's nothing like that -" Harry found himself in the awkward position of defending Granger from his own accusation, "-I just have to figure something out first."

Harry could only imagine Tracey's confusion, finding her best friend sneaking around at late hours of the night with a rival House. Seeking to comfort her, Harry squeezed her hand again, trying to distract her from further anger.

"I have to figure something out with her first, but after that, I promise. I _promise_ that I'll tell you, Tracey." Harry did his best to put on his most earnest voice, pleading with his best friend.

She looked none too happy to have the answer delayed after so much investigative work but she nodded slowly, her curly black hair flickering against the back drop of the orange glow of the fire. Harry sighed in relief but had one more request to ask of her.

"You can't tell anyone yet. Not even Blaise," Harry hurriedly added.

To his surprise, she assented quicker this time. "I haven't told him yet. Didn't want him to think I was crazy for following you."

"Guess you had good reason."

Tracey looked up at him, her hand slowly slipping through his fingers. Her face was blank, a circular nothingness that was normally full of emotion. In that moment, she reminded him of her father.

"Guess I did."

* * *

Harry had to wait the whole day, furtively trying to find a way to isolate Granger, but she was uncharacteristically busy and surrounded today. Furthermore, he was frustrated and annoyed that he didn't read the fine print when he signed the contract. He assumed it would be binding, but the exact wording would have proved useful especially in the situation he found himself in now. It wasn't until after supper that he finally cornered her moderately alone in Trow's classroom, peering into one of the Stationary Omnioculars. Only Trow was in the classroom, but when he stepped out for a minute, Harry took his chance.

Quickly walking over to her, Harry purposefully sat down with a large clatter, but she didn't even look up.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy right now."

Harry pinched his brow. "Granger, I need to talk to you."

"We can talk _later_," she emphasized.

"No we can't," Harry hissed back.

"Tracey knows about us."

_That_ got her attention. Her head snapped up, the bushy, tangled mess flying back like a furry bear. Her eyes gave the class one easy scan, assessing any other potential listeners, but they were alone. At once, she turned to him and Harry wondered to himself if girls practiced that seething look in the mirror.

"How much does she know?" Her voice was hushed but urgent, containing not an insignificant tremor.

"Nothing obviously. The stupid contract you made me sign shut me up from saying anything."

"_Anything_? Anything is a lot of things. Anything doesn't cover everything in the contract. Harry, this is really important. What does she know?"

"I told you already, she knows nothing!"

"Does she know that we're studying Occlumency? Does she know _that_?" Granger was leaning forward with a terrified look in her eyes.

Harry leaned back, slightly befuddled. "No. Granger, listen to me, she doesn't know anything. I tried to tell her about the cave but then I couldn't say anything. Whatever curse was on that contract worked."

She quieted, the sudden storm abated as her mind spun into overdrive. Harry let her think, knowing this was her preferred method of quiet. She was almost obsessive in this quiet moment, diagramming the various responses and potential reactions in her head.

"Well obviously you can't tell her," she concluded.

Harry was afraid she would be this obtuse about it. "I have to tell her. What else am I going to say? She saw us coming out together from the wall."

Granger slapped her hand to her face, running it down to her chin as she expressed the universal face of _bloody hell_.

"You mean to tell me that she was following you around? What kind of friends do you have, Harry?"

"The kind of friends that know I've been disappearing for nights on end without a word to anyone. Does anyone worry about you?" Harry snapped back.

The mask slipped over Granger's face again, the arrogant coldness that had some dubbing her as the Mudblood Champion. Harry instantly knew he had insulted her, but honestly, he didn't regret it. He was tired of her power plays.

"This cave is important, _Potter_. No one else knows about it and it's obviously quite hidden away from the rest of the school. Not to mention the work we're doing down there. Are you going to tell her everything?"

Harry, for once, was prepared to answer this question with some confidence. "I won't tell her specifically what we're doing, but I will tell her that we're working on things that are helping us improve in Battle class."

"And how are you going to explain me?"

"What do you mean?"

Granger sighed and rolled her eyes, pointing between them. "Us. How are you going to explain us?"

Harry shrugged. "Just that you're smart obviously and...and...it's good to learn how the enemy thinks?"

Granger snorted, looking towards the front door to make sure Trow hadn't returned. "If she believes that, she's dumber than she looks."

"Tracey's not dumb," Harry said reflexively.

"If you wish. So no mention of the cave, Occlumency, or the spell?"

"That's right."

Granger thought for a moment, her eyes cast upwards as she measured the potential risks involved with including Tracey in the knowledge of the cave. Harry knew she had limited options and the irritation written across her face didn't quell his anger. He knew it was his fault really. He knew that he should have read the stupid contract before signing it, but he didn't think Granger would stoop to this level.

"You can tell her that we're studying things to help with Battle class. You can't make any mention of the cave and you definitely can't mention the Occlumency." Granger said it slowly, enunciating every word to make sure he understood her parameters.

"And if she asks for more?"

Granger looked at him sideways, the passive mask sitting tightly around her face.

"You won't be able to."

* * *

Harry explained everything as best he could after Granger instructed him to wait an hour after she left and he was relieved that his voice finally worked. Editing the story so that he met Granger one night going through the false wall, Harry relayed as best he could that they were trying things to help each other in Battle class.

"Things that you can't study in hidden rooms behind magic walls that nobody can find?" Tracey asked evenly.

"When you put it that way, it is a bit cloak and dagger, but look at what you thought," Harry pointed out.

Tracey shook her head, the ringlets falling around her face. "I still don't like it, Harry. I don't like _her_."

Carefully parsing his words, Harry half-heartedly agreed. "She's still a bit insufferable, but even you can't deny she's practically a walking encyclopedia."

"Encyclopedias that talk probably," Tracey muttered darkly. "She's probably told all of Gryffindor about your meetings."

Harry shook his head in negation. "She hasn't."

"You seem mighty confident of that."

"I just know she hasn't."

There was a pause as they sat in the corner of the library late at night, the best place they could find as the Common Room was busy with studying and lingering students. Harry chose a table with open pathways to ensure there weren't any curious students hiding behind bookcases. Merlin knows what would happen if even more people found out about his arrangement with Granger.

Tracey leaned forward, resting her head on her hands as she sighed loudly. Harry kept his mouth shut, hoping this information was enough to call of her nightly searches. He still hadn't decided what he would do about future meetings with Granger, but he would cross that bridge when the time came. For now, he was solely focused in making sure Tracey believed him.

"One more time," Tracey grumbled, "You're studying whatever it is that's making you better in Battle class with Granger and you just can't tell me about it."

There was a pleading in her voice, a desperate begging that would confirm that was all it was and truly, Harry believed that was what they were doing. Yet, a lingering snake burrowed into his mind as easily as one of Granger's _Legilimens _spells. It was a nagging, reminding him of the rather intimate moment they shared as he opened up about his scars.

"Yes," Harry answered. "That's all it is."

The swirling snow whipped across the back windows, smacking against them with an icy sharpness. The only sounds in the library were the swish of pages turned and the scrapes of wooden legs against the floor, but Tracey's breathing seemed to be magnified. There was nothing Harry could do but wait for her reply and it was maddening.

"So take me with you," Tracey finally said.

Prepared, Harry shook his head. "I can't. Only Granger knows the way in. She's a bit paranoid."

Tracey looked at him incredulously, the moonlight shining through the flakes of snow attached to the window and bathing her in a dull white glow. Harry flinched internally, but kept a cool visage, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of control. He felt guilty and ashamed, yet upturned and stubborn. If she only knew the progress he and Granger had achieved in such a short amount of time. Yet, she couldn't know for if she knew, that would betray Granger's trust as well. Not to mention the fact that she had magically binded him regardless.

"You're just having a laugh at me, aren't you? Harry, this is ridiculous! I'm your friend, if you've somehow forgotten that during your meetings with that stupid Gryffindor. Regardless of what you think you're trying to hide or whatever you're trying to protect Granger from, I think...I think I deserve to know what you're doing! At the very least, you could help me."

Her words bounced off him like a spell against a _Protego_ shield. If anything, he grew more frustrated with her pursuit of answers. He blamed both of them, Granger and Tracey both, for putting him in this bind. Granger for magically binding him with some sort of magical contract he couldn't touch and Tracey for her damned curiousity. Some things were better left alone and untouched, but this ethereal dream was now shattered. The cave could no longer live anonymously.

Then again, Granger never did make a stipulation to physically bringing Tracey with him. He couldn't speak the words, but what would stop him from actively bringing Tracey along during their next meeting? There was little else he could do now that Tracey knew and a small part of him, the one that wasn't frustrated at her for blowing the whole plot up, felt that he owed his longest friend a smidgen more of explanation.

"Alright," Harry sighed in defeat. "This is how it has to happen."

* * *

_Cave. 10._

The inscription was emblazoned upon Granger's special Sickle and Harry sat in the lavatory for approximately three minutes starting at it, knowing the implications. The silliness of it all was that he wanted nothing than for them to get along, but he doubted that either would forget the other's less that civil exchanges. Granger had predictably harped on Tracey's perceived lack of intelligence, though rather unfairly since almost everyone came short in that regard compared to her, while Tracey shattered through the fake mask of indifference Granger usually wore.

He wished there was someone he could turn to for advice, but Blaise had to be kept out of the loop for now, despite the fact that Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Tracey pressed to include him as well. Doubting that Professor Trow held some nugget of divine knowledge, Harry got off the pan and went to find his Slytherin counterpart to inform her of the time of their meeting.

The nervousness only wore on as the night grew long, Tracey impatiently bouncing her knee as she stared furtively at the entrance door to the Common Room. They both made excuses to Blaise about homework and knew that the third wheel could care less on the status of such things. So easy was their exit that Harry made sure to double back twice to ensure they weren't being followed. When Tracey asked why he would do such a thing, he simply pointedly looked at her until she understood the meaning.

The alcove suited them just fine, but it was a tight space. Their shoulders were touching against the walls and against each others as they waited for Granger to appear. By now, Harry knew that the patrols rarely came around at this hour in the dungeons. For one, it was cold and dank even in the winter. All the meters of snow melted and seeped through the soil, causing a hazed fogginess to emit through the crevices. That alone was enough to potentially scare any less than perfunctory Prefects. The teachers had other things to worry about than students slinking in the subterranean.

Granger emerged like a shadow out of blackness, quietly walking along with an air of assured confidence from several repetitions. Out of amusement, Harry wished that he could have captured her face on camera as Tracey emerged with him from the alcoves. Oh, what a priceless shot it would have been.

"Potter, what is she doing here?" Granger overtly dismissed Tracey, more annoyance than fear in her voice.

"I've brought her with me. Figured she can learn too." Harry tried hard not to sound so tepid despite the way he felt and attempted appealing to her academic nature.

Tracey stepped up, as bold and brash as any Gryffindor. "Harry's told me everything -"

"Has he now?" Granger raised an eyebrow, her expression wrought with amusement.

Tracey's eyes fluttered back and forth between them in a brief moment of hesitation before pushing on. "-he's told me that you've been studying things. I want to learn them too."

Harry could sense the smarmy retort even before Granger opened her mouth and jumped in to intervene. "A moment, Granger?"

She looked surprise that he would request such an aside and judging by Tracey's stiffness, the Slytherin girl looked none too pleased at the prospect of being excluded from the conversation. Granger nodded, her eyes never leaving Tracey's.

Stepping a few paces from Tracey, Harry leaned in towards Granger and said in a quiet whisper, "I don't really have much of a choice here."

"A choice, really? It wouldn't have been that hard. Telling her to leave off with it would have been pretty simple."

"It's not that easy."

"It's not _supposed_ to be easy." Her mask slipped as impatience got the best of her. "You think it's easy hiding this from the rest of the Gryffindors? You think it's easy hiding this from Neville? He's been one of the only people that's stuck by me through all of this shite and I haven't told him a thing, but the second Davis finds out, you cave like -"

"-Longbottom during a duel," Harry finished coldly. "Maybe it would help if you brought a couple of other people in."

She stared at him, partial shock registering across her pretty features. "That's...that's not it at all!"

"Come off it, Granger. You mean to tell me that you would've just been studying all of this even if I weren't around?"

Her face turned red, an uneasy shakiness coming about her. "The bloody arrogance of you! You think you know everything when the reality is that you don't even know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to all of -"

"Are you two done?"

Tracey interrupted them with a petulant cross of her arms and a tapping of one foot. It didn't take a Granger-like genius to realize that the Gryffindor girl was in the fit of a ranting rampage and Harry knew that Tracey's interruption was partially for his benefit.

"Is she in or not?" Harry quickly asked.

Granger glared at him murderously, emotions melting across her eyes before she achieved the blank state of mind associated with a healthy control of Occlumency. The mask slipped back on her face, but Harry could still detect the stormy interior.

"It's too late to go back now."

* * *

The tenuous relationship held for about a week without any massive arguments. It annoyed both Harry and Grange to start at square one when it came to Occlumency. Predictably, Tracey didn't pick up on it as easily as the other two and Harry thought that Granger was bringing a little more zest to her Legilimency attacks than necessary. Still, he wasn't one to question her teaching methods and for Tracey's part, the Slytherin girl never complained.

Still, tensions grew as Tracey failed to repel even a simpler attack by Harry. For one, it was difficult for him to sift through her memories. More difficult than it was slicing through Granger's. He flinched whenever he saw an argument from her father or a chastising from her mother. The feeling of loneliness was evident through several different memories he had captured and his attacks grew more feeble as time went on. Even then, she struggled to clear her mind or come up with mental defenses like Harry.

"Come on, Davis!" Granger finally snapped after the other girl failed to clear her mind yet again. "Clear your mind!"

"Don't you think I'm bloody trying." Tracey tried to snap at her but judging by her weak pallor, it was tiring her out to do just that.

Granger shook her head in disgust as she pushed away from the desk, walking over to the water at the end of the cave. Harry let Tracey rest for a moment before standing up and handing her a piece of chocolate he nicked from dinner.

"You just have to concentrate," he offered.

"I'm not as good as this as you...or _her_." A bit of venom returned as she shot a contemptuous look at Granger's back.

"You'll get it. You just have to turn the corner," Harry assured, but internally, he had his doubts. He never pegged Tracey to be one of the more powerful duelists, that much he knew, but even her learning curve was surprisingly steep. Was Occlumency that hard for her or were he and Granger just _that_ good at it?

Granger was still at the small pond, angrily throwing pebbles into it. Tracey glared at the back of the other girl for a moment before looking up, examining the transparent ceiling. Harry stared up with her, basking in the depth of the lake.

"It's quite a sight," Harry breathed.

Tracey was silent for a moment, her blue eyes peering upwards at the vast expanse. Sighing, she lowered her head and said, "She's good, isn't she? Smart. Good at dueling."

"She's had a lot of practice," Harry pointed out.

"That's not just it. Good of you to defend her though," Tracey said with a tinge of sadness.

Harry shook his head. "Listen, you'll get it okay?"

Tracey nodded though she didn't look any bit more confident. "Can I call it a night? I can find my way back while you two do...whatever you do." She wrinkled her nose at that but continued on, "Besides, even Blaise will catch on after a while."

Harry laughed a little bit at that, glad Tracey still found the room for good spirits despite the relentless training on their hands. She quietly bid Harry farewell, not bothering to say good-bye to the Gryffindor girl. As she left, Harry sighed, seeing there was no love lost between them.

"Why do you insist with her?" Granger immediately asked as soon as Tracey left.

"Why do you on insist with Longbottom? At least Tracey's competent. Longbottom's a hopeless case."

"Not all things can be measured in how good you are in Battle class."

"Really? I thought this was the point of all this," Harry said.

"The _point_ of all this was to learn things far above our level. To realize that we're abnormalities, Harry. Surely you can see that too."

"I don't think we're abnormal." Harry air quoted the word. "We're just better at this than a lot of people. Besides, there's still some other kids in other Houses that are challenging."

"Harry." Granger crossed her arms, a motion she usually made before delving into a lecture. "I saw the duel with you and the three Ravenclaws. Mandy's their best duelist and she couldn't even touch you. If it weren't for the fact that Snape surprised you with a third person, you would have dispatched them without any fanfare."

"They'll catch up. They always do." Harry flippantly waved it off.

"But not this time. They don't know what you're doing; they don't know what we're doing. That is, if Tracey keeps quiet."

"Tracey won't say a thing."

"You mean she won't go telling Blaise about this? You think she's going to appreciate that she's not as good as us?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, the question weighing heavily on him. He didn't like the way Granger spoke with such unbinding truth, the easiness in which she objectively dissected situations. It unnerved him, especially coming from a house in which secrecy and deceit were as commonplace as speaking.

"You'll just have to trust me," Harry responded quietly.

Granger arched an eyebrow, making it clear what she thought of that request. She picked up her bag, a signal that this particularly frustrating night was over. Harry followed her outside the dark tunnel, exiting the secret entrance of the cave. They walked silently, each lost in their own thoughts before they reached the split that would mark their departure from one another.

She left without a word and Harry had to shake off that grumpy feeling as he realized she was discontent. Hopefully it was directed at Tracey and not at him, but the rational part of his mind couldn't release that nagging voice in his head that was quickly resembling Granger. _She's not as good as us_...

And then he heard it.

His Occlumency was his saving grace this time, a constant passive presence that kept a part of his mind cleared away. It was either that or his highly tuned magical contact that made him side step the _Stupefy_. He whirled around, not producing his shield as to keep his reserves in store. There was a shadow at the end of the hall, standing at the bend between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin partition between the basement and the cellar.

The shadow was already turning to run, plans foiled as Harry avoided the surprise attack. The attacker was at some distance and must have been waiting for quite some time for him. He quietly tucked the fact into a corner of his mind and let loose the one spell that would gain him the necessary information.

"_Legilimens."_

He had to speak it at a normal tone, not trusting his wordless magic to carry the spell that far. Fortunately, it didn't require a beam or strike that would take time to travel. The spell was near instantaneous and Harry doubted that the attacker would realize what was happening.

There was only one memory he could grasp, but it was enough. There was a fiery hearth with golden-red carpets and matching furniture. There was a portrait with a fat lady and a staircase that lead towards the dormitories. The feelings of comfort and warmth were radiating throughout his thoughts as Harry stretched the memory as far as he could. A mirror suddenly arose and one flash of red hair confirmed his suspicions.

The attacker might have gotten away and Harry had no way of knowing for sure that he knew the spell, but for once he saw a silver lining. After months of fruitless searches and a rather dormant group, a silly and poorly aimed spell was their undoing. There were four bullies and while Harry already knew one, he could identify the second just by the vividness of his hair.

Ron Weasley.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"As well as expected. More lives sacrificed to take out another Horcrux."

"And then there were two."

"Three if you would believe some people."

"I'm confident that it's two, but let us move on."

"Am I correct in assuming their thoughts are completely closed off now?"

"For the most part. I can still ascertain a few reads from the Muggleborn but the boy is totally gone. Any instance of intrusion is met with a surprising veracity. His Occlumency is far different than anything I've ever encountered."

"Talented."

"And at the cusp of something great. I suspect we will see some of his true ability at the end of this year."

"And the preparations are finished for the end of the semester?"

"It is almost complete, as are the plans against him. There are a few matters he has to deal with in order to complete his other objectives."

"Ah yes – the matter of the four. I thought we abandoned that plan."

"_You_ abandoned it. I still feel there is something for him to learn. I thought the Slytherins would have robbed the mercy of him, but he still holds on to it. He didn't deliver the request punishment to the Hufflepuff boy and instead offered to help him. He constraints against the Hufflepuffs again. He's missing it..."

"Not all of us are so easy when it comes to delivering the final blow."

"That's not a luxury he can particularly afford."

"The time will come when he is ready. He is young still. We have time."

"Not as much as you think. The Dark Lord has surely known about the destruction of his Horcruxes. We have risked luring him out of his den and I fear we will succeed in that regard."

"A snake is not so easily trapped. He will take his time, this I am sure of."

"Time is not just _his_ constraint as well. Come, it is time for the wolf to hunt again."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the outpouring of reviews. It's great to know that so many of you are enjoying the storyline and the characters especially. I'm sticking to my word that the Third Year will last less than a dozen chapters more. Until then, enjoy – read – and review.**

**Estimated update time: 14 days**


	17. Light and Dark

Tucked into one four-poster bed, three teenagers sat on different corners as the rest of the school engaged in lunch. Most other students remained in the Great Hall for the affair, but these three Slytherins grabbed a few bites, just an apple and some bread, in order to obtain some privacy for more sensitive matters.

"Always figured it'd end up being Weasley. That pompous prick has had a jealousy boner for you ever since you stepped foot here," Blaise scoffed.

"What can you expect out of Gryffindors?" Tracey looked directly at Harry, not doing anything so conspicuous as raising an eyebrow or offering any suggestion, but he received the message just the same.

"The House doesn't matter. We have a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. Don't you find that odd?" Harry parried Tracey's question with one of his own.

"Jealous, the whole lot of them," Blaise emphasized. "Look at both of them. Little shits who've never been good enough to defeat you and definitely not smart enough to figure out a way."

Harry thought of Justin's improvement among the rooftops during their encounter in Battle class but kept that detail to himself.

"It still bothers me. Justin and Ron working together along with two other people we've yet figured out? Why wait so long? It was months since their first attack on me and then Weasley's attack now. There's no...reason for it," Harry muttered.

"Sod all reason, Harry! They attacked you if you've forgotten. We can't just let that pass," Tracey said.

Harry waved her off, shifting on the bed so he could bite into his apple without spilling the juices all over his lap. "We'll take some time first. I have a source in Gryffindor that could be of help."

"A source in Gryffindor? What witchery is this?" Blaise expressed surprise.

"Is that source trustworthy?" Tracey feigned innocence.

They were walking a dangerous tightrope. Every mention of anything Gryffindor from Tracey could have been a prerequisite to revealing the cave and his subsequent arrangement with Granger. He didn't quite know the extent of which Tracey would hold on to this secret. Furthermore, there was nothing he could do to stop her. He hoped it wasn't true, but in his heart's heart, it was only a matter of time for her.

"As trustworthy as sources can possibly be."

* * *

However trustworthy Granger might have been, he knew it would be no easy to task make her turn on her own House. The status of the relationship between Granger and Weasley was unknown to him, but it would have been tough for Harry to turn on even Malfoy at the request of another House. He could only imagine the enormity of the task before him if Malfoy of all people was to be the person of comparison.

For that reason, Harry thought it was best if Tracey not be present for this meeting as well. She was understandably upset, though at least clear enough to see reasoning behind his actions. It was one thing for Harry to probe her with questions of Weasley, it was another for Tracey to antagonize her to the point of inevitable decline.

Customary to their arrangement, Harry patiently waited for Granger to show up at the wall that would magically part, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Granger appeared five minutes early per usual and signaled for him to emerge from the nearby alcove. Harry nodded at her and didn't speak as they entered the cave yet again.

They sat down, across from each other as the blue shades of the lake above them cast a dim glow over the cave. Fishes and Merpeople swum above and once or twice, a Mermaid would peer down at them, giving them a curious look with their drawn back faces and fins.

"I thought we could work on your spell tonight. I figured we'd wait for Occlumency until Davis came back to these lessons. She's still coming back, right?" She phrased it condescendingly, not bothering to hide her contempt.

"She is. She's just taking a break for a little bit," Harry quickly lied.

Granger rolled her eyes. "Don't see the point in that. She's never going to learn if she puts this off. We've already lagged behind schedule trying to make her catch up."

"She's trying, alright?"

"_Trying_," Granger muttered. "Anyways, I've got a couple of different things to try for tonight. I was looking at a few different studies and a common trend I noticed was that most of them discovered the spells they were pursuing when they weren't _actively_ thinking about it. It's sort of that theory that the unconscious mind has untapped potential. Your particular spell is a bit more complex, but I thought we'd try a few exercises that might help in that regard."

"What do you have mind?" Harry asked, patiently waiting for a opening where he could ask something about Weasley without overtly tipping his hand.

"It's a bit like Occlumency, but none of the actual spells. Come here," she ordered.

Granger stood up and walked over to the edge of the small pond near the rear of the cave. Curiously, Harry followed her until she sat down right beside it, crossing her legs and smoothing her skirt over her knees. Motioning for Harry to sit across from her, Granger waited patiently as he pretzeled his legs until they were both sitting cross legged by the water.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes," she instructed.

As Harry closed his eyes, he sarcastically said, "And I suppose you want me to clear my mind as well."

"I actually wasn't going to. I know you can't do it."

"How reassuring of you."

With his eyes closed, Harry was acutely aware of the water splashing against the rocks and the _drip, drip_ of a single drop of water splashing against a surface somewhere in the cave. He could hear the beating of his heart and smell the earthiness of the mud and stone mixed within the atrium. Last of all, he could smell Granger's light perfume and hear her even breathing.

"I want you to concentrate on a spell. Pick the first spell that comes to your mind."

It might have just been his imagination, but her voice sounded more soothing than normal as if she were trying to persuade him. Ironically, the first spell that came into his mind was _Lumos_. For some reason, he associated that spell with the spell he was trying to create.

"Got one," he said.

"I want you think about it. I want you to think about how you use that spell. Concentrate on creating the spell in your without a wand."

"Wandless magic?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, don't concentrate on that. Just focus on the spell in your head like you have a wand in your hand."

Usually, Harry would just say _Lumos_ and that would be the end of it, but for Granger's sake, he tried to organize the steps he would take. Yes, he would say _Lumos_, but there was something...else. It wasn't something he consciously thought, but there was an underlying focus on creating a light. Yet, it wasn't an intention to create light. It was more a realization that the light came naturally from his magic. Did his magic _produce_ the light?

"Open your eyes, Harry."

He did and for the briefest of moments, there was nothing but a glowing light hovering in front of them. The rest of the light that came from the torches and the glow of the moon evaporated or was centered around this ball of light that hung in between them. The light glow was bluish and in that split second, he could see Granger's astonished face.

Then the ball of light disappeared and as if there was a light switch in the cave, the torches and light of the moon came back to life.

"What was that?" Harry quickly asked, wanting to see that magical light again.

"Wandless magic I suspect," Hermione's voice held a breathless quality about it. "Rather _strong_ wandless magic too. I want to...let me see if I can do it."

So they repeated the process, Granger closing her eyes as she focused on the _Lumos_ spell too. Harry held his breath as soon as her eyes were closed, looking around as the lights grew dimmer. His heart beat in excitement, the prospects of wandless magic exhilarating him. Yet, there was no hovering ball of light. The torches certainly dimmed and there was a certain glow around Granger, but it wasn't the same and when she opened her eyes, it was the first time he registered acute disappointment in her expression.

"Try again?" Harry hopefully asked.

Granger shook her head in disappointment, rubbing her cheek thoughtfully. "No. You seem to have a better of grasp of this from the onset. Do you understand what you did though?"

When Harry shook his head, she launched into her professorial dictation.

"You certainly do have the ability to channel magic unconsciously. Judging by how you took all the light from everywhere else, it's a little uncontrolled but it's certainly there. The focus and concentration of it..."

"I think you might be telling me I did a good job," Harry teased with a smile.

She glared at him, still intimidating though they were both sitting down at equal height. "You missed the part about _uncontrolled_. If you could focus it...that would be something to look at. Either way, it shows that there has to be a way to unlock your knowing of this spell you want to make."

"Can I try it? Try this method to create the spell?" Harry asked.

She nodded though a bit hesitant. "I don't see why not. Considering your spell though, could you make an effort not to concentrate it on me?"

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, focusing on the spell he wanted to create. Instantly, he recognized the difference between this unfound spell and a simple _Lumos_. The _Lumos_ came instinctively, almost without recognition of thought. This new spell was harder to understand and even more difficult to think about. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that it didn't work.

"Nothing, huh?" Harry asked as he looked up.

"Unfortunately not."

Harry uncurled his legs, working out the cramps as he did so. "Figured it wouldn't work. I knew it as soon as I started thinking about the spell."

"Unconscious mind," Granger muttered. "Maybe I can look up a couple things in the library about the researches who successfully created new spells. A couple of them attended Hogwarts. Some insights on how they did it would be valuable..."

She closed her eyes, murmuring to herself and allowing Harry a brief moment of unabashed inspection. The bags under her eyes were noticeable, so much so that it was starting to wear into her appearance. Granger had never been particularly skinny, more average than anything, but the definition of her cheekbones were far more prominent than before the winter solstice. It was in her neck, pulled tight against her throat, that Harry could see the extent of her weight loss.

Apart from that, she was the same as always. Make up was almost minimally applied though he knew it was there. Tracey once told him that all girls wore make up, it was just a matter of what they wanted to draw attention to. Her hair was an unconfined mess that even Harry occasionally cringed at when it was a particularly bad day for her and her clothes were loose and baggy, her robes almost swallowing her whole.

It was difficult in the dark and in between sessions of tense Occlumency and fruitless endeavors to create a spell, but Harry finally noticed her rather haggard appearance.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped open, the chocolate brown marred with flecks of blue from the reflection of the water. There was a small window into her soul as fear and sadness flicked across her eyes but the mask slipped on imperceptibly as she nodded docilely in response.

"Fine, Harry. Just frustrated with this spell. I think I need to do more research. Perhaps a different vector of attacking this problem."

It struck Harry how nonchalantly she played it off and an even bigger question arose in his mind. Had she talked to anyone about the death of her parents? Surely, she must have spoken to Longbottom. Whenever he saw the Gryffindors in class or in the hallways, those two were always paired together. She had made more than one passing remark about Longbottom's steadfast friendship and he had even seen her protectiveness of him during Battle class. Yet, he was curious. Unfortunately, other problems had to be prioritized.

"Can I ask you something, Granger?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any more ideas for your spell right now," she answered.

Harry shook his head. "It's not about that. It's about Weasley."

"There's several," she responded dryly.

"The one in your year. Ron."

"Don't really think you need tips to beat him, Harry. He talks a lot, but that's probably due to insecurities with his brothers more than anything else. You have the journal on him."

"It's not about that either. Has he...has he ever struck you as odd?"

"Oafish? Yes. Ignorant? Yes. Dense as a stone wall? Yes. He's a lot of things, Harry. What do you mean by odd?" She counted off the descriptions one finger at a time.

"I don't know." Harry didn't meet her eyes. "Violent?"

Granger snorted. "Hardly. As I said, he's all talk. The second it comes to backing it up, he shrinks like a daisy out there. You've seen him."

Harry had in fact seen him in duels. He wasn't the most talented of duelists, but he thought Granger undersold him. Weasley was tenacious and consistent, but lacked the nous and skill to best superior duelists. It was still unsettling to discover that Weasley wasn't anything like Finch-Fletchley. Then again, no one thought Justin was the person he was either. Could it be that both of his attackers were that adept at hiding their true selves? Somehow, Harry doubted that.

"Why so curious?" Granger asked.

"Nothing. He's been a bit of a tosser in the hallways."

It wasn't actually a lie, but it was farther from the truth than Harry made it seem.

"Your friends don't really help," she said.

Harry shrugged. "What are you going to do? It's Gryffindors and Slytherins after all."

"Oh yes, group autonomy. Surely there'll be no harm in that." Granger's expression was one of deep sarcasm.

"Anyways, I have to look up a few things, but this is progress, Harry. There's a spell somewhere in there."

Yet, Harry wondered how much progress he was making at all.

* * *

Fortunately, Harry was presented with the prime opportunity to confront Weasley when next attending Battle class. It was a session with Gryffindors and if Harry deduced correctly, it would be a House match instead of individual duels. The rankings were closely contested though Slytherin still far outranked the other three houses. At the end of the year, a larger competition was usually brought about to determine the eventual contestant House against the other years.

Snape arrived precisely on time, a man of many machinations as Harry had learned throughout the years. Yet, the headmaster looked a little worse for wear as he approached the magical entrance to the Room of Requirement. His frown was deeply set, his eyes cold as it perched over his hook nosed. Even the magical resonance surrounding him was irritated.

"Gryffindors first," Snape hissed, not bothering with any pleasantries.

They lined up in order and Harry briefly caught Granger's eye. She was dressed in all gray fitting robes, her hair tied into a tight bun, her youthful face marred by fatigue. Harry didn't miss the competitive gleam in her eyes and the way her lips were set into a razor thin line. He knew from personal Occlumency experience that she absolutely abhorred losing.

"Remember what we talked about," Harry whispered to Blaise as he looked at the rangy redhead.

Weasley hadn't so much as looked at him though the boy didn't appear nervous. Harry would have thought that the freckled giant would have at least been apprehensive given their last encounter, but then again, he hadn't shown any sign of nervousness up until now. The thought that Weasley's attack on him was a random hit had occurred to Harry, but there were far too many coincidences in this case.

"Gryffindor enter," Snape commanded.

The line of gray uniforms entered the door as it appeared, the golden patch embroidered with a lion standing as the only difference from Harry's own outfit. Snape waited a few moments, his eyes closed in concentration before a separate door appeared out of its own accord. Stepping out of the way with a flourish of his robes, Snape inclined them to enter.

Harry was the first one through the door and as the remaining light slowly diminished behind him until Snape finally closed the entrance, he realized that the darkness was more than just a momentary illusion. The darkness was real and it reminded him of the cave when he performed his wandless spell.

"_Lumos_," Harry breathed. The ball of light from the tip of his wand was fiercely bright in the darkness. After a brief bout of momentary blindness, his eyes adjusted as he took in his surroundings.

_It's a cave_.

Yet, it wasn't a cave. It was a tunnel, the walls thick with mud and clay. The similarities were off putting for a moment and Harry looked to his left to see Tracey eying the walls with some trepidation as well. She looked at him with the same expression.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Harry subtly nodded but returned to focus on the task at hand. The light from his wand only reached so far as there was a sharp turn ahead. The tunnel was large enough for two single columns to walk through though they would be shoulder to shoulder as they did so. Snape obviously meant for them to be uncomfortable. They had fought in close quarters before, but nothing like this setting.

"Two columns straight through. Draco, lead the other one," Harry ordered.

His command served two purposes. It kept Blaise and Tracey behind him as they were the only two he trusted should he be taken out leading the column. It also stroked Draco's ego while highlighting him as a likely loss should they encounter a surprise within the tunnels. The blond followed suit, strutting forward arrogantly as he cast a _Lumos_ with his own wand as well.

"Follow my lead, Draco," Harry cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. Draco could be petulant at times, but his grievances usually came to a minimum while in Battle class.

They walked quietly, Harry and Draco side by side as they advanced through the first turn. Immediately, Harry was uncomfortable in the tight confinement. The darkness and low roofs reminded him too much of that cupboard under the stairs. Fighting to keep his breathing steady, Harry marched on, acutely aware that any sort of resistance would result in a massive duel with nowhere to dodge or deflect.

"If we're still in tunnels when we meet the Gryffindors, Draco and I will take the first barrage with _Protego_'s. When there's a lull, we'll kneel down so the rest of you can hit them with your spells. Rotate the back end so you don't get tired," Harry ordered.

There were murmurs of agreement from the back, but they were packed in so tight that Harry couldn't bother turning around. The soft breath behind his neck indicated that it was Tracey who was behind him. Reaching backwards, Harry squeezed her hand for a moment, signaling that it was okay. Truth be told, it was just as much for his selfish reasons. Every step he took made the walls seem to come in a little closer.

As they proceeded down the mandatory tunnel, Harry discovered that it wasn't just his imagination. The walls _were_ getting smaller around them as the tunnel funneled down to the point where the idea of two columns wasn't manageable anymore. Every single reason and instinct told him that it was an intentional trap as he motioned for the Slytherins to stop behind him. The muddy tunnel continued forward, narrowing as it did so into one opening.

"What are we waiting for?" The anxious voice of Pansy Parkinson floated from somewhere near the back.

"Just wait," Harry hissed, "and keep it down back there."

Kneeling down, Harry remained utterly still, staring at the gaping hole where they were being asked to follow. Momentarily closing his eyes, Harry tuned his other senses and felt the quick draft blowing through the narrow entrance.

_An opening_.

At once, Harry realized Snape's intentions. The tunnel was psychological, a teaser to heighten tensions and nerves. It was even working on Harry, the restricting confinements reminding him of his time at Number Four. Yet, if Harry was correct, the narrow entrance would spill into a larger atrium where they would duel against Gryffindor. There may be more obstacles yet ahead, but Harry was confident their adversaries would be near.

Opening his eyes, Harry turned around, slowly shifting his body as to not touch the walls.

"Listen, I think the Gryffindors are going to be on the other side of this opening," Harry told them.

Draco looked at the shoulder width entrance and shook his head. "We're like bloody Flobberworms going through that thing. They'll tear us a new one!"

Harry shook his head. "Snape won't give them that much of an advantage."

"How do you what Snape's going to do? He's barking mad sometimes," Pansy retorted.

"Trust me. I've gotten you this far," Harry pointed out. "We've won every single House match this year. I'm not going to stop now. The Gryffindors are on the other side of this opening. I'll go first, but everyone has to fan out in both directions when come out of there. It has to be quick so alternate the way you come out of the cave and randomize your direction. It might be tight in there too, so be prepared."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to fight in tunnels?" Blaise grumbled.

"Speed counts, and so do your shields." Inspired, Harry took the precious time to reorganize the line.

Standing behind Crabbe and Goyle, Harry looked up at the idiots, who had to stoop against the low ceiling.

"Remember, focus on _Protego_ and getting us out of that entrance," Harry firmly commanded.

They were the perfect human shields, large and wide, providing plenty of natural coverage for his more skilled duelists. Crabbe and Goyle would no doubt take the brunt of the spells should the Gryffindors have some sort of leg up on them, but that was an acceptable loss. Neither of them were going to top the Master List anytime soon.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Crabbe.

Crabbe stiffly nodded, his head scratching against the top of the tunnel. They raised their shields as they struggled through the slender opening and Harry's suspicions were confirmed as soon as a bright spell splashed against their defense.

"Quickly now!" Harry raised his voice as the buzzing of spells grew louder as Crabbe and Goyle struggled to _fit_ through the opening.

Goyle, in particular, was having trouble fitting his shoulders through and came stuck. Crabbe could only hold on for so long on his own, so Harry came up to Goyle and started pushing the hefty boy.

"Draco, help!"

The Malfoy hesitated for a moment but leaped forwards and smashed into Goyle. The resulting impact must have loosened the hold the tunnel had on Goyle's shoulders as fabric ripped and the three of them collapsed in a heaping mess. A spell immediately whizzed by them and Harry turned around to see who had been struck.

Tracey was directly behind them, but instead of being hit by the spell, it bounced off her shield as she determinedly stepped over the bodies and fanned left, taking care to defend her body well. A surge of pride ran through Harry as he got to his knees and veered right, hoping the rest of his House would listen to his orders.

It was indeed a larger atrium. The ceilings sloped upwards in a dome that extended about fifty feet at the apex. On the ground, though, were stone structures that formed arches and alleys. It was a haphazard maze, jagged and snaking along in an unpredictable manner. The darkness remained and all Harry could see were the bright colors and flashy impressions of spells flying through the air.

Taking cover behind an archway, Harry observed the spells skewing upwards and downward with no rhyme or reason. It occurred to him that perhaps the Gryffindors couldn't see where they were aiming at as well. There were no obvious lights from any _Lumos_ as Granger must have deduced that the cover of darkness would be more advantageous than announcing your presence with a glowing light at the end of your wand.

Blaise crashed next to him, his chest heaving and the whites of his eyes bright against his dark skin. He was crawling along the ground, dirtying his gray uniform as well. Harry grabbed him by the scruff of his collar as another spell crashed into the wall above his head, reigning debris down upon him.

"Did everyone fan out?" Harry asked amidst the chaos.

"As best I could tell. We went left and right but honestly, I can't see shit, Harry," Blaise said.

Blaise was absolutely correct. Visibility was at a premium and Harry could see no much further than a few feet in front of him. The only available light source was at the apex of the dome and it was barely useful. He could hear voices around him but he had no way of telling whether or not they were Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"Tracey!" Harry whispered loudly.

"What?" The disembodied voice sounded quite a distance away.

"How are you holding?"

"I'm hitting them back with spells." Her blunt response bellied the difficulty of the situation.

"_HOLD!"_

Harry could recognize Granger's feminine voice anywhere. The spells suddenly stopped, the air filled with dust and magical residue from the brief flurry of activity. Harry took shallow breathes, trying not to give himself away. His mind churned with strategic simulations as he tried to assess the scenario as best he could.

Their major disadvantage was that Gryffindor seemed to have jumped out to an early lead in regards to positioning. Positioning was key in House matches that were held in conditions such as the present. Snape often created a variety of different settings that would challenge their reactions in particular situations. Yet, they had fought in close quarters and earlier this year and had fought in less than visible conditions.

Unfortunately, there was something sinister about darkness. The fog was just a mystery, a question held in the air with a potential answer on the other side. The darkness, on the other hand, only spelled trouble for those who lay wait on the opposite field. It was a paralytic and at the moment, it was working. Harry and Blaise were pinned against an archway with no visible idea of where the rest of their House was.

Knowing all of this, Harry used the spell that Granger had used so many times before in the cave.

Pointing his wand in the air, Harry yelled, "_Lumosonta!_"

A bright ball rocketed out of his wand and separated into fragments during its ascent as light shone all over the enclosed dome. Not seven feet in front of him was a suddenly confused Neville Longbottom. Harry was so caught off guard at the sight of Granger's closest friend that the spell didn't come out of his mouth nearly quick enough. As Longbottom scrambled for his wand, Blaise still had his wits about him and shouted, "_Stupefy!"_

The spell him Longbottom straight in the chest as the pudgy boy collapsed. Harry had no idea why he was such a forward element but didn't have the time to think about it as a particularly nasty Boiling Jinx hissed by his skin. Their location was given away by Harry's spell but judging by the increased activity around them, it had caught the Gryffindors off their game. He could only hope that the Slytherins had used the momentary distraction to their advantage instead of being similarly paralyzed.

"Almost got cursed from Longbottom. What have we come to?" Blaise rhetorically asked as he brought up a shield from a rocking Blasting Hex. The sounds were increasing to a dim roar as the battle raged on in parts unknown to them. Harry pivoted around the corner and sent a Smoke Jinx that would trigger a thick puff of smoke if a spell triggered the surrounding area. The Gryffindors so neatly obliged and an impenetrable gray smoke suddenly filled the archway.

"Come on!" Harry yelled as he relocated his position, fighting his way through jagged stone and slippery mud, trying desperately to flank the Gryffindors.

Harry and Blaise quietly proceeded through the hazy corridors, habitually peeking just their heads around the corner and bringing their shields up in a precautionary move. The light from Harry's initial spell was starting to dim, but from a distance, Harry heard the spell again.

"_Lumosonta!"_

It was Granger again, taking the page out of his book and using it as her own as another ball of light splintered into fragments above them, casting eerie shadows in the darkness. It came from Harry's left, but there was no approximate path he could take given the complexity of the maze. Still, Harry pushed forward with Blaise right at his hip. The stone slabs high enough so that it was impossible to see over them, making the going slow.

The glimmering magical light casted strange shadows on each of their face's as they slowly moved adjacent left. Peering around the corner, Harry blanched as he saw a strong contingent of Gryffindors in a small clearing. Unfortunately, the clearing was well fortified and provided them ample cover from their spells. Putting a finger to his lips and mimicking _shush_, Harry jerked his head in the direction of the Gryffindor stronghold.

"Hermione, we got a few of them. Still can't find Potter," said the dread-locked boy Dean.

"What about Malfoy? I thought I saw him come in after that big oaf." It was her voice, but Harry couldn't physically see her and definitely did not trust her enough to stick his neck out just to strike her down. He distinctly remembered the last time he dueled with her.

"Can't find him either," Dean answered. "I think Neville's down for the count, I saw him a little while earlier."

"Neville! I told him not to go too far. Why does he never listen to me?"

"You're not his mother, Hermione."

_Ron Weasley_.

The slight whine and the cracking in the voice made evidence of Weasley's joining of the conversation. Blaise realized this too as his eyes grew wide even in the darkness. They had special plans for that particular Gryffindor.

"Rotate around again," Granger ordered. "We can't stay here, we're too open. _Remember_, do not engage Harry alone. Shoot up a light and I'll find you."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean snorted. "The Boy Wonder beat three Ravenclaws. I'm not bonkers enough to take him on by myself."

"He's not that scary," Granger reassured them. "Just reveal your location. I'll take care of the rest."

Quick on the turn, the Gryffindors scrambled through several other arteries of the maze to search for the rest of the Slytherins. Harry made sure to follow the patch of red hair as it disappeared around a corridor with Seamus the Irishman.

Pointing two fingers to Weasley's projected path, Harry nodded towards Blaise. Blaise returned a thumbs up and used his pointer and middle finger to point to each of his eyes and then back out at the clearing. Harry acknowledged his request to clear the perimeter before proceeding for Weasley.

Harry turned the corner, his wand outstretched but his body low as he hugged the walls and checked the clearing for any remaining Gryffindors. It seems though that they were true to their word and followed Granger and others in an attempt to find the remaining Slytherins. They were far more organized than Slytherin was and the squabbling and questioning as they decided to proceed through the narrow tunnel had lost them precious seconds to set up on superior ground.

Satisfied that the Gryffindors had moved on, Harry proceeded towards Weasley, hoping to find the red headed boy and inflict upon him more than just the shame they had used on Justin. It was certainly time for the stick instead of the bad carrot. Harry paused, Blaise right behind him as he heard a loud shout that resembled Pansy's high alto. After determining it wasn't nearby, Harry moved forward again as Blaise proceeded parallel to him, two shadows lurking against the wall.

Voices could be heard ahead and Harry looked back at Blaise and made a fist, then raised two of his fingers. Blaise nodded as he expected two ahead of them and took the lead, coming flat against the corner. Harry slid against the opposite wall, crouched, and leaned out for a moment to look down a particularly long corridor.

_Weasley_.

The burnt red hair was just barely visible among the periodic flash of spells. Harry made an OK sign with his fingers to Blaise and then held up the number three, adjusting the potential number of Gryffindors ahead. Harry leaned forward to engage Weasley, but Blaise's sudden movement stopped him. He held out his hand in an open palm, telling Harry to stop. Raising two fingers and mimicking a _come here_ motion, Harry flattened against the wall as he heard footsteps in the opposite direction Weasley was facing.

Harry raised his pointer and thumb until it made an almost one hundred eighty degree angle and then brought his hands together to form a rough circle. It was their short hand code for _lion or snake?_ Blaise only shook his head, unable to determine their identities in the darkness.

Harry knelt and cast two area trigger tripping spells that the two figures would cross. It would allow Harry a split second moment of identification before either stunning them or enlisting them to aid on their attack. The rushed footsteps were muffled against the mud and Harry waited until he heard the tell tale snap of the tripping spell activating.

Whirling around the wall, Harry looked down and just before he cast a _Stupefy_, he met Tracey's azure eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry pulled her up by the shoulder and brought her and Malfoy into their corridor to keep them out of the line of sight.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized, keeping an eye on Weasley, who was currently engaging someone unknown.

"Thought we were done for when you sent me sprawling on my arse," Tracey smiled, her face caked with flecks of mud.

"Precautions. Up ahead, three Gryffindors," Harry whispered into her ear.

Tracey nodded, peeking out and adopting a charging stance. Nodding once to Malfoy to make sure he was good to go, Harry peeled out into the corridor, making a quick bee line for Weasley's position. The three other Slytherins followed in close behind him. Taking careful aim, Harry put a lot of effort into his spell_._

"_BOMBARDA!"_

A simple stunner might have sufficed in taking Weasley out, but Harry wanted more than a simple stun. Rage coursed through him as he joined the fray, the darkness ablaze with spells flying over his shoulder as they slammed against the Gryffindor contingent.

It was Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown battling what looked to be the potential duo of Millicent and Nott. The entire group blinked in surprise as Weasley was propelled off his feet and smashed against an opposing wall. Such force was put behind the spell that they could visibly see the dust blow off his clothes on impact. Wasting no time, Harry fired two Stunners at Lavender, pressing his advantage.

The Gryffindor girl did well to block his initial attempts and in a move that surprised him for a moment, sent mud flying into the air. Fortunately, Tracey dispelled of it with a Banishing Charm and fired over his shoulder at Brown. The Gryffindor girl side stepped the spell and fired a Blinding Jinx that squared Malfoy in the face.

"Whaaaa!" Malfoy collided with a wall, losing his wand in the process, thus making it impossible to remove the jinx from his face.

"_Lumosonta!"_

Dean fired the spell in the air, hiding behind a structure as he did so. The bright light basked the narrow corridor in a full swathe of light, finally illuminating the battlefield to somewhat of a clear picture. Weasley was groaning against the wall, rolling around on the floor. Millicent and Nott had joined in while they whittled away at the two standing Gryffindors.

Lavender put on a brave fight, one Harry didn't expect, as she repelled the five of them along with Dean. Pure numbers won this skirmish however as they were stunned in a few short minutes while Tracey removed the Blinding Jinx from Malfoy's face.

"Where is that stupid bitch?" Malfoy raged as he looked around for Brown.

"We got her for you." Blaise laughed as he leaned against wall, fatigued from the fighting and trekking through the mud.

"Give me a perimeter for a moment," Harry ordered. "Malfoy, Nott, Bulstrode. Fan out."

Malfoy grumbled something again, displeased with his temporary blindness in the heat of the battle and having to take orders from Harry. He stalked off, splashing unnecessarily in the mud while Nott leeringly looked at the downed bodies of the rest of the Gryffindors before pushing up against a wall as well.

Once they were out of sight, Harry looked towards Tracey and Blaise and the two of them nodded and stood shoulder to shoulder, their eyes looking around in the waning light while blocking Harry from view. Crouching down next to Weasley, Harry took in the sight of the moaning red head. There was most uncertainly a deep bruise or two and Harry suspected a cracked rib in the prospect. There was no sympathy from him, however, as he thought of the surprise attack so many months ago.

"_Legilimens_."

* * *

After weeks of training with Granger, sifting through an unprepared mind like Weasley was as easy as breathing. The childhood memories surfaced first, a creaking bent house filled with other red head siblings. Flashes of past duels and House matches were next in line as Harry searched Weasley's mind for the particular memory that would identify the two other bullies.

Plunging into a dark corridor not unlike the one he was at currently, Harry found himself in Hogwarts with four other people. Harry tried to ascertain their identities, but their faces were...blurred? It was as if there were a haze of blurriness on each of their faces besides Weasley. Harry wondered what sorcery this was as he watched the four of them wait for something.

"Who called this meeting?" It was a girl's voice, something that shocked Harry.

"You guys got the same letter as I did. Something about learning to take down Potter." This one was definitely Justin. The Hufflepuff always had a deeper timber than the rest of his classmates.

"Meeting in the middle of the night in dark hallways is a bit Slytherin for me," Weasley replied.

"Just shush." It was an indeterminable male voice.

Harry tried guessing their identities by other identifiers, but hoods were pulled around all their heads, masking any other potential clues. All of them were of average height and Harry could only tell the girl through her slightly slimming robes. Was it a spell they were using? He found that highly unlikely as the memory played forward. The only other explanation was that someone tampered with the memory, but it would be quite a feat to do so. Only a...

"Welcome."

A dark shadowy figure approached them from the end of the hallway, tall and imposing against the waning moonlight. Then, the memory vanished and Harry was yanked back into the real world courtesy of Blaise's hand shaking him out of the spell.

"Get up, Harry. Granger's here!"

* * *

Harry cursed profusely, mostly at Granger for her damned timing. He was at the cusp of finding out the orchestrator behind his attacks and it was interrupted by that know-it-all Gryffindor. As Harry stood up, he witnessed Nott and Bulstrode fly backwards and collapse in a heap together, apparently unconscious. Malfoy came racing around the corner, pressing his body against the wall with wild eyes.

"Bloody fuck. It's the Mudblood."

They were centered in the middle of three corridors and Granger was racing down on them from the same corridor that Tracey and Malfoy passed through.

"Was anyone with her?" Harry asked the blond as he formed his plan.

"I think – I think Patil? I don't know which one," Malfoy blubbered.

Harry nodded once, his mind back and forth between Weasley's memories and Granger's impending attack. "Tracey, take the wall on the left. Blaise, wall on the right. Malfoy, with me."

"With _you_?" Malfoy bewilderedly asked.

"Time to shine, Malfoy," Harry grabbed him by his shoulder and hauled him forward while Tracey and Blaise took their positions.

"What do you mean? Potter, let go of me!" Draco shrieked.

Pushing him against the wall, Harry looked at him dead in the eye, his face set in a grim line. "She's just a Mudblood, right?"

Flustered, Draco answered, "Well – well – yes! But shouldn't I be back there with the other two?"

"No, Draco. We meet her head on."

With that token, Harry pushed him forward into the line of sight, then yanked him back by his collar just as a spell missed him. At the same time, Harry pointed his wand around the corner and casted the wide net spell he learned during his lessons with Granger.

"Potter, _let me go."_ Draco was near unbearable in the moment, clawing away from him. Harry pushed him away, tired of his antics and once again pointed straight down the hallway, hoping the net had slowed them down.

"_Lumosonta!"_

One more bright light exploded into tiny fragments, except it was directed at the hallway instead of straight into the air. The resulting concentration momentarily blinded Harry as he sprinted across the way, hoofing it to the other side in what he hoped to be under the cover of the blinding light.

He watched Draco scramble away as he waited and waited. Breathing only through his mouth, Harry stood with his back flat against the wall, his wand tucked into his chest as he held it there in preparation for Granger. Hopefully, she hadn't seen his quick dart across the hallway and would still assume they were to the right at the intersection instead of Harry waiting at the left.

There was a muffled discussion and the soft imprints of footsteps as the two Gryffindor girls slowly advanced. Judging by the lack of activity in the surrounding area, they seemed to be the remaining two representatives from Gryffindor. The wait was agonizing and Harry didn't dare chance a peek around the corner. He could only hope that Granger didn't realize his location and if he did, Tracey and Blaise were prepared enough to take her by surprise while he dueled with her.

_One step._

_Two step._

_Three step._

_Four step._

_Five step._

Harry counted off the beats, sweat mixing with dirt and mud as it rolled down his back. The prolonged exposure to the dirty environments were taking a toll on his legs. His shins and ankles ached from plodding through the mud, not to mention the magical exhaustion of dueling and then performing Legilimency. He wasn't at peak condition and he could only hope Granger was similarly tired.

She turned left.

They came face to face and, once again, Harry was paralyzed. They were at arms lengths from each other and, in the back of his mind, Harry realized that Parvati had checked right while Granger checked left. It was the smart tactic. Acting on instinct, Harry called up the spell that was on his mind.

"_Legilimens_."

It was impressive that Granger constantly kept her mental checks around even in the heat of battle. It was nothing like Weasley's paltry defense. She immediately repelled him and pushed back into his mind and as fatigued as he was, he couldn't withstand the intense pressure. Incidentally, she picked the burning memory in his head and observed as he performed Legilimency on Weasley. Harry quickly mustered whatever remained of his magical strength as he banished Granger from his mind.

Pulled back into the present reality, Harry took in Granger's astonished and angered expression. An consuming streak of guilt overtook him as he opened his mouth in apology. She was never meant to know.

Then, she was falling forward into his arms and Harry instinctively reached out to catch her. Over her shoulder, Harry could see Tracey pointing her wand at them and realized that the trio of Slytherins on the other side of the hall had defeated Parvati handedly and only had to stun Granger while her back was turned towards them.

Harry and Hermione fell together, the latter collapsing into the other's arms as he lowered her to the ground gently.

Looking up, Harry could see Tracey's stone cold expression as she stared at the girl in his arms. Blaise and Malfoy were slapping each other's backs in congratulations, oblivious of the interplay going on before them. Harry looked down at Granger, unconscious in his arms as the muddy setting disappeared around them until they were in the blank white room that formed after Battle class was completed.

Granger looked helpless in his arms, mud and dirt all through her already unmanageable hair and cuts and bruises from spells she had absorbed. He knew he should let go of her, but he didn't want her body to be lying in the mud. He didn't have to look up to see Tracey's incriminating stare. As he gently lowered her to the ground, he realized that the mirage they had created – the secrecy and the lessons and the newfound discoveries – was slowly crumbling apart.

"We won, Harry!" Blaise exclaimed.

Looking down at Granger and avoiding Tracey's gaze, Harry replied, "Yes. This is winning."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I didn't beat my estimate. Work has been slamming me, but I'm glad to get this update out. There might be a quick update tomorrow but if not, I will hopefully have it by the estimate below. Thanks again for all the kind reviews and I hope to hear more from you.**

**Estimated update time: 18 days**


	18. The Forest

_CAVE. NOW._

Nothing expressed anger better than capitalized letters. It wasn't even their usual twilight meetings. It was just after classes ended, that lull before nightly meetings from different clubs and after the last session of classes.

Harry was in the hospital wing, visiting Pansy, who had suffered a rather nasty head wound due to a slab of stone falling on her head, when the hot burning in his pocket indicated a message from Granger. Discretely pulling away from Pansy's bedside, Harry proceeded along the hallways towards the dungeons. Stepping into the alcove, Harry was uncomfortable aware of how many students were still milling about. At night, there was a stillness and a silence that would have to be broken in order for a student to pass. In the day, the constant noise was a dangerous presence.

Granger was already waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently with a stormy expression on her pale face. He had some prepared lines for her, but she was never meant to discover his Legilimency use on Weasley. As a matter of fact, she wasn't supposed to know about any of his Legilimency use outside of their sessions. She would definitely not sanction his behavior.

"Inside," she angrily growled.

He didn't speak until they were inside, but after the bricks closed behind him, he opened his mouth.

"Granger, there was a reason for -"

"There's no reason!" She exploded, turning around in the middle of the tunnel before they had even reached the cave. "There's _no_ reason for you to be using Legilimency on any of the other people here!"

His temper got the better of him. "There is a bloody good reason, but I need to explain it to you."

"What's the reason, Harry?! What possible reason could there be that you needed to use Legilimency on Ron? Is _that_ why you were asking about him the other night? By Merlin, Harry, you need to come up with something good," she fumed.

"Let's keep going first."

Granger huffed, crossing her arms and stomping forward. They entered the cave together, the memory of their last meeting far in the back of his mind. It was as if they hadn't been there in weeks even though it was just a few days. Following the Slytherin victory, there was an obvious difference in the rankings between them and the other Houses when it came to House matches. Slytherin was in the lead with the other three Houses tied behind them.

She sat down in the chair, accusing eyes kept on him as he followed suit in the opposite seat. There was nothing comforting about her posture. The usual anticipation he felt when entering the cave vanished and it was instead replaced with trepidation and nervousness.

"You need to start talking Harry. We weren't supposed to use Legilimency on anyone else!"

"We never agreed upon that." Harry pointed out.

"It was implied! And you should know better. There's privacy to consider. There's the fact that they don't teach it here. It's magic that's frowned upon. There's a whole host of reasons we shouldn't be using it on other people!"

"Then why did you want to learn it in the first place?!" Harry retorted. "It's not on the curriculum. It's dangerous and unsavory. Why did you want to learn Legilimency and Occlumency?"

"I was...I was..."

She struggled for words, grasping for thin air as she avoided his eyes. Harry realized that she, too, had been keeping secrets from him. Particularly, the reason for her lesson plan. The study for Harry's spell had obvious motivations, but he was always rather curious why she wanted to learn Occlumency so badly.

"There _is _a reason, right?" Harry asked.

"This isn't about me!"

"Bullshit," Harry finally called her out. "_You_ wanted to learn Occlumency. _You_ insisted on learning it and then you're having me out for using it on someone else. What good is learning a spell if I can't use it?"

"Not like this!"

"Then _tell me_, Hermione! Tell me why you wanted to learn Occlumency!" Harry pleaded.

"Because...because..."

She wanted to tell him. The words were at the tip of her tongue but something was holding her back and that was completely unlike her. Granger was never afraid to speak her mind and if it was something that made her pause, then it must have been something she put considerable thought into. She was never one to act without reason.

"Because of what?" Harry gently coaxed.

Ducking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose, Granger shook her head. In a quiet voice, she said one word.

"Snape."

"Snape?" Harry repeated.

"He's why I wanted to learn Occlumency."

Harry scratched his head, fixing the glasses on his nose. "What does Snape have to do with this?"

She took a long pause before speaking again, still refusing to look up at him. Her eyes swiveled to the small pond at the end of the cave, a glassy look in her eyes. Harry allowed her a moment of silence, sensing that she was collecting herself but feeling a bit impatient as well.

"It was after my parents died." The words came out in a rush, quickly spoken. "Snape and McGonagall were telling me all these things that Hogwarts could provide for me, but I wasn't really listening to them. Then I felt...something strange in my head. It was like a lightheaded feeling that I couldn't shake. Then I felt it again when Snape looked at me. When we met eyes, for the briefest moment...I...I saw."

Curiosity was killing him at this point. "What did you see?"

"I saw Snape, except it was a younger version of Snape. He was in a room with someone else, but I could tell – and you know this feeling now – that it was a memory. It was a memory of _something_. It only happened for a split second, but I'm sure of what I saw, Harry."

The implications were damning, yet Harry would be lying if he said he was completely surprised. There was more than the occasional rumor that Snape could read minds and such use of Legilimency, though morally questionable, would not be out of the question for a man like him. Still, to use it on students was an entirely different process regardless.

"So you think Snape uses Legilimency on us? But how? If he's used it on me, I've barely even noticed."

"He would have years to master the skill," Granger explained. "We've only been at it for a little over a month but imagine if you had years to perfect it. Imagine if you were excellent at it and could turn your emotions off just like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize the easiness of it.

"And Snape..."

"...is cold," Granger finished.

"But that doesn't explain _why_ he would use it on us," Harry said.

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I know that he shouldn't be doing it. It won't mean anything since he has so much power with as headmaster, but he shouldn't be using it on us, especially when we don't even know. How many other kids do you thing he's used Legilimency on?"

"Probably everyone."

"Exactly," she whispered. "I didn't want him combing through my mind again."

It was paranoid and slightly insane, but Harry agreed with her. He never could shake that nagging feeling whenever he made eye contact with Snape. Harry usually associated those feelings with just nerves, but what if it was exactly what she said? What if Snape was so good at Legilimency that he could comb through his mind without even alerting Harry?

"Shit."

"Exactly," she replied.

"That's a good reason," Harry concluded.

Granger's shoulders dropped like a weight was lifted off them. A choked laugh escaped her mouth and she hurriedly covered it, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"There's nothing that funny about this," he said.

"I'm sorry." It was a cross between laughter and nervous crying. "I've just been keeping this to myself all this time. I haven't even told Neville. He's petrified of Snape and would've called me insane."

"You're not insane," Harry reassured her. "You're probably right."

She finally looked up at him, making solid eye contact with him. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for that."

As her nervous chuckling died down, she sobered up and the same flat expression returned to her face. "I've told you my reasons. Now you need to tell me yours. Why'd you use Legilimency on him?"

It was time for her to know. She had divulged something secret and potentially dangerous in her theory about Snape. What was there to lose by telling her?

"Do you remember last fall? When you found me in the hallway with my cracked ribs?"

"Of course. You never did tell me how you go that." She cocked her head at him as she recalled the memory.

Rather than repeat the story, Harry had a better idea. One that would completely encapsulate the exact experience. Motioning to her wand, Harry said, "Use _Legilimens_ on me."

Granger looked at him with sideways, her eyes flickering back and forth between her wand his own. Slowly picking up her wand, she nodded and cast the spell on him. Harry created his defenses at first but summoned the memory of that night. She had yet to find it as he had hid it as well as all his memories from Number Four.

The hallway was lighter than he remembered. Perhaps he hadn't been particularly aware of his surroundings in the moment. In the memory, Harry and Hermione could clearly see his attackers materialize from behind nooks and crannies. Hoods were pulled low over their heads, but Harry recognized Weasley's height now that he was removed from the memory. The first attacker was one of the average sized guys. The girl didn't get involved until Weasley had stepped on his hand.

Granger gasped beside him, but Harry kept himself focused. Any clue on who the other two bullies may be would prove to be useful. They started kicking him and Harry avoided looking down at himself and kept his eyes focused on the bullies. Each of them took a turn trying to beat him up, but it was clear the instigator was clearly the leader. It must have been Justin given the ferociousness of the beating.

"Stop it! Stop this!" Granger cried.

That sensation of falling returned as the memory vanished and they returned to the cave. Granger stood up, walking towards the pool of water as she ran her hands through her hair, her breath ragged like she had just received a beating of her own. Ducking his head, Harry walked up to her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What does Ron have to do with this?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I caught him trying again in the hallway the other night. Justin Finch-Fletchley is the other one," Harry quietly informed her.

"Justin..." She trailed off as realization dawned upon her. "He pushed himself off that ledge, didn't he? Tried to make it look like you did it."

"That's my assumption." Harry nodded.

"But...why?" It wasn't often that Hermione Granger was perplexed, but the torn expression on her face only made Harry laugh.

"There's nothing funny about this." She parroted his own line to him.

"Sorry," Harry said through chuckles. "It's just not often I see you confused."

"It is confusing. Why would they do that to you?"

Granger turned to look at him, genuine concern in her eyes. They had come closer than just mere peers learning from each other during their time in the cave. Usually, it was associated with Occlumency or spells or some sort of lesson they were trying to teach each other. This was different however. This was genuine empathy for Harry.

"I wish I knew. I'd like to think I could just ask them but I doubt that I'd get the answers I wanted," Harry said.

Granger still shook her head disbelievingly. "I just can't believe Ron would do anything like that. I was right about what I said about him the other night. He's all talk. I mean, perhaps in the right circumstances with particular people, he _might_ be able to...attack you...but it's almost incomprehensible to me."

"You're that sure?"

She shrugged. "Frankly, I'm not too sure about anything about him right now from what I saw."

Swishing her wand, she levitated a small drop of water, forming and reforming it into different shapes as they both soaked in the silence. The giant squid floated overhead, blocking out the sunlight for a moment and as it floated away, the light revealed the torn expression on Granger's face.

"Have you used Legilimency on anyone else?" she asked.

After a pause, Harry answered, "Against a Hufflepuff boy. He was picking on Luna Lovegood."

Whether or not it was an appropriate qualifier was not something for Harry to judge. The silence in Granger's response was all the answer he needed though. While he wasn't entirely too sure if she approved of his rather brazen use of such an obviously forbidden spell, the fact that there were circumstances it could be used for was something of a comforter to Harry. Granger recognized the need for the spell's subservient use at certain times.

"What are you going to do now?" Granger wondered.

Harry thought of Weasley and the fear he felt when using _Legilimens_ on him. He thought of Finch-Fletchley and the Hufflepuff's brazenness. He thought of Snape and his alleged use of Legilimency against students and against Granger.

"I don't quite know."

* * *

Amidst all the chaos of the recent weeks, there were still classes to attend and so Harry found himself in Trow's Strategy class amongst the Gryffindors during their next rotation. He was seated far away from Granger, removed of the drama earlier in the year when he had chosen to sit next to her much to several Gryffindors consternation.

Professor Trow entered the classroom late, his face as sickly as ever while his white, hawkish hair seemed to have thinned out even more. Instead of bringing down the projector to show some films of previous years, he opened the blinds of the window that kept the room in dark. Sunlight flooded the room as the beginnings of spring were noticeable outside.

"You will have one more House match before switching to a focus on individual duels and then the resulting competitions at the end of the year. You have not previously had this _type_ of House match as it is not introduced until the Third Year. It will disproportionately effect the House standings as to who will compete for the House Trophy at the end of the year.

Trow's voice was uncommonly grave, lacking the slight bounce and happiness that usually accompanied his whimsy tenor. His hands were behind his back, looking out at the classroom with a vague sense of anticipation. The room itself fell to a hush, sensing a great importance to this change of demeanor from their usually optimistic professor.

"This House match will _not_ be held in the Room of Requirement."

Excited whispers bounced from student to student as Trow made the announcement. Every one of their House matches had been held in the Room of Requirement so far. Even their participation in the House Trophy was held in the Room of Requirement for the past two years. Slytherin had represented during Harry's First Year while Gryffindor had represented them during their Second Year. Predictably, neither of them proceeded far into the match, but they were still held in the Room of Requirement nonetheless.

"Where's it going to be, professor?" Parvati Patil asked.

Trow's gaze shifted to the window as he gazed into the distance.

"It will be held deep in the Forbidden Forest."

The excited whispers died down in an instant as every student focused their attention to the forest looming in the distance. The leaves had not yet fully regrown from the cold winter, but it was still imposing nonetheless, the trees tall and the canvas hiding the dangers that lurked within.

"There will be time to prepare as well and everyone has the freedom to use the Stationary Omnioculars to their advantage as well as discuss strategy and tactics with their respective Houses. There is only one stipulation."

Trow tapped the board with his finger and a canvas unrolled down the length of the board. It was unlike the blank transparency where they watched projections of previous Years. Instead, it was an outline of what looked to be a section of the forest. The details weren't particularly outlined, but there were four distinct colored dots placed throughout the map.

"Each House will start at a corner of the outlined section of the Forbidden Forest. Your goal is to have the last remaining member standing from your House. Should you do so, you will be rewarded points – and if my calculations are correct – the House that does win will represent their Year for the House Trophy."

_So this is it_, Harry thought as he examined the green dot of the map, located directly opposite to the gold and red Gryffindor dot.

_All or nothing_.

* * *

It was difficult to wrangle his whole year, but Harry managed to find the rest of the Slytherins for an impromptu meeting in the Common Room. The rest of the students were milling about, but the Third Year Slytherins were concentrated in the corner closest to the fireplace. Once again, Harry stood at the hearth, the heat of the fire nipping his heels.

"Everyone understands we need to win this, right? All the other Houses beat each other up so they're in close enough range to overtake us should one of them win this House match," Harry conveyed the seriousness of the situation.

"It's the Forbidden Forest though. Who knows what's in there?" Bulstrode, the last person Harry would have suspected as scared, asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle or anything that would seriously hurt us," Harry pointed out. "I doubt the teachers would let such a thing happen, but let's review our Creatures notes and ask Professor Lupin any questions we might have in anticipation of something from there."

"I'm not asking that werewolf anything." Predictable Malfoy.

"Regardless!" Harry spoke up over the increasing grumbling. "We need to form a strategy in order to beat them. This fight is a bit different. We know what the Forest is like. We know where each of the Houses will start. We've battled against them enough to know their particular strengths and weaknesses. This isn't until next week, but I'll have to ask you for at least three more meetings before then."

There were predictable grumbles of busy schoolwork and other excuses where time was somehow a limited, but Harry shushed it all with a hiss and a glare.

"Do you want to win?"

Blaise grinned that lazy smile of his. "Hell yeah, Harry."

* * *

Harry immediately set out for the Strategy classroom, set to study tapes of the other Houses all night if he had to. No doubt Granger would be there as well as the leaders of the other Houses. If any of the Houses were taking this situation as seriously as Harry, then the Strategy room would be filled to the brim.

"Harry, wait!"

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Harry was a bit surprised to see Tracey trailing after him, a heavy bag in tow. She caught up after a moment and Harry stood still for a couple seconds to let her catch her breath.

"What are you doing, Trace?"

"I'm going to help you," she said breathlessly. "I figured you were going to get yourself a Stationary Omniocular and I...I wanted to help you."

He usually did most of the work by himself but an extra set of eyes and someone to bounce his ideas around sounded quite useful at the moment. Besides, he needed to accumulate as much information as possible and any extra set of eyes or hands would help. Smiling at her, Harry nodded at her and continued his trek towards the Strategy classroom.

"Any preliminary ideas?" Tracey asked as they turned down a corridor.

"My instinct says we should segregate our targets. Focus on taking one House down at a time. There's no accurate predictor on which House will attack which, but I figured that we could take the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs by surprise."

"Why not the Gryffindors?"

Harry shook his head in negation. "They're across the map, the furthest away from us. Besides, attacking them will require crossing straight through the heart of the forest. I'd rather stick to the sides and eliminate our targets one by one."

Tracey acknowledged. "Good thinking."

Looking at her sideways, he said, "I didn't think you'd want to be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You know. Looking for hours at old tape of other Houses dueling each other."

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, blood draining from her already pale face.

"_Hours? _As in...plural?"

"Of course. How long do you think I usually look at the tapes?"

"_An_ hour? Maybe?" She asked hopefully.

Harry chuckled as he waved for her to continue on. "I wouldn't learn anything in an hour. It's all in the details, Tracey. You've gotta look closer between the lines if you want to -"

"Potter!"

Another person yelled his name, but when Harry and Tracey turned around to see who the caller was, they were perplexed to find a flustered Neville Longbottom approaching them from the long end of the hallway. The Gryffindor boy walked forward haltingly, his steps measured and careful until he finally reached the pair of Slytherins.

"What is it Longbottom?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed that there was yet another delay on his journey to the Strategy room. At this rate, all the Stationary Omnioculars would be taken.

It was only after Harry finished being annoyed that he realized that Longbottom was practically shaking. The pudgy boy had an expression of hesitant fear and that visage, combined with the uncontrollable shaking, unsettled Harry. Neville opened his mouth to speak but stuttered the first few words.

"I – I – I know that it's you!"

"Me – what?" Harry was as confused as ever.

"You're the one that's been pulling Hermione away from her studies. You're the reason why she's disappearing in the middle of the night!"

Apprehension suddenly changed Harry's train of thought from the Stationary Omnioculars to Neville. He tried as hard as he could to avoid meeting Tracey's eyes to confirm the boy's suspicions. How could he know? His tone was accusatory and he doubted that Granger would tell Longbottom about their arrangement. Or would she? How well did he know her?

"What are you getting on about, Longbottom?" Harry tried his best to employ a Malfoy sneer, but it felt hollow and empty.

"I got...I just _know_ that you're the one Hermione's meeting. She's been closed off and quiet and not talking a lot these past weeks and I...I don't know what you're doing, but...but it has to stop!"

It would have been funny if it weren't so true. Longbottom's stuttering and nervous ticks betrayed his attempted bravery, but Harry was caught in a bind. There was some kernel of truth hidden behind his accusations. Harry couldn't just dismiss the boy and not know who his source was.

"You've gone barmy, Longbottom." Tracey sneered more authoritatively. "I don't know what you're on about but leave us alone."

Tracey turned her back in obvious dismissal, but Harry could tell from her panicked face that she, too, disliked Longbottom's sudden epiphany. Harry was rooted at the spot, blankly gazing at Longbottom but not really seeing him.

"You come up with this on your own, Longbottom?" Harry quietly asked.

"What does it matter?" He was agitated. "It has to stop! Whatever you're doing to Hermione has to stop!"

Harry rolled his eyes, still feigning ignorance. "I don't know who's been telling you these things, but you've got your head up your arse."

He made to turn, desperately betting that Longbottom would break under the illusion that Harry didn't care about his predicament.

"I got a note. I..." Longbottom gulped. "I saw you two in the dungeons this afternoon."

Harry quickly turned, surprising Longbottom so much that the pudgy boy jumped in the air. Quickly scanning the hallway, Harry made sure no one else was in the surrounding area as he approached Longbottom as intimidatingly as he could. Coming face to face him, Harry quietly hissed, "What did you see?"

Longbottom was pale as a sheet, quivering in the close proximity. "Nothing! I...I...you can't do this to Hermione!"

Harry looked into the Gryffindor's eyes and an irrational need to perform Legilimency came upon him. His hand was already on his wand, but a voice that sounded oddly like another Gryffindor reminded him that he wasn't _supposed_ to perform it on others.

Instead, Harry whispered, "I don't know who has been sending you letters, but what Granger and I do is none of your concern. For your sake, I would banish that memory of the dungeons if you know what's good for you."

Dramatically turning, Harry walked away, his expression resolutely blank even as Tracey looked wearily from him to Longbottom. He was almost convinced that the cowardly boy would simply shrink away to his Common Room, but it looks like Longbottom wasn't sorted into the house known for bravery for no reason.

"No! I don't know what you're doing, but it can't be good. You'll...you'll have to fight me first." Longbottom's voice was shaky and quivering, but it was loud and would draw attention.

Harry actually laughed, the prospect of dueling Longbottom so painfully easy that it was all he could do not to burst into more laughter.

"I'm not dueling you, Longbottom. Just go back to your Common Room."

He tried to walk away, confident that the Gryffindor boy wouldn't attack him with his back turned. Luckily, Tracey held no such reservations as she deflected the Itching Hex that Longbottom sent his way. Astonished, Harry about faced with an incredulous expression.

Longbottom had his wand out, the carefully crafted wood shaking in his hand. "I'm Hermione's friend. I won't have you...influencing her."

Harry could have practically screamed because of his stupidity.

"Leave it be, Longbottom," Harry growled, the evident warning in his voice.

"No." Longbottom stood up straighter, attempting to convey a sense of defiance. "I won't let that happen."

_What has gotten into him?_ In every duel and House match he'd ever watch involving Longbottom, the boy was a coward straight and through. He fought weakly, usually avoided the heart of the battle, and had th competence of a First Year. What brought upon this sudden courageousness?

"I'm leaving, Longbottom," Harry said it with a sense of finality.

"_Stupefy_!"

Harry quickly blocked it, unperturbed as he glared at the Gryffindor. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw a figure come around the corner. The ruckus had obviously attracted at least one bystander and Harry was unsurprised to see Justin Finch-Fletchley lean against a wall, placing himself in Longbottom's blind spot. Tracey tensed up next to him as she spotted the Hufflepuff boy, her wand suddenly in front of her, though still lowered, instead of at her side.

With the sliest of winks, Justin yelled, "_FIGHT!"_

His deep voice rung out through the hallway, echoing down the corridors and bouncing with reverberation. Harry was about to confront the Hufflepuff when Longbottom took that announcement as a gong to begin this trite duel.

"_Conjuctus!"_ Neville flicked his wand, attempting to hit Harry with a painful Twisting Hex.

He side stepped it easily, taking care to avoid attracting the spell towards Tracey. Looking towards his friend, Harry shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to actually duel Longbottom. Tracey looked worriedly at Justin instead of Neville and walked backwards, keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff. By this time, a few other students had come around the corner, eager to see the after hours special. Longbottom was in fuel duel stance, pacing back and forth as he kept a cautious eye on Harry's wand.

"I'm not fighting you, Longbottom," Harry said to him. "Just go back."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell was pitifully off target, so much so that Harry didn't even move as it soared above him. He shook his head and kept walking backwards, hoping not to engage the Gryffindor boy. Neville swished his wand about him and a stone brick hurtled from a wall towards Harry. Surprised, Harry redirected the brick towards the ground, smashing it to dust.

"Longbottom, stop this!" Harry yelled.

More kids arrived, crowding the hallway and giving them their space. He could see Weasley's red hair amongst the crowd and wondered if he was the one that tipped Neville off or if it was Justin's machinations instead. A few other Gryffindors arrived and egged Neville on, encouraging him to hit Harry.

"_Incarcerous!"_

The spell was almost effective as a tangle of vine wrapped around Harry's leg. Blasting it away with a simple Cutting Hex, Harry looked at Longbottom and warned him one last time.

"Longbottom. Don't."

It was hard to say anymore without divulging the reason for this faux duel. A healthy crowd had gathered at this point and any hopes of a teacher or a Prefect stumbling upon this section of the corridor was minimal. He knew their patrols from all the nights sneaking around Hogwarts and could only hope that the noise would attract someone eventually.

Unfortunately, Longbottom wasn't going to oblige him that time.

Lunging forward, Longbottom aimed a Reductor spell and a Blinding Hex Harry's way. Unable to take any more of his incompetent dueling, Harry used an Absorbant Shield, a recently learned spell, to reflect the Reductor spell towards Longbottom and blasted him off his feet. The haphazard way in which the Gryffindor had been approaching Harry caused him to lose his balance and smash against a wall from the resulting concussion wave.

The somewhat rabid crowd silenced as Longbottom fell against the wall, a trickle of blood running from his crown.

"Neville!"

A small figure pushed through the crowd and Harry watched mutely as Hermione ran towards him. She must have been in the Strategy room already and had heard the commotion outside. Kneeling beside him, she shook him until he awoke from his unconscious state. Longbottom said a few slurred words and his head slumped forward again.

Hermione turned towards Harry, inquisition and accusation written all over her face. Harry looked helplessly back at her and then shifted his eyes upwards to see a few other Gryffindors, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas, stepping forward with glowering expressions.

"Get out of here, Potter," Ron ordered, standing up to one of the strongest wizards in his year.

Harry looked back at Hermione, wanting to relay a message across to her, but there were too many people around. Every eye was on him and even a simple spell would have taken notice. None of them spoke as Hermione tried to wake Neville again and Harry had the distinct feeling that they made him culpable of Longbottom's injuries even though it should have been obvious to anyone that it was the Gryffindor who attacked him.

How were they supposed to comprehend Neville Longbottom, bottom of their year, suddenly fighting Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the skilled Slytherin duelist?

"Harry, come on." Tracey tugged at his arm, aware that there were no Slytherins around. He allowed himself to be pulled away, casting a lingering glance towards Hermione, but she had all of her attention focused on Neville. Painfully aware that everyone would know of this by tomorrow morning, Harry fled towards the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Harry took next afternoon's lunch in the quiet peace of the Astronomy tower. He didn't want to see the shaming looks from the students that had been there last night and while he wanted to explain himself to Granger, she hadn't responded to his requests to meet him at the cave during the morning. Tracey offered to accompany him, but he wanted to be left alone to his thoughts.

_Why Longbottom?_

It would be the last person he expected to ruin his relations with Granger, but he just didn't understand the boy's sudden outburst. He was also frustrated by the lack of his answers from him. Who had given Longbottom the note that tipped him off about his and Granger's whereabouts that morning? Who even _knew_ about him and Granger in the first place?

He wanted to place all of his bets on Justin. That sly wink and the fact that he had _conveniently_ arrived in time to call a crowd towards Neville's sudden outburst were far too many coincidence for Harry to believe. What was his goal? All of the Houses already envied him, but why would he want Longbottom to attempt to duel him? Was it an attempt to drive a wedge between he and Granger?

Harry threw his chicken out of the window, trying to alleviate the building knot in his chest. The fatigue of the school year was catching up to him and all of these twists and turns were starting to wear him down.

"Hullo, Harry."

Luna took a seat next to him without any preamble, dutifully chewing on a scone. She looked as if she had no care in the world as she gazed out onto the clear sky, another indicator of an early spring.

"Luna," Harry grunted, disappointed that his wish for solitude had gone unanswered.

"I heard you've been busy again."

"Think everyone's _heard_."

She tutted, picking apart her scone delicately. "That business with the Longbottom boy..."

"It wasn't my fault." Harry found himself defensive. "He was the one that attacked me."

"There seems to be a lot of that going on," Luna said with an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes," Harry leaned back to look at her. "How do you know all of that, Luna?"

"I see things. People don't see me, but I still see things."

He was in no mood for cryptography, so he reverted to silence, eating what was his left of his potatoes as his chicken had gone flying from the windowsill moments before.

"You don't see it, do you?" Luna asked.

"The sky? It's rather blue," Harry sardonically replied.

"No. The forest."

"The Forbidden Forest? You've heard about that too? Can't wait to see what they've cooked up for us in there."

"No, silly. The forest from the trees. You don't know see what they're doing?"

Harry threw his fork down, imaptience getting the best of him. "No, Luna! I _don't_ see what they're doing!"

The blond Ravenclaw was quiet as she finished her scone. Brushing the crumbs off her skirt, she looked out to the forest, the green expanse stretching well beyond the eye's reach. She opened her arms wide, gesturing to it as a whole.

"Imagine this, Harry. You threw a Hufflepuff off a roof. You embarrassed three Ravenclaws in a duel. You beat up on the lowliest Gryffindor in the hallways after class and now you're going to be put in the Forbidden Forest with all of these Houses. What do you think is going to happen?"

Harry sputtered, "But – but _I_ didn't do that! Justin threw himself off the roof. I didn't even want to fight the three Ravenclaws and Neville attacked _ME_!"

"It doesn't matter what you did." Luna shrugged. "It matters what people _think_ you did."

"And so what if they _think_ I did all that?"

Luna stood up, flicking a few crumbs away from her body. She frowned in disappointment at him.

"The forest, Harry. See the forest."

And as Harry looked out and had a few moments of silence, he finally did see the forest.

* * *

"Everything is in place?"

"Yes. The last maneuvers have been set and we shall see if the boy rises to the occasion."

"And you think he will? Come through that is?"

"I am encouraged. He has progressed far beyond my expectations this year."

"With the help of the girl of course. Tell me, at what point did you start incorporating her into your plans?"

"After the Occlumency. That was definitely a lesson I did not think he would learn until the end of his Fourth Year at best."

"So she is going to help him?"

"We shall see. There are other tests in the future that I think she will be a limiter. For now, I will accept her presence."

"It helps that she reminds you a lot of _her_."

"Don't speak of her. She is a ghost of the past. We are looking towards the future, are we not?"

"Everything is done for the future."

"Precisely. On our other tasks – did you find the locket?"

"In the old Black residence. We lost a man to a decoy in a cave, but I was able to procure it and have someone destroy the locket."

"And the ring?"

"The ring as well. We lost another person to it. These curses he put upon them..."

"Sacrifices."

"At some point, we will run out of people to sacrifice."

"No one in history has gained advantage without losing something along the way. It will be better for the boy not to have to go on this trivial item hunt. What about the cup?"

"We're working on it. Time is needed to recoup our losses."

"Time we have now. I have unsettling reports in the East of a darkness looming."

"As have I. Different sources with the same answer. I'm not a fond believer of coincidences."

"Neither am I. All the more reason to hope that the boy realizes what needs to be done."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be approximately five or six more chapters covering the Third Year. I've deicded to continue the story as one whole novel instead of splitting it into different parts. Once again, I appreciate all of your reviews and if you have some time, please let me know your thoughts. Glad to be under the estimated update time.**

**Estimated update time: 14 days**


	19. Follow The Leader

"Have you spoken to her?"

Harry and Tracey were seated in an empty classroom, examining a replica of the map of the Forbidden Forest. There were two days left before this next simulation and Harry had spent most of the week trying to formulate a strategy to gain an advantage for this Battle class.

Looking up from the map but not at Tracey, Harry answered, "No."

Tracey nodded her head slightly, dark ringlets falling across her face as she stared at the map. She traced a line from the Gryffindor encampment on the other corner of the map towards the Slytherin green dot.

"Perhaps its for the best. It's not as if you could have continued meeting her in that cave forever."

"Perhaps," Harry shortly replied. "There are more pressing matters at hand anyways. If I'm right..."

"Which you don't know you are," Tracey quickly pointed out.

"Yes, but if I am, then there's a strong chance that two of the Houses might join in a temporary alliance of sorts."

"Would they really do that? How petty could they possibly be?" Tracey wondered.

"It's not petty," Harry argued. "There are specific grievances against every House, each of them inflicted by _me_. Furthermore, it shouldn't be passed notice that we have not lost to any of the Houses this year. Even if they weren't already motivated by their anger towards me, or Slytherin in general, it isn't out of the question for them to team up for simple strategical reasons."

"It's just two Houses."

"It's not two Houses I'm worried about," Harry countered.

"What then? All three of them?" Tracey incredulously threw her hands in the air. "You can't be serious, Harry."

"We should plan for the worst case scenario."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "So what if all three Houses do so? We have you."

"I'm just one person."

"You're more than one person, Harry."

Tracey's voice held a comforting note, a reminder that she was speaking to him as friend and not just another member of the Slytherin house planning for battle. Her blue eyes were less icy and were instead a comforting pool of assuredness.

"You're brave but cunning. Smart but loyal. I saw what you did for Loony -"

"Luna," Harry corrected.

"For her," Tracey repeated. "You're not like Malfoy or Nott or any of the other Purebloods. The other Slytherins know that too. You're more than just _one_ person, Harry."

Harry looked at her, all earnest and sincere. He was more than just one person. Even subconsciously, there was an underlying knowledge that the rest of the Slytherins followed his lead even if he was a Half-Blood. For them, that was a matter that somehow seemed insignificant once accepted into the House. Once, he might have just been the Boy-Who-Lived, but they saw him as something else now.

"It's still three Houses. There's only so much I can do..."

Harry trailed off as the classroom door opened and Susan Bones quietly stepped in. Tracey quickly wrapped the map in a tight roll, trying to disguise the potential movements they had magically drawn onto it. Harry quickly stepped in front of Tracey, covering the remaining visible parts of the map.

Susan stopped as she saw their hurried attempts to hide something. She quickly looked away, not meeting eyes and keeping her arms tightly wrapped around the books pressed to her chest. Harry nodded at her, curious as to how she found them and what she was doing here.

"Zabini said I could find you here." She answered both of his immediate concerns in one fell swoop.

"What is it Susan? Is it something with Justin?" Harry quickly asked, knowing the only reason she would find him would concern that particular Hufflepuff.

"Yes," she said haltingly. "In a manner of speaking."

Harry nodded at her to continue speaking once he made sure that the map was hidden.

"I overheard Justin speaking with Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. They were near the Hufflepuff Common Room and I didn't mean to sneak on them, I swear!" Susan seemed nervous of her own voice, her eyes skittishly glancing around the obviously empty classroom.

"And what'd you hear?" Harry coaxed.

Susan hesitated. "You realize that if anyone finds out about this, my House would make me a leper. They'd do as best to throw me out."

"You realize what our House would think about us meeting in empty classrooms with a Hufflepuff?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're different. You're the Boy-Who-Lived," Susan said, echoing something Tracey had just told him earlier. "If you're meeting with me, they just think you're manipulating me or taunting me or threatening me. If I'm meeting with you..."

"Then why are you here?"

The redhead shook her hand, her fiery mane falling about her face. "Justin agreed with Padma to team together to defeat you for the first portion of the match at least. You should also know that Justin said he was meeting with Ron Weasley next."

"Fuck."

The word was quietly uttered from behind Harry and he didn't even bother looking back to know that Tracey thought this was bad. Luna had been right. Every instance of embarrassment for each of the Houses made it easy for Justin to motivate them. While Harry didn't know if it had all been orchestrated by the Hufflepuff, he knew enough to prepare against the possibility of all three Houses combining against them. With the information Susan just provided them, it looked to be that Luna was right.

"I need specifics, Susan." Harry took a step forward and Susan took a matching step backwards.

"I don't have specifics, Potter. Justin and Padma agreed on holding a truce until Slytherin was defeated and then Justin specifically said that he was meeting with Ron Weasley in an hour. They walked away after that and I took my time _not_ following them. You said you would be there if you Justin said something and here I am."

Susan was growing more flustered by the moment, regret evidenced in every one of her twitchy motions. Harry sought to calm her down and temporarily halted his advance, looking back at Tracey to take his eyes off the redhead and assuage any guilt she might have for potentially betraying her House.

"I understand," Harry consoled her with words. "I know this must be tough for you, but I hope you can see our predicament. The three other Houses planning against us doesn't exactly put us on fair ground."

"Nothing is fair _here_," Susan responded. "I'm only telling you this because of some perverse sense of guilt."

"But you didn't have to and yet you did," Harry pointed out. "You told us because you think something is wrong."

Her silence was enough to confirm his assumptions. Why else would Susan come to him with this information? On its own, it was nothing insidious. Surely, Hufflepuff had to see that it would be beneficial for them to assume an alliance. When he first recruited Susan, Harry was hoping that she would catch Justin sneaking out at night or return to the Common Room winded. Instead, she had come to him with a nugget of information that could be their key to victory or at the very least, staying off a massacre.

"Some people in Hufflepuff still believe in fair play," Susan muttered. "I remember what you did for me when we tried to attack you for throwing Justin off the roof."

"I didn't throw him off the roof," Harry quickly interrupted.

"Regardless," she shot back, "You didn't have to and you did. I don't like being in someone's debt so here you go."

Susan turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Tracey's voice.

"Thank you," Tracey called out.

The redhead from Hufflepuff opened her mouth to speak but closed it, shaking her head in what looked to be apparent frustration. The door closed behind her, leaving behind a silence that carried tension and the burden of what was to come.

"Well, we've truly lost the plot with this one," Tracey commented.

"Not entirely," Harry answered. "Do you think it's a coincidence that Justin would purposefully meet with Padma Patil _and_ Ron Weasley? What are the chances that those are his two contacts to forge an alliance?"

"What are you trying to say?" Tracey wasn't following him very well and for once, he wished that Granger was here instead to brainstorm with him.

"Tracey, there was a bully that was a girl. I don't think it's just a coincidence that Justin happens to be dealing with Padma."

The realization was slow on her, but she caught up eventually. "Why Padma?! I don't think you've even spoken to her – have you?"

"Not that I remember. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but I don't have to speak to her in order to infuriate her."

"It still doesn't matter," Tracey disagreed. "Beating you up is personal. It's a vendetta. It's not something you come up with just because they dislike you. Besides, I don't think I've ever even seen Padma angry."

"You're right," Harry conceded in the moment. "It doesn't make a lot of sense that she would be one of the bullies, but you do agree with me that it's at the very least suspicious that Justin is making deals with her, don't you?"

"That part makes sense."

"That gives us three," Harry said, mostly to himself.

"And what of the alliances?"

Harry sighed as he unrolled the map.

"That also gives us three."

* * *

"No, no, no, no!"

Harry threw his wand down as Millicent ran into Daphne as they attempted to weave and attack. In an attempt to assess everyone's attributes, Harry had them attacking each other and performing maneuvers that would hopefully be of help to them for the final House match. Unfortunately, they didn't work well together. There were few partnerships to be had as Slytherins inherently distrusted everyone. Malfoy and Nott worked well together, relatively speaking, but everyone else was a headless chicken.

"You want to keep your head on a swivel. Make sure you're aware of your surroundings and we won't have problems like that. All of these Houses are going to be attacking us and you need to keep storage of the entire radius around you," Harry lectured.

"Potter, what makes you so sure that they're all teaming up against us again?" Malfoy complained, kicking a fallen tree branch.

They were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a distance away from any lurking eyes. While it was obvious what they were practicing, one had to be either within the forest or within earshot to hear what they were saying. The Third Year Slytherins had been training for over an hour, but there was little progress to be made.

"I have a source. All three of the Houses are going to forge an alliance against us," Harry said for the umpteenth time.

"He's right," Tracey backed him up.

"And if they don't?" Pansy asked. "What if they're not teaming up against us? We'll be practicing this shell formation for no reason. Why can't we just attack one of the Houses straight and cut them off?"

"I told you in the beginning." Harry was beginning to get frustrated. "If they're smart, they're going to pull together first. Ideally, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would withdraw towards Gryffindor since they're the furthest away from us. From there, they can just sweep down on us with a numbers advantage."

There were more grumblings from the dissatisfied group, but Harry could ill afford having them underestimate the task at hand. A crushing defeat would eliminate any hope they would have at competing in the House cup and it would also derail his Master List rankings. Furthermore, there was a personal grudge to settle with Finch-Fletchley. He couldn't let him nor Weasley nor any of the others win.

"Bring it together," Harry ordered, waving his arms in such a way to cluster the Slytherins. "This is called the rotating shell. It's predicated on old goblin techniques. You stand in two lines and rotate back and forth with the front line producing shields while the back line presses forward when presented with opportunities. To keep fresh and reduce potential lapses in concentration, you will then rotate towards the front."

Harry emphasized the movements and scowled at the lackadaisical approach they took. None of this was going according to plan. It was one thing to order them in the heat of battle, but it was another to try and train them ahead of time. He was realizing why he usually spent his time with Tracey and Blaise instead.

"_Remember_, simple shields only! Use Protego and try to avoid drawing in unnecessary spells. The second your shield goes down, there is vulnerability gap that will leave us exposed. This will be the best way to combat several Houses at once."

"This is useless!" Nott threw up his hands. "We're slow and a sitting Hippogriff in this formation. Why don't we go with our normal attacking ones?"

"We don't have a normal attacking one," Tracey pointed out.

"Yes we do. We group together and cause a distraction while Potter takes care of the rest. Isn't that how we've won all of our House matches so far?" Malfoy piped up with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"I can't take on all three Houses, no matter what anyone says," Harry shot back.

"How do they expect us to take on all these Houses?"

"Is this even fair?"

"Those scums are cheating!"

"Let's take it to them!"

The conversation dissolved rapidly as each voice overtook the other. Harry rubbed his temples with one hand, unwilling to face the fact that this was somehow the best they could do. Surely, the Slytherins were smarter than falling into a raucous rabble.

"Just shut up! Everyone shut up!" Harry yelled over the competing arguments. "Just take a bloody break. We'll reconvene tomorrow."

Like a dog released from a leash, the Slytherins scattered to the winds, save for his two close friends. Tracey and Blaise remained near the edge of the tree line with him, watching the rest of the Slytherins race back towards the castle.

"That didn't go as well as expected," Tracey said.

"What are you talking about? We got all of them to agree on one thing. They didn't want to train!" Blaise responded.

"What's the bloody point then? We're going to get ripped apart into pieces at this rate," Harry grumbled as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

Tracey smoothed out her skirt and plopped down next to him, tearing apart a few dead leaves in the process. A sudden warm spell had overtaken Hogwarts for the week, granting them a short reprieve against the bitter cold of winter.

"So what are we going to do?" Tracey asked.

"There's not a lot we can do." No sooner than he had taking a seat, Harry popped up as he spotted Justin Finch-Fletchley conversing with Padma Patil again. He watched them as they came from the return leg of the path around the Great Lake.

"Let's go back," Harry said as he started his walk towards the Hogwarts doors.

As they returned, Harry kept his eyes on the pair from different Houses. Once they reached the double doors of the Hogwarts entrance, Tracey made her leave to return to the dormitories to freshen up before supper. As she parted, Harry made sure to grab Blaise by the elbow.

"Clingy, Harry?" Blaise looked down at the hand attached to his elbow.

"Hardly the sort. I do need you to do something for me though."

* * *

After a late night session in Trow's classroom with the help of Tracey, Harry set off to make one more stop before returning to the Common Room. He bid Tracey good-bye, trusting that this pending conversation would not last long. He made sure that Daphne Greengrass accompany her to the Common Room though. Harry didn't quite know whether or not Justin and company would strike again and at his friends, previously unprecedented, but he wanted to make sure Tracey was safe.

He wasn't entirely sure whether this professor would be in his office this late at night. It wasn't quite burning the midnight oil, but it was approaching curfew and Harry didn't have the energy to sneak back to the Common Room that night. Crossing a few corridors and navigating down one flight, Harry found himself in front of the Creatures classroom.

Given the fact that this particular Battle class would be held within the Forbidden Forest, Harry thought it would be pertinent to at least ask the Creatures professor whether or not there would be creatures they would also have to contend against within the Forest. It was already difficult enough trying to manage a plan that would realistically compete against the three other Houses. Harry didn't want to worry about other potential disturbances within the Forest as well.

Knocking on the door, Harry heard a muffled sound from the other side and assumed that was a welcome.

The room was empty save for the teacher at the far end. He was seated at his desk, two lamps burning and a stack of parchment on either side of him. Professor Lupin didn't look any healthier than the beginning of the semester, his clothes as ill-fitting as usual. His sandy hair forked in different directions, spiking around in a messy manner.

When Lupin looked up from his grading, his expression was that of mild surprise. Harry had never searched for him outside of class as he had little interest in Creatures nor did he understand why they taught it at Hogwarts. It was of little practical use to him.

"Hello professor. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk about something," Harry spoke quietly, not forgetting Lupin's lycanthropy. It wasn't that he feared the beast within, but Harry thought it was best not to antagonize him or interrupt him from his work.

"Surely, Mr. Potter. It is getting a bit late though."

"It won't be long," Harry quickly remarked. "It's about the upcoming Battle class for the Third Years. Do you know about it?"

"Of course," Lupin said with a wry smile. "Headmaster Snape has deemed it fit to forgo the simulations of the Room of Requirement and send you out into the wild."

"It's about that actually. Since it is the Forbidden Forest, I was hoping you might have some insight on whether or not we're going to face particular creatures or beasts out there. I'd at least like to know whether or not to consider it."

Lupin chuckled to himself, a growling mimic that made Harry distinctly uncomfortable.

"You know, you're the second person to ask about that tonight," he said.

"The first was Granger, wasn't it?" Harry sourly asked.

"You would be right. Quite a competition the two of you are having."

"She's a stubborn one."

"A trait quite shared between the both of you. But you haven't come here to talk about Gryffindors. I must admit I didn't think that either of you would come to me with such questions," Lupin leaned back, the parchments in front of him forgotten.

With the teacher more basked in light, Harry was able to ascertain his features better. He looked aged, whether it be from his curse or his profession Harry did not know. If Harry were a betting man, which he wasn't since that title belonged to Blaise, he would say that Lupin was most likely in his early forties by his appearance.

"I can say with quite certainty that there will be no surprises from my end. It was enough work to secure that particular corridor and there were more than a few conversations with the centaurs, but we have managed to keep it free of any stray creatures. That isn't to say we have purged the area of all magical creatures, but any that would stand troublesome have been sought out and relocated."

That was a relief for Harry. There was enough on his plate to worry about besides giant spiders and Blast-Ended Skrewts. While Slytherin was far from trained or disciplined enough to encourage optimism on Harry's part, any potential obstacles removed was a tick in his favor.

"You seemed relieved," Lupin said with a feral smile.

"One less thing to worry about," Harry responded.

Lupin fixed him with a stare as intense as a predator in the night. Every light that flickered against his sandy hair cast him in an ominous shadow. His intense gaze unnerved Harry and he kept his eyes low, aware that if Snape was capable of using Legilimency against students, why wouldn't Lupin use it either?

"Well, thank you professor..."

Harry pushed back from his seat, still not meeting the Creatures teacher's eyes. As he turned to leave, he heard Lupin's sandy voice behind him.

"I went to school with your parents."

There was a strange opening in his mind, a fresh strike of blood that wounded a long dormant emotion he had buried within him. He had not so much as thought of his parents because, truthfully, he did not know them. How was he supposed to relate to people he had never met? There was no innate drive to find out who they were because anything that would be discovered was likely to fill him with pain and sorrow.

"Did you?" Harry asked tactfully, on guard. _Is this another test? Is this something Snape is making him do?_

"Yes. It's striking how much you're like them...and how much you're not."

He knew that his parents were both Gryffindors. Mild curiosity and an endless array of yearbooks provided an easy answer for that. His Mum was noted with quite high honors amongst other awards while his Dad was a talented Quidditch Chaser with equal but less marks. They were one of the last classes before the switch in curriculum at Hogwarts. They were certainly proud Hogwarts alumni, but beyond that, Harry had never bothered to research.

"Were you in Gryffindor too?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes I was. I knew them very well, in their time. It's a shame what happened to them." Lupin's voice fell until it was just a soft caress, no longer the wolfish, intimidating tone of previous.

Harry felt awkward, conserving with the professor beyond educational terms. He also felt uncomfortable because it was becoming increasingly aware that professor Lupin knew them very well judging by the nostalgic look on his face. A sudden urge to perform _Legilimens_ overtook Harry, but he quelled it down. No doubt a Hogwarts educator could detect the use of Legilimency. Lupin would take none too kindly to that.

"I'm sorry too," Harry responded. The Granger part of his brain manipulated control for a moment and asked, "Why am I not like them?"

_Why did I ask that?_

Lupin laughed, the soft growl raising the hairs on the back of Harry's neck.

"You're a lot smarter for one! Well, you take your studies much more seriously than James ever did. Perhaps you're a lot like Lily, but even she didn't tackle things with such laser like intensity. You – you're incredible to watch, Harry. Don't think the teachers haven't been keeping their eyes on you."

Harry didn't even flush from the compliment. He didn't know the professor well enough to know if this was another one of Snape's manipulations or whether he was being genuine. Had Snape brought him here because of his connections with his parents? For Harry, it was best to keep his guard up.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm just doing the best I can."

"Yes." Lupin's smile slid away for a moment. "I suspect you are. Do you want a word of advice Harry?"

It was unsolicited but Harry supposed that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Sure."

"You're powerful. Some would say that you're one of the most powerful wizards to walk through here since...well...in a while. I think even you're beginning to get a grasp of that. Your equals, few that they are, fear you with the healthy exception of Granger of course."

Harry scowled at her name.

"You win matches single handedly. Younger students are in awe of you. Older students would like nothing more than to write you off as another young upstart, but they've seen the replays of your duels. They know you're a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, Harry, that isn't enough. You can be as powerful as the next Merlin but that doesn't mean anything if you're not able to rally your House."

Harry started actively raising his Occlumency shields, spooked by the fact that Lupin had spoken so close to home.

"I sense you have a bigger challenge ahead of you than you've faced all year. Things are coming to a head this semester and you're in the center of it. Now, you can continue trying to tackle the whole subject with your magic at hand. You've certainly shown more than your fair share of improvisation and flair in duels and matches. Yet, you have to consider that it's not the magic that makes the wizard. It's the wizard that makes the magic. It comes from _you_, Harry. Everything comes from you – not just the magic. You'll have to lead, you'll have to instruct, you'll have to bear the burden of the House on your shoulders."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Lupin leaned forward, his sandy hair falling on his forehead and the lean muscles of his forearms and shoulders suddenly showing from beneath his robes. It was a hint of the beast that lied within. He lifted a hand and pointed a solitary finger at Harry. His gaze was intense, a deep fire within those brown eyes.

"Because it's going to be you, Harry. You have to be more than a wizard. You have to be more than just one of the brightest and strongest minds to go through Hogwarts in generations. You have to be more than just a Third Year Slytherin."

Lupin paused, licking his lips as if Harry was a poor fowl and Lupin was in his full transformed state.

"You have to be the leader, Harry, because no one else can."

* * *

Blaise Zabini slid from alcove to alcove, quietly navigating the upper corridors of Hogwarts. It was still quite a distance to return to the Slytherin Common Room but with the task finished at hand, he was ready to return. It was well past midnight as his task had taken longer than he originally planned. Frankly, it wasn't even _his_ task. It was Potter's task bestowed upon him, but he understood why he had to do it. The victory in two day's time in the Forest counted on it.

While he would probably only receive detention and a stern talking to if he was caught, Blaise didn't want to bother holding a conference with the headmaster. If any of the stories were true about him, the headmaster would have more than just punishment waiting for Blaise. There were myths and rumors that Snape could read minds or that he was an incarnation of the Dark Lord. One of the more ridiculous rumors was that Snape was a bat, but that was just silly.

"Then again, he could be an Animagus," Blaise muttered to himself as he wrapped his cloak tight around him.

Bypassing an older couple snogging in a broom closet, Blaise held his breath as a pair of footsteps clattered around the corner. Pressing himself against the wall of an alcove, he cast a Disillusionment charm over himself. It was one of the few spells he could perform with some regularity though it was above their grade level. Still, it came rather handy in scrupulous times.

Not bothering to confirm the identity of this would be patrol, Blaise emerged from the alcove and crossed a set of rotating staircases, by the far the riskiest part of his journey. There was no hiding if a teacher of Prefect caught him and there was nothing to be done to get around it. As he carefully jumped from one staircase to another, he was struck by the thought of how convenient it would be if he could fly.

"If Snape really is an Animagus, then I'm fucked."

There were only two more flights left to travel and neither of them had an exposed staircase that led downwards. Blaise had made this journey several times before, though for much different reasons. Nonetheless, he was adept at sneaking around – a predictably Slytherin trait of his. He was almost at the staircase that would lead towards the basements when a hand snatched out and yanked him backwards.

Instinctively reaching for his wand, Blaise had it at the attacker's throat in a flash, showcasing quick reflexes that none of his classmates would have thought he had.

"Take it easy, Zabini."

Justin Finch-Fletchley raised his hands to signal no wand, a half-smile on his round face. Blaise narrowed his eyes at the Hufflepuff, instantaneously aware of his surroundings. Subtly checking his corners, Blaise determined that Justin was alone – or at least appeared alone.

"What's the hurry?" Justin mockingly asked.

Blaise lowered his wand but kept a tight grip on it. "Leave it be, Justin."

The Slytherin walked backwards in dismissal, never taking his eyes off the deceptively dangerous Hufflepuff. Blaise, of all people, knew exactly how conniving Justin could be. It took a certain kind of determination to do what Justin had done on the roof of that building against Harry.

"What are you doing out so late? You don't look like you're coming from the Slytherin Common Room."

"I caught a craving for some scones. Luckily, the elves love me."

"We both know you weren't in the kitchens. Come on, Zabini, what were you doing out?" Justin approached him, still without a wand in sight, yet Blaise was fearful nonetheless.

"You caught me," Blaise feigned sadness. "Mandy Brocklehurst was showing me of that revered flexibility."

Justin laughed quietly, the sound oddly ringing in the empty halls. Blaise took another look around, fearful that a teacher would emerge around the corner and ask him some harder questions. Worst yet, what if Snape showed up?

"You and I both know that there's nothing true of the sort. The last time we were both around in the middle of the night, it didn't have anything to do with Ravenclaws...or Hufflepuffs...or Gryffindors..."

"Fancy that, looks like I should be getting to bed." The word were light, but the snarl at the end of Blaise's voice indicated he wanted nothing else to do with this conversation. He even went so far as to turn his back and proceed down the staircase, but Justin sliced through him with a verbal knife.

"Imagine what Potter's face would look like if he knew you were one of the ones that beat him up?"

Blaise took two large strides towards the Hufflepuffs, easily gaining ground and pinning him against the wall with his wand at his throat. Justin chuckled and raised his eyebrows at him, waggling them with suggestion.

"I don't even _remember_ that night," Blaise hissed.

"Yet you were still there, something that surprised us all. You say you don't remember, but it takes some effort to join in even if you pussied out of all the hard work."

"Shut up! Just shut your filthy, fucking mouth," Blaise snarled.

Justin laughed again, finding some sick humor from the situation. "Temper, Zabini. Don't want the teachers hearing us."

Blaise pushed him against the wall, making sure the Hufflepuff's sandy blond hair pressed tightly against the uneven stone. With a final push, Blaise dropped him, ashamed of his participation during that night and angry at Justin for re-opening old wounds. In truth, he only had a hazy memory of the attack on Harry, but he was undoubtedly there. Afterwards, he had kept to himself for quite some time, displaying the acting skills that his mother had employed time and time again with her different suitors. Blaise couldn't even answer why he had participated but the fact that he did without explanation wouldn't bode well with Harry.

"You shut up about that or I'll have your bloody head."

"Relax, Zabini. I won't tell anyone about your little secret. Just as long as you tell me what Potter has been up to lately," Justin offered.

Blaise stepped back, disgusted to be within arm's reach of Justin. "I'm not telling you shit."

Turning around, he resolutely walked away, not caring what the Hufflepuff would say. They were words of poison, designed to inflict doubt and shame upon him. He would do Harry proud by standing up to Justin, even if it meant Harry discovering what he had done. Blaise could still hear Justin's last words ringing along the staircase, following him all the way to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Our little secret!"

* * *

"Do you think we could have done it differently?"

"Perhaps. We could have trained him. We could have specialized his studies. We could have done numerous things, but we don't know everything. Besides, it matters not what he learns or what he knows. If that were the case, all of our previous trials would have fared much better."

"Do you not think of us as cruel? The road ahead of him is filled with so much darkness."

"He needs the motivation. He needs the drive. Great wizards don't become who they are _just_ because of learning and training, else the Muggleborn girl would be the greatest witch in generations since Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I know a little of great wizards and witches."

"Then you should know that it is the inner fuel that will drive the boy. It is that hatred and the anger that will push him towards greatness. He won't become great if he's just content. He needs an instigator."

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he needs nourishment."

"A pittance. A small reprieve of what he has to face. Yes, the road ahead of him is filled with darkness but it is only by looking over his shoulder and seeing the monster in the background that causes motivation. That is to say, that will be his greatest motivator – not some pithy need to save the world."

"They are one in the same in this instance."

"What is the point of this discussion? We have set out on the road before us and there is no turning or back tracking. We must continue on this path or face certain disaster if we stray."

"I am not saying we should stray, but the path is far from certain. The boy will grow in his own way and there will come a time when your _influence_ will not be so on him."

"Perhaps. For now, we will mold him. Like all other things, we shall burn that bridge when we cross it. We have two days ti discover if our work has been for naught."

"You place great importance on this impending match."

"The ingredients have been delicately added and the mixture properly brewed. All that is left is to see the results of our work."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the big forest fight and the following 4 chapters will conclude the Third Year. I am very excited to announce that I will continue writing the Fourth Year and it will be within this same story. I apologize for missing the estimated update time, it has been a hectic month. Hopefully, I can keep my word for this next update time. Once again, THANK YOU for all your reviews and I look forward to reading them.**

**Estimated update time: 20 days**


	20. The Bringer of Lightning

"_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing...Only I will remain." -_Bene Gesserit Litany

"There are four Houses here. The four Houses of Hogwarts represent more than just division among students. Each stand as a pillar of our beliefs. Do not take this task lightly. You are being asked to present your House with honor and pride. Through the vestiges of time and the ruin of the winds and the rain, the four Houses have stood for more than a century. Do your House proud and enlist the full forces of your power within this match."

Professor Trow spoke with such ease and authority for a sick and frail man. A silence fell over the Third Years as the gray-haired professor of Strategy spoke. They were in the courtyard of Hogwarts, blocks of students separated into four distinct groups.

In one group, a towering redhead stood above all others, a golden lion stitched onto his tight fitting, gray clothing. A small brunette stood in the center of the group, her eyes oddly distant and her back turned towards the cluster in the far corner of the courtyard. There, green snakes adorned their clothing. In the center, a skinny boy with unkempt dark hair and bright green eyes stared at her back. To the other corners were a group of boys and girls with a yellow and black badger crest. The others were wearing ravens along their chests.

"Each of the Houses will have a Portkey." Professor McGonagall made a circuit to each House, her face strict and unpleasant. Each Portkey was a replica of their House representation. Attached along the side was a wide ring that could be easily grasped.

"When signaled, each member of the House will grab onto the railing. The Portkey will be activated when every member of the House is attached. From there, you will land in your designated points and commence the match," Professor Flitwick announced.

"You are tasked with defeating all of the other Houses. The last remaining member from the last remaining House will claim victor of this match," Professor Moody spoke gruffly.

"You are only eliminated if you are Stunned. Please note that you are still active _even if you don't have your wand_," Professor Lupin emphasized. "So that goes for both sides. Make sure your opponent is Stunned if you want him to be eliminated from the match. We will take care of the rest."

"Finally, there is some leeway given regarding the severity of your curses. This is a live simulation and will be treated as such. Make no mistake, we will be watching," Headmaster Snape finished.

Almost all of the teachers in the core curriculum were present, save for Professor Slughorn. He was left with temporary administrative duties while the Third Years competed in this match. It was just after noon, the sun hanging high in the sky and the brisk wind keeping an otherwise balmy day cool. Harry knew that this match was of some importance since even the professors looked quite nervous.

"Houses, please gather," McGongall ordered.

It was an empty, however, as each House had already clustered into their respective groups. Harry didn't miss the lingering glance Justin had on him as they separated nor did he ignore the nervous atmosphere among his own Slytherins. Perhaps it wasn't wise to inform them of the other House's intentions. There was a discernible jumpiness to every one of them that wasn't going to suit Harry well.

In the middle of the Slytherin group, there was a silver snake with a wide ring encircling it. Harry reached a hand out to grasp part of the ring, the cool silver cold against his hand. Professor Lupin stood a bit further away from the proceedings, eying the silver articles cautiously. To either side of Harry was Blaise and Tracey, resolute and grim expressions on both of their faces.

"There is no time limit. The match will end when all other House members are eliminated," Snape announced.

The wind picked up, but the chilly blast didn't penetrate their weather-proof robes. Though they would only stand certain temperatures, it was more than enough to handle the unusually warm early spring. Extreme temperatures would test the charms on these particular robes, but they were perfectly suited for today's environment. Harry felt strangely calm, matching the swaying of the wind as he looked up right before Snape said the magic phrase to activate the Portkeys.

Eyes locked again as green met brown and Harry held his gaze until Snape said the words. Granger stared right back at him, blank and cold, the mask of rationality and objectivity layered carefully on her face. There was no turning back now.

"No fear."

* * *

The intense tugging sensation disoriented Harry for a moment as the Portkey activated. It felt as if he were being yanked by the navel, straight into the air, and then thrown back down to the ground at a rapid speed. Before he could even blink, he was splattered against dead leaves amongst a clearing surrounded by wood and bushes.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry first made sure all his body parts were in place. The dizzying sensation was still upon him and he swayed his feet, his small breakfast lurching in his stomach. After verifying the existence of all his limbs, Harry did a head count to make sure all of the Third Year Slytherins were present. Satisfied, Harry made his way to Tracey, who was still seated on the ground, her head between her legs.

"You alright?" Harry asked, offering a hand to help her up.

"One second. I've never liked Portkeys," said Tracey's muffled voice. After a moment, she procured three vials from her pocket.

"What are those?" Blaise grumbled, brushing off dead leaves from his shoulder.

"Pepper-Up Potions," Tracey answered. "Thought they might help us."

"Aren't those Fifth Year potions?" Harry sounded impressed.

"Potions is the one thing I'm good at." Tracey shrugged, handing each of them a vial and downing her own. Harry quickly swallowed the potion and found himself feeling considerably chipper.

"Okay. To me!" Harry ordered, trying to get a lay of the land.

The Slytherins grouped in formation, spread out in a semi-circle like they had practiced. It was easy now to walk in formation. They weren't under duress from spells or attacks. Even the usually unassailable Slytherins could manage this formation for a short period of time. It would have to do for his plan.

Behind him, a wall of thick trees stood lined with sharp thorns and a denser bush between them. It extended to either end as far as he could see. This must have been the artificial barrier Snape and company provided. If the layouts in the map were correct, that would mean that Gryffindor was due Northwest of their position. Ravenclaw would lie directly West while Hufflepuff would be to the North.

"What now, Potter?" asked an unusually edgy Malfoy.

"Forward. Northwest."

So with much trepidation in their part and a little bit of discomfort on Harry's, they started navigating Northwest on a purposeful march. Harry gave constant orders to check surroundings, rotating the array of students so that a different set were always on the front lines. He kept Blaise and Tracey in the rear, trusting them to overtake some semblance of control should he fall.

"Keep your eyes open," Harry commanded, a stern timber to his voice.

For once, no one complained. Perhaps it was the tenseness of their situation that silenced their often complaining voices. Every snap of a branch and creak of a tree was met with whipped heads and raised wands and Harry was guilty of the same reaction. At any moment, they could run into Hufflepuff or any one of the other Houses. Harry was gambling almost everything on this particular movement.

"Keep forward."

Once, Daphne jumped and dove to the ground when she swore she spotted the purple of Ravenclaw in between trees. Harry had taken the time to pause and scan their surroundings, even using a few of his unique trapping spells to ensure that if someone was moving within the shrubbery, they would get caught. Once it was determined that there was no one there, they kept moving, but it was a sign of things to come.

Every few minutes was punctuated by a silent hiss and a Slytherin pointing in a certain direction if they saw movement. Their formation would be of no use if they were easily flanked, but Harry was banking on the fact that the three Houses would regroup first. Since their initial movement was towards Gryffindor, there was little chance their paths would cross. Furthermore, Harry also hypothesized that neither of the Houses would send a student or two as a scout. Most likely, they would want to be at full strength.

"Push on."

As they progressed, Tracey fell into pace with him, matching his steps. Quietly, so as only Harry could hear, she asked, "Do you think this is the right call?"

"It's as good as call as any," Harry answered. "Surprise them while we can."

Tracey nodded but still looked unsatisfied. "In theory, your plan sounds good. Hit them with an initial attack and then progressively retreat and make them come after us. Then splinter into groups to have them chasing us and keep them in front of us. Still..."

"It'll work out," Harry cut her off.

Tracey nodded, her blue eyes cast towards the ground as she paused any other questions she might have had. Harry ordered a rotation, moving Crabbe and Goyle to the forefront while withdrawing Malfoy and Pansy behind them. In truth, much of this was a farce. Harry knew exactly what was going to happen when they made contact and it wouldn't be pretty. There was a considerably high chance that it would all fail.

He made eye contact with Blaise and the dark skinned boy nodded back at him. There was little they could do now but wait.

"Contact," Pansy hissed.

They fell into a simultaneous crouch as Harry's eyes scanned the perimeter. There was a definite nervousness in the air as the forest surrounded them. Harry noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and judging by the lack of reaction, no one else did. Tightly gripping his wand, Harry stood up and gave the order.

"Press forward."

The Slytherins stood up cautiously, their wands now raised in front of them though not in dueling position just yet. Every step felt like walking into a trap and even the dimmest of Slytherins were not ignorant of this fact. Their head movements became faster, their march slowing down to a turtling speed as cautiousness got the best of them.

"Forward," Harry more urgently ordered.

They picked up the pace, but the formation was starting to scatter. Gaps were showing between the lines and Harry had to order them back into position. It would be no use if they were struck by a surprise spell that would send everything into chaos. He needed to keep control of the situation.

"Harry, we're getting close," Tracey said as she looked down on the map. "If I'm right, we're about as close as we can get to the Gryffindor position without revealing ourselves. They have to be just ahead."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Forward."

Tracey looked at him incredulously then down at the map then back at him. "But Harry..."

"I said forward." There was a finality in his tone.

Malfoy overheard this conversation and grumbled, "This fucking bullshit. Going to get us slaughtered, Potter."

_In truth, you might be right_. Harry didn't voice his thoughts aloud, but determinedly lead the way, setting the pace as they barreled on ahead. Tracey looked distraught and discontent beside him, but stowed the map as it was of little use now. The alliance of Houses was surely up ahead unless it was all a clever trap by Justin, sending Susan over to them. While he didn't put it past the conniving Hufflepuff to do so, Harry trusted his instincts.

The paths were starting to clear and there was a rustling ahead. Harry pressed onwards, eyes and ears at full attention as he sensed combat ahead. Harry didn't know if it was his heightened senses, or passive Occlumency, or pure adrenaline that alerted him of the presence ahead. It was probably some combination thereof, but he was in no mood to analyze which.

"Contact," Harry said.

Indeed, there was a group in the clearing ahead, meeting in a haphazard way. Judging by the sheer numbers, Susan and Luna were correct. There was well over one House in this clearing. Harry couldn't see all of them, but he would have bet all of Blaise's Galleons that his hypothesis was vindicated.

"Oh hell," Pansy moaned. "It is all three Houses."

Harry nodded along, focused on one target in particular.

"What do we do now, Potter?" Nott asked.

Harry was about to answer when a voice from behind him answered instead.

"What to do indeed?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley smiled as he emerged from the trees, accompanied by a spatter of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The large group in the clearing suddenly stopped milling around, all focusing their attention in the direction of the Slytherins the tree line.

They were irreversibly fucked.

* * *

"Come on, come on! Hand over your wands!"

They were surrounded as the larger group in the modest clearing suddenly sprinted towards them, wands raised. The rear facing group consisting of Justin and a matching smattering of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had them pinned in the crossfire. Still, the Slytherins came together back to back. Wands jerked to and fro as the thirty or so other students surrounded them.

"Tell them to put down the wands, Potter!" bellowed Ron Weasley.

Eyes jerked towards the raven haired boy. He was in the center as the Slytherins had unconsciously surrounded him to keep him in the middle. Nevertheless, they would never survive this onslaught. They were in close range surrounded by a numerically superior force with little cover or advantage. It was a trap.

"Tell them, Potter!" Padma Patil's voice rang out.

Harry was solely focused on Justin, the tiny smirk at the edge of his lips infuriating him. How he would have liked nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. No doubt Justin wasn't courageous enough to face him one on one. Such a duel would no doubt be tipped in Harry's favor and even the Hufflepuff might have suspected it so. In the cover of so many supporters though, Justin grew strong and could whip up the crowd.

"You've lost, Slytherins!" Justin addressed the whole group instead of just Harry. "Your fearless leader couldn't see a trap even as he was wrapping the noose around his neck!"

The Slytherins cast darting glances at the Boy-Who-Lived, looking to him for instruction. Even Draco, armed with an expression of pure disgust, chanced a glance at Harry to see what the direction was. Harry made no move, however, keeping his eyes solely focused on Justin. Licking his lips, Harry looked around, spotting all of the familiar faces he had dueled and fought against.

"We're putting down our wands!" Harry announced.

A ripple of gasps ran through some of the Slytherins at such an easy capitulation. Harry made a show of raising his off hand in the air and then raising his wand hand. The wands focused on him jerked upwards, but Harry held the tip of his wand loosely, signifying defeat.

"I'll get it," Neville Longbottom bundled forward, conjuring a bag for the displaced wands.

Justin laughed as he watched the portly Gryffindor stumble forward. "Look at that, Potter. Now it's Neville that's going to be taking your wand."

Longbottom stepped forward, his eyes still downcast and not as combative as when they had met in the hallway. Harry symbolically stepped forward and without meeting Longbottom's eyes, placed his wand inside the bag. Looking around at the shocked Slytherins, Harry motioned for them to do the same.

"Go on then," he said coolly. "No need in yourselves getting hurt over this."

One by one, as if in disbelief that they had finally lost, the Slytherins took turns placing their wands in the bag. For some, like Malfoy it was far more difficult to succumb to such a lowly Gryffindor. He practically snarled at Longbottom, but to the Gryffindor's credit, he didn't flinch. At last, all of the Slytherins were disarmed and stood in the center of this pow wow.

"Move it along!" Justin jerked his head, forcing the group to move into the clearing.

The pack shuffled along, defeated and disconsolate as they helplessly watched the three Houses gather together in front of them. It was hard to describe the feeling a wizard had without their wand. It was a nakedness, an emptiness that longed to be filled. Tracey wrapped her arms tight around her body, disappointedly looking at Harry.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" she asked as they were moved to the center of the clearing.

Harry looked at her, a pained expression behind his glasses. "I'm sorry, Tracey. This is just the plan."

Tracey shook her head and her disappointment struck a hurtful pang in Harry. He didn't quite realize how upsetting her disappointment would be. Nonetheless, this was the plan and he had to stick to it. Looking around, he realized that Padma, Blaise, and Ron were gathering in front of them.

"So how are we going to do this? Should we just stun all of them and then declare a truce to regroup our Houses and then proceed forward?" Padma asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sounds fair," Justin agreed. "What do you think, Ron?"

"Good to me," Ron said shortly.

Justin glanced at Harry, who was still mutely glaring at him. The anger bubbling within Harry's chest consumed him as he watched Justin prance around as if he owned the forest. Everyone else was in a semi-circle surrounding the Slytherins while the three leaders convened, but Harry kept his eyes solely focused on Justin, the animosity evident to anyone around them.

"Don't look so glum, Potter," Justin scoffed. "Hermione had you perfectly pegged. Said you would be headstrong and rush straight towards us."

Tracey came alive with a gasp and a step forward. "Why you stupid little bitch!"

Granger coolly regarded Tracey, her face as impassive as always. "Shut it, Davis."

Tracey looked at Granger and then back at Harry, her face a mixture of hatred and convulsion. Harry kept his jaw tight, glancing away from Tracey in an attempt to avoid her humiliating gaze. Harry could practically hear Tracey ask, "Why did you trust her?"

Unable to look at his best friend, Harry watched the conversation in front of him unfold. Padma and Justin were still squabbling over the terms of Slytherin's impending defeat and how they would fairly split up their forces afterwards to avoid a free-for-all. Neither of them trusted each other enough to just stun the Slytherins and walk away from the problem. In the meanwhile, the other members of the respective coalition milled about, the Gryffindors near the back.

"The easiest way is to just Stun them one by one and then call a truce over it," Justin explained.

"And how do I know you won't just Stun us as soon as they're finished." Padma was proving to be a tough negotiator.

"I came to you with this plan, didn't I?"

"And it would be just like you to turn it around on us."

"Well, I can't exactly do that with Gryffindor here, can I" Jason rebutted.

Padma looked lingeringly at Weasley and Granger and finally turned to her sister. She called her twin over to discuss something in private while Justin rolled his eyes at the pair of girls. The Hufflepuff turned his attention towards Harry again, that lazy smile returning to his pudgy face.

"Pretty good, right Potter?"

As Padma and Ron discussed the terms of Slytherin's surrender, Justin walked right up to Harry, nose to nose as he was of equal height. Wandless, Harry could do nothing but glare back, silently steaming over the Hufflepuff's impetuousness. Justin must have known for this, but his mocking smile disappeared. Instead, a vicious and cold look overtook his face.

"I'm going to win, Potter," Justin whispered so that only Harry could hear. "You're nothing special, Potter."

The phrase echoed inside Harry's skull, further igniting the fire within. Harry held his gaze, his green eyes glossing over and seeing past Justin. Hermione stood off to the back, watching Justin and Harry with a regarded approach. Beside her, the remaining Gryffindors were also situated towards the backs of the rest of the students.

"Agreed upon then!" Padma clapped her hands together after finishing her discussion with Ron and Parvati. "We'll stun them and go our separate ways. After that, we can begin in earnest."

Justin walked backwards, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "Sounds good to me."

The Hufflepuff boy raised his wand. "On your knees, Slytherins."

It was a move made to embarrass them, an overt act of submission that would only further the sting of defeat. The Slytherins shuffled around, pride taking control of them as not one made a move to lower their posture. Flicking his wand, Justin cast a Stinging Hex towards Tracey.

She hissed as it stung her arm, dropping down in one knee from the pain. Blaise stepped forward, yelling "Oi!"

"I said get down," Justin reminded them coldly.

Harry looked at Tracey, the numbness spreading like a spider web throughout his body. He didn't know he could feel so much pain. He didn't know he could feel the regret of this plan. He didn't know how much he could feel Tracey's acute hurt. He didn't know how angry this could possibly make him.

"Let's get this on with," Padma grumbled as Ron slinked towards the back.

There they were, the Slytherins kneeling in the middle of the clearing in the woods. The sun hung high above them, nary a cloud in sight. Only the slight refractions of the beams of light streaking through the branches made any shadows. Gathered in a semi-circle, the Houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor surrounded the green contingent.

If there was an oddity, it was that the almost all of the Gryffindors were towards the back of the antagonizing group.

Padma strode towards the front, casting a weary look at Harry. The Slytherin had no doubt that she was part of Justin's plot, but she didn't seem to share the same virile attitude towards him. Instead, Padma looked at him appraisingly, with cautious but respectful approval. Still, her hand in this backstabbing plot proved her cunning.

"Do you want the honors, Justin?" she asked him sarcastically.

The feral grin on his face was answer enough. The Hufflepuff took one step forward, separating himself from the others in obvious fashion. This was to be his crowning moment. The undefeated Slytherins were at his mercy and were powerless to stop him. Harry could feel the nervousness and anger flowing from his fellow house mates.

If only they could feel his anger.

Justin looked at Harry in the eye, his wand slowly rising. "To think, this is how the mighty Harry Potter and his undefeated Slytherins will fall – on their knees without so much as a spell shot off between them."

The Hufflepuff boy stood there, his blond hair perched on his brow with a bit of curl. Harry was on his knees, staring up at him with no small measure of contempt. The staggered positioning reminded Harry of that dark, moonless night. They were not within the Forbidden Forest. Instead, they were within the supposed safety of the hallways of Hogwarts. Four bullies stood above a cowed and damaged boy. They were taunting him, kicking him, degrading him.

In this moment, Harry understood with great clarity what was supposed to happen. All of these days and weeks had been leading to this moment. The paths might have crossed where they should have not and the origins were far from the same, but they all led to this clearing in this forest. It was a giant puzzle, coming together and providing Harry with some lucidity once and for all and in this moment, he felt no fear.

There was only anger.

Harry raised his arms wide and to either side of his body. Justin hesitated, his wand paused over them. Silence overtook the clearing like a blanket over a fire. Harry matched the Hufflepuff's curious stare, his body completely exposed and his arms reaching towards an invisible force to either side.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry looked at Justin, _knowing_ what he had to do.

"No fear," Harry answered.

_Only anger._

And he finally met Hermione's eye. She was standing behind several people, but could still see him even as he was kneeling down. The rest of the Gryffindors were arranged in a similar fashion, to the rear of the rest of the students. It was time for their plan to come alive.

She raised her wand subtly and pointed it at him. He knew the spell without having to hear it. It was the one they had agreed to prior. The spell hit him immediately and he could feel her presence in his mind. Then, he heard it. It wasn't a forceful command or a rallying cry. It wasn't panicked or excited. It was a firm, gentle caress. It was as if she had grasped onto him, rolling him in a tight embrace as she whispered the word into his ear.

_Now._

* * *

No one had the same account of what exactly happened.

Everyone agreed that after Harry spoke, he clapped his hands over his head. Everyone also agreed on what happened afterwards. There was a loud boom as if a thunderclap had descended upon them, but that was impossible since there was not a cloud in the distance.

What almost no one could explain was what happened after the roar from the sky.

Ron Weasley swore that Potter had somehow used a Time Turner to steal a wand and that his second self was waiting in the forest and cast a spell over them. Lavender Brown said a burst of light filled the clearing and somehow Potter was in her mind. Parvati Patil saw none of this as the concussion had forced her onto the ground. Susan Bones described something akin to lightning in a bottle but couldn't see anything else because of the brightness. Neville Longbottom swore on his grandmother's not-too-soon grave that a phoenix had risen from _within_ Harry.

Draco Malfoy protested that it was actually he who had casted the spell as he had somehow hidden his wand. Of course, no one else could validate that claim but Malfoy persisted. Theodore Nott claimed there was a bright light that turned everyone momentarily blind. Gregory Goyle cowered against the ground when he felt the concussion wave pass through him and thus saw nothing. Daphne Greengrass saw Harry clap his hands over his head, but the resulting sound boom forced her to the ground. Pansy Parkinson thought it was all a conspiracy and that the teachers had helped Harry out.

Mandy Brocklehurst thought Potter summoned his wand wandlessly and had cast a spell that was above their grade level. Hannah Abbott thought it was all nonsense and that obviously someone else besides Harry had cast this spell that rendered everyone blind, deaf, _and_ dumb. Dean Thomas intimidated that centaurs had come from the forest, annoyed at their temporary displacement, yet couldn't explain the bright light. Seamus Finnegan had used his hand to shield the light from his eyes and told anyone within earshot that light was pouring out of Harry's eyes, mouth, and ears.

But one person saw it all.

She had unflinchingly watched because she knew what was _supposed_ to happen but honestly couldn't believe it until she saw it for herself. This was their tentative and crazy plan. Lure everyone into one area so that they were all in sight. Then, Harry would cast the spell he had been working on all year. In the resulting confusion, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors would attack the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws while they were caught off guard. After that instance, it was every House for themselves.

Hermione had her doubts on whether or not Harry could actually come through with a spell that he was supposed to create. Couple it with the fact that he would most likely do it wandless and Hermione wanted to relay him a message that his plan would statistically fail. Still, there was not much she could do after she received the message from Blaise Zabini of all people. He had come in the night, a message of importance carried with him. She had the dark Slytherin repeat it twice because she was convinced the first telling was just a tall tale. After that, it took some considerable cajoling on her part to attack the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws after Ron m ade the deal. It took telling Neville the truth behind the cave to get him on board, but it had worked. It was cunning and backstabbing and not one of them felt happy with themselves, but that was the price of winning.

So she kept her eyes open as Harry clapped his hands over his head. The key to the spell would be an innate understanding of _exactly_ what he wanted to do. She saw the magic around his hands form and watched as it sped towards Justin, but she didn't expect the concussive wave of magic that forced her to kneel on the ground. Still, she kept her eyes focused on the dark haired boy with round eyeglasses. The magic jumped from Justin to Padma. Then, it arced towards Ernie MacMillan. Hermione watched as it kept going and going, jumping from one student to another. She watched in awe as it struck almost fifteen people, the light blinding at this point as the interconnected beams of magic held together for a majestic second.

Then, it snapped.

Everyone connected to the spell was lifted off their feet, spiraling and twisting in mid-air. Another sonic boom threatened to shatter her ear drums and Hermione had to clap her hands over her ears at the awesome sound. In the end, fifteen students were crumpled on the ground unconscious and a few trees had embers in their branches. In the middle of it all was Harry, kneeling with his hands still clapped over his head and an almost imperceptible shield of magic around him. A thin sheet of sweat covered his face as he breathed heavily with his eyes closed. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, green meeting brown.

It was glorious.

It was powerful.

It was beautiful.

* * *

He was tired.

Harry felt as if Dudley had taken him onto one of those Muggle thrill rides that rocketed you up and down and forced him to ride it hundreds of times. Fatigue was sewn into every muscle in his body, but there was still one more thing he had to do or it was all for naught. Looking at Longbottom, Harry reached out his wand and focused all of his magic into one last spell, using his Occlumency to tunnel it all towards this purpose.

"_Accio bag!"_

The bag of wands that Longbottom had collected lurched and Harry panicked as he thought he failed for a moment. Then, it popped into the air, hurtling end over end until it plopped in front of him. The last iota of magic left him and Harry collapsed onto all fours, breathing heavily as sweat perspired down his back.

"Blaise, wands!" Harry croaked, his vision swimming.

Blaise scrambled forwards, his ears still ringing as his hands fumbled along the grass for the leather pouch. Grasping it between his fingers, Blaise procured his own wand first, managing to toss the bags to the rest of his house mates as he looked around.

Harry tried to stand up but his knees weren't cooperating. It was as if someone had placed a Jelly-Legs jinx on him. He faltered and cough as his vision blurred and he had to settle himself once more as he heard the commotion start to rise around him. There was shouting in the distance and in the back of his mind, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the other students got to their feet.

Tracey retrieved her wand, the magic buzz radiating through her as the feeling of unification washed over her. She stopped as she looked towards Harry, weak and still on all fours, looking ready to pass out on the ground. Looking up, Tracey could see that the Gryffindors were on their feet, stunning the remaining Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry reached out and tried to say something but failed yet again.

Her heart broke at the sight of this feeble act. There was no doubt he was the cause of all this chaos and while Tracey didn't exactly know what had transpired, she knew enough that Harry had given them a fighting chance from the jaws of defeat yet again. She would be damned if that was to go to waste.

In a voice she didn't know she had, Tracey screamed, "_TO HARRY! RALLY TO HARRY!"_

Thankfully, Blaise echoed her cry. "_TO HARRY!"_

"_TO HARRY! SHELL! SHELL! CLOSE RANKS!"_

Tracey crawled forward and pulled Harry backwards as the cries echoed throughout the rest of the Slytherins. Even Malfoy, caught in the moment and filled with adrenaline screamed, "To Harry!"

The Slytherins came together in a perfectly formed shell, shields staggered so that they could still attack. Tracey had to half carry, half drag Harry by his armpits as she continued to yell out instructions, inspired by some emotion she knew she carried but refused to identify.

"Towards the tree line! Keep tight!"

The Gryffindors were mopping up few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs left. Mandy Brocklehurst and Susan Bones were putting up a fight but Granger was in the lead, directing them forward and leaving one eye towards the retreating Slytherins. She spotted them in formation and barked some orders as a slice of Gryffindors broke off and started pursuing them.

"Gryffindors ahead!" Blaise reported. "Spells incoming!"

Vines and leaves leaped up from around them, threatening to tie their legs down. Daphne and Pansy struck back, severing the vines that threatened to constrict them. A few spells were traded but the Gryffindors were reluctant to press. They opted for diversionary tactics, trying to slow them down with tree vines and branches while peppering them with other offensive spells.

"Keep it tight!" Tracey ordered from the middle of the shell as they neared the tree line. Hopefully, they could take some cover there and revive Harry.

They finally made it to the tree line, but even that was just a short reprieve. Harry's spell had started fires in some of the trees and now those embers were leaping across the dried leaves of the winter, fueling the fire and spreading it outwards. The Gryffindors halted their pursuit as the Slytherins fell deeper into the forest until Tracey finally ordered them to stop.

She laid Harry against the trunk of a tree, carefully leaning his head against it so he wouldn't get any more injuries. Blaise finished the last of the perimeter defensives, setting Slytherins up in a half circle facing Gryffindor's last position while leaving Daphne in the rear to scout any flanking maneuvers. He walked over to Tracey, kneeling down in the dirt beside her as she tried wipe away the sweat from Harry's brow.

"You didn't tell me you were going to do _that_!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Didn't know if it was going to work." Harry said it, but it was almost a sigh and it was barely above a whisper.

Cradling his face between her hands, Tracey looked him in the eye and asked, "Harry, are you okay? We need you here."

He nodded, but he did it with his eyes closed. "You need to get Granger."

"We know, but is there something specific? What's our plan?"

Harry's head lolled to the side and Tracey struggled to keep his body upright.

"Get Granger," he muttered. "Have to take her out..."

"I sincerely hope he means that in a tactical sense," Blaise grumbled.

"What else would he mean?!" Tracey snapped.

"Nothing! Bloody hell!"

His first exclamation was addressed towards her, but his second yell was directed towards the Gryffindors that had pressed forwards into the forest. Spells lit up the air around them as the congested woodwork had the spells coming in hot. Tracey angrily fire a spell back towards them, hoping that the stray would hit Granger.

A loud explosion rattled the ground as a tree trunk gave way to their right and croaked as the bark splintered into thousands of pieces. It came falling towards them and Tracey scrambled to pull Harry out of the way. By some divine intervention, the tree collapsed on an adjacent tree, staying its descent. The spells resumed as a crackle of magic in the air whipped right over Tracey's ear.

"Harry, tell us what to do?!" Tracey shouted over the roar of spells.

Harry gulped, struggling to hold his head up high. "You have to get Granger. Cut off the head..."

"I sincerely hope _that_ was figurative," Blaise remarked as he dodged a Sidewinder Curse that would have twisted his legs together.

"Shut up, Blaise!" Tracey screamed.

Manging to raise his arm and gently grab Tracey's shoulder, Harry brought her face close to his.

"_You_ have to get Granger."

Tracey licked her lips as she saw the fatigue on Harry's face. "Harry...I know how strong she is. What about you?"

Harry shook his head and collapsed against the trunk. His hand came up to pat his chest twice.

"Nothing left."

Tracey gulped, nodding as the realization dawned on her that Harry was genuinely exhausted of all his magic. Resolving to keep him under cover, Tracey picked him from under his shoulder, lifting his body so he would be behind Slytherin's cover. As she dragged him towards the destined spot, she heard a shout from Blaise.

"_TRACEY, WATCH OUT!"_

The snap of a tree branch alerted her to the danger as someone sent a Cutting Hex towards it. With Harry near unresponsive, she did the only thing she could and pushed him out of the way, rolling her body along the ground so that the main limb of the tree avoided crushing her. The tertiary branches scratched her face as she wildly looked around for Harry. Finally spotting him, she called out to him, telling him to take cover. Harry didn't seem to know where he was as he was still on his feet, clearly unsteady and lurching to and fro.

"Harry!" Tracey yelled, reaching a hand out through the branches in a helpless act to get to him.

The Stunner smashed into his chest, lifting him off his feet. His expression was one of gratefulness as unconsciousness slipped over him and he was out even before his body collapsed against the dead leaves of the forest. Fighting her way out from under the tree limb, Tracey raced towards her fallen friend. Aside from being unconscious, Harry seemed to be okay yet the psychological loss of him hit her hard.

She looked towards the pitched battle and spotted Blaise looking back at them in shock. His eyes had grown big and the white contrasted with the darkness of his skin. They fluttered from Tracey to Harry, seemingly unbelieving of what happened. Tracey looked over his shoulder and spotted Granger's bushy mane peeking out from behind a tree.

The Gryffindors were slowly gaining ground as Granger started slashing the tree branches above their head to scatter and possibly injure them. One branch caught Daphne across the head, knocking her unconscious and providing a deep bruise and cut along the brow of her head. The Slytherins were unable to get a foot hold on some cover as every fallen tree branch scattered them. Tracey looked at that stupid bushy hair and saw red.

After making sure Harry was physically okay, she rose up and walked towards the front lines. Pointing her wand in the air, Tracey bellowed at the top of her lungs while shooting sparks in the air.

"_BREAK RANKS! __**ATTACK!"**_

Still shooting wildly colored sparks in the air, Tracey ran forward, sprinting over fallen tree trunks and scattered branches. The Gryffindors were seemingly in shock from the sudden attack and Tracey was heartened to hear Blaise's voice behind her.

"_ATTACK! WAAAAAH!"_

His guttural yell almost made her laugh at the absurdity of the situation. There they were, two Slytherins sprinting across no man's land right into the hands of the Gryffindors that sought to defeat them. Yet, Tracey only had one goal and it was to fulfill Harry's request. She was going to take out Granger with every ounce of magic she had within her.

The remaining Slytherins, the six of them still standing, matched Blaise's enthusiasm and jumped from their cover as they yelled nonsense in a psychological ploy to frighten the Gryffindors. Even Draco Malfoy, he of who little enthusiasm or inspiration, ran step for step as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"_FOR SLYTHERIN!"_

Malfoy placed a foot on a fallen tree trunk and launched himself into the air, his body floating there for a split second with a mad look on his face and his wand slashing downwards with an unknown spell.

He was promptly hit by a Stunner in the chest, collapsing him mid-flight as he landed awkwardly on the ground.

It was Granger, forgoing cover as she stood tall with her wand at maximum distance on her arm, looking at the charging Slytherins with nothing but calculation in her eyes.

"_STAND TALL, GRYFFINDORS!"_

It was unrestrained pandemonium, spells flashing back and forth as green and gold came together in a cacophony of destruction. Bodies went flying through the air, various curses and hexes struck and formed strange defects. It swirled around in a massive hurricane of magic, the air thick with smoke from the ongoing fire as Slytherin and Gryffindor went toe to toe. There were no tactics or strategy at this point. Lost were the ploys and schemes. This was brutal close combat warfare between two rival Houses.

In the end, there were only three left standing.

* * *

Blaise and Tracey circled Granger, trying to trap her in the middle as a fire raged around them. Stunned bodies of their fellow House mates lay around them like corpses and all three of them looked the worse for wear. Blood trickled down the side of Tracey's head, her usually perfect hair matted down to one side as she had been on the receiving end of a nasty Blood-Letting Jinx. The entirety of Blaise's robes were disintegrated from a Burning Hex and he stood there in just a bare shirt and pants.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, still held all of her faculties with minimal injuries. Her lips were pursed tight as her eyes bounced from Slytherin to Slytherin. There was a lull in the fighting as they surveyed each other, trying to find a weakness. Yet, Hermione knew she had very little weaknesses. She had both of them covered on knowledge of spells, execution of them, and speed of dissemination. The only advantage they held was in pure numbers.

"_Reducto!"_ Tracey jumped forward with a powerful spell, anger still boiling within her veins.

Hermione transfigured a tree branch into a shield and summoned it to block the spell. Flicking her wand twice without a word, the dead leaves rose into the air and formed a tornado that she sent towards Blaise. With the Slytherin distracted, Hermione magicked the tree branches into grabbing onto Tracey's arms. Tracey used a Cutting Hex to slice away the tree branches, her focus determinedly on the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"_Inflamare!"_ Another tree was set on fire by Tracey, continuously limiting the area they could cover.

The smoke was thick and oppressive, stinging their eyes and sneaking down their lungs, but Tracey did not want Grange to get away to regroup. She had the Gryffindor trapped between her and Blaise and this was to be their moment. If Granger was to be defeated, it would be here. Blaise churned into action, blasting at her with various offensive hexes and curses. Hermione countered by transfiguring more shields from all of the debris around her while simultaneously striking at Tracey, keeping the pair off balance.

Blaise and Tracey circled again, trying to stay at different sides of Granger. It was a wordless affair, save for the curses and spells uttered. Tracey knew the extent of Granger's prowess but refused to be intimidated by it. This was for Harry and his efforts to save them against not one but all three Houses. The dark haired Slytherin suddenly stepped forward, her pace quickening as she slashed at Granger with a few cutting hexes.

Granger parried it well, leaving an opening for Blaise. He tried to take advantage of it, punishing her slight mistake, but it was a trap. He overextended himself as his aimed sky above Granger's head. Ducking into a boll, she rolled along the ground and Blaise felt his feet get caught in an _Incarcerous_ spell. He tumbled over and Granger easily Stunned him, whirling around to deflect another hopeless spell from Tracey.

Tracey ground her teeth together at Blaise's fall. There was a trickling feeling of doom that was starting to come forth from the back of her mind. Granger looked at ease, still standing and looking far from exhausted while Tracey sluggishly shuffled sideways, always presenting a moving target. What could she do to defeat the Mudblood Champion?

And so Tracey decided to do the one thing that would have caught Granger off-guard. It was stupid as she knew how powerful she was in this particular branch of magic but perhaps a momentary distraction would afford her the time to strike at her when her guard was down. It was a risky play, but Harry had taught her to be unexpected. What was more unexpected than trying to best Granger at her own game?

"_Legilimens!"_

And it worked! For a split second, it worked.

Tracey accessed her mind and she could feel Granger's surprise in her thoughts. Tracey swam through memories of Granger's first meeting with Harry. She could _feel_ the curiosity and apprehension of meeting Harry.

Then, she was on a snowy embankment, the road curving ahead of her as luminescent red lights flashed by her. Three Muggle vehicles, two bulkier ones and one normal car albeit for the lights on the hood screeched to a halt. Out stepped Hermione, dressed in formal clothing with what looked to be relatives. The little girl ran towards the lip of the road but a man dressed in official uniform pulled her away from it. Granger kicked and screamed, her arms reaching for something over the curve of the road. As Tracey looked over the edge, she spotted a mangled car smashed against a tree like it had gone round for round with the Whomping Willow.

Tracey suddenly found herself back in the forest, staring at Granger. The Gryffindor girl had tears streaming down her face and that break of her facade caught Tracey by surprise. She froze, the crushing depression associated with that memory lingering with her. Tracey was still with shock, breathing hard at the memory. Hermione, through her tears, held no such pity. Inaction would be her death if she allowed it.

Hermione didn't even move quickly, such was Tracey's stillness. Her wand came slowly in front of her and she spoke the incantation slowly. Both of their minds were far from the Forbidden Forest or House matches or even Hogwarts. They were both still in that snowy night, standing on the side of the road.

Tracey felt sadness, depression, and most of all, sympathy.

Hermione felt...nothing.

"_Stupefy."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of them and hope to read more of them soon. I loved this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be some time until the next update but I hope to bring the conclusion of this Third Year shortly. Thank you again and I'll see you next time.**

**Estimated update time: 24 days**


	21. Motivation

Harry awoke to the smell of sterilized instruments, fresh linen, and a variety of odorous potions. It had to be the Hospital Wing.

_Everything always ends at the Hospital Wing_, Harry thought as he tried to sit up.

Thirst. His mouth was parched and itchy like he had been deprived of water for days. Honestly, he didn't even know how long he had been at the Hospital Wing. Though his curtains were drawn, Harry could tell there was no one sitting there waiting for him and seeing as how sun was streaming through the window at the far side of the room, it was plaintively not the day after the House match.

As if on cue, a burst of feet clattering against the ground broke Harry's train of thought as the clip-clop of Madame Pomfrey signaled the arrival of his healer. She pulled the curtain backs unceremoniously and glared down at him as if to say, "You again?"

"Water?" Harry asked weakly. Pomfrey's usually caustic face melted for a moment as she levitated a glass of water to his hands.

"Drink it slowly," she ordered.

Harry did his best not to devour the water in the glass and sipped it slowly. The coolness was a bittersweet mix of harsh and pleasant down his throat and he finished the whole glass in a matter of seconds. Though his throat was still sore, he felt considerably better. Unfortunately, Pomfrey had more than just water she wanted him to digest.

"You are to take this Replenishing Potion every three hours until I release you. You must take it at exactly three hours even after you fall asleep, so I will be around later to make sure." Her tone held no room for compromise.

"What does it replenish?" Harry asked as he took the first dose of a potion that tasted disgustingly like foul onion.

"Your magical properties mostly. You pulled quite a stunt out in the forest. The nerve of these _administrators_ to let you kids do that." She clucked her tongue.

Rinsing down the odorous potion with some water, Harry paused to ask, "How long have I been out?"

With one last stern look of displeasure, Pomfrey replied, "Six days, Mr. Potter. I've taken care of you for six days."

That explained the thirst.

She harassed him for a minute or two longer, poking and prodding him with her wand. He was sure that she used her wand just to annoy him as there was absolutely no need for her to jab his ribs with it. Keeping his mouth shut, Harry endured the testing for just a little longer as he mused on the length of his unconsciousness. Six days was longer than he had ever been out and he didn't remember ever waking up. His last thoughts were jumbled, an amalgam of screaming and splintering branches. He could see Tracey's face in his mind's eye as he tried to explain that she needed to take out Granger, but that was the last thing he remembered.

Harry looked over at his beside table and found that his wand was missing. Looking around, it didn't seem like they hadn't left his wand anywhere with him. Sitting up in the bed and propping the pillow to support his back, Harry turned the curtains and called for Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, where's my wand?" Harry half-shouted so she could hear him from across the room.

"Ministry's got a hold of it."

It wasn't Pomfrey but one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini, that answered. The dark boy strode through the door with a toothless smile on his face.

"What do they want with my wand?"

"Reckon it's that nonsense spell you pulled out in the forest."

This time, it wasn't Blaise, but it was still one of his best friends. Tracey turned the corner into the Hospital Wing, her hair pulled uncharacteristically back in a ponytail. Obvious bags under her eyes indicated fatigue, but her face lit up as she saw him sitting and conscious on the bed. She quickly walked over, stopping at the edge of his bed as she looked down at him with a gentle smile of relief.

"Pomfrey said you'd wake up today."

"She said I've been out six days."

Blaise shrugged. "Technically, this is the seventh day. Good of you to finally rise."

Harry did his best to push himself up, groaning at the stiffness of his muscles. He had visited the Hospital Wing countless times before but never had he stayed for such a duration. Already, he was eager to leave the bed, uncomfortable in the sterile and strange surrounding. Judging by the sharp look Pomfrey sent his way at the sound of movement, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"My wand," Harry repeated.

"The Ministry, in its _glorious_ wisdom, decided to hold on to it until you were awake. They want to ask you some questions," Tracey said.

"What were they doing here?"

"There were actually quite a few of them that came to watch the House match. My father included," Tracey included the last part quietly.

"Your father?" Harry parroted. "But what's he doing here?"

"He's part of the school evaluation board. Snape invited them all out to watch the House match."

"And I'm relatively sure that the creation of new spells requires some sort of Ministry interference," Blaise pointed out. "Now that you're finally awake, maybe you can put an end to all the crazy rumors floating around and tell us what the bloody hell was going on!"

"Before I do..."

Harry trailed off as he inclined his head towards Pomfrey. Nodding once, Tracey pulled Blaise into the bed without a fuss, seating both of them at the edge of it while they pulled the drapes around them for some semblance of cover. Once Blaise made certain that Pomfrey was busy attending to some potions, Harry spoke in earnest.

"I suppose I should start at the very beginning," Harry started.

"The _very_ beginning," Tracey emphasized. "What exactly happened out there?"

"I suppose...it all started at the cave."

"What cave?" Blaise asked.

And so Harry finally revealed his late night sessions with Granger to Blaise. Throughout Harry's recap from his first meeting with Granger to the last, Blaise sat impassively, his legs crossed at the farthest corner of the bed as he soaked in the information. Tracey frowned when Harry spoke of their project to create a spell as he had not disclosed that information to her. Once he started, Harry couldn't stop as it all rushed out of him. The months of secrets and subterfuge poured out like a fine potion, mixing and falling towards the bottom of the bed until he arrived to the point in the story where Trow told them about the battle in the forest.

"All this time, you've been working with her..." Blaise muttered.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Harry honestly said.

Blaise exhaled loudly through his lips, creating a whistle. "So you and Granger all this time. No wonder you were always so knackered at the end of the night."

Blaise ended his statement with a not so obvious wink which earned a rightful glare from Tracey. The dark Slytherin chuckled quietly but didn't look upset.

"Suppose that explains how you became Merlin overnight. Reckon I can get a couple lessons with her?"

"You don't want to," Tracey interjected glumly. "She's every bit as tough as you think she would be."

"I should have known when both of you were disappearing for all this _studying_. You've never been the type, Trace."

Tracey winced as she revealed her part in the lie. "We're both sorry, Blaise. We should have told you."

Blaise waved it off casually, his eyes not meeting theirs.

"It's okay. We all have our secrets."

Seeing an opening, Harry continued, revealing his plan of action after Neville's attack. He left out the part about his conversation with Luna and the realization that there were far too many coincidences leading towards this climactic House match in the Forbidden Forest. The idea hinged upon the fact that he knew Granger would want to win just as much as he did.

"I knew that she would at least consider the plan, but there was no guarantee it would work. I couldn't do it myself since it's quite obvious what Gryffindors think of me, but I thought if I sent Blaise, Granger would at least hear what he had to say," Harry explained.

"And I thought you were barmy to think that Granger would ever listen to that crazy plan of yours." Blaise shook his head.

Harry shrugged ineffectually. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Partially. I couldn't beat her," Tracey confessed.

Harry waved his hand dismissively, shifting a little bit so Tracey could sit closer to him and there would be more room on the bed for all of them.

"It was a wash once I used the spell. I'm sure you guys did your best, but I've seen Granger first hand. She's not someone that's easy to deal with under ideal circumstances, never mind during a raging inferno in the middle of the forest."

"I tried _Legilimens_ on her. Thought I could catch her off guard, but..."

"That's a dangerous game to play," Harry quietly responded.

Blaise whistled lowly, leaning back against the bottom rack of the bed. "Occlumency? Legilimency? You're going to have to catch me up on that."

"Not that there's a lot to look for inside that head of yours," Tracey replied.

Blaise flipped her off not so kindly and returned his attentions to Harry. "You still haven't explained what that spell was."

Taking a deep breath, Harry plunged into another explanation.

"Ever since that night when they jumped me, I was looking for a spell that could link together several targets at once. What if I was in a situation where more bullies were after me? I'm pretty sure I could handle a few of them at once, but wouldn't it be useful to have a spell where I could just chain them all to each other? That's what Granger and I were working on when it wasn't Occlumency and Legilimency. She took care of a lot of the theoretical work and understanding."

"You two are insane!" Blaise said.

"Maybe, but it worked, didn't it? The results are hard to argue against. Anyways, we both realized that there were a different set of requirements that were needed for the creation of a spell. We tried looking up different variants of the spell in the Library, but even those in the Restricted Section weren't really specifying the chained damage we needed. At least, not to the extent of what I wanted."

"Nevertheless, we continued with a spell, specifically trying to use other spells that we already knew. That's how I decided to try it wandless. Justin needed to be under the perception that I couldn't do anything without my wand. If I could congregate them all in one place, then I could take most of them out in one fell swoop."

"But why not just attack Justin from the woods?" Tracey asked.

"We didn't know where he was. You saw how we were in the woods. Even if all three Houses weren't working together, there would be no way of knowing which House would be coming from which direction. I needed all of them in one spot so we could have eyes on all the Houses at once. That's why I told Granger via Blaise that she should hint that we would come straight for them."

"And then we would all be in one spot," Blaise finished.

"And you could take them all out. But you were wrong. We didn't end up winning," Tracey summarized.

Harry shrugged, adjusting his glasses so they weren't sliding off the edge of his nose. After chancing a look to see that Madame Pomfrey was still busy, Harry closed the curtains and resumed his explanations.

"I wasn't really that concerned about winning. I just wanted to make sure Justin knew what I was capable of."

Blaise and Tracey mused on that admission for a moment, silence prevailing over them. Harry adjusted the pillow behind his back and the slight movement caused his legs to brush against Tracey's. Tracey, for her part, didn't move but didn't make a visible acknowledge of the acute physical contact. Blaise was too far away to be bothered, sitting at the very corner of the large bed. Harry glanced towards Tracey, admiring her blue eyes and wavy hair.

"What's the point if we don't win?" Tracey quietly asked.

"I think there's bigger things than winning now," Harry responded.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by the door to the Hospital Wing creaking open. Tracey and Blaise quietly slid off the bed, not wanting to attract too much attention towards Harry, and peaked out between the curtains.

"Brilliant. It's the Ministry folks. Looks like we weren't the only ones waiting for you to wake up, Harry," Blaise said.

"They have my wand?" Harry asked.

Harry peered out the curtains himself and spotted three men talking to Madame Pomfrey. All of them wore black robes that fell to the floor clasped with an ornate, silver _M_. He couldn't see their faces from their orientation, but he recognized the burly, bulky physique of one of these Ministry members in particular.

"Tracey, is that your Dad?!"

Tracey looked towards the bed, picking at a loose thread.

"Yes it is."

Two of the men were from the Department of Mysteries while the third, Ian Davis, was a member of the Wizengamot. Ian kindly reintroduced himself, but there was a certain coldness and suspicion in his eyes that Harry didn't miss. The other two Ministry members were not nearly as eccentric as Harry would have thought of the members of the Department of Mysteries. What was strange was how they preferred to be addressed.

Beta-Xi was a tall, older man with a bald pate and a thin beard. His eyes were a strange hazel, so yellow that it looked unnatural. It was obvious that Beta-Xi wasn't his given name, but there was no hesitation in his voice as he introduced himself. Later, Tracey would tell him that all Department of Mystery members were given specific names using the Greek alphabet that corresponded with their ranking within the Department. The second name indicated the rank while the first name was just a specifier.

Chi-Gamma was a middle aged man, roughly the age of Ian Davis. He was astonishingly unremarkable. Brown eyes matched short-length brown hair. He had a face that was neither too angular nor was it too round. He was of average height and average build, a face that was neither handsome nor ugly. In fact, the only remarkable thing about him was the _M_ that clasped his robe together.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I was wondering if you might answer a few questions of ours as pertaining to the events of April 12th," Beta-Xi kindly inquired.

Harry looked from Beta-Xi to Chi-Gamma, wondering what exactly they wanted for him. For his part, Ian Davis looked equally uncomfortable by the presence of the DoM members and stood off the to the side, within ear shot but obviously not part of this inquiry.

"Can I have my wand back, first?"

"In a moment." Beta-Xi smiled but there was no kindness behind it. "We only have a few questions."

Harry's eyes flicked towards Tracey, but she too looked uncomfortable by the mere presence of these Ministry members. Where were the teachers? Where was Snape?

"They'll have to go," he said.

Ian stepped in without a moment's hesitation, laying a firm hand on his daughter's shoulders as he looked apprehensively at both the DoM members and Harry.

"Come on kids. Let's let them ask Harry a few questions."

Tracey looked like she wanted to protest, but one stern glance from her father silenced her. Blaise was openly gawking at the strange DoM members but walked away with Tracey and Mr. Davis. They left the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry with the two strange members of the Depart of Mysteries.

Chi-Gamma snapped his fingers and materialized a parchment on a slab with an auto-writing quill. It hovered at chest height to them whilst Beta-Xi stroked his white beard as he looked upon the scribe.

"Mr. Potter. Are you aware that you created a previously unknown spell on the date of April 12th, 1994?" Beta-Xi asked evenly.

"Yes."

The quill scribbled furiously across the parchment and Harry wondered what it was exactly transcribing. It certainly wasn't a recording of their conversation as there were far too many strokes that didn't match the words uttered.

"What is the incantation of that spell?"

Harry hadn't used an incantation because he understood the spell at a core level. It was akin to more experienced wizards not needing to say _Lumos_, but in this case, Harry understood that it was _his_ spell and thus, didn't need an incantation on the spot. Still, he knew exactly what it was supposed to be.

"_Fulminare._"

Beta-Xi spared a quick, half-second glance at Chi-Gamma and Chi-Gamma nodded his head once. Harry assumed they were using some form of passive Legilimency to communicate to each other as the quill sprung back to life, writing something that Harry couldn't see. It was infuriating him.

"What was your inspiration for this spell?"

Revenge. Anger. A deep desire to see Justin Finch-Fletchley's face plastered along the ground. There were numerous motivations but none of them seemed appropriate to tell these two DoM members.

"Academic."

Again, a flick of eyes between the two strange men. Chi-Gamma had hardly spoke, only looking over at the transcription periodically while studying Harry with what seemed to be some sort of scientific guesswork.

"Why are you holding my wand?" Harry interrupted the string of questions.

"It is standard procedure whilst investigation the creation of new spells. It has to be logged into the archive of available spells after all." Chi-Gamma finally spoke more than a few words.

"And you lot take care of that?"

"We take care of many things. This is just one of them," Chi-Gamma answered.

Beta-Xi indicated with his hand and Chi-Gamma relented.

"If I may continue?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Mr. Potter."

The statement struck him as hollow. Did he really have a say in the matter? It seemed like they were just manipulating his answers anyways. Harry shrugged, not bothering to grace him with a response. It was a tad on the petulant side, but it would do them a world of good to have some sort of pleasantness. They made Snape look positively delightful.

"I am going to show you three colors. Please tell me which you associate yourself with."

Chi-Gamma waved his hand and procured three blank cards of varying colors. Black. White. Red.

"Red."

With a snap of his fingers, Chi-Gamma wiped the cards from physical space. Harry didn't know whether the DoM man was trying to impress him but that was little more than a cheap parlor trick. Most experienced wizards were capable of easy, wandless magic.

"There are three men on a hill. A warrior, a merchant, and a thief. Who survives?"

"This doesn't really seem pertinent to spell creation," Harry rebutted.

Beta-Xi fixed him with an even stare, his almost yellow eyes piercing through Harry. To Harry's left, Chi-Gamma stood there unmoved, his arms crossed and his posture relaxed. Feeling trapped, Harry answered the seemingly inane question.

"The thief."

"Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You asked who _survives_. The warrior always dies and the merchant always runs out of money. The thief takes and takes."

The Department of Mystery agents exchanged another one of those seemingly significant glances. It annoyed Harry to no end.

"Mr. Potter, our next questions are a bit more sensitive in nature," said Chi-Gamma. "Would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

Chi-Gamma clapped his hands twice in front of his body, the echo soft and pure. The lights dimmed in the background and Harry saw Pomfrey frozen in the background. Even the light from the sun seemed to be on a dimmer while the radius around his bed remained in the same light. This was certainly impressive magic.

"Two minutes," Beta-Xi said to no one in particular.

"As you can see, we have limited time, Mr. Potter. If you may answer these questions with little interruption, it would be the best for all of us," Chi-Gamma informed him.

"What is this?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"An uninterruptable time bubble. Please, Mr. Potter, no other questions."

He had a million questions, but Harry sensed these two were not ones to trifle with. This was certainly _not_ parlor magic. In fact, Harry had never seen this kind of magic before. The most impressive displays of magic were the internal workings of Hogwarts. No professor had come close to such manipulation that didn't involve something with their studies.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

* * *

_**POTTER. POTTER. POTTER.**_

The Legilimency attacks were unlike anything he had ever experienced. Over time, he had gotten used to Hermione's style of intrusion. It was methodical and meticulous, a constant drum like a battering ram against his head. These Legilimency attacks were different. They attacked from different vectors, probing and snaking from areas of his mind that didn't even exist. There were feints, implanted memories, false echoes of his own memories.

Harry clasped his hands to his head, screaming at the top of his lungs. The world was shaking around him, his vision so blurry that he couldn't even see Beta-Xi or Chi-Gamma. All he could feel or hear was the dual attacks slicing his brain open.

_**HOGWARTS. HOGWARTS. HOGWARTS.**_

They flashed through his memories of First Year, the disastrous attack he waged on the Seventh Years as the First Year Slytherins were eliminated in less than five minutes. They picked apart his classes, his feelings, and his moods. They easily found the source of his anger when it came towards the spell, happening upon the memory of the night the bullies beat him up. Harry tried his usual method of materializing aggressive defenses, but Beta-Xi and Chi-Gamma knocked it down like it was made of paper.

_**OPEN. OPEN. OPEN.**_

Gritting his teeth, Harry resumed his efforts, feeling more resistance on their parts as he constructed a maze this time, trying to at least slow them down. He could feel Beta-Xi cut through the maze, ignoring the walls Harry tried to create. Harry added vertical layers to his mental maze, expanding it rapidly as the flood of memories slowed to a trickle.

_**RIDDLE. RIDDLE. RIDDLE.**_

Harry started understanding the owners of the different attacks. The mental signatures of Beta-Xi and Chi-Gamma were more prominent and Harry was starting to single them out. His maze became more aggressive, creating blockades and constant rerouting so that they would have trouble finding his memories. Harry responded to their implanted memories by creating false images, luring the two Department of Mystery members to other parts of his mind that contained nothing but minutiae information.

_**VERNON.**_

The single world shook Harry's defenses and the two attacks took advantage of the slight halt in concentration. They ripped apart his maze, shredding it into flimsy ribbons as the two serpents snaked through the deeper recesses of his mind. They were on a neatly manicured lawn, racing up the driveway towards the front door of a brown house. They traveled up the stairs, skimming by the cupboard underneath as they took the last door in the hallway. Then, the door was open and there he was, shaking and crying as...

_**VERNON. VERNON. VERNON**_.

* * *

"Potter! Potter! Stop it!"

Granger was in front of him, her hands on his face as she tried to shake him out of his reverie. It was only then that he realized he was screaming the name out loud and there was no Beta-Xi or Chi-Gamma. There was only Granger and Pomfrey, the latter furiously waving her wand over him. He was breathing heavily and Granger had one knee raised onto the bed, shaking him furiously.

"Where are they?!" Harry bewilderedly looked around, trying to find the two Department of Mysteries agents.

"Who?" Granger asked.

"Beta-Xi and Chi-Gamma!"

"Who are you talking about, Potter? There's no one here but us."

"The...the...Department of Mysteries people. They were just here..."

Pomfrey looked down upon him with a frown. She stilled her wand and reached the back of her hand to feel his forehead.

"Are you feeling unwell, Mr. Potter?"

Harry swatted her hand away rather rudely, frustrated at their blindness. Did they not see them? Did they not see the Legilimency attacks they were performing on him? He tried to sit up but Pomfrey pushed him straight down, hitting him with a spell.

"What was that?!"

"A spell to calm you down, Mr. Potter. Now sit still!"

Harry complied with her orders, more out of fear for her wrath than his own instruction. Granger was at least telling the truth in one regard. There was no sign of the two members from the Department of Mysteries. The magic they had used seemingly allowed them to disappear from sight.

"Madame Pomfrey. You saw those two Department of Mystery people enter the room right?" Harry asked.

Pomfrey looked at him oddly, genuine concern on her face. "Potter, I only saw Mr. Davis walk in. I didn't see anyone else."

_She must have missed them or didn't see them walk in_.

Finishing her tests, Pomfrey pulled back and said, "I'm going to give you a potion that will..."

"No, no!" Harry protested. "No other potions. I'm...I'm fine. I just need some time to relax."

Pomfrey obviously didn't believe him, but she didn't force another potion upon him. The Replenishing Potion was one potion too many and who knew what another potion would taste like. She departed, not without a promise of checking up on him later, and left Harry and Granger to their thoughts and words.

"What did you see when you walked in?" Harry quickly asked once Pomfrey was out of range.

"I saw you thrashing on the bed as soon as I walked into the Hospital Wing. I rushed over to you with Pomfrey on my heels. It looked like you were having some terrible nightmare," Granger explained.

"And you didn't see anyone? You didn't see two people?" Harry gave their descriptors.

She shook her head slowly, skepticism all along her face. "I didn't see anyone else."

Harry exhaled in frustration, not understanding how neither Pomfrey nor Granger saw Chi-Gamma or Beta-Xi.

"Did you see Tracey or Blaise outside with a large man?"

"I came from the Gryffindor tower. I didn't see them from that way," Hermione continued to say it in a way that could have been construed as an apology.

Harry flopped back into the bed, a headache beginning to form. He rubbed his temples, trying desperately to retain every single moment of the parallel Legilimency attacks. He _knew_ they had been there and the best way to get an answer was from Ian Davis. Unfortunately, he was confined to the bed for the time being as he felt he neither had the energy to walk nor did he have any clue of where Mr. Davis was.

"Potter, what happened?" Granger tried to coax the answer out of him.

So Harry once again found himself regaling a tale of two Department of Mysteries members attacking his mind after asking him a series of questions that ranged from relevant to complete nonsense. Granger was silent the whole time, nodding along to the right parts of his story until he finished.

He only needed to look at the guarded look on his face to know that she didn't completely believe him.

"Granger, I swear I'm telling the truth."

Granger shrugged. "You must admit that it's a far fetched tale. It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that two Department of Mysteries members paid you a visit, asked you some strange questions, and then put you in this _uninterruptible time bubble_, attacked you with Legilimency, then disappeared out of this Hospital Wing without anyone seeing them."

"It all happened."

"To you it happened. To me..."

Harry fell silent, angrily mulling over his thoughts. He thought that after all they had been through, Granger would at least give him the benefit of the doubt and believe him. Yet, her reaction didn't completely surprise him. She was always logical to a fault and nothing seemed as improbable as the situation he had just described. He would have to wait until Tracey and Blaise returned to give him confirmation.

"Why'd you come up here anyways?" Harry tiredly asked, not wanting to argue.

"Pomfrey said you'd be awake around this time. I wanted to see how you were." There was a slight hesitancy between the first and second sentence that Harry didn't miss.

"Delusional apparently."

"You're not delusional," Granger corrected. "I know you too well to be delusional."

"Thanks, I guess."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. They rarely conversed outside of the cave and when they did, it was usually incognito or covertly in alcoves. For her to be standing there in the middle of the Hospital Wing was slightly unsettling for the both of them.

"I'm glad the spell worked," she finally said.

"So am I otherwise we would all be out of luck."

"I was afraid you weren't going to be able to pull it off. It would have been a catastrophe if it didn't all go according to plan."

"I guess that saying about the first plan failing isn't always true, right? Congratulations on moving to the House cup by the way. You guys deserved it."

"We didn't really deserve it. You were unbeaten until last week. We just got lucky that the professors put so much emphasis on this one. That reminds me by the way. You have a lot of school work to do once you're up and running."

Harry wryly smiled despite the throbbing in his head. "You didn't have to remind me."

"Just thought you should know."

The awkwardness persisted as if they didn't know what to talk about if it didn't deal with Legilimency or House matches or coming up with ways to defeat other students. It occurred to Harry that they didn't have regular conversations. They didn't sit around and talk about nothing. Everything had a purpose when they met and now that they were exposed in daylight to each other, there was a palatable gap between them.

"How's Longbottom?"

The question must have startled her for she stuttered when she started speaking. "He's...uh...he's okay. It took him a while to understand that I was working with you, but you have to give credit to him. He was the one that convinced the rest of the Gryffindors to go through with this plan even though it doesn't stand for what Gryffindor is. I guess he was just...jealous, I suppose."

She blushed and stammered the last phrase as if she didn't believe it herself. Harry tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help the grin that crept onto his lips. While he didn't exactly know why Longobottom attacked him that night, he had an inkling that it had something to do with his relationship and meetings with Granger.

"Did you ever figure out who told him?" Harry said with a large grin on his face.

"Stop smiling, Potter," Granger ordered. "And no. He said he got an anonymous post saying we had been meeting together. His hot head got the better of him."

"I'll be sure to thank him."

"Don't," Granger warned him. "Just because he did it doesn't mean he likes you. He did it for me."

"Of course he did." Harry's grin grew even wider.

"If you weren't incapacitated, I would hex you right now."

Harry let loose the trapped laughter, momentarily forgetting about the Department of Mysteries agents. Granger tried to keep a stoic face, crossing her arms and looking at him stubbornly but eventually, she allowed a few chuckles to escape from her as well. Even if Granger hadn't come to terms with the fact that Longbottom might have had more than friendship on his mind, Potter knew how guys his age thought well enough to at least empathize with the Gryffindor boy.

"And everything else?" Harry decided to change topics from Longbottom. "How's Gryffindor dealing with the fallout?"

"As well as can be I suppose. No one is that happy about what we did and I think Hufflepuff in particular didn't take too kindly to us playing turncoat. They had it coming though."

"I didn't mean to put you in a tough spot," Harry sincerely said.

"It's okay. We were there to win. Whatever it takes, right?"

"Right."

The bell rung in the distance, signaling the change of hour. Harry peaked over Granger's shoulder to see if Tracey or Blaise would turn the corner and enter the room, giving him more information about the Ministry members but they were still absent.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Granger shuffled her feet, not meeting his eyes.

"Sure."

Granger looked unsure as to whether or not she wanted to speak but she was resilient as ever.

"Why were you repeating your uncle's name?"

Harry's blood ran cold at the question as he remembered that he had been screaming out loud when Granger found him. Had he really been screaming his uncle's name? Nausea overtook him at the thought of such a stupid folly. His normally loose tongue thickened as he struggled to find the right answer.

"It was nothing."

It didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer this time. Harry made a mental note to remember that Granger forgets nothing.

"You said they were using Legilimency, right? I know the one memory I was never able to get out of you."

"What of it?" His throat seemed really dry and he looked around for some water to quench it.

She looked at him sadly and the worst emotion he didn't want came to the forefront. Pity.

"Harry," she started, using his given name gently. "You have to talk about this."

He could have. He could have easily opened up to her and revealed the dark secret that very few people knew about. Granger and Pomfrey were the only ones to know about the scars and pain that were etched onto his skin. It would have been as easy as just opening his mouth and letting the words flow like a river breaking through a dam. But he couldn't. If he told her, that would mean it was real. If he told her, that would mean confronting the feelings that accompanied that dark room. If he told her, he would have to acknowledge his part in it. He couldn't tell her. Not today.

"It was nothing," he repeated solemnly.

Granger shook her head, the gulf of space between her and the bed now more prominent that it had been during the start of the conversation.

"You can tell me, Harry. I'm a Muggleborn remember? We can get the authorities involved -"

"NO!" Harry vehemently hissed. "Hermione, just...just leave this alone."

But she pressed forward. "I know it's not easy, but you have to talk about this. You can't just keep on pretending that it didn't happen. Did he...did he ever do something that...oh Merlin, Harry...did he ever..."

"Hermione, _**shut up**_."

She stopped, flinching as if she had been struck. Her bottom lip quivered as Harry finally saw her mask fall apart. Hermione was showing more emotion than he had ever seen before, tears welling up in her eyes as her body shook. He instantly felt guilty. He felt guilty for not telling her. He felt guilty for hurting her feelings because internally, he knew she was just trying to help. She just didn't understand.

"Just leave it be."

She did it leave it be, but she also left.

* * *

Hermione Granger rushed out of the Hospital Wing, stung by the fact that Harry didn't even call her back to apologize. Could he not see the danger of the situation? She had kept her thoughts to herself ever since he revealed the extent of the abuse, but she thought it would be a good time to bring it back as the school year closed. Surely, there was something they could do about it. Hermione was horrified when she realized that the scars on Harry's back was probably just the tip of the surface when it came to the abuse. She didn't even want to think about what that animal also did to Harry.

Using an exercise she frequented when learning Occlumency, she cleared her mind, willing herself compartmentalize these emotions. Hermione _hated_ when she cried. It was weakness. It was an admission that she wasn't capable of handling the situation in a logical way. Pausing in the hallway, she leaned against the wall, feeling the calming influence of her Occlumency taking over. The emotions were better when they were numb.

"You're doing the right thing," she said to herself. "Then again, everyone is the protagonist in their life."

Finally calm and dispelling of the tears with a handkerchief, Hermione pushed off the wall, resuming her walk back towards the Gryffindor tower. If Harry didn't want to talk about it, then that was fine, but Hermione was certainly not going to let the issue drop. He was too close to the situation to make the right call. She knew better.

As she turned the corner, she paused as she noticed a group of students blocking her way. At first, she didn't acknowledge who they were and kept on walking, assuming they would part for her. Yet, as she approached them, she realized they were actively blocking her way and when she looked at their faces, she recognized why the blockade was there.

"Hello, Granger," said Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff.

"Justin. Ernie. Hannah." She addressed each of them, her hand subtly moving towards her wand tucked into the side pocket of her robes.

"Tell me," Justin started, "It was you that came up with the plan, right? Potter doesn't have the brains for that but you – everyone knows about your brains."

"Does it matter?" Hermione replied in question. "We won and that was the end of it."

"By stabbing us in the back," Ernie countered.

"That was after all of you teamed up on Slytherin because you couldn't handle one boy."

"Did you forget that Gryffindor was included in that deal?" Hannah snarled.

"Not _me_," Hermione defiantly answered.

"Of course," Justin guffawed. "Granger always has to have it her way. It was all going to go splendidly until you fucked it up."

"You only have yourself to blame, Justin. Don't blame me for losing."

"That's the funny thing innit, Granger? I don't think I've lost yet."

All pretense was dropped as Justin moved to raise his wand. Hermione had a few spells already on her lips, knowing the exact percentage of Justin's spell usage. He would most likely open with _Expelliarmus_, relying on comfort and easiness of the spell. Justin would most likely follow up with a barrage of offensive spells, not using his surroundings to good effect. Still, Hermione calculated that it would be unlikely she would escape this three on one without some damage to herself.

"_Stupefy!"_

The spell came from behind her and Hermione immediately admonished herself for not checking her surroundings. She was so preoccupied by the Hufflepuff's presence that she didn't even bother checking her rear flank. It must have been either Zacharias Smith or another Hufflepuff waiting in the dark.

Hermione was then surprised when the spell shot over her shoulder and smacked Justin right in the chest, knocking the boy out cold. Ernie and Hannah froze, unsure what to do without their leader, so Hermione chanced a look behind her and found almost the last person she expected.

Tracey Davis had her wand raised, walking forward until she was side by side with Hermione. Her attention was focused clearly on the two present Hufflepuffs in front of them and there was no mistake in her intentions.

"There's still one more of us," Tracey announced, "So you better leave before this gets ugly."

Hannah and Ernie exchanged glances, realizing that they had been caught off guard even though they were trying to outnumber Hermione. Looking down at their fallen leader, they came to a silent agreement and lowered their wands. Tracey, for her part, did not follow suit, indicating that they should leave first with a flick of her wand. Ernie and Hannah hauled Justin up by his armpits, levitating the unconscious boy until they were out of sight. Only then did Tracey lower her wand.

Hermione waited for the unknown person, most likely Zabini, to come out. After a beat and no movement, Hermione surmised that it must have been a bluff on the Slytherin girl's part. Hermione tucked her wand back into her pocket, the ultimate sign of trust between two witches or wizards. It was akin to sheathing a sword.

"I'm guessing Zabini isn't actually around?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't take a chance that they would attack again though I dare say that we could probably handle them," Tracey revealed.

Hermione nodded, grateful that the Slytherin girl had arrived in time before a full blown duel broke out in the hallway. Though she had certain...suspicions...about the headmaster, she still preferred not to be expelled. After all, where else would she go?

"Thank you for that," Hermione genuinely said.

Tracey looked back at her and Hermione realized how much emotion she showed on her face. There was pride but also cautiousness. Resolution and determination. It was nothing like the blank mask that Hermione saw when she looked at the mirror.

"It wasn't for you," Tracey replied.

The beautiful Slytherin girl turned on her heel, heading towards the Hospital Wing and left Hermione Granger to her thoughts.

* * *

"Quite a remarkable achievement, don't you say?"

"I knew the boy was capable but even I didn't think that such a spell would be achieved so early. Whatever other faults he may have, he can more than make up for it with sheer power."

"Do you think he surpasses him?"

"Right now? No, but the potential is obviously there. I told you that the motivation would be good for him."

"I'm still not convinced that motivating him to hate Justin so much that he creates a spell that chains magic together is entirely necessary, but I can't argue against the results."

"No. You can't. The boy has achieved something that few wizards in history will ever do. We should both take pride in being part of that creation."

"I don't take pride in a lot of things we did."

"Come now, it wouldn't hurt you to appreciate our work for once."

"It is done for a purpose. We plot and scheme and plan and it is promising when it all works out, but we are both fools if we think that we are in control of everything."

"You have too many reservations. Everything is within plan so far and there is nothing to be done but continue onto the road ahead of us."

"_Almost _everything. Your plan with the Muggleborn girl has gone decidedly off course."

"Yes. It is fate's cruel calling that I am yet again foiled by the stupidity and will of a Muggleborn girl from Gryffindor."

"She is a lot of things but stupid I think not."

"She has served her purpose."

"She has done more than that."

"Don't fool yourself. She is just a tool that has helped him. I can not deny her assistance in the creation of that spell, but you saw their confrontation. We can't have him rethinking his relationship with his uncle."

"We will disagree on that. There are certain things we shouldn't have done. To this day, that is one the I regret the most."

"And let us not forget whose idea that was because it was certainly _not mine_."

"Don't think you can absolve of yourself of all culpability. You _knew_ what was happening."

"As did you. Do not pretend you are walking the path of saints here."

"Damn us both."

"Indeed. We shall be damned even further, but that is our decision to enforce. There is one more thing to be done before this year is out."

"We have accomplished more than enough for this year."

"Yet still, we must push on for the boy needs to learn the most important lesson."

"What are you talking about?"

"He has to kill the Hufflepuff boy."

"...you...he is too young for this yet! That's not supposed to happen until..."

"_It will happen!"_

"We can not! I can not stand by and let the boy commit murder at such a young age!"

"You are only delaying the inevitable. The boy will _not_ be dealing with Riddle. He will deal with Lord Voldemort and I have seen the Dark Lord in his full capacity. He will take no quarter. He will take no mercy. Death is his calling and it envelops every fragment of his being. He is scared of death as much as he is enraptured by it. The boy will need to know, he will need to be able to do it when it is time."

"He won't! He won't go through with it..."

"He will with the right motivation. That is the key, isn't it? The boy needs the right motivation."

"And what are you going to do, fill him with even _more_ hatred?"

"No. The Hufflepuff will not antagonize the boy directly. It has been some time before I have looked into the boy's mind, but there is a certain emotion that we can exploit."

"I'm begging you. _Please_ don't do this!"

"The girl won't die, but the boy needs to believe she can. He needs to believe that there is only one option."

"What have we come to?"

"What it will come to in the future. The boy will have to kill several times before this war is over. He must accept it. He must embrace it for if he doesn't, then we have failed."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for all the amazing reviews. You lot are truly inspiring readers. There are only three chapters left until the end of Third Year so I hope you enjoy this last stanza. I know how much you all liked the previous chapter, but if you thought that was going to be the climax, then...**

**Estimated update time: 24 days**


	22. On The Right Track

Harry received a return visit from Tracey and Blaise shortly after Granger left. Harry was quieter this time, only inquiring about the Department of Mysteries agents. It was disquieting that neither Blaise nor Tracey remembered the two agents. After their genuine confession, and it was genuine for neither Blaise nor Tracey could concoct such a story whereby neither of them saw Beta-Xi or Chi-Gamma, Harry did not ask again, knowing there was much larger magic at work here.

Even more maddening was that it was Ian Davis who returned his wand, still cautious but also claiming that there were no Department of Mysteries agents that accompanied him. Harry surmised that it must have been a well done Obliviation but did not press on the situation. It would be no use trying to convince three people of something they allegedly didn't see.

They departed for the night, Tracey promising to return early in the morning when Pomfrey would discharge him from the Hospital Wing. He took the foul onion tasting potion again, dreading the next cycle as soon as the liquid touched his tongue. It was like poison, only it was designed to replenish him instead of killing him. Still, a slow death might have been better than tasting it that rancid potion again.

Alone at last, he played idly with his wand, not casting a spell for Pomfrey forbid it until he was fully healed, but thinking about the two men from the DoM. It was curious that they would go through such lengths for a series of inquiries that culminated in a Legilimency attack. What was their purpose? Why were they there? Most importantly, why did they presumably Obliviate everyone who might have seen them in Hogwarts? It was a curious thing and one he resolved to bring up with Granger again should she still wish to speak with him.

He might have been harsh in his delivery, but he honestly wanted nothing to do with that conversation. There was enough to worry about without having to rehash the sins of the past. What was done was done and bringing it up again would be reopening an old wound that Harry had long learned to close. It was sealed shut as was every emotion associated with it. At least, that's what he told himself. He knew that his return was only a month away and Vernon would be waiting for him at King's Cross.

Gritting his teeth, Harry pushed that thought into the back of his mind, willing himself to focus on the remaining task at hand.

There was nothing he could do about the two men from the Department of Mysteries, but there was another mystery that was slowly starting to unravel for him. Ever since his insightful conversation with Luna, Harry had been reviewing the year in his head. There were far too many things that went beyond the realm of coincidence. The conception was obviously the beating at the hands of the four bullies. Harry identified the four bullies as definitely Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ron Weasley, and Padma Patil. He had yet to discover the identity of the mysterious fourth student.

In theory, they all had apt motivations for his beating. Justin, it seemed, was particularly violent in nature. He had succeeded not only in convincing the others to go through with the task but displayed above average cunning as he no doubt planted the seed of Longbottom's distrust as well as uniting the rest of the Houses against Slytherin during the match in the forest. Yet, Harry could find nothing he overtly did to the Hufflepuff that would have spurned such motivation. He could never remember shaming him in battle nor did he even remember speaking more than a few sentences to the Hufflepuff.

Ron Weasley would have been the more obvious antagonist, but Granger had repeatedly claimed that Weasley was not someone with a proclivity to violence. While the flaming red head was prone to verbal spouts of anger, he wasn't really the type to back it up during duels nor did he ever project any claim of physical violence bar the occasional hallway shove. Even then, he looked uncomfortable speaking with Justin while the Slytherins were held captive in the forest. Harry could understand Weasley's motivations more than the others, but he trusted Granger's instincts on this one.

Even more maddening was Padma Patil's involvement. Harry was positive that he had never done anything untoward the Ravenclaw girl. It might have been sexist of him to think that she wouldn't done anything violent, but it just didn't seem to fit her type as well. She was an academic, far more studious than her Divination obsessed sister and near the top of her class as well. While she was more than competent during duels, she fought with a practicality that wasn't shown in Justin's brutality or Ron's recklessness. Yet, it was clear from her comfort with Justin in the forest that she was the lone female involved in his beating. Perhaps he simply didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

That still left an unknown fourth attacker that wasn't present during the conversations between Justin and company in the forest. The Hufflepuff had made no mention of the fourth attacker nor did he converse with anyone about the planning of it. Harry had to conclude that the fourth attacker must have been from Slytherin given their relative anonymity during the plot to take down Slytherin. Perhaps this unknown fourth attacker was unable to betray his own House but able to attack a single member of it. There were several suspects on the list, chief among them Malfoy, but Harry thought the rich blond didn't have the mouth to keep shut about it. Malfoy also seemed genuinely upset while they were captured. If he was an actor, he was an excellent one.

That left the possibility of Nott, Crabbe, or Goyle. From his own memories, Harry knew it was neither Crabbe nor Goyle for neither of them fit the physical profile of the average sized bullies. That left the possibility of Nott. Harry was aware that Nott had an undercurrent of malevolence about him. He inquired far too much about particular spells that could inflict physical damage and his spell work reflected that carnality. Still, like Padma, Harry found little motivation for Nott.

Clasping his head in his hands, Harry exhaled slowly, trying to wrap up his mind around the origin of these attacks. It was dark and he was the lone resident of the Hospital Wing, save for Pomfrey's presence in her private dormitory near the back of the room. Harry was still too weak to leave the bed side and he had to stay up to take the horrible potions. Given the isolation and silence, it was a surprise that Harry wasn't asleep, but there were too many thoughts running through his head.

Justin. Ron. Padma. Who? Justin. Ron. Padma. Who? Justin. Ron. Padma. Who?

He repeated the stanza in his head, hoping for some divine epiphany that never came. Instead of focusing on the fourth attacker, Harry tried to think of something that would bind the three known attackers together. It wasn't socio-economic status for Justin was a Half-Blood with a relatively solid middle income family while Padma was a Pureblood with a upper middle class family that didn't rely on previous generations of wealth. Weasley, of course, was the poorest of them all.

It obviously had nothing to do with House obligations as they were each from separate Houses. Once again, the only common thread he could find was that Harry had never lost to either of them during House matches or individual duels. Yet, that was true of almost all of the Third Year students bar for Granger and a few others that had gotten the better of him when he was starting out. Harry concluded that there was no common link between them, but if there was no common link between them, why did they join together to inflict pain upon him?

Harry had the urge to cast a spell. Any spell. He was frustrated, unable to derive a true motivation behind the respective attackers. He held his wand tightly, murmuring incantations underneath his breath as he sought for a reason to cast a spell. But there was no reason as there was no reason for those four people to join together and attack him. What could convince them? Rather, _who_ could convince them? Who was capable of such scheming and plots and plans?

"_Lumos_."

Harry watched the small ball of light rise and illuminate his bed. As he looked up at it, a proverbial light bulb clicked within his own mind for as the light rose, it cast shadows on the curtains and those shadows were all connected to the single source of light. There was a _reason_ they all moved as one. It was diabolical and dangerous to even think about it, but it made more sense to Harry than anything else he could think of.

He had to find Hermione.

* * *

"Where's Tracey?" Harry asked as he returned to the Slytherin Common Room.

Pomfrey granted his release after a night of fitful sleep, deeming him recovered enough to return to lessons. Harry had a mountain of homework waiting for him, but his first task was finding Granger so he could speak to her about his theory. He would have involved Tracey and Blaise on the idea, but he wanted to keep it minimal due to its sensitive and somewhat hazardous nature. He was surprised to find that Tracey was not there to greet him upon his release and sought for her in the Common Room, only to find that she was absent from there as well.

"Haven't seen her all day. Thought she was going to get you this morning?" Blaise replied, taking a seat next to Harry by the fireplace.

"She was supposed to. That's unlike her." Harry crossed his arms, trying to think of where Tracey had gone. Perhaps he was just being self-centered, thinking that she should have been there to greet him. Still, it was highly unlike her not to stick to her word.

"Maybe she got caught up on something. Trow had us writing these massive reviews on the forest match, analyzing how we could have performed better and everything. He's killing us!" Blaise moaned.

"Hope you wrote a good paper."

"It was sub par. I did describe in fantastical detail your spell though. You think he'll give me bonus points for knowing the origins and effects of your spell?"

"I believe that's called cheating."

"Hardly cheating. You were the one that told me after all."

Harry shook his head, trying hard to remember why he trusted Blaise with so much. The black Slytherin always seemed on the cusp of revealing every one of his gory details, hopping back and forth from ambivalent caring to maniacal freewheeling. Everything with Blaise was an act, from his jokes and japes to his money mongering and bets. It was all a game to Blaise and he was the only player.

"Keep an eye out for Tracey, would you? I have to find Granger, but then I need to talk to you two," Harry ordered.

"More trouble afoot?" Blaise leaned in close, looking around him to make sure the coast was clear.

"In a sense. I need to confirm something with her. First, I'm famished. Got some time before Transfiguration and I'm tired of all the sop that Pomfrey has been feeding me." Harry stood up, ready to go to the Great Hall.

"Low blood sugar. Far more dangerous than they would have us believe." Blaise nodded as he started for the door.

At the Great Hall, Harry sat down and had his first proper meal in what was likely a week. He didn't miss the furtive glances thrown his way nor did he ignore the wide berth given to him by every student that was under their Fifth Year. The older students didn't show such respect, but they still took a beat to glance upon him as if he had grown a second head. Whispers and rumors traveled fast around Hogwarts and if this first day back in the halls proved to be the norm, Harry was in for a long day.

"What have they been saying?" Harry asked as he munched on some food.

"Oh, plenty of things," Blaise said as he waved around his fork like it was a wand. "All the usual rumors going around. He's great. He's a ghost. He's Merlin. He's the Dark Lord. He's a fraud. He's a liar. He made all of it up. I keep them circulating because its fun to tell them that you're actually a werewolf and that's why Lupin was brought here."

Harry actually chucked at the one as Blaise finally landed a joke. He looked around, noting the absence of Granger from the Gryffindor table as well. He hoped that she wasn't too upset with him over his denial to talk about his uncle. There were far more important matters at hand. Idly, he spotted Ron Weasley instead and found that the red headed boy ducked his head when he made eye contact.

"Curious," Harry said.

"About what?" Blaise asked.

"How's everyone treating the Gryffindors? Tracey mentioned that they were going to attack Granger again last night."

"Pretty terribly to be honest. Even though the older ones at Gryffindor were giving them a hard time. Don't know what you said to Granger all those times in that cave of yours, but it took a lot to get her to convince the Gryffindors to go through with your plan. Speaking of stingy Gryffindors..."

Professor McGonagall was making her way towards them, several stacks of parchment floating behind her like a pack of well trained dogs. She stopped at every Third Year student, handing them a paper and issuing instructions with a stern gaze that said, "You will follow my every word."

At last, she arrived at the duo of Harry and Blaise and of course Blaise took the opportunity to lead with a joke.

"Professor McGonagall! How kind of you to join us. Might I take those off your wand?" Blaise stood up and offered to relieve her of the stack of parchments floating behind her.

"Sit down, Mr. Zabini and kindly keep your chatter to a minimum."

Blaise still smiled as he sat, seemingly happy to be cowed by McGonagall. Harry curiously peeked at the stack of papers, wondering what she was doing. With a flick of her wand, McGonagall procured a parchment that quite obviously read _Harry Potter_ along the top. She summoned a similar one that was for Blaise and laid it before them.

_**Course Track for Harry J. Potter, Slytherin**_

"Of course," Harry muttered to himself.

At the end of everyone's Third Year, there was a determination that was a combination of personal choice and faculty input that determined the specific academic track for each student. At Hogwarts, there were four general tracks that were specific to the school. It was Snape's decision to start specializing at an early age instead of continuing general studies. There were four main tracks that specific specialties within each track that students could select to cater their studies towards their desires.

General Battle was the most popular track for the students. It generally comprised of doubling up on Battle class and participating in classes that were geared directly towards improving their skills in duels and matches. Since their school was primarily focused on this military regiment, a good bulk of students usually chose General Battle or had the faculty recommended them for it. Because of the large amount of students admitted for that track, it also had the unfortunate stigma of being the _easy_ track. Most of the students that chose that track either graduated to a life in the Ministry, either working as an Auror or at some other capacity that would be useful for them.

Leadership, the track Harry likely suspected he would choose, was the advanced version of General Battle. In the Leadership track, it was the Strategy class that received a double helping instead of Battle class. There was generally a small admittance for the Leadership track as the name itself confined the role to very few. The select few in the Leadership track were generally chosen for higher internships in Wizengamot offices at the Ministry or recruited at their Seventh Year for private companies that could use their diversified skills.

Even less people were placed into the Magical Theory track. This highly specialized track had no more than five people from each year. It was reserved for the brightest of the students, advanced in Charms and Transfiguration as well as highly competent in Battle, Strategy, and Dueling. There was a rigorous grading requirement for it, notably exceptionally high grades in each discipline. Harry suspected that this would be Granger's calling.

Lastly, there was the Medical track. It required outstanding work in Potions as well as a recommendation from Slughorn himself. While high marks in Battle and Dueling were given regard, there was a stronger focus on Charms as well as Creatures. An understanding of both of those allowed for placement in the Medical track. This track was often seen as those who struggled in Battle class but excelled in other areas. It was also lucrative in that Pomfrey was one of the most well renowned doctors in all of England and each student was almost always placed at St. Mungo's or a similarly prestigious hospital.

"I forgot all about this," Blaise confessed.

"A fact that doesn't surprise me," McGonagall dryly responded. "You are to have this submitted by the first of May. You will be given your corresponding track with your summer letter. Please remember to fill out your desired track as well as a personal essay on why you would want to choose that track. If you are unsure as to which track you would like to choose, please seek advice from faculty. Also remember that a significant portion of the decision is determined from faculty input as well."

"What do you think I'm good for, Professor?" Blaise cheekily asked.

"I am not inclined to comment, but I dare say that any track where I have to see as little of you as possible would be beneficial for all parties."

"You break my heart, Professor!"

"You will recover. That I am sure of. Have either of you seen Ms. Davis?" McGonagall asked.

"Haven't seen her all day," Blaise answered straightly for once.

Fishing out one more parchment, she handed it to Harry. "Make sure she receives this. I know that you will come upon her some time today. Relay my instructions as well, Mr. Potter."

With that, she left, moving down the line as she repeated the instructions for the Third Years that were at the Great Hall. Harry stored Tracey's application behind his own, reading over the list and requirements of each track. There was a questionnaire as well as space to write a small essay. After that, there was a signature that was magically binding for each student.

"General Battle it is for me," Blaise noted as he quickly filled out the application.

"I thought you would surely go for Magical Theory."

"Your humor is as bland as your hair, Harry."

Harry chuckled, finding his joke quite funny. Looking down at the parchment, he pulled out a quill and marked down the appropriate boxes. Lastly, he came upon the chosen track section. He didn't deliberate long, knowing that he wanted to take the Leadership track. He was sure that his excellent marks in Battle, Dueling, and Strategy would help him and he fancied that Trow was probably one of the main faculty inputs for this track. He didn't quite know what Tracey would choose though.

"Say, are you coming to watch the House Cup later?" Blaise asked as he filed the application into his bag. "Reckon you'll find Granger there."

"I kind of need her before that. What time is it going to be?"

"Eight at the Room of Requirement. Admission starts at 7:30 so I reckon that if we want good seats, we're going to have to get there early. By the way, I've started early betting. Do you want to put money down on how long Gryffindor lasts? I have them at 4:1 that they'll last longer than two of the years."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

That explained Granger's absence. He had lost a great deal of time while and unconscious and completely forgot that Gryffindor would be competing in the House Cup given their victory over Slytherin during the last House match. She was probably holed in strategy sessions, trying to hammer out all the possibilities that Snape might throw at them. The House Cup was one of the two large events at the end of the year. It was arguably more popular than the Hogwarts Trophy in that each year could cheer for their respective classmates.

Harry settled upon the fact that it was unlikely he would find Granger that day and any discussion of his theory behind his attacks would do nothing more than distract her from the task at hand. Tracey would no doubt join them for Transfiguration which left Harry with nothing more to do than to return to the Common Room to drop off his track application and prepare for Transfiguration with McGonagall.

Yet, when he and Blaise arrived in the Transfiguration classroom, Tracey was no where to be found nor did she appear after the bell rang.

* * *

"Come on up! Come on up! 3 to 2 on the Sixth Year Hufflepuffs!" Blaise shouted at the top of his lungs as the students filed in.

The RoR was designed for any requirement and the House Cup would often have the seats magically hovering over the battle ground. There were enchantments that didn't allow interaction between those in dueling and those spectating and those dueling couldn't even see the spectators. It allowed those who were watching the opportunity to observe the match in real time and proved to be an excitable affair when the House Cup rolled around.

Harry paid no attention to Blaise's clamoring, wondering why his friend liked to spin the wheels of his gambling machine even though he was already preposterously rich due to the inheritance of each of his mother's dead husbands. Moving down the rows, Harry was relieved to see his reputation proceed him as several students clambered out of his path. For once, the legend around him worked to his advantage.

"Pansy!" Harry called out as he spotted the aristocratic Slytherin girl.

She turned her head, waving him over so he could sit down in the space besides her. Pansy Parkinson was genuinely regarded as rude and snobbish, even to those in Slytherin, but she made time for those who could help her.

"Looking for Tracey?" Pansy presumptively asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen her?"

Pansy shook her head. "I didn't wake up early this morning, but she was already gone by the time I made it out of bed."

Harry scratched his head in frustration. "Do you have any idea where she went? Something she said last night, maybe?"

Pansy shrugged again, unavailable to offer any help. "Last thing she said was that you were going to be discharged tomorrow morning from the Hospital Wing. I assumed she was going to see you out, but maybe she got caught up in something else?"

They exchanged a few more cursory questions about his health, but Harry left once he realized that neither Pansy nor Daphne, who was sitting a few seats down, had any idea where Tracey was. He was sure that he would find his best friend at the House Cup. Almost the whole school was in attendance. It didn't make any sense for her not to show up.

The crowd roared to life as the fog cleared and they saw the stage set before them. Harry stopped to take a look at what scenario Snape had drawn up for the House Cup. In previous years, there had been some outlandish scenarios. During Harry's first year, Slytherin had participated in a more modern setting of buildings that resembled modern day London. Of course, Harry had attempted to subvert the situation by charging head on at the Fifth Year Gryffindors, but that failed miserably. In his second year, Snape had drawn up a sprawling desert that had one student collapse from the arid air and sand.

This year, it was set in a wetland or a swamp. Harry couldn't decide which way he wanted to classify it as there looked to be more water than land. He could only assume that it was oppressively humid within the scenario and that the sparse land that remained was thick with mud. Squinting his eyes, Harry spotted the Third Year Gryffindors at the far end of the swamp. They were quickly moving already and Harry had no doubt that Granger had formed a plan of some sorts.

Tearing his eyes away from the swamp, Harry navigated his way through the crowd until he had reached Blaise again. Blaise was still busy taking last minute bets of winners and potential places while creating new odds for different scenarios as well. Harry tugged him by the arm though, intent on getting his attention.

"What is it, Harry? I'm a bit busy here," Blaise took a Galleon from some bloke that was betting on the First Year Gryffindors.

"No one's seen Tracey since this morning." Harry had to yell in his ear over the loud roar of the crowd as two groups converged in the opening minutes.

Blaise either didn't care or was too preoccupied with the betting to take serious notice. "I'm sure she'll turn up around here somewhere! Maybe she just got caught up with work or pulled in with one of the teachers!"

"But everyone is here..."

Harry trailed off as he stood up, ignoring the cries from behind him to sit down. He ran up to the top bleacher, looking around but unable to find his target. There were so many students that had arrived to watch the House Cup, so Harry took another scan of the crowd, specifically looking for the yellow badge of Hufflepuff.

"He's here. He has to be here." Harry was trying to will himself to believe, but the longer his search went on, the less likely it was that he was right.

A flash of yellow caught his eye and his heart leaped to his throat in anticipation. Yet, it wasn't the Hufflepuff he wanted. Ernie MacMillan sat there, cheering on the Sixth Year and Second Year Hufflepuffs. It proved that the Hufflepuff house had shown up in force to get behind their House.

"Go get 'em Diggory!" Ernie yelled.

Justin was nowhere to be found.

The crowd cheered as the First Year Gryffindors were knocked out of contention, leaving only the Fourth Year Gryffindors as their remaining representative in the House Cup. Harry scrambled down, dodging the sitting students and plaintively ignoring the admonishment that he should watch where he was going. Blaise was busy counting the money in his lock safe when Harry roughly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oi! Watch it here!" Blaise exclaimed as he dropped a Sickle.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Harry whispered, "Tracey's gone!"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Listen, mate, I know! She'll come -"

Harry interrupted him ferociously, tired of Blaise's lackadaisical attitude.

"_So is Finch-Fletchley_."

Blaise might not have cared about a lot of things, but his eyes widened as the implication fell in place. He waved over to Pete, the little First Year Slytherin who had taken a knock from Hufflepuff earlier in the year. Handing him over the lock safe with the money with explicit orders not to take any more bets, Blaise turned towards Harry and for the first time, Harry saw fear in his eyes.

"Let's go," Blaise said.

Harry hurried towards the exit, weaving in and out as the crowd cheered and booed. He took one last look back at the swamp, noticing that the Third Year Gryffindors were still involved in the match. Though he wish he could have stayed and watched how Granger handled the match, there were far more important matters to attend to first.

* * *

"Think, Blaise. Where would he go?"

"Not where would he go. Where _can_ he go? Where can he go that he would have time to hide a student all day without anyone else noticing?"

"The Hufflepuff dormitories?"

"He would have to be excellent at Concealing Spells to do that. Couple that with the fact that _someone_ would have noticed a Slytherin in the Common Room, I find it unlikely."

"Obviously not the Room. It's being used."

"What about the cave? Does he know about the cave?"

"No one can get into the cave but Granger."

"The Forbidden Forest?"

"It's a possibility, but Pansy said that Tracey went to sleep and left in the morning. Are you telling me that no one would see Finch-Fletchley walking out an involuntary Tracey all the way to the Forest? We're not allowed out there."

"Where else then? Where else?"

They were rushing through the hallways, not having a particular place in mind. Harry felt as if he were gravitating towards the Slytherin Common Room and knew it was a mistake. Justin had to have taken here somewhere where there was relatively no traffic or some unused classroom. There were so many options within Hogwarts that it was futile to search the place room by room.

"We have to go to Snape," Blaise concluded, pacing back and forth. "We have to tell him! This has gotten out of hand, Harry. Attacking each other is one thing, but we haven't seen Tracey all day and Justin...Justin's dangerous."

"We can't."

"Don't be stupid, Harry. We _have_ to!"

"Blaise, we can't."

"Harry, this is Tracey we're talking about here. He's the headmaster. If we don't do anything, then -"

"_WE CAN'T! WE CAN'T!_"

Harry's voice echoed through the hallways, but he doubted anyone heard it since almost everyone was watching the House Cup. Harry pulled at his hair, trying to make sense of the situation and regain control. He blamed himself for not acting sooner, for not realizing why Tracey would possibly be gone all day without seeing him. He wasn't being self-centered. He knew in his heart of hearts that Tracey wouldn't miss him getting out of the Hospital Wing because she cared about him. Now, who knew what Justin wanted with her.

He looked at Blaise who was seemingly in silent shock over Harry's outburst.

"Snape is a part of all this."

Blaise looked confounded. "What?!"

"Snape has his hands deep in all of this. That's what I was going to tell Granger! That's what I was going to tell you and Tracey. He has to be the one setting all of this up!"

"Harry, that's barmey. He's the headmaster. Why would he...why would anyone..."

"Because it's a test. It's all a test. He said so himself in the beginning of the year. _You must be held to a different standard_."

"But why?! Why would he do that?"

"Don't you think if I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here wondering where Tracey is," Harry snapped.

Blaise trailed off, bowing his head as he soaked in the information. Harry wracked his brain for all the possible locations, trying to narrow it down to a concrete number of choices, but his emotions were getting the better of him. He couldn't think straight.

"Shit," Blaise muttered. "Shit, shit, shit."

"What is it?" Harry agitatedly asked.

Blaise gulped, looking at Harry with genuine fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I...I was one of the ones that attacked you."

Harry stopped, feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach. Blaise looked terrified, not even moving for his wand as if he were bracing for impact. Harry struggled to process the information, his mind already addled from Tracey's disappearance.

"You said Snape was behind this. And...and...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it makes...makes sense to me. You have to believe me, I didn't even know what I was doing! I don't even remember _being_ there! I was there and then I was back in my room and I swear to Merlin, Harry. I swear to the four Founders and Salazaar himself that I don't remember a thing of it."

Harry was shell shocked, his mouth agape and his head buzzing.

"You're the fourth?"

"I wanted to tell you! I just...oh Merlin, fuck me. Fuck me, this is my fault. If I would've told you then you would've known how bad Justin is and fuck me. Fuck."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, trying to use Occlumency to calm himself down, but it wasn't his strong suit to clear his mind. Blaise was rambling on, cursing as he tried to apologize, but Harry was zoned out. He had to find Tracey, but Blaise was the fourth. If Blaise was the fourth, why did he do it? Could he trust Blaise? Why was Snape doing this? Where is Tracey? Why did he do it? Where is Tracey? Why Blaise? Where is Tracey?

"Blaise, stop. _Stop_."

Blaise quieted, looking down in shame as he slumped against a wall. Harry laid his head against the concrete, desperately trying to stay the flood of questions.

"Do you know _anything_ about Justin that might help us find Tracey?"

"No," Blaise said quietly. "He's not right in the head, Harry. There's something wrong with him."

It was a quiet night for the sound was closeted within the Room of Requirement. The clouds hung overhead and in the halls, the ghosts outnumbered the living. Harry tried to wrap his brain around any potential areas that Justin might have taken her, but there was nothing obvious.

"Where would I bring her?" Harry murmured to himself.

"Not in the dormitories. Can't get to the Forbidden Forest. A classroom is too easy to find. It has to be someplace no one goes."

"Somewhere no one goes."

"There's one place," Blaise sat up, pushing off the ground to get to his feet. "I've made exchanges there. It's as good of a place as any."

"Where?"

"The girl's loo on the third floor. The one where Moaning Myrtle is. No one goes there."

They were two flights above and it was a few minutes walk, but there was no time to waste. Harry immediately broke into a dead sprint, his legs aching and stiff from all of his time in the Hospital Wing, but he ignored the cramps. Blaise was right on his heels and the clobber of their footsteps ringed loudly within the empty hallways. Few words were exchanged between them as Harry prioritized Tracey's safety over Blaise's treachery. There would be time to deal with that later.

Breathing heavily, they came to a stop as they approached the corridor that housed the haunted bathroom. Harry peeked around the corner, making sure that Justin wasn't waiting outside with an obvious trap. He still felt weak, not entirely up too snuff for a duel, but he reckoned he had enough energy to deal with Finch-Fletchley.

"You think he's in there?" Blaise asked, also bent over and panting.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly.

Years of training and dueling were kicking in as Harry analyzed the situation. Most likely, they could overpower Justin two on one. Even though he wasn't at optimal strength, he knew enough of Justin's tendencies and considered himself the superior duelist. Furthermore, the addition of Blaise went a long way of alleviating his fears and though the newest piece of information unnerved him, there was no reason for Blaise to accompany him unless it was an elaborate trap.

Harry looked at his best friend, sweating and trying to catch his breathe and it didn't take long to believe him. It just wasn't Blaise's signature to resort to physical violence. Blaise was a planner, calculating and running probabilities of situations. He hated getting his hands dirty. He always used his little First and Second year minions to run his tasks for him. Most importantly, Harry saw no motivation for Blaise to attack him. Blaise didn't seek Harry's glory or ranking on the Master List. Blaise was concerned about money and he had lots more of it than Harry.

"Are you with me?"

Blaise looked up at him, the whites of his eyes contrasting darkly against his skin. He was a little taller than Harry and would no doubt be much taller as they grew, but for now he stood of roughly equal height to him.

Blaise Zabini nodded. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't ever be afraid to come to me, Blaise."

Blaise diverted his eyes, shamefully looking at the ground. He recovered after a moment because that's who he was. Resilient and always looking for an opportunity.

"Let's do this before I piss my pants," Blaise said.

Using hand signals that were well known from their time in Battle class, they approached the door, ready to use a tactic that they previously employed during a specific Battle class scenario that had them breaching doors. Blaise would lead through the door, casting a shield to deflect an initial curse while Harry would quickly file behind him, taking advantage of the slight lull and fanning out towards the corner. Blaise would then quickly engage the initial target while Harry cleared the rest of the room.

"Watch for Tracey," Harry reminded him with a soft undertone.

Blaise gave a curt nod and leaned against the wall adjacent to the door, his hand on the handle. At Harry's signal, he opened and casted _Protego_ as soon as he entered. When there was no accompanying offensive spell, he quickly moved within the doorway, making room for Harry to enter. With one hand on Blaise's back, Harry advanced and moved to the right, his wand raised and ready for battle.

Yet, they encountered no resistance and Harry already felt the disappointment. When it became clear that no one was going to attack them, Blaise lowered his _Protego_ and Harry let his hand drop to the side. After making a pass around the circular sink, Harry approached the stalls. The first one was empty and Blaise cleared the second stall as well. Their feet splashed against the flooded ground, dirt and grime evidence of the lack of care. As Harry approached the fourth stall, he pushed against the door only to find that it didn't budge.

Blaise immediately raised his wand, looking at the stall with some trepidation. Harry pointed his finger down, indicating that he wanted Blaise to look and see if there was someone within. Blaise slowly crouched down, his wand at the ready. As he placed his hands against the sopping wet ground, Blaise immediately jumped up.

"Harry, open it! Open it! _Alohamora!"_

Taking matters into his own hands, Blaise opened the locked stall door and Harry at once saw the reason behind his consternation.

"_TRACEY!"_

Harry grabbed her legs, trying to alleviate the pressure of the rope tied around her neck. Her body was lifeless, limbs unmoving as she dangled there like moss hanging from a tree. Her legs were cold and placid to the touch as Harry rose to his tip toes, trying desperately to avoid the strangulation from the rope.

"_Diffindo!"_ Blaise cast the spell as the rope was cut and Tracey came tumbling down, Harry stumbling as he fought to keep her upright. Blaise assisted him, grabbing Tracey's arms as they lowered her to the wet concrete

Leaning his ear down to her mouth, Harry looked up at Blaise and said, "She's not breathing."

Tracey's head lolled to the side, her skin pale but there was still a warmth to the touch. It had not been long.

Taking a deep breath, Harry lowered his mouth down to hers, pinching her lips so that there was easy access for him. He exhaled deeply into her mouth, trying to fill her lungs with air. He took another deep breath and exhaled into her mouth again, desperate to feel any sort of reaction.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Blaise bewilderedly asked, kneeling down next to her.

"It's CPR, I think. I've seen it in Muggle movies. Don't you know CPR? Fuck, I don't know if this is right!"

"Are you a wizard or not?! _Spirant!"_

Tracey came back to life, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Harry clutched at her, helping her sit up and rubbing her arms to bring back some warmth. He rocked her back and forth, burying his head into her hair as Tracey's breathing slowly resumed to a normal rate. His trousers were soaked from kneeling on the wet ground, but he didn't care.

"Finch-Fletchley," she finally gasped.

"We know," Blaise grimly replied.

Harry pulled back, finally letting her go from his grasp. "We're sorry, Tracey. We should have known. We should have looked for you earlier!"

Tracey shook her head, still dazed and sporting a bruise around her neck from the rope.

"He's still close."

"How close?"

"He was waiting until the House Cup started," Tracey struggled to speak, her throat sore and her voice scratchy. "Said he was going to the Hospital Wing to say that he found me dead."

Harry looked at Blaise, not wanting to let go of Tracey. Blaise simply nodded, moving towards the girl and grasping her by the shoulders. Harry shot him a thankful look and let go of her gingerly, not wanting her to fall to the ground.

"Go," Blaise said softly. "Get him."

Harry took one last look at Tracey, but she was already leaning against Blaise's chest, rubbing the bruise around her neck.

Jumping up, Harry walked quickly towards the door. He cast a look back, watching as Blaise whispered gentle murmurs to Tracey. She could barely keep herself up and it was only Blaise's strong arms that kept her sitting somewhat upright. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against his chest, but Harry could still see the bruises circled around her neck, the harsh blues looking unfamiliar on her usual porcelain skin.

He left the bathroom, idly wondering where Moaning Myrtle had gone. The Hospital Wing was across the castle, far away from the abandoned bathroom, but it would take little effort for Justin to get there. There was no one else in the hallways, but judging from Tracey's state, Harry knew the Hufflepuff would take his time to ensure that when he told Pomfrey that Tracey was dead, she would actually be so.

Breaking into a sprint again, Harry raced through the hallways, jumping the stairs two at a time to reach Justin before he could get to the Hospital Wing. There was a thought that he should have just left Justin incriminate himself as Tracey was well and obviously alive, but Harry wanted more. He wanted to quench the suddenly ravenous thirst of revenge. He could still see the bruises in his mind's eye, plain for all to see. Justin wasn't even capable of confronting Harry face on, so he reverted to attacking the weakest link. The word anger wasn't enough to describe what he felt. His hands were numb and his brain had blocked out all other thoughts of Snape or Blaise's involvement or anything Hogwarts related.

Harry was going to find Justin Finch-Fletchley and he was going to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple of chapters until the end of Third Year. Hope everyone has enjoyed it so far and I'd just like to ask about what you guys are theorizing as to what will happen next year? I already have it plotted out, but I'm interested in perspectives based upon what you've read so far. A couple of people have asked, but I plan for this story to finish at around 75-100 chapters. Obviously that could change and is varied, but that's the rough length I have for it. Keep note that how long it took to finish Third Year (roughly 25 chapters) is NOT indicative of how long each year will be. Some will be longer. Some will be shorter.**

**Thanks again for the great reviews everyone. Keep them coming and I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Estimated Update Time: 16 days**


	23. Variations of Wrong

In the dark of night, there were two boys, one unaware of the other. One boy was of a sinister plan, intending to take the life of another. The other boy was on a simple journey to report an event. In a vacuum, the balance of right and wrong seemed rather obvious, but nothing could be taken in a vacuum. One isolated event does not make a man but neither does the culmination of several events. In truth, there was nothing that _made_ a man. There was right and there was wrong and even when it was right it was sometimes wrong. But those were heady discussions for a later time when choices could be deliberated and men could talk freely amongst themselves. For now, there was only action.

Harry cast a spell to muffle his footsteps, treading lightly even as he did so. Justin was walking deliberately towards the direction of the Hospital Wing, intent on disseminating the truth of what he did. Harry could have easily let Justin go, incriminate himself once everyone realized that not only was Tracey alive, but she was also able to identify Justin as her attacker. But what was the point?

If he was right and Snape was behind all of this, it could have easily just been swept under the rug by the headmaster. If he was capable of planning a a group attack for the purpose of testing Harry's abilities, what was the point of letting Justin walk free without so much as a slap on the wrist and an order to stay mum on the subject? It didn't help that Harry felt an intense rage within him. It was threatening to overwhelm him, radiating through his body like his blood was made of fire. All he could see was Tracey hanging lifelessly in the bathroom stall, her body pale and cold and her neck ragged with bruises.

_Kill. Kill. Kill_.

The raging mantra echoed in his head as he stealthily turned the corner and tracked Justin. The House Cup would continue for at least another hour, giving Harry ample time and space to do what needed to be done. The only patrols around were Filch and whoever the poor teacher who had drawn patrol duty during the cup.

"_Stupefy._"

Harry whispered it and expertly struck Justin in the back, feeling a grim satisfaction as the Hufflepuff collapsed. Racing over to him, Harry quickly levitated the boy, knowing it would be disastrous if he got caught. Given that Harry now saw Snape as acting beyond the provisions as headmaster, he didn't know the exact punishment he would receive, but he simply couldn't trust Snape not to intentionally hurt him again. Levitating Justin wasn't the easiest task as he sprinted through the hallways, timing the moving staircases and avoiding the few patrols that were out. He needed to get from one side of the castle to the other, delving deep within the dungeons. At last, he was at his destination.

It was the alcove that led to the cave and Harry presumed it was far enough away from regular traffic that there would be no one down this region any time soon. Racing towards the Slytherin Common Room, Harry said the words and found comfort in the emptiness of the room and his dormitory. He procured a blanket, charming it so it was a dull gray color that matched the ground. Upon returning to the still stupefied Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry covered the boy with blanket. Satisfied that it looked nothing more than a blanket covering some random assortments, Harry made a turn towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

The whole task took twenty three minutes.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Blaise asked, now standing as he ran a cloth under warm water.

Harry looked towards Tracey, who was leaning against said sink with her hand massaging her throat.

"I got him. I need you to come with me, Blaise."

"Of course. But why?"

"Your Disillusionment charms. I need your expertise on them until Granger gets out."

"What do we need Granger for?"

Harry pursed his lips, not wanting to give away his plan. "I need the cave."

"Well if you've caught him, why don't you just go to the headmaster and tell him what that bastard did?" Tracey croaked out with her sore throat.

Harry and Blaise exchanged knowing glances. "It's not as simple as that, Tracey."

She looked hurt and confused, her eyes wandering from Harry to Blaise and back to Harry again. It must have been difficult to her as a brush near death would be to anyone. Most probably, she was still in shock. Though they had their run of potentially dangerous scenarios within various House matches, there was always the comfort that it could be called off if it ever got to dangerous. What Justin did was outside the boundaries of their usual fights.

"You need to give me a good reason why Justin shouldn't be expelled or why the Aurors shouldn't be here right _now_. If my father knew about this, he would hang that stupid Hufflepuff by the balls," Tracey growled, the color returning to her face as she got riled up.

"I would," Harry promised. "I would hand him over right now, but I think that Snape is behind all of this. I think he's the one that sent those bullies to beat me up."

Tracey looked flabbergasted at the idea. "Why would he _ever_ do that? He's the headmaster!"

"Because I was one of the ones that beat Harry up," Blaise confessed. "And I don't remember a single thing of it."

Tracey pinched nose, her eyes seemingly popping out of her head. "You're the fourth!?"

For once, Blaise's quick wit wasn't there to save him or deflect the truth. He had no easy comeback or witty one liner that could salvage the situation. He simply grimly nodded, accepting the truth of what he had done.

"But...but...how?" Tracey's voice was getting more faint as she spoke, clearly struggling with her injury.

"There's few people in this school that can perform that type of Obliviation or even worse, the Imperious Curse. Who else has had it out for me the entire year? It has to be Snape. It doesn't make sense any other way," Harry answered.

"I don't know why. I don't even exactly know how yet. But every theory I've had has led me back to one person planning all of this. The easy thing would be to say that Justin did it, but ever since the match in the forest and more importantly, what Blaise told me, I'm more convinced that it was Snape and if the headmaster is behind all of this, what do you think he's going to do if we come to him with Justin?"

"He can't do _nothing_."

"He can," Harry rebutted. "That's why I'm going to do something."

"Well what are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know yet," Harry lied.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Blaise accidentally let the water continue to run, absentmindedly squeezing the rag even though it was as dry as could be. Tracey was still staring at Blaise as if she couldn't quite comprehend that he was one of the attackers. All in all, it had been a trying hour of revelations that was catching up to her.

"Blaise, we need to go."

He snapped out of it, finally turning off the water faucet and handing Tracey the cloth to apply to her neck. Harry walked up to her and promptly wrapped her in a hug, relishing the relief that washed over him to have her safe and sound.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here quickly enough," he said.

She pulled back from him. "I knew you'd get here. Always the hero, Harry."

Harry smiled but he didn't mean it. Giving her one last squeeze on the shoulder, he looked at Blaise, determined to get on with it. Time was a slow sieve and every second wasted was a chance to get caught. There was one thing that worried Harry though. He didn't want to leave Tracey alone for a minute given the circumstances and any potential allies Justin might have. Yet, he also didn't want her to confront her would be killer in just a matter of minutes. It was traumatizing enough to be the target of this attack, but to complete the full circle and meet her attacker might send her into hysteria.

"Tracey, you have to come with us," Harry ordered. "But you don't have to see this."

But she just nodded and pushed herself away from the sink. "I'll come with you."

So they left, departing the flooded bathroom as the House Cup no doubt raged on within the Room of Requirement. Their combined footsteps were strangely quiet and Harry had the urge to cast another muffling charm over them, but he realized it would look and sound quite strange if they were moving about with no sound from their footsteps. Fighting the urge to break into a run to ensure that Finch-Fletchley was still comatose in the same spot, Harry willed himself to continue his normal pace.

Thankfully, Justin was still lying underneath the blanket that Harry provided. Blaise knelt down and whispered a few words, casting the Disillusionment Spell with precise accuracy. The blanket adopted the pattern of the ground and one would have to literally step on Justin to know he was there. That was unlikely since he was tucked away in an alcove.

"Now what?" Blaise asked.

Tracey had remained a few steps away as a lookout, but Harry knew it was because she didn't want to see the Hufflepuff just yet. The pain was still too raw and she was unconsciously touching her neck the entire time.

"We have to wait until Granger gets out. Only she knows how to get into the cave."

"That might be a while. What's to say that his friends won't start looking for him?"

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "He must have given some excuse as to why he wasn't going to the House Cup. It's not the kind of thing you just miss out on. I'll try to find Granger right after the House Cup ends and then we'll deal with it from there."

Harry made as if to walk away, but he felt Blaise's hand on his arm. Turning around and staring at his friend curiously, Harry asked, "What is it?"

Blaise licked his lips, uncertainty written across his face. "What are you going to do to him? If we can't give him up to Snape, what else is there to do?"

Harry looked at Tracey, unable to look towards them even though Justin was hidden under a blanket. Her usually pristine hair was tied messily into a bun and there was a slight slump in her posture as she leaned against a wall for support. This was his friend. She was one of his first friends and her loyalty never wavered and she was attacked because of him. He wasn't naïve enough to think he could have prevented it, but he couldn't let the attack go unpunished. Turning to Blaise, Harry placidly replied without emotion.

"I know what I think I'm going to do and I think you know it just as well. Isn't that why you're asking?"

Blaise let go of him, the usual jester gone from his visage. At last, he nodded and stepped out from the alcove. He looked and Tracey and gulped, turning his eyes towards the ground.

"Do what you have to do, Harry."

* * *

_CAVE. IMMEDIATE. REPEAT IMMEDIATE._

Harry conveyed the message as best he could on the special coin that both he and Hermione held. It had been an hour and he had sent Tracey and Blaise back to the dormitory for the time being. Whenever the Slytherin students would return, Blaise would come back and inform Harry that the House Cup was over and he _should_ expect Granger at some point unless she was injured. Harry didn't want Tracey to be alone, but he also didn't want her to be around Justin for an extended period of time. No doubt her condition was fragile. Once he took care of Justin, then they would visit the Hospital Wing.

While he would have preferred having Granger there immediately, the break did give him ample time to draw up his plan of attack. The trickiest thing was going to be finding a way to dispose the body. Harry had no idea whether or not Snape knew about the cave. He had to assume that he had some knowledge about the area otherwise what good were Hogwarts headmasters? Then again, there were mythical rumors of other areas of the castle, like the Chamber of Secrets, that supposedly existed and were difficult to find. Would it be such a stretch to assume that Snape didn't know about the cave?

Nevertheless, Harry wasn't going to risk it. He had to operate under the assumption that Snape knew about the cave. Given that, Harry would have to work quickly in order to dispose of the body before anyone discovered the remains. The more he thought about the plan, the queasier his stomach turned. Yet, he was determined to go through with it. A morbid fantasy of killing Justin played out in his head and the only motivation he needed was the attempt on Tracey's life. Justin was dangerous and in order to be fully rid of the problem, Harry wanted to preemptively take him out.

Still, the body. The kill. The explanation. No doubt other students were going to notice that neither Justin nor Harry were present at the House Cup. The animosity between the two was well known and they would also have to explain the presence of Tracey's neck bruises. Furthermore, he doubted that any sort of death at Hogwarts would go by without an intense investigation. Still, there was one underlying question that trumped all of it.

What would Snape do about it?

If the headmaster was genuinely behind the attacks on Harry, what was the point of them? What was he trying to prove? Was Snape just trying to get Harry expelled or did he have some ulterior motive? Even thinking about the way Snape manipulated him made Harry furious, adding to his already addled anger over Justin's attack. He clenched and unclenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch the wall and no doubt hurt his hand.

Harry heard footsteps around the corner and pressed into the alcove, his feet bumping into Justin's comatose body. They were rushed, like someone was running, though that could have easily just been an overlap of several students walking. The sounds grew louder until the unknown person stopped, breathing heavily as they did so.

"Harry? Where are you?"

Emerging from the alcove, Harry found Blaise leaning against a wall, making yet another sprint through the castle.

"House Cup is over. Sixth Year Hufflepuffs won if you were wondering," Blaise said between gasps of air.

"I wasn't wondering but thanks."

"I saw Granger. She was stunned but it looked like she didn't take any major injuries. Did you get in touch with her?"

Harry felt the coin in his pocket and took it out but saw no returning inscription. That wasn't unusual. Whenever they communicated in the past, it wasn't necessary to receive a reply to a summons.

"Not yet."

Blaise nodded, sensing his job was finished. He stepped over to see if his work was still in place and nodded in satisfaction as he saw the barely perceptible blanket covering Finch-Fletchley. Stepping away, Blaise stood in the middle of the hallway, looking left and right as he heard the students returning to their Common Rooms above them.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaise asked for the second time.

"Yes."

The other Slytherin looked distinctly uncomfortable but kept his mouth shut. The sounds of students roaming the hallways were still present, but they were fading. It was only a matter of time before the Third Year Hufflepuffs discovered that Justin wasn't back at his bed. He could only hope that Granger was ready enough to head back towards the cave.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it."

It would have to happen tonight. The longer they waited, the more likely it was that someone would report Justin as missing or not present in his dormitory or the Common Room for the whole day. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday and there were no classes, but that meant there were even less excuses for Justin not to be in his dormitory. The Disillusionment Charm worked well with still environments, but Blaise wasn't nearly advanced enough to cover the blanket if they were carrying Justin out of the castle.

"I have one," Blaise said.

"You do?"

"Make it look like an accident. That or make it look like a suicide like he did to Tracey."

"Slytherin indeed," Harry softly said.

Blaise looked sick at the thought of even bringing it up, but Harry always knew he had an apt skill at planning events and coordinating efforts. Harry was so concerned about killing him and ditching the body that he hadn't even thought of trying to frame Justin.

"You don't have to be here. I can do it myself," Harry said.

Blaise clenched his jaw like he was internally struggling with the decision. "I was part of what led to this. If I told you earlier, maybe Tracey wouldn't have..."

"You couldn't have known."

"But I did know," Blaise countered. "I knew exactly what Justin was capable of and said nothing about it. I – I should see this through."

Far be it for Harry to ignore any help. He would need every hand on deck to pull this off. As if on cue, a solid set of footsteps clattered against the stair case that spilled out to this particular junction. Blaise stilled and Harry didn't bother trying to hide himself. It was somehow less auspicious to have two Slytherins conversing in the dungeons as opposed to one by himself. Besides, it could only be one person that explored this area of the dungeons.

Hermione Granger appeared as she descended the staircase. She looked haggard, her hair more unkempt than usual and knotted in a messy bun and she carried herself like the burden of fatigue was on her shoulders. Even in her expression, she was displeased to make this journey. She stopped cold at the bottom of the stairs when spotted Blaise.

"I didn't know we were taking on more of your friends," she started coldly.

"He already knows everything. This is something more concerning," Harry said.

"Then what is it?" The annoyance in her voice was evident as was the action of placing her hands on her hips.

"I need to get into the cave."

"Is that all? Why?"

"Can I explain inside?" Harry offered.

Granger looked around as if she were noticing their rather open surroundings. She took a weary look at Blaise but nodded her head, stepping towards the magic wall. With a few wand movements and an incantation that Harry couldn't hear, the bricks started folding within themselves, revealing the muddy pathway towards the cave. Blaise's jaw dropped and Harry forgot that his friend had never seen the cave.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pointed his wand towards Justin's body and slowly levitated it off the ground. Granger didn't miss a beat and already had a hand on her wand when Harry turned to her. Blaise stood in between them, still shocked at the magical opening.

"What is that?" Granger carefully asked.

"Who is that is probably the better question," Blaise quipped.

"Who it is doesn't matter right now. We need to get into the cave," Harry said in a clipped voice.

Granger stood her ground, purposefully blocking the narrow entrance this time.

"Tell me who that is, Potter," she commanded.

Harry ground his teeth together, trying to keep his patience. "It's Finch-Fletchley. He attacked Tracey."

Momentarily conflicted, Granger had to take a moment to consider her options, but the pragmatist within her knew that it wasn't safe to have a hovering body in the hallway. She relented, taking the lead towards the cave and peppering Harry with questions.

"What do you mean he attacked her?"

"He hung her up in the first floor bathroom. Tried to make it look like a suicide," Harry grimly answered.

Granger gasped, one of the first times Harry had ever seen her show abject surprise. Their feet splashed against the mud, dirtying their clothes even further. Harry made a mental note to cast a cleaning spell once they were clear of any debris. There was a catalog of things that needed to be done in order for this to work, but Blaise's idea of making it look like an accidental suicide seemed to be the best. The only problem was getting Granger to agree with it. To that cause, Harry played up Tracey's injuries.

"She must have been hanging there for a couple of minutes by how blue she was. Neither of us had seen her since the morning and she said that Justin was waiting until the House Cup to hang her and make it look like a suicide. The bastard couldn't even attack me."

Granger shook her head, trying to wrap her immaculate brain around the fact that Justin would do such a thing. Usually, she was an automatic delivery line of questions, but it seemed as if the madness of the situation had silenced even her usual loquacious self.

The unlikely quartet entered the cave, the lights dimmed low as the refractions from the lake above played with the shadows. Perhaps on instinct, Granger walked towards the solitary desk, pulling out a chair and sitting heavily. She was massaging her left leg, looking to be favoring it. In the mean time, Blaise looked up at the glass ceiling, marveling at the strange structure.

"How did you find this?" Blaise asked, momentarily forgetting about their hostage.

"Luck." Granger gave her customary short response to that question.

Harry unceremoniously dropped Justin's body, interrupting Blaise's revere and catching Granger's attention. He looked from her to Blaise, trying to get a feel of what they were thinking. Blaise was queasy and it didn't take an expert judge to figure that out. As Harry had theorized earlier, Blaise didn't like getting his hands dirty and that character trait was evident in this moment. Granger was more difficult to decipher. Harry thought she would instantly disprove, but she sat there, and Harry expected that he would have to give a better explanation of what he was about to do.

"I need to find out why he did it," Harry declared.

Blaise nodded, accepting whatever had to be done in order to assuage him of his guilt. Granger, on the other hand, was still as stone, no doubt calculating whether it was worth it to continue on. Harry looked right at her, imploring her to go along with his plan. A few moments passed and no words came out of her mouth so Harry took that as implied acceptance.

Conjuring a blindfold, Harry flicked his wand and wrapped it around Justin's now uncovered head. Blaise was still looking up at the lake, seemingly ignoring what was about to happen while Granger sat stoically in her chair, her arms crossed and a hard look on her face. Taking a deep breath, Harry uttered the reviving charm and awoke Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The Hufflepuff boy came to slowly, wriggling around on the ground with his hands still roped behind his back and his wand in Harry's possession. At once, he started panicking, no doubt from the combination of restraint and manufactured blindness. Harry let him squirm for a moment, the only sound being the soft hush of the lake above and the scratches of clothing against rock.

"Wh – what is this?! Potter, is this you again? Potter!" Justin squirmed on the ground, trying to get a firm standing but failing to do so.

Blaise shifted on his feet, pointedly not looking their direction as he continued to busy himself with distant shapes in the lake. Granger was unmoved from her position but her chest was rising with a more pronounced shape, her intense gaze centered on Justin.

"You tried to kill Tracey," Harry uttered in a dead tone.

Justin stilled, visibly gulping as he continued to escape from his bindings. He didn't respond, only shimmying back and forth to try and find some purchase to cut his bindings. His lack of response was a practical admission of guilt.

"You almost succeeded. She's still alive though."

His actions became more frantic, his breathing heavily labored as he attempted to get to his feet but without his arms for support, he was struggling to do so. He finally got onto one knee, but Harry simply walked up to him and placed his foot against his shoulder, knocking him over like a bowling pin.

"Why'd you do it, Justin?"

The Hufflepuff tried to get on his feet again, looking abysmally pathetic as he rolled around on his back, gritting his teeth as he scratched his bare hands against stone. Once or twice, he managed to get some solid footing, but Harry simply kicked him over again, circling him with a predatory stalk.

"Why, Justin?"

He gave up trying to get on his feet, exhaling loudly through his nose as the sweat became visible on his forehead and neck. Justin licked his lips, still not answering Harry's question. Harry continued to circle him, his wand held loosely in his hand as he circled around Justin.

"You need to tell me. You need to tell me everything, right now."

When Justin refused to respond again, Harry stowed his wand and walked over to the bound and blindfolded Hufflepuff. Hauling him to his feet by the scruff of his shirt, Harry easily manhandled him despite Justin's larger frame. The adrenaline was rushing through his body as he dragged the boy towards the pool of water near the back of the cave, ignoring his protestations. Roughly shoving him to the ground, Harry ignored Justin's cries of pain as the boy's knees clattered roughly against the ground.

"_TELL ME WHY, JUSTIN!" _Harry roared, the anger spilling over.

Justin's chest rose and fell like a quick metronome, but he still didn't answer. Grabbing the back of Justin's hair and placing the flat of his right palm against the center of his back, Harry shoved Justin's head into the water. The Hufflepuff flailed wildly, rolling his body as he tried to raise his head from the water, but Harry's grip was too strong. After roughly thirty seconds, Harry pulled him up roughly by his hair.

"Why, Justin," Harry hissed into his ear.

Justin gasped, trying to inhale air instead of water. "P-p-potter, stop it! Stop it, please!"

Harry dunked his head again, pushing Justin against the ground so that he wasn't even on his knees anymore. The Hufflepuff could do nothing but try to roll his body, but with his hands bound and Harry expertly pinning him down due to years of similar treatment from Dudley, he could do nothing but try and hold his breath to prevent water from invading his lungs. In truth, Harry already had a particular method that could have easily procured the information he wanted, but there was a deep desire to inflict pain upon Justin.

"Stop it, _please!_" Justin cried as Harry lifted him again. Harry didn't know if it was tears or just water running down his face, but he didn't care. He wanted it to hurt.

As Harry prepared to lower his head again, Justin cried out, "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

Harry paused, then grabbed Justin roughly by the hair and forced his head into the water again. He relished Justin's fight against him as he forced him deeper into the water, holding him there for a longer period of time. Harry wanted Justin to know how Tracey felt as she was dangling there in the bathroom. Harry wanted Justin to feel the life slipping from him. Justin's struggles started to wane as his body fatigued and the kick in his legs grew weaker. It was approaching a minute when Harry heard the chair screech behind him.

"Potter, that's enough." Granger stood up, no wand in her hand but intent in her voice.

Harry released his hold on Justin and the Hufflepuff flipped over, snot and tears running down his face though it was near indistinguishable with the water from the small pool. His breathes rattled between gasps and small whimpers, such was the extent of Harry's attempted drowning. Blaise had not yet moved from his position, still seemingly entranced by the water above and ignoring the water below. Granger's face was inscrutable, a carefully managed expression that betrayed neither acceptance nor denial.

Standing over Justin, Harry placed a foot on his chest, reliving all of the tactics Dudley had used against him.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Harry asked calmly.

Harry felt the rise and fall of Justin's chest as his foot was placed upon it. Each breath was an admission of guilt and Harry was not going to leave this cave without finding out why Justin did it. It would be easy to blame it on pure malice, but to Harry, there was an understanding of the situation that he didn't quite feel was correct.

"I just -" Justin started, "-I just hate it. I hate everything you do, Potter."

"And that's reason to kill Tracey?"

"Your bitch deserved it."

Harry stilled, his breathing slowing to a constant low rate. He looked up at Granger, green meeting brown. She pursed her lips, subtly shaking her head before turning around and sitting back in the chair. That was answer enough for him.

Harry twirled his wand in his hand, letting loose some sparks for imaginative effect. Justin flinched, recognizing the sound of magic when he heard it. He tried scrambling away as limited as he could, fearing the worst as Harry eyed him down while Blaise and Granger did their best to ignore the impending situation.

"Potter, don't. I'm – I'm sorry! Is that what you want? I'm sorry!"

"Do you know what they say about me, Justin?"

"They call you a lot of things!"

"Have you heard the rumor that I can read minds?"

"Yes, yes, but..."

Harry licked his lips and raised his wand, standing over the cowering Hufflepuff with Granger and Blaise to his back.

"_Legilimency_."

The slight drownings must have had an effect on the sluggishness of Justin's mind because Harry found it laughably easy to slosh through his memories. He waded through them, easily picking out fragments of his childhood and his years at Hogwarts. There was his domineering father, always encouraging him to get involved and allow himself to become a public leader. There was his absent mother, more obsessed about social niceties and entertaining guests rather than raising her son.

Harry plucked a memory of himself besting Justin in a rather tame duel and felt the humiliation from the Hufflepuff. It seemed as if Justin took it far more seriously than Harry had even though there wasn't anything in the duel that resembled anything that would require such a humiliated feeling. A combination of self loathing and jealousy overtook Justin in this memory as he watched Harry be placed tenth on the Master List at the beginning of Third Year.

Then, Harry was in a darkened hallway and there was a figure in the distance, shimmering and cloaked. Harry waited, knowing this was the turning potential turning point of Justin's memories, but it vanished and he was suddenly encased in a vast white room that stretched on to either side for eternity. Harry whirled around on the spot, trying to find another memory to latch onto, but all he saw was nothingness.

_Impossible_.

There was no way that Justin was skilled enough to block out his memories like this. Even Granger had subtle ripples of uncertainties when she blocked him out. This blankness was perfect, a complete sheet that absorbed that part of Justin's memories. It was skilled, advanced, and required an expert.

The drip, drip of the pool and the cool aesthetics reminded Harry that he was back in the cave as he exited Justin's head. The Hufflepuff was lying prone on the ground, unmoving. The blood had drained from his face and he was speechless, his mouth hanging open in shock. Furious, Harry enchanted him again.

"_Legilimency!"_

He reappeared in that same blank nothingness and frustratedly coiled out his mental attacks, rapidly searching for that memory that could explain so much. Yet, he was thwarted again by the surprising emptiness of Justin's head. Harry, though, had practiced enough Legilimency to know that it didn't quite _feel_ alright. The mental defenses seemed fabricated and unnatural, definitely not something Justin could create by himself.

Pushing himself through Justin's head, he burrowed into the nothingness while seeking out various other memories, trying to overwhelm the erected defense. He was ripping the Hufflepuff's mind apart, desperately reaching for that flailing image of a man in a cloak in the dark. Harry thought he was making progress until he found himself back in the cave and being violently shaken by one Hermione Granger.

"Harry, stop it! You're going to kill him!" she yelled.

Indeed, Justin was curled into a the fetal position, shaking and sweating as blood poured from his ears. His teeth were chattering together and Blaise had his wand out but looked unsure as to what he could possibly do to help. Harry stepped back, lowering his wand as he tried to check his anger. He was so close to finding out who the man in the cloak was.

"He knows, Granger. He knows the person behind all of this," Harry growled.

"Person behind what?!"

"Behind _everything_! I don't know if he was put up to it, but there has been someone in charge of everything happening to me. And – and – I think I know who it is."

"But what does Justin have to do with it?" she asked.

"Because he needed a planner. He needed someone to direct his anger. I felt it Granger and if you performed Legilimency on him, you would feel it too. He _hates_ me, but he needed a push – a prod – and whoever provided that is also skilled enough to completely block out a certain section of his head from Legilimency. Who do you think that is?"

She gulped, not wanting to answer even though she had her suspicions as soon as Harry started talking. Granger looked down at Justin, still clutched in the fetal position bar the shaking and sweating.

"It can't be Snape."

"It _can_ be. We don't know if it is, but it makes a hell of a lot of sense."

"And if it is, Harry. If you're right about it being..._him_...then what is this? What is this supposed to accomplish? I am not comfortable with this. I am not – I am not going to be a part of this. What's your end game, Harry? What are you going to do now?"

Harry turned away from her, taking a few paces away as he stepped towards the pool of water. Blaise hung by the sidelines, too enraptured by their conversation to say anything else. His head simply shot back and forth like he was watching a particular entertaining Quidditch match. In the midst of all was the catatonic Justin Finch-Fletchley lying on the ground.

"I'll take care of it," Harry dismissively said. "Take Blaise out of here and I'll wrap up the rest. No need for you to be here."

But Granger didn't leave. In fact, she didn't even move.

"You didn't answer my question," she re-iterated.

There was a change in the atmosphere as a sudden tension filled the air. Gone was the threat and reluctance of Finch-Fletchley. Instead, there hung an unanswered question, floating between them like a massive blanket covering the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

"Don't, Granger," Harry warned. "I said I would take care of it."

"What you're implying is very dangerous, Harry. It's – I can't do that."

"You don't have to. That's why I'm telling you to leave."

Granger shook her head, her bushy ringlets swiping across her face. "That's not what I meant. I can't let _you_ do that."

She flexed her hand, expertly letting her wand drop from the hidden wrist holder under her robes. The wand was at her side, not raised in an offensive or defensive manner, but the message was clear as the water above them. There was a stillness to her body, but her feet were at shoulder length, ready to pivot at a moment's notice while her body held a loose tenseness, coiled and ready to strike. It was a dueling pose.

"He tried to kill Tracey. I can't let him do it again. If I let him go, that's exactly what's going to happen." Harry tried to appeal his case, realizing that Granger wasn't bluffing.

"We can turn him into Snape. We can tell people what he tried to do to Tracey."

Harry scoffed. "That's not going to do anything. Snape won't do a damn thing."

"And what happens after you do what you do?" Granger snapped. "What happens when the Aurors come to investigate and they start asking questions? What do you think will happen if a Hogwarts student _dies_?"

"Snape won't let it come to that. He'll hide it."

"And what if you're wrong, Harry? What if you're wrong and you're just throwing away your life in a moment of madness?"

Harry gulped, feeling the magic thrum through his wand arm into his wand. He didn't dare move his feet and give away his first plan of action and started noting advantages and disadvantages of his surroundings. It was a wide and open cave, save for the pool of water, that offered little natural protection. It would be a straight forward duel, a direct attack of magic against magic.

"I'm not wrong."

Granger's face hardened, realizing that he was set in his ways. Internally, she was conflicted as she knew that any attempt to harm another student should be met with swift punishment. Yet, she couldn't possibly condone what Harry was implying. She couldn't possibly let Harry _kill_ Justin.

"I can't let you do this. We can still go to someone else. McGonagall, maybe."

"Aren't you listening?" Harry hissed. "Snape has his hands everywhere. What do you think Justin's going to say? He knows about the cave. He knows about the Legilimency. He knows about everything! Unless you've somehow learned the Memory Charm overnight, he's not going to forget this."

Granger shifted her body ever so slightly and Harry mirrored her as he was trained to do. She opened up so she was facing him head on, her grip still loose on her wand.

"There's another way. We go to Snape directly. Tell him that he needs to have Justin on a gag order or else we tell the school board about how he tried to kill Tracey. If Justin says anything, we have three witnesses that say otherwise and that he's making all of it up," Granger reasoned.

Harry laughed, but it was dark and humorless. "Blackmail the headmaster of Hogwarts? I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our generation."

"It's better than what you're planning."

Abruptly cutting his laugh short, Harry warned her one last time. "Just let it go, Granger."

There was a moment of hesitation and Harry genuinely thought that she would just leave the cave and let him deal with Justin directly. Instead, she set her feet with a resigned look on her face.

"I can't."

* * *

In between the powerful Gryffindor and Slytherin stood another Slytherin, watching the exchange with fascination and trepidation. When Granger declared her disapproval of Harry's plan, he sensed a finality in her tone and a declaration of battle. Neither of them were willing to back down on this issue and it looked to be that words were not going to be enough to settle this particular fight.

"Oh Merlin's balls, this is not going to be pretty," Blaise said.

Instinctively, Harry attacked first, the adrenaline and rage that accompanied his brief spat with Justin fueling him past discretion. Reflexively, Granger deflected his weak stunner with a shield and parried quickly with a combination of a Whiplash Hex and a Scorching Mark. Nimbly avoiding both by shuffling his feet, Harry flicked his wrist and conjured a large net that was intended to trap and disable her. Undeterred, Granger cut it down with a Cutting Hex and was surprised when the net multiplied upon her curse. Thinking quickly, she sent four different fireballs at the multiplied nets, burning them to ashes so they couldn't multiply.

"New tricks, _Potter_?" Granger used his surname snidely.

Instead of verbally answering her, Harry cast his _Venka_ charms around her, producing several area trigger trip wires that were invisible to both of them.

"_Venka! Venka! Venka!"_ Granger countered, using his spell against him.

Harry had to carefully move now for a single trip up could prove disastrous. It didn't surprise him that she learned the spell he used on her earlier in one of his lessons. If nothing else, Granger was very resourceful and researched every detail to the minutiae.

It was Granger's turn to go on the offensive as she attacked viciously, using a dizzying combination of Stunners mixed with offensive spells that ranged from Cutting Hexes to Tripping Jinxes. She varied the combination, keeping Harry off guard as he used a mix of _Protego_ shields, physical dodging, and countering with defensive spells that would clash against hers. In the middle of it all, Granger was enchanting something between spells, expertly keeping a steady stream of attacks so that Harry had no opening to attack.

She relented for a moment and Harry delayed his attack to get a better handle of the situation. Neither of them had broken into a sweat, such was their regiment and training during classes. Granger was as skilled as she had been previously when they fought in the beginning of the year, but she didn't have to hide behind jagged rocks to deflect his spells this time. She was more than game enough to take the fight to him head on.

Harry jumped forwards, closing the distance between them so that Granger didn't have so much room to fight him remotely. Pounding her with _Stupefy_ after _Stupefy_, Harry pushed her back towards a wall, trying to pin her down. Breaking a string of his spells, Granger spun on the spot and spoke a spell he didn't understand. At once, he was surrounded with five _different_ Grangers.

Stepping back, Harry whirled around on the spot, producing a few shields as the different Grangers branched out in a variety of attacks. The five quickly surrounded him, proving that it wasn't just a mirror of whichever one was the original Granger. He leaned from foot to foot, careful not to displace his weight as he defended himself from the onslaughts. There were obvious limitations of this spell as each Granger could only attack at once, telling Harry that she was controlling them separately. It was certainly a feat of magic.

Too bad he had the perfect spell to cancel it out.

"_Fulminare!"_

It wasn't as strong as his version in the forest, but the chain lightning spell still did the trick. It struck one of the Grangers and leaped to the others, until the real Granger deflected it with a shield. Such was the strength of the spell that the shield was not enough and she had to leap out of the way as a crack of lightning smashed against a stone wall of the cave. Granger came to her feet, panting and showing some signs of fatigue.

"You've been holding back," Harry commented.

"Hogwarts doesn't end at Third Year," Granger replied, walking in a wide circle around him.

"Why are you protecting Justin?"

"I'm not protecting him. I'm trying to protect you, you idiot," she hissed.

"This is what I have to do. He hasn't given me any other choice."

"You can't just kill people, Harry. Even after everything Justin has done, you can't just kill him for retribution. These kinds of decisions aren't made unliterary by us and certainly not by you. Justin deserves to be punished for what he did but not by you – and not like this."

"You and I both know that nothing will happen to him. We'll turn him into Snape and Snape will pretend to do something, but if I'm right, then he'll just be back in the hallways in no time. He'll call it a _misunderstanding_ or part of _Hogwarts Battle School_."

"If you're right, we'll cross that bridge when you get there. Justin hasn't seen anything. He's been blind folded and unconscious this whole time. No one will believe a word he says after they find out that he tried to kill Tracey. Harry..._please_."

She had lowered her wand to her side, her tone desperate as she pleaded for Justin's life. It infuriated Harry to no degree that she would take a stand for someone as vile as that Hufflepuff, but he could see the reason behind her argument. Frankly though, he wasn't interested in reason. Harry identified Justin as a threat that could not be put down by embarrassment or shaming. He didn't have the resources to keep track of the Hufflepuff all the time nor did he have the ability to protect his friends during every waking minute of the day.

There was only one thing left to do.

Harry turned towards Justin, still blind folded and lying on the ground. He made one step towards him, raising his wand as he cast the spell against him. Granger watched helplessly, too slow to react as Harry opened his mouth to say the words.

"_**HARRY, NO!"**_

* * *

It was a long walk to the headmaster's office. Every step felt heavy to Harry, trudging slowly but with a purpose. His face was pulled in a terminal scowl, his robes wrapped tightly around him as the air of the spring night still had remnants of the long winter. Almost everyone else was bound to be asleep by this time, but no doubt the headmaster could be found in his quarters.

He approached the gargoyle that signified the entrance of the headmaster's office. Pulling the arm, Harry heard the internal gong within. It was commonly known to students that one pull of the gargoyle's right arm would alert the headmaster of someone at the entrance. Previously, other headmasters had used various passwords, but Snape found it too tiresome to keep others out. He had different security functions within.

Harry patiently waited, dreading the conversation that was to come. He had to confront Snape. He had to tell him about what he did. If nothing else, any reaction from the headmaster would prove his meddling in the matter. After a requisite wait, the gargoyle turned aside and Harry was greeted with Headmaster Snape, dressed in pressed black robes and _not_ looking as if he had just been asleep.

"Mr. Potter. What brings you here in this hour," Snape said as if he didn't know anything at all.

"There's been an incident," Harry dully answered. "I need to speak with you in private about it."

After a beat, Snape turned around wordlessly and Harry took the implication and followed him inside. Together, they ascended the spiral staircase until they reached the door to his office. Snape placed his hand against it and the door briefly glowed before opening for its master. Inside, the office was plain and meticulous, each instrument placed specifically where it was supposed to be. His desk was cleared save for a quill balanced on top a bottle of ink. Snape took a seat behind it, simultaneously seeming languid and alert at this hour.

"What has happened that requires my attention at this hour of the night?" Snape asked in a way that sounded insulted yet interested.

Harry swallowed down some anger, already having rehearsed this speech.

"Earlier tonight, during the House Cup, Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff tried to kill Tracey Davis. He tried to hang her in the flooded girl's bathroom on the First Floor. She can attest to not only being kidnapped but also suffering from near strangulation at his hands. Finch-Fletchley has also attacked me in the hallways, beating me severely earlier in the year. You told me once if I had to tell you something that you would be there, so here I am."

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley has been missing from his dormitories tonight. I assume that you have found him then?" Snape crossed his hands on top of each other as he leaned back on his high back chair.

"I have..."

"And?"

Harry paused, staring straight into the headmaster's cold, dark eyes. His hair was slick and oily, pulled back from his face, enhancing the sharp scowl and the hooked nose. He had an aura of placidness about him, but Harry knew that the snake was lying in wait beneath the surface. There was an undoubted power with Snape, restrained yet _there_.

"I need your assurance," Harry said.

"Assurance of what?"

"You need to make sure that Justin can't do this again. You need to make sure that Justin won't come near me or my friends for as long as we are in Hogwarts. You need to make sure that students won't try to _kill_ other students at this school. I understand the bad publicity it would bring to you if there were stories about one student trying to kill another so that's why I'm coming to you. Justin needs to be punished. I don't ever want to have to worry about him again."

Harry let loose with his conditions, knowing full well that Snape might just ignore all of it. In the end, Granger was right as she almost always was. He couldn't kill Justin, not here and not now. Harry had simply stunned Justin and stalked off, cursing everyone around him as Blaise watched on with his jaw hanging open at the display. They had dropped Justin off at the Great Hall, unconscious and free.

"I see."

Snape looked down between his hands, holding his ever present poker face. Still, Harry detected a slight frown of disapproval. Or was it concern? Was it acceptance? It was hard to read the imperceptible headmaster.

"He's in the Great Hall. I suspect he'll have a story to tell, but I want your assurance that he will be left alone," Harry repeated.

He almost told him_,"_Or else."

But there was no use trying to blackmail Snape. He would either do it or he wouldn't and Harry would have to deal with the fallout either way. If it happened again, then Harry was completely prepared to deal with the consequences of punishing Justin himself, but for now, this would be done in another way.

"You have my assurance," Snape said slowly, nodding once.

Nodding, Harry licked his lips, standing up as the metaphorical monkey still clawed at his back. He turned to leave, wanting to keep the conversation short. At the door of the headmaster's office, Harry stopped and turned around.

"By the way, headmaster..."

Snape looked up, his countenance blank.

Harry whispered the spell underneath his mouth, raising his wand ever so slightly. His mind was instantly within the headmaster's and he found himself in that same blank space that was present in Justin's mind when he had interrogated him. Knowing that the headmaster was probably as accomplished of an Occlumens as he could find, Harry did not attack. Instead, he sent a message.

_I know_.

Harry pulled out of his head, meeting Snape's ever blank gaze. He kept his calm, adjusting his glasses as it slipped down his nose. His green eyes never wavered, unflinchingly returning the headmaster's straightforward stare.

"Good night, headmaster."

"Good night, Mr. Potter."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter for Third Year. There will be two interlude chapters before the Fourth Year begins. I hope everyone enjoyed this update and let me know what you thought about it with your reviews. Next chapter's author's note will have a lot of information about the future of this story so pay attention to that.**

**Estimated update time: 21 days**


	24. Fulminare

The next morning, Justin Finch-Fletchley left Hogwarts under the guise of familial obligations. Neither the boys in his dormitory nor any other Hufflepuffs saw him leave, but Professor Lupin had informed them of his departure. The slight amount of gossip quickly made its way to Slytherin ears and it was Blaise who heard it first.

"Justin's gone," Blaise said in low tones as he dug in for breakfast.

The recipient of his message nodded, his black hair falling across his glasses as he skewered a banger with vicious retribution. Though it fell short of the capital punishment he wanted to inflict the previous night, it was a small victory nonetheless. Harry Potter could now rest easy for the year knowing that his main antagonist wasn't in the closet. That wasn't to say there were no other dangers at all, but at least he wouldn't have to constantly look over his shoulder for that certain Hufflepuff.

"Snape kept his word then," Harry commented.

"Bastard better." Blaise grumbled, chancing a look at Tracey.

Sandwiched between the two boys was an unusually quiet girl. To the naked eye, she looked to be fine, but Harry and Blaise knew that she had used copious amounts of makeup and charms to cover the series of bruises around her neck. It had taken plenty of coaxing and wildly evasive answers to Pansy before Tracey had emerged to accompany them for breakfast. Frankly, neither of them wanted to leave her alone for any extended period of time after the ordeal she had suffered. Worst of it all was that she could hardly tell anyone else about it.

"You feeling okay, Tracey?" Harry asked in genuine concern.

"Great! I'm glad that he's gone," she said in a chipper voice.

Harry and Blaise exchanged glances and the latter shrugged. It was hard to tell what Tracey was feeling and unlocking this mystery was not quite Harry's expertise. He knew that he would have felt more than perturbed had he been on the brink of death so obviously Tracey's reaction was slightly unnatural at best. He would have to keep his eyes on her.

"Did you choose your Track? McGonagall said they have to be due in a couple of days." Harry continue to spurn the conversation with her.

"Harry's probably not going to get picked for General Battle, the prick. He's going to leave us," Blaise said.

"You don't know that. With the way Snape hates me, he'll probably put me in General Battle anyways."

"You have to stay with us!" Blaise implored.

"I was actually thinking of taking Medical," Tracey quietly interjected.

Blaise froze, perplexed as to why she would choose that Track. Then, realization dawned upon him.

"You're _both_ leaving me!?" Blaise cried.

Tracey blushed as she mixed around some scones.

"Well, I do have really high marks in Potions. It's always been my best subject. Slughorn has said multiple times that I would work well in an Apothecary. My Creatures grade is passable and...well, let's face it, I'm just not that good at Battle class."

"That's not true!"

"You're underselling yourself!"

Blaise and Harry protested respectively, trying to make their case. Blaise was concerned that he was going to be taking extra classes of Battle class without either of his friends while Harry was curious as to why she would choose the Medical track. She had previously never expressed such an interest. Then again, Harry had never really asked. He just assumed they would most likely be in General Battle.

"I - I - I mean I don't even know if I'll get in. The teachers will probably recommend me for General Battle since my Creatures grade isn't as high as it could be, but - I think - I think I'm going to put in for Medical," Tracey stuttered and stammered.

Blaise was speechless, utterly flabbergasted that he was going to be alone in General Battle. He thought for sure that Tracey would at least be there with him as Harry was always destined for bigger and better things, but even she didn't want to be in General Battle anymore. Harry sat there contemplatively, still trying to make good with Tracey's choice.

"Whatever you choose, I'm sure you're going to be great at it." Harry finally said.

She was allowed to choose what Track she wanted. After all, Harry wasn't going to be in General Battle either and Blaise wasn't making a fuss about that. Just because everyone expected Tracey to be in General Battle didn't mean that she would _have_ to be there.

"Good for you," Harry added.

"Thanks," she gratefully responded.

Blaise continued to shake his head, oblivious, or seemingly oblivious, of Tracey's guilt in choosing Medical.

"I can't believe you're both leaving me."

"We're still going to be taking most of our classes together, dolt." Harry reached over to smack Blaise on the arm. "It's just the specialization classes that are different."

"That really makes me feel better. Draco Malfoy leading the charge for the Slytherins. I'm sure that will go well," Blaise sarcastically said.

"We'll still be in the classes, Blaise," Harry wearily repeated. "I'm pretty sure we'll still be in the same dorm as well."

"Still," Blaise grumbled as he picked into his loaf.

The dark Slytherin's disgruntledness carried on for most of breakfast though Harry struggled to understand why he was so perturbed. Harry mused that most of Blaise's distraughtness would arrive in the form of having to cooperate with other Slytherins. Blaise, more than other people, obsessed over having control of his surroundings and being forced to partner with Draco or Theodore Nott of all people would no doubt unsettle him. Still, Harry knew that Blaise was quick on his feet and quicker with his tongue and didn't doubt his ability to make new alliances within Slytherin.

A rush of students flocked into the Great Hall, chattering excitedly. Harry watched them pass, noting that none of the Hufflepuffs seemed particularly upset or interested that Justin was gone. The explanation Snape gave them must have been sufficient enough to disregard any other questions as to why Justin had to leave school a month early. It was good enough for Harry.

"What's all the commotion for?" Harry asked.

"I guess you weren't really around for the announcement last night," Blaise said."They're showing the final rankings for the Master List today."

Harry turned around in his seat, noticing that the Master List was still wrapped up at the top near the rafters. There was a collection of students, mostly older years, settled underneath, waiting to see if their name was one of the top twenty so they could compete for the Hogwarts Trophy.

"It's 8 to 1 that you place in the top twenty by the way," Blaise commented, finally breaking out of his rut.

"Those don't seem like long odds."

"I think people learned their lesson from earlier in the year. You think Snape will put you on there?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Harry glanced towards the Head table, noticing the headmaster conversing with an irate looking professor Lupin.

They didn't have to wait long. A quarter before eight, the banner unfurled in a theatrical manner, magically unfolding like a scroll as the gold letters stood out against the black background. Harry only need to scan down a few lines to find his place.

_20th - Harry Potter, Third Year_

This time, there weren't gasps of astonishment or a brief pause of disbelief. There were a few glances his way, but it seemed like more people were expecting it at this point. Blaise was excitedly picking up bets for Harry's placement and already making odds for the eventual winner, but Harry just turned to look at the head table.

Oddly enough, Snape wasn't even looking towards the Master List banner. He was still in a fitful argument with professor Lupin and didn't even bother paying attention to the ceremony before him. In the distance, Harry heard other students cheer for their friends and housemates that had achieved a top twenty placement for qualification in the competition for the Hogwarts Trophy. While he recognized a few names and discovered that Marcus Flint and Emily Kitchen were the other Slytherins in the top twenty, he didn't recognize the large majority of the others.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise asked after the clamour died down.

Tracey and Blaise were looking at him expectantly, but Harry had already decided on what to do.

"I think I have just the thing..."

* * *

There was a week to prepare and most of the other nineteen students in the top twenty of the Master List could be found in the library researching spells or in Trow's classroom studying old tape or using the Room of Requirement during empty periods. Yet, no one could find Harry Potter. There were rumors of him being seen holed up in his dormitory or in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, training with the centaurs. Others said that he was practicing _within_ the Great Lake. The die hard conspiracists mused that he was within the headmaster's quarters, receiving training from Snape himself.

Yet, Harry Potter was still seen in classes, participating and making grades that ranged from Outstanding to simply Acceptable. If there was something to say, it was that Harry Potter was more reserved than normal and could rarely be seen without the company of his two best friends, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. The trio were inseparable, an indistinguishable blob that proved to be more cohesive as the year went on. But if you looked closely, you could see fine differences. Harry was more confident, walking with an air of invulnerability that was obvious to everyone around him. Tracey was smaller, less noticeable and prone to long bouts of silence. Only Blaise was the same, quick with tongue but cold in the eyes.

On the night of the battle for the Hogwarts Trophy, the whole school was invited into attendance and, this time, there were no stray students wandering about in the hallways. Said hallways were empty, a cavern of empty spirits and ghosts. Only Filch remained, patrolling the corridors in a manner that was lackadaisical for him. The entirety of the school had already filed within the Room of Requirements while the remaining twenty students resided in an adjacent classroom. The door would open one at a time for them and they would enter the imagined scenario separately.

In the holding room, the youngest student of that batch sat in the corner of the room away from everyone else. There were a few accusatory glances but most of them just detached a wandering gaze towards the boy in the corner with a sense of curiousness.

"What is he doing here?" They would whisper to each other.

Harry Potter ignored all of it, calmly sitting in the corner with his knee bouncing ever so slightly while he balanced his wand in the center of his palm so that the weight was evenly distributed on both sides. He neither looked up nor engaged in any conversation with the older students around them. Their only minder was Moody, staring intensely at everyone at once with his magical eye. Only when he heard a set of footsteps stop near him did Harry lift his head to see who had finally approached him.

"Hullo," the boy said.

Said boy was tall with wild, dirty blond hair. He had an easy smile about him that made him naturally appealing. While he wasn't muscular, he was fit enough so that his body nicely filled out the bland, gray robes that settled on his shoulders. On his breast was the black and yellow badge that marked him as a Hufflepuff.

"Hi," Harry responded, rising to stand.

"Oh no, don't," the Hufflepuff fussed, making a point to sit next to him. "I've been pacing too much as is. I really need to take a seat before we start."

Harry nodded, resuming his sitting position.

"I'm Cedric Diggory."

Cedric Diggory stuck out his hand, the same easy smile on his lips while his eyes danced with merriment. It was a different expression than the rest of their peers around them. Most of sat or stood or paced silently with intense gazes. A few others were trying to crack jokes. Only Diggory seemed at ease.

"Harry Potter," Harry responded in kind.

"I don't think you need any introduction," Cedric replied cheekily. "I've heard a _lot_ of things about you, Harry."

"Oh yeah? What have you heard?"

"Well, you have a lot of names to start out with. Some of my compatriots in Hufflepuff have a few select names for you, but they're rather uncouth." Cedric smiled, trying to impart the joke with Harry.

"I'm sure they have more than a few," Harry dryly added.

Cedric laughed, a quiet chuckle that made his grey eyes twinkle mischievously in the low light.

"Of course you know the one that people call you the most. _The Boy-Who-Lived!_"

"I do know that one."

"There's a fair few that call you _The Heir of Slytherin_, but I think they're a bit bonkers myself."

This time, it was Harry who snorted. "I think they're wrong on that one."

"Rumors do have a way of spreading quickly without a thought to them," Cedric conceded. "Yet, I have heard of one name that seems to have a little bit of truth in it. They only speak of it in hush tones and I don't think the Third Year Hufflepuffs seem too fond of it, especially the Finch-Fletchley bloke. Still, everyone's heard of the story."

"Which story?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"_The Bringer of Lightning_."

Cedric said it in a hushed tone, as if he were uttering an urban legend. Instead of looking serious, his grin grew wider as if he couldn't believe he had used the phrase himself. Feigning innocence, Harry shrugged, not knowing what the Hufflepuff really wanted. Of course, Diggory might have just wanted to talk, but Harry kept up his guard nonetheless.

"That one might be true," Harry answered evasively.

"Oh come off it!" Cedric clapped his hands, attracting a few curious glances their way. "You have to tell me! Just answer true or false for me. You don't have to say anything else. Just give me a yes or no."

Harry shrugged as if to say why not. Diggory seemed harmless and Harry could see why he usually saw this boy in the center of a gaggle of Hufflepuffs. Diggory was naturally charismatic in a way that would make Malfoy jealous.

"Alright. True."

"True to what?" Cedric quickly asked.

"Just true." Harry smiled a little bit this time.

"I'll assume that's true that they call you _The Bringer of Lightning_." Cedric stroked his chin thoughtfully, trying to think of more questions.

"Is it true that you called lightning down from the clouds and smote everyone in the forest?"

"False."

"Then how'd you do it?"

"That's not a true or false question," Harry pointed out.

"Bollocks, I thought I had you." Cedric snapped his fingers in annoyance. "But you did use a spell that hit multiple targets. I watched the tape of it myself. It wasn't a spell I've ever seen or read about."

"True."

Harry was surprised that Diggory would go out and take the time to watch the tape. Then again, all of the students had probably watched tape on each other. Harry had been up to something else during the week that had elapsed between the reveal and this match.

"Interesting," Cedric murmured. "Do you have a Time Turner?"

"False."

"Had to ask. People thought you were taking double classes with how you were beating them. Is it true you partnered with Granger to plan that little turn in the forest?"

"False," Harry lied, not wanting to give too much fodder to those who would use Granger's alliance with him as a reason to pick on her.

"Really?! I thought I really had that one." Cedric bought it. "Is it true that you can read minds?"

"True."

"Legilimency. _Very_ advanced and not in the curriculum at all. Where'd you get instruction for that one? Snape?"

"False."

"_Not_ from Snape?" Cedric looked absolutely befuddled that Harry could figure out Legilimency on his own. "You'll definitely have to teach me that one. I gather that's a rather useful skill since no one else here is trained in it."

"I think I'll keep that one close to the chest," Harry responded, surprised that Cedric deduced that ability rather quickly.

Diggory looked at him appraisingly, his grey eyes carefully regarding him. "Harry Potter, _The Bringer of Lightning_, _The Boy Who Lived_, and mind reader. No wonder you frighten all the Third Years in Hufflepuff. They're constantly sitting around the Common Room scheming on ways to defeat you."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Cedric shrugged. "They're just Third Years. They take everything seriously. Stick a couple years around this place and you'll realize that it's not all life and death all the time."

Diggory leaned back against the wall, lifting arms and crossing his hands behind his head. He surveyed the other eighteen students with a casual pan of the room, almost looking bored. There was a substantial size difference between him and Harry. Whereas Harry was still thin and bony, Cedric was tall and wide shouldered, filling out his clothes well. Normally, Harry could compensate for this physical discrepancy with his dueling ability, but he had no doubt that Diggory was as skilled and probably better. There was also something to be said with the physical dexterity needed to dodge and avoid spells.

"Are you scared?" Cedric asked.

"No."

"Good lad." Cedric nodded. "The worst thing you could do here is freeze up."

There was a moment's pause where Harry turned his head slightly sideways to look at Cedric's amused expression. This Hufflepuff was a lot easier to trust than the one Harry had dealt with the previous week. Taking a chance, Harry asked him to lean closer. Curious, Cedric did as he was asked and leaned his head down.

"Could you do something for me when we go in there?" Harry whispered.

Cedric shrugged indifferently. "Sure."

Leaning closer, Harry whispered something into his ear so that no one else could hear. They pulled away at the same time with different countenances. Harry was satisfied that he could trust Cedric, while the Hufflepuff had a face of confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" Cedric bewilderedly wondered.

"Can you just do it for me?" Harry repeated.

Cedric shook his head and chuckled. "You're a strange one, Harry Potter. But yeah, I can do that for you."

"Thanks," Harry gratefully answered.

Just as soon as the words exited Harry's mouth, headmaster Snape walked into the room. The headmaster had no indication that he had received Harry's message that night in his office as he walked languidly about, the gait of a predator herding its prey. Snape started to explain to them the rules of the his match to win the Hogwarts Trophy, but Harry had already tuned him out.

Instead, he focused within, settling deeply into his mind as he practiced his Occlumency. He had a feeling that he had to be a lot better at it next year.

* * *

Harry was last in line as preference of order was given to those higher on the list. Headmaster Snape was already gone, presumably watching the match from the seats that were invisible to the participants. At the front, Moody would open the door for the next participant and then close it behind them. Harry assumed that they would each end up at a specific location whenever the door opened for them.

Seventh in line, Cedric turned around and made eye contact with Harry. That impish grin ghosted onto his face for a second as he winked at him before vanishing through the door. Harry could only hope that the Hufflepuff would follow through with his request though he had no doubts that others could fill it as well.

One by one, the top twenty students of Hogwarts Battle School entered the Room of Requirement, facing the scenario within. Harry could only watch as they entered that unique room, wondering what sort of nightmare Snape had envisioned in his mind this time. Harry, though, was relaxed, not even bothering to unsheath his wand like everyone else. At last, it was his time to enter the room.

Moody clasped him tightly by the shoulder, awaiting some sort of requisite time until he allowed Harry to enter.

"Are you ready, boy?" Moody gruffly asked.

"I am."

Moody yanked the door open and shoved Harry inside. He stumbled, his feet tripping on some sort of invisible barrier as he entered the room.

It was dark and for a moment, Harry thought they were back within that subterranean scenario that was deployed when the Slytherins fought the Gryffindors. Then, he looked up and saw the stars. They were brilliantly arranged against the sky, constellations of all sorts with the dusty ring of the moon and the far off haze of distant galaxies visible in the cloudless landscape.

Below the constellations, Harry stood on a plain, flat ground, devoid of any of the usual obstacles generally constructed within the Room of Requirement. Turning to each side, Harry found that the plains stretched on to the East, West, and South. To the North was a solitary hill. Harry purposefully walked towards it, his wand calmly at his side and a content but determined expression on his face.

As he crested the hill, he could hear fighting in the distance but took no precaution to hide himself nor did he make any attempt to gravitate towards the sound of fighting. In truth, there were no strategic moves being made at all. At the top of the hill, Harry paused, noticing the odd layout as the hill flattened.

There were no inscriptions, but there was definitely an uncanny liking to a cemetery. Stone wedges were arranged haphazardly, organized in a random grid that was off putting. As Harry walked around, he realized that Snape would want the final duel here. So Harry looked to the stars, wondering where exactly Snape and the rest of Hogwarts were watching. Could they see him gazing upwards to the heavens? His wand twirling in his hand, Harry looked down at it, convincing himself that this was the right thing to do.

"Bloody hell, you really are going to do it."

Harry took his time turning around, recognizing the voice instantly. Cedric Diggory stood behind him, already breathing heavily with his sleeve torn on one arm. His wand was down, not raised in proper fashion for a duel.

"Good to see you made it this far," Harry joked.

"Ran into Penelope Clearwater. Those Ravenclaws _can_ be a nuisance," Cedric said.

"Indeed."

It was an odd conversation to have in the middle of the match that would determine the winner of the Hogwarts Trophy. Harry heard more spells snapping off in the distance, but this time it was closer. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time left, Harry raised his wand slightly. Cedric mirrored his motion, but there wasn't a lot of intent behind casting a spell.

"Are you sure about this?" Cedric asked once more.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure."

Cedric looked like he wanted to say something to protest, but he quickly shut his mouth. Instead, he said, "Next year, I hope we meet again so I can see if you really are _The Bringer of Lightning_."

A tiny smile crept onto Harry's lips. "I imagine this won't be the last time we see each other."

Cedric nodded, accepting his answer.

Looking towards the skies once more, Harry made a point to look around, knowing that the eyes of the whole school would be upon him. Then, in one smooth motion, Harry threw his wand towards Cedric, watching it tumble end over end towards the older Hufflepuff. Cedric caught it deftly, balancing it in his hand as if he didn't quite believe this was actually happening.

_Two can play this game, Snape_.

Pocketing the wand, Cedric smiled at him. "Next time, Harry."

"Next time."

"_Stupefy!"_

* * *

Blaise was the most upset by Harry's voluntary forfeit. He claimed that Harry should have at least informed him so he could fix the bets. Still, he couldn't complain too much. He ended up making a profit since an unusual amount of people had placed cheeky bets on Harry winning.

It was certainly a shock amongst the rest of the students though. Never before had a student willingly refused to participate in a match as public as the Hogwarts Trophy. Of course, there were rumors of various sorts ranging from a purposeful racket between Harry and Blaise to Harry being a farce and not actually able to perform against better wizards than he. Harry purposefully didn't answer any questions, letting the rumors settle and fester until it was so distorted that it became a legend of its own.

If Snape was angry about Harry's unwillingness to fight, he didn't show it. There was no punishment for refusing to fight after all. The headmaster made no attempt to contact Harry either. Still, Harry counted it as a win for himself as Snape had undoubtedly wanted to test Harry's abilities against older students. By refusing to fight, Harry had at least sent Snape a message that would not be forgotten soon.

Indeed, the rest of the year came to a close without major incident. Harry plummeted down the Master List, but that was fine by him. In the end, Granger finished above him and he saw no shame in that though the rest of the Slytherins were unhappy with the Gryffindor sweep in the House cup and her highest placement in their year. However, he knew the true measure of his talents. All too soon, they were packing their dormitories, preparing to leave for the summer. Harry had still not spoken to Granger since the night at the cave and she had made no inclinations to contact him either.

As they proceeded down the cobble road towards the Hogwarts Express, Harry chanced one more look back, dreading the return to Number Four Privet Drive. The peak towers of Hogwarts stood out against the azure sky, standing resplendent on a beautiful day. Outside the Entrance Hall door, a solitary figure watched the students descend the winding path. Harry couldn't see the particular details from a distance, but he knew it was Snape. The headmaster had been his usual taciturn self during his end of year speech as well as his general activities, but every time they made eye contact, Harry felt a twinge of anger that certainly didn't belong to himself.

"Come on, Harry," Tracey said, stopping against the flow of the crowd with him.

"Right there with you," Harry said as he grabbed the handle of his trunk and continued down the path.

They filed within the Hogwarts Express and Blaise quickly staked out a compartment, paying a group of First Years a few Galleons for their troubles. He quickly occupied one of the benches, kicking up his feet. Harry took a seat next to Tracey, settling down in the space closest to the window.

As the train churned to life, Harry's stomach turned as he knew each minute would bring him closer to Number Four. Yet, his face was blank as he kept his thoughts to himself. The compartment was uncannily quiet and even Blaise was busy tabulating the year's results in his ledger. Tracey, too, looked out the window with an unhappy expression.

"Are you okay?" Harry quietly asked her.

"Of course," Tracey said, but Harry didn't miss the way she unconsciously rubbed her neck.

Leaning closer, Harry asked again. "Really, Tracey, are you okay?"

She looked at him and now that she was looking at him and not down at the ground, he could see the tired lines along her face. Tracey usually looked well made, her hair perfectly in place while the makeup on her face complimented her features well. Today, she had still put in the effort to look pleasant, but there were slight cracks like the bags under her eyes or blemishes across her face that were usually unseen.

"If you hadn't found me, Harry, I'd be dead."

"But we did find you."

"But what if you didn't. There wasn't anything special about it. After a while, I just couldn't breathe and the whole turned dark and then I came to and you were there. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No," Harry answered honestly.

"It feels...terrifying."

Tracey stopped, the train bumping along the tracks as she swayed from a slight jolt. She was fighting back tears as Harry realized that this was probably the first time she got to talk about that night. Whether it was Harry or Blaise's reluctance to broach the issue or her own reclusiveness, they had yet to converse about her near death experience.

"It was my fault," Harry said.

Tracey rolled her eyes, wiping away the tears that had collected there. "You don't even mean that and you know it. You know just as well as I do that there was nothing you could do to stop Justin."

Harry shrugged. "I know, but it felt like the right thing to say."

She laughed through her tears. "At least you're learning."

As she dabbed at her tears with the back of her handf, Harry looked down at his knees, not meeting her eyes as he spoke.

"You're one of my only friends, Tracey. I wouldn't have stopped until I found you."

Tracey smiled and she still looked beautiful even as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And here I thought you weren't capable of being emotional."

"This is hardly emotional."

"Right, Harry."

She leaned back, looking away from the window as her hand went to her neck again, rubbing it softly.

"You can lean on me if you're feeling tired. I know it's hard to sleep on these benches," Harry offered.

Tracey paused, her face carefully confused. As she processed the request, she smiled in a sad sort of way. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her as she snuggled against his side. The close contact was uncomfortable for Harry, but he swallowed that feeling down, knowing she needed the comfort more than he felt uncomfortable by it.

After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep, her head lolling every now and then from the sway of the train. Blaise, so absorbed in his numbers, looked up once and saw Tracey's head on his shoulder. His mouth automatically quirked into a smirk and it opened as he gleefully saw an opportunity. Harry immediately silenced him with a death glare, threatening him with just one look. Blaise still had a wide grin on his face as he stared at the both of them but at least he shut his mouth. The dark Slytherin made a camera motion with his hands as he stared at them and Harry just rolled his eyes at his constant ribbing.

Eventually, a cramp formed in his arm and Harry gently nudged Tracey awake. Standing from the seat, Harry laid her head down and produced a pillow made out of his jacket for her to sleep on. Harry surmised that she must have not been sleeping well judging by her lack of responsiveness. Threatening Blaise to stay quiet via a series of hand gestures, Harry exited the compartment to stretch his legs.

Walking towards the rear of the train, Harry looked into the compartments every now and then, seeing the score of different students. Some compartments were fuller than others and all were in various states. Some students were engaged in games like Exploding Snap and others were eating various food from the cart. There was a wide variety of reactions to returning home, but Harry didn't see anyone who actually _feared_ going home.

Near the back of the train, Harry spotted a compartment that only had one resident. He pursed his lips when he saw who it was and opened the door without knocking. The lone denizen of the compartment looked up from her project as he entered.

"Hello," Luna Lovegood said in her ethereal voice.

"Hi Luna. Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"No one wanted to sit with me," she said matter of factly.

Biting down the anger, Harry proposed, "Why don't you come sit with us then? It's just Blaise and Tracey in there."

"No, thank you," she politely declined. "Then I wouldn't have room for my little project."

She indeed had a table set up in the middle of the compartment and a lonely device in the middle of it.

"What exactly is it?" Harry asked as he took a seat across from her, staring at the strange object on the table.

"Grab it."

Tentatively, he reached out to grab the cylindrical tube. It was made out of a smooth metal and was cool to the touch.

"Uh, what do I do with it?"

"Look through it, silly," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry held it up to his eye and realized that there was indeed a seeing glass. Raising it to his eye, he pointed at the wall and jerked back when he realized that he could see a glow of blue around Luna. Leaning forward and pressing his eye against the circular glass again, Harry could actually see _through_ the wall and spot four other glowing blue hues that resembled human bodies.

"What is this?!"

"It's a magical sensor. It can see wizards and witches through walls. I created it by Transfiguring the glass to sense magical detection and then used a Charm so that it could be used through walls. I haven't perfected it and there are certain limitations, mostly due to distance that I haven't quite figured out, but I feel it would be useful," Luna explained in what was her most normal voice to date.

"That's amazing, Luna," Harry honestly said.

"It's really nothing. I heard of a student in France that created a a long range delivery option that could send spells over long distances."

"Still," Harry commented as he placed the tube down on the table, "It's quite a feat."

"It's not as good as creating a spell, but we're all special in our own different ways."

Again, her uncanny ability to decipher situations surprised Harry.

"You're pretty good at this sort of stuff. I remember the snow castle you made a few months ago."

"We all have our talents. Some of us are just more gifted than others."

"That doesn't give people an excuse to treat you the way they do."

"They just don't understand," Luna rebutted. "But you don't need to worry about me, Harry. I imagine you have a lot more things to worry about other than a little Ravenclaw that creates a magical detector so that it's easier to hide from Marietta."

"You don't need to hide from her." Harry had a bone to pick with that aggraivating Ravenclaw.

"We all fight our own battles in our own ways. You can't fight everyone's, Harry."

"Maybe."

She chuckled as if that was quite amusing for her. Then she grabbed the tube and turned to look outside the compartment.

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"I do believe that Hermione Granger is standing on the railing outside of the train," Luna answered.

"You can see that?!"

"No. I saw her walk by earlier."

Harry didn't think he would ever understand Luna, but he would be damned if people kept picking on her. He made a mental note to make that one of his several projects next year. Bidding Luna a good summer, Harry exited her compartment and indeed saw a mass of bushy hair through the window in the door that led to the emergency exit of the train. Granger was standing outside, leaning against the railing as her hair flapped in the wind.

Opening the door as to not frighten her, Harry made his presence known with a knock. Granger turned around, looking at him in surprise before shifting to the side to make room for him. Taking that as an invitation, Harry joined her on the railing as they watched the train speed across a bridge. Below them was a body of water that hurtled by so fast that it was just a blue blur.

"Amazing that we're wizards, but we still have to take a train to get to and from school," Granger remarked.

"Can't have us Apparating at the age of eleven and splinching ourselves. Can you imagine it?"

"I'd imagine we could manage it."

Her confidence certainly hadn't faded over time. A silence fell over them as the wind whipped around the train, engulfing them in a small tornado that made Harry squint his eyes as the Scottish hills rolled by. His own unruly hair was wildly thrashing about, caught in the maelstrom between them.

"How have you been?" Granger rather inanely asked.

"I could be better. This is always my least favorite time of the year."

"For a number of reasons, I'm sure."

She left him an opening to continue, but he didn't take it. As the train curved around a bend, Harry gripped the railing tightly, holding his tenuous position. Granger only lightly held the post for a second, using her momentum to pull against the vector.

"Are you okay?" Harry suddenly asked, realizing that he had been asking that question a lot lately.

"No," Granger casually answered. "I don't think I'm okay at all."

In moments like this, Harry wished he was better with words or had the natural wit of Blaise to defuse the tension. What else was he supposed to say besides the customary apology? Like Tracey, Harry had avoided talking about the subject of her parents despite the fact that he had innate knowledge on the circumstances surrounding their death. For Granger to witness such a thing would be awful to anyone but to have it happen to both parents without any other siblings would change the course of her life forever.

"Who are you going to be staying with?" Harry opted to stay with facts instead of trying to console her. He felt that it would comfort her.

"My aunt. It's not a big family. Both of my parents only had one sibling and the other one's in Australia, so that's not exactly practical. I never had godparents, so according to the will, my aunt was designated to be my primary caretaker. Mind you, she doesn't know about magic, so she thinks she's just picking me up from boarding school at King's Cross. McGonagall said she would visit as soon as I settled in to tell them about it."

It was insult to injury, shipping Granger off to live with Muggles who knew nothing about magic. It was naturally easy for Muggle parents to accept their own child. After all, the familial bonds easily stretched to accommodate far worse circumstances than a magical child. Harry wondered how a close relative would take the news. He hoped they wouldn't be anything like the Dursleys.

"Can't be worse than my relatives," Harry said, echoing his own thoughts.

"No, I guess they wouldn't," she said without looking at him.

It was a helpless feeling, being unable to help or console her. Harry suspected that she was dreading this leave of Hogwarts as much as he was. At Hogwarts, there were always constant distractions, though some of them were far more dangerous than others. There were always studies or matches or conspiring students or even run of the mill gossip. This train ride was torturously long and allowed for that weight to finally come crashing down.

"He didn't do it you know," Harry suddenly said. "At least, not what you think he did."

"Who?" She finally perked up.

"Vernon. He's still evil and he did - he did so many things, but not _that_. Not what you were trying to imply," Harry quickly spilled the words.

She swayed, the train buckling as it rode over a hill. Harry looked up to meet her brown eyes and found himself being pulled it to that chocolate pool. She wasn't conventionally pretty. Her face was round, the baby fat retained in her cheeks, and her hair did nothing to help her. She almost never wore makeup, thus not drawing any special attention to her face. But her eyes were a medley of emotions, a whirlpool that he could easily fall into and when she smiled, the sun became a little brighter and the wind whipped around singing a merry tune, but it was only for a moment. Then, her mask would slip on again and the world returned to normal order.

"Thank you," she finally said. "I know that must have been hard for you."

Strangely enough, it wasn't that hard for Harry.

"Just trying to find a bright side to all this," he said.

"Maybe there is no bright side," Granger offered. "Maybe this is all there is to it."

Harry couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and he was rewarded with a deathly glare from Granger. Still, he smiled at her, an incredulous feeling of happiness washing over him. To hear Granger declare such morbid terms was nothing more than a summary of their whole year. Despite all the seriousness, they were still taking the same train away from Hogwarts, rolling away from the countryside.

"It's not funny," Granger insisted. "You could have killed Finch-Fletchley."

Harry quickly sobered up, not realizing she would quickly pivot to this discussion.

"Yet I didn't."

"It wasn't that you did or didn't kill him. It was everything before. What was that, Harry?" Granger demanded, venting off a little steam.

Harry shrugged, leaning back against the railing and looking at the sun sitting just above the horizon.

"I did what needed to be done."

"Maybe you did. Maybe he deserved it. Maybe the right thing to do would have been to kill him so he doesn't ever do something like that to Tracey or you or anyone else again. But you did it so _easily_, Harry. You didn't even struggle with it. It can't be _that_ easy."

The scary part was that it was that easy for him. He didn't have second thoughts about it in the moment and he hadn't even really thought about it until now. It felt _good_ to hold Justin down, feeling his life drain from him, but he didn't relay to her.

"I don't think you understood the extent of what he did."

"Oh, I understood it perfectly. I can even understand how you were feeling in the moment. What I _don't_ understand is how intense you were about it. The look in your eyes, Harry..."

She was stopping short of direct accusations, but her tone rankled Harry. He crossed his arms, his hair billowing in the same direction as hers as the train buckled over a bumpy path. Granger was still leaning forward against the railing so they were facing opposite directions, one looking out towards the horizon while the other looked inwards towards the train.

"Have you ever thought about doing something bad? Not really evil. Nothing sadistic. Haven't you ever felt that urge to just do something about it? Then, you're thinking to yourself that this isn't what I should do. I shouldn't even think about killing him, but it pops up in your head again. You try not to think about it, but you can see him dying in your mind and you imagine that they do deserve it. You're the hero and they're the villain. _You_ have the justification. _You_ have a legitimate reason for doing this. Then, once again, you remind yourself that this is a bad idea. But you're not thinking logically and you just let the darkness take over. Just for one second so you don't have to spend so much time holding it at bay. In that moment, you feel free! You feel right! You feel like you don't have to hide so much! It's a monster in your chest that just breaks free of its chains and for one fleeting moment you can let it roar and hear the echo bouncing off every mountain top! Then, you bring it back and close the lid tight on top...and you do what's right. Haven't you ever felt that way?"

She didn't speak for a moment, letting the sound carry away his proclamations and confessions. Her eyes were lost in the distance, trying to judge something that wasn't there. Every now and then, Harry would see a student walking through the train but no one ever ventured towards the caboose.

"Yes."

Harry let the silence marinate over them, taking comfort that he wasn't insane. Other people did feel that way. Yet, while he was basking in the dying sunlight, Granger seemed to be even more disturbed.

"I don't want to go home, Harry."

"Me neither, Hermione."

The mask finally slipped as she let a solitary tear fall down her cheek. Months and months of ignoring the problem and trying to stave off the emptiness was finally catching up to her and while the wind did its best to try and carry it all the way, it didn't catch all of her tears. She leaned over the raining, a choked sob escaping her.

Harry reached out his hand but paused it in midair. He wanted to do something to comfort her, but he felt as if it the lightest touch would break her apart. She was so small and fragile in this moment, an incredible contrast from the rigid logicality that usually defined her. He almost felt as if he were intruding, witnessing such a rarity that he looked away and retracted his hand.

"What a sad sack I am," she said.

"You have good reason."

Her sniffles died down until the tears were dry on her face and she settled into that blank veneer. If she was surprised at how easy it was for him to torture Justin, he was just as surprised to find her so quickly back to her version of normalcy.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me," Harry said.

She snorted, showing another unusual side of her. "Only you would think I've taught you something."

"You have. If it weren't for you, I'd be pants at Occlumency and Legilimency," Harry insisted.

"You would have learned it eventually." Hermione waved away his concerns as she dabbed away a loose tear. "I liked what you did by the way."

"For what?"

"The Hogwarts Trophy. Everyone called you a coward, but I known better than to think of you as a coward. It was for Snape, wasn't it?"

"Right as always."

"And has he said anything?"

"Not a word."

"That's almost scarier than him actually _doing_ something."

Harry turned around so he was leaning his forearms on the railing. "I think it's time to start challenging him. I don't like playing his games anymore."

"If you need help, I'm right there with you."

Hermione was serious, that determined intensity returning to her previously watershed eyes. This was the Hermione that he would remember, holding such a strident belief that if Harry looked deeply into her eyes, he saw why she was sometimes dubbed the smartest witch of their generation. She would tear down the world to prove a point.

The sun disappeared over the horizon, such was the extent they had stayed out on that back ledge of the train. Most of it was dominated by silence and punctuated by grazing moments of important conversations. There were still so many things left unsaid, but Harry undeniably felt a connection towards this Gryffindor.

"You have a good summer, Harry. I think we're getting close," she said as the bright lights of the city glowed in the near distance.

"Take care...Hermione."

She smirked at him one last time and disappeared into the train.

* * *

They reached King's Crossing and bid their goodbyes. Blaise shook Harry's hand formally in mock politeness in front of his mother and told him that he would write. Harry had read Blaise's letters. It often contained nothing more than detailed notes of the many people he procured money from. Tracey unexpectedly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek in front of her dad. While Harry was embarrassed and,not for the first time wished that Blaise was mute, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. She promised to write him as well and the contents of her letters would no doubt be more than just endless self promotion.

Harry watched Tracey disappear through the barrier and held his breath, knowing it was time to face the music. As he emerged on the other side, Harry's hopes died as he saw a large mass of a human being waiting at Platform 9 ¾ for him. Slowly making his way over, his trunk in tow, Harry braced himself for another long summer.

He was then surprised to see a whirling dervish of bushy hair appear in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione," she extended her hand to a befuddled Vernon.

"Er, hello?" Vernon ended up asking.

"I go to school _with_ Harry," she emphasized, "but my parents are dentists. They're very rich and have a lot of friends in the community."

"That's very nice girl." Vernon tried to brush her aside, his mustache twitching in annoyance.

"A _lot_ of constables."

His beefy hand froze in mid air as his beady eyes focused on Hermione's brown pools. Vernon licked his lips uncertainty, not knowing what kind of game Hermione was playing at while Harry stifled a laugh.

"Number Four Privet Drive, right Harry?" She turned around to address him, her face twisted in mock quizzicality.

"True," Harry answered.

"That's not too far. Perhaps a visit is in order?"

"Perhaps," Vernon said slowly, struggling to deal with her.

Harry would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that she had invoked her dead parent's name to defend her. Whatever the case may be, Hermione was undoubtedly on his side.

"Well then. Have a good summer, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in false chirpiness.

As she left Vernon befuddled and confused on the platform of King's Cross, Harry reasoned that it might not be such a long summer after all.

* * *

"I guess things didn't really go as planned."

"Plans are what they are. It's just a projection of things to happen."

"And what happens when your plan starts fighting back?"

"He is not fighting. He is testing, trying to see what he can get away with. He has no idea the true extent of what is transpiring."

"I must confess that I do not think it is working."

"He has grown stronger, has he not? Learned Occlumency and Legilimency far ahead of schedule. Created a spell from sheer anger. Showed the fortitude to act outside of the boundaries of limiting morality. Accepted every strategical challenge and surpassed expectations."

"He almost killed that boy. He _enjoyed_ torturing him."

"He did not enjoy it."

"How would you know? You're not in his head anymore."

"He did what he needed to be done."

"He took it too far."

"Please spare me your pathetic musings on the extent of action."

"You are not listening. This path has been travelled before."

"Do you not think -"

"_YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!"_

"Then enlighten me."

"Tell me if you've heard this story before. There was once a practical orphan who lived in an abusive and damaged environment. He grew up hard and cold, distrustful of everyone around him. Upon entrance into Hogwarts, he was hailed as one of the most promising wizards of his generation, potential falling off him in waves. He accomplished tasks far ahead of schedule, easily bypassing most in his year. He was very charismatic, gaining a loyal band of followers that would do anything for him. Tell me, have you heard this story before?"

"What is your point?"

"My _point_ is that you're losing him."

"I am not even close to -"

"He is growing up! Surely you can't be as short sighted as me. _He_ is the beast trying to break from the chains and who do you think he is going to come after when he realizes who put him in the chains in the first place?"

"Then I will deal with that problem when it arises. It is folly to worry about what happens if we fail. If we fail, then that's it. The work of more than a decade will fall apart if this does not succeed, so I don't plan on planning for failure. This path only goes one way."

"And if this path creates the monster we are striving to defeat, then what have we done?"

"You know the safeguards as well as I do. Why are you protesting this?"

"I - I - I fear the future."

"You shouldn't."

"It is much easier to stay calm when I can see the paths before me, but stepping into the unknown carries the danger of falling into it."

"You worry too much about things that might not happen."

"And you don't worry enough about things that could happen."

"We control what we can and as long as I have the ability to shape what happens, then I will continue to act in a capacity that is for the best."

"_For the best._"

"I don't think you're in a position to mock me about doing what's best."

"There is more than enough blame to pass around for what we have done. It is a one way path as you say, but the path is far more treacherous as each day passes."

"We all knew this would not be easy, especially in his later years."

"I do believe that time is upon us."

"We have some time to plan before then. Have you heard from the other schools?"

"I have. They have preliminarily agreed to the changes for the tournament."

"And you had no trouble convincing Maxime and Karkaroff?"

"They were both hesitant on the idea at first, but I eventually persuaded them to see otherwise."

"Excellent. It will be beneficial to have a Trischool Tournament. It will give the boy a wide array of challenges next year."

"Agreed in this instance."

"And Riddle?"

"He has uncharacteristically gone dark."

"Nothing at all?"

"I know how he is. To fall off the face of the Earth like this is most unusual for him. I admit that it unnerves me more than I care to say."

"You are certain of this?"

"The Riddle I know would not disappear like this and yet he has."

"But the boy is safe at the location?"

"_Safe_ isn't the best word I would use for his predicament, but yes, Riddle will not find him for now."

"Then we must act quickly. As you say, plans are malleable after all."

"And what do you project?"

"That the Dark Lord will return and when the time comes, we will see if our plans are of any worth."

"And if they are not?"

"Then I will see you in hell."

* * *

**A/N: And that is Third Year!**

**As I've stated earlier, I will be continuing this story under the same name for Fourth Year. Obviously I've dropped a couple hints for what will transpire and I truly believe it will be a great year to write. There will be two interludes, but I must admit that it will take some time (not too long) until the first chapter of Fourth Year comes out. I will be taking some time to write a few chapters ahead and also to focus on my original work. Don't worry, this is not abandoned or on hiatus as I have the whole outline for Fourth Year already written. If you have any lingering questions about Third Year, please ask in a review or message me directly! I'll do my best to answer them all.**

**Lastly, thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love reading them and I read each and everyone of them, so don't feel left out if I don't respond to you directly. Just know that I take them all to heart and I hope that you've enjoyed this story so far and if you didn't enjoy it, at least appraised it enough to give it a decent read. Thank you again and let me know what you thought of this Third Year as a whole!**

**Projected update time: Before August**


End file.
